Rewriting The Song
by Silens Cursor
Summary: She believed he couldn't change. Discovering his true heart's desire made him want to try. Can Severus Snape reclaim what was lost before it's too late? SS/LE
1. Reflections

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

Those words knocked all the wind out of Severus' Snape's lungs. His thoughts seemed to scatter, and all of his well-reasoned arguments seemed useless at the sight of the disgust and utter _disinterest_ in Lily Evans' eyes. It was as if a foregone conclusion had finally come, one that she had not wanted to see, but one that she was expecting.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

It was no threat – Severus _was_ going to sleep there if Lily refused to listen to him. He tried again. "I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just –"

"Slipped out?" Lily interrupted coldly, no pity in her voice whatsoever, her emerald-green eyes as icy as Lucius Malfoy's. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

Severus was speechless. It was true that he had gone along with what Evan Rosier and Damian Mulciber and the others had done, it was true that he had considered joining the Dark Lord, but he had _never_ proclaimed that it was his outright intention. Unlike others, he had no desire to proclaim his views from the rooftops and on the street-corners – in this day and age, it got a fellow killed, acting in that way.

He opened his mouth to speak, trying to muster the urge to say something, _anything_, but the words slipped from his brain at the sight of those cold, disgusted, _disappointed _emerald eyes. He tried to gather his thoughts again, but Lily cut him off.

"I can't pretend any more. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

Finally, Severus pulled words to his brain. He didn't want to sound like he was pleading – the Half-Blood Prince _never_ pleaded for anything – but like he was presenting a business proposal, with maturity and gravity. Yet he couldn't keep the bitter edge out of his voice.

"So I'm assuming you believe that I can't change. Fine. I've learned to accept plenty of disappointments in my time. Are you going to begin calling me _Snivellus_ like Potter and the rest of his ego-ridden scumbags do?"

Colour rose to Lily's face. "After what you called me, you dare criticize what _I_ say?"

Severus shrugged, trying to keep a contemptuous edge from filling his voice. "What are you going to say to explain it? Justify it? Did I deserve it as much as you did?"

Lily went red. "I never meant to call you that name, it just –"

"Slipped out?" Severus sneered.

Lily took a calming breath and tried to regain her contemptuous cold stare. Unfortunately, unlike Severus, she had little practice with the expression. "The circumstances got beyond both of our control, and both of us said things we didn't want to say."

"Understandable, and I forgive you for your slip of the tongue – it happens to all of us. So why won't _you_ forgive _me_?" Severus asked harshly, his icy tones utterly denying the searing pain that was coursing through his heart. "And I thought you were the reasonable one."

"I can't forgive you your views, Severus," Lily replied, resuming her disgusted tone, "no matter how hypocritical they might be."

In a second, the pain that was burning in Severus' heart was converted to raw fury. "How _dare_ you – you have no idea –"

"Quit sputtering Severus, it's unbecoming of you. So how many Slytherins know you're a half-blood?" Lily asked scornfully.

Severus couldn't meet her eyes, no matter how hard he tried. "You have no idea what it's like for me there…" he muttered.

"_How many, Severus_?"

"Two," Severus muttered, colour rising in his own face now at the embarrassment. "Three if you count Lucius Malfoy, but he graduated a few years ago."

"So who does know?" Lily asked scathingly, relentlessly. "Rosier? The Lestranges?"

"Regulus and Narcissa Black," Severus mumbled, his eyes still not meeting Lily's. "Regulus heard it from _your_ Black and he told Narcissa. If you had any idea of what I've gone through there…"

"Oh, do tell, Severus, tell me of your petty struggles in Slytherin," Lily spat, her eyes mocking, although Severus thought he heard a tremor in her voice.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Severus bellowed, his temper finally flaring. Lily's eyes widened at the outburst – so uncharacteristic of the pale young man – but Severus didn't care. "Lying every day of my life, behaving like a conceited snob though I _know_ I'm _not_, living under guard because if they ever _did_ find out I'd be worse than _dead_, treating others like the dirt beneath my boots in _their _company and then being castigated when I'm on my own – do you know what that's like, Lily Evans? Have you ever been _hated_ for something you can't control, that you've never had any control over if you have desire to _survive_?"

Lily took a few seconds to speak as Severus glared balefully at her. Finally, her green eyes met his black eyes.

"Yes, I have been hated for something that I couldn't ever have controlled," she replied evenly. "It's called being Muggle-born, and those who hate me are the Junior Death Eaters you surround yourself with. I'm sorry, Severus, but you showed your true colors, and I know better than anybody people don't change – hell, I've been trying to change _you_ for years. And I even thought I made some progress."

Severus was speechless, all colour gone from his face. _Why didn't she ever tell me…?_

Lily continued, all emotion gone from her voice. "But what I saw today proved that you won't change, and that my efforts are for naught. Severus Snape, I give up." She turned to step back through the portrait hole

At that second, Severus knew that he had to make a choice. The two paths stretched before him, and in both he saw darkness. _But I'll never be able to live with myself if I don't…_

He grabbed a hold of Lily's wrist.

Lily recoiled, but she had left her wand in her dormitory. "Get your hands off –"

"What if I changed?" Severus asked, a note of quiet desperation in his voice. "You tried to change me without my knowledge. Well, what if _I_ tried, instead of you?"

"You're just saying that –"

"Lily, you know I could do this."

"I don't know." Lily's tone was scornful. "You sure as hell didn't try with me, and frankly, I don't think you _can_ change."

"Give me a chance." Despite all of his convictions and everything that he had once believed, Severus was now pleading.

"You had your chance. But at the expense of not slapping you across the face for grabbing me, I'll tell you this, Severus Snape: I'll be waiting at the end for you _if_ you ever change, and don't expect for me to wait long. But until then, this friendship – _our_ friendship – is over."

And with that, Lily wrenched her wrist from Severus' grasp, climbed back through the portrait hole and slammed it shut, leaving Severus to face the impassive eyes of the Fat Lady, tears beginning to streak down his pallid cheeks.

* * *

There were very few people in the common room that evening as Lily stormed through, but the Marauders were all still awake, curious about what Snape had told their fellow Gryffindor.

From the furious expression on her face, James Potter automatically guessed it hadn't gone very well.

"So, how did it go?" he asked cheerfully.

"None of your business," she snapped back.

"That bad, huh?" Sirius remarked, tossing his hair back.

"Go to hell."

"So I guess that means you finally _did_ ditch Snivellus," James said with a grin. "Good. He was a greasy wanker anyways –"

The slap that Lily had reserved to use on Severus if things had gotten ugly now found connection with an astounded James' face. Then, with a mingled curse and sob, she stormed away, tears wetting the hair that had fallen in her face along with her composure.

* * *

The other Marauders had all winced with James had gotten slapped, and they were now all exchanging looks.

"You need to _turn_ with the blows, mate," Sirius advised, patting James on the shoulder as the other boy gingerly felt his cheek. "You can't take 'em straight like that or you'll have nasty bruises in the morning. Speaking from experience, of course."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better," James replied, slumping in his chair. "I wonder what Snivellus said to Lily that set her off so badly."

"Well, you _have_ the Cloak and the new Map," Peter volunteered. "It's just a matter of following Snivellus and hexing him until he tells you the answer."

"That's a splendid idea, Wormtail!" James stood and rooted around in his bag until he found the silvery Invisibility Cloak and an already-worn square piece of parchment. "Now, who's coming with me?"

"Prongs, we still have O.W.L.s coming," Remus warned as he got to his feet. "Including the Transfiguration one tomorrow."

James brushed it aside. "We'll ace it anyways. So who's with me? Padfoot?"

"When would I pass up an opportunity to hex Snivellus?"

"Wormtail?"

"Moony _did_ make a point about the O.W.L.s, guys," Peter replied hesitantly. "I c-can't afford to fail too many of them. I'm gonna stay behind."

"As am I," Remus replied evenly. "Unlike you two, I care about my education."

James shrugged. "Fine by me. Your loss." And with that, he threw the Invisibility Cloak over him and Sirius and they vanished out of the portrait hole.

* * *

He moved blindly through the hallways, not even considering where he was going. He was counting on raw instinct to get him back to his common room, but he knew that in the dark, raw instinct might not be enough to evade Filch or Peeves.

Severus finally staggered to a halt, his body tensed with the halting sobs he was holding back. Her words kept resounding in his mind.

And deep down inside, he knew very well that things weren't likely to change. He would follow in the footsteps of so many other hypocrites, and join the Dark Lord like Lily had prophesied that he would do.

Suddenly he heard a noise, a muffled clank of something against metal. Severus swore under his breath. _Filch._ _Perfect._ He looked around for a place to hide, but there was nothing in sight and unlike Potter, he didn't have an Invisibility Cloak.

He spotted a door by a suit of armor, and without thinking, he wrenched it open and pulled himself inside quickly. The heavy oaken door nearly caught the hem of his robes, but he pulled back just in time, trying to control the rapid breathing that always came from narrow, panicked escapes.

He looked up and peered around the room, frowning slightly. He had never been in this room before – it looked like a disused classroom, with several overturned desks and chairs, and dust covering the floor. In fact, the only thing that _didn't_ look covered in dust was a single large ornate mirror, propped up against a corner wall.

_That's odd,_ Severus thought, moving slightly closer to the mirror. _Why does something like that, with such an elaborate gold frame, sit in a deserted classroom?_ He looked closer, drawing his wand. His eyes traced the frame to an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

_What the hell does that mean… that's not Latin,_ he thought, perplexed. He stepped even closer to see his reflection...

To see his reflection change…

He fell to his knees, all of his pent-up emotions rising to the surface. In rage, he slammed his fist against the mirror, but only managed to crack a small part near the bottom. He gasped as blood began seeping from his bleeding knuckles.

_No, no, no… this is some sick trick that Potter or Black or_ –

"I must say, I am surprised to see you tonight, Severus."

Severus twisted and scrambled up, his back against the mirror, his wild eyes meeting the cool gaze of Albus Dumbledore. "Get away from me, sir, or I might do something I'd regret."

Dumbledore only smiled indulgently. "Severus, my dear boy, I doubt severely that you'd be able to harm me, especially right now. Frankly, I am a bit surprised you are here, though. Did you know that this mirror existed before tonight?"

"I didn't even know this room existed before tonight," Severus snarled, his hand clenched upon his wand. "So your answer would be a definite no, then."

Dumbledore only continued to smile, patiently, as if he were expecting something. "So, have you, like so many others, discovered the wonders of the Mirror of Erised?"

"This mirror has no wonders… it's cursed!" Severus spat, his eyes betraying a panic and internal pain that he knew Dumbledore could see. _I need to work on my Occlumency skills… although, the ways things have gone tonight, I doubt I would be able to hold him off anyways…_

"This mirror is hardly cursed, although it has done much damage," Dumbledore replied somberly. "Can you guess what it does?"

"It shows images of things that can never – will never – be!"

Dumbledore sighed. "Unfortunately, in most cases, Severus, you are right. The Mirror of Erised shows us nothing else but the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts, and it gives neither knowledge nor truth… although it can influence actions and behavior." He added the last bit almost benignly, but Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Did you overhear my argument?"

"What argument?' Dumbledore asked, spreading his hands. "Severus, I was here myself before you made your arrival. But I must ask who you did argue with – if I have to deal with a potential conflict tomorrow, I would do well to be informed."

"Of course you would," Severus sneered. "So why were _you_ here, staring into the Mirror? What does it show _you_?"

"If I tell you, would you tell me what _you_ see?" Dumbledore asked, but there was a shrewd look in his eyes that Severus automatically distrusted.

"Perhaps. You go first."

"I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Severus was speechless. "You're lying."

Dumbledore smiled wisely. "One can never have enough socks, Severus. You'll come to realize that as you get older."

Severus stared into the Headmaster's eyes for a few seconds before sighing and turning away. "I can never tell if you're lying or not… drives me crazy…"

"So what do you see, Severus?"

Severus turned away, bitterness filling his expression. "My answer will seem paltry compared to your desperate desire for footwear, Professor Dumbledore."

"And yet it drove you to your knees, Severus," Dumbledore replied, all evidence of mirth gone. "It is something you yearn for, but will not say aloud…"

Severus fixed Dumbledore with a hard glare. "This doesn't leave this room. Understand?"

"Why would I reveal your secrets, Severus?"

Severus glared at Dumbledore for a few more seconds before turning away. "I see a man in the mirror, one standing tall in fine robes. His hair is shining in the moonlight that flows over him, and his teeth are even and white. His arms are bare, and although there are scars there, his arms are clean of blemish."

Dumbledore was silent for a few seconds, but then nodded. "Keep going."

Severus gave Dumbledore a wary look before continuing, his voice becoming unsteady. "The man is not alone. There is a woman beside him, who looks up at him with a smile of contented happiness. They are alone, but together. The woman… she's wearing a white dress, and her hair is cascading down her shoulders…her dark-red hair, gleaming in the moonlight… and her eyes shine with peace as she looks at him… and he looks at her, knowing that… knowing that they've c-come so far and are f-finally together. His black eyes meet h-hers, emerald green…"

His voice trailed off into a sob as he turned back towards the mirror, shaking as he rested his hand upon the frame. "T-they have forgiven each other, f-for everything that's gone wrong, and t-they are h-happy…" He sank to his knees, his hand moving to his eyes, moist with tears long held back.

"T-that man… is me."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and for once, Severus did not move away. He looked up to see Dumbledore, his wise old face creased with sorrow and – Severus was astounded beyond words to see – his eyes were also slightly wet.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. No man I know has seen such a detailed image in this mirror. Your one desire must mean much. It also tells me many things about your character that is most relieving."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Severus asked quietly, emotion gone from his voice as he stared at the crack in the mirror he had made.

"That you are a man of conscience – that you desire love above everything else, but yet you realize through finding love, you can find recognition, status, and goodness along the way," Dumbledore replied."It also shows me that, unlike many of your fellow Slytherins, you have no desire to sell your soul to Voldemort, for your arms are clean of the Dark Mark."

"But it's all just a vision," Severus muttered, not looking at the Headmaster. "None of it is real…"

"One thing that is true about all dreams is that by one's actions, they _become_ real, for better or for worse," Dumbledore remarked, his own eyes returning to the mirror. "There is no regret or past failures in your vision that you desire to reclaim – only a future you can very well attain. After all," he added with a bit of a smile, "anything is possible."

Severus abruptly stood. "I need time to think about this," he said, although in his own mind, he had already come to a decision. He didn't see _how_ he was going to do it, but he was sure as hell going to try.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied easily. "I won't dock you points for being out of bed, but mind you hurry there – you do have an exam tomorrow."

Severus looked down at his bleeding hand. "Sorry about breaking your mirror," he mumbled.

Dumbledore did smile this time, and with a tap of his wand, Severus' hand was healed instantly. "That _also_ says something about you, Severus – no one has ever tried _that_ before. I can only hope you learned something – and I'd advise you to avoid looking for this mirror again. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen."

"It only brings me pain, why would I search for it?"

"Because you want to feel, Severus, and that feeling makes you human. Have a good night, Mr. Snape." And with that, Dumbledore vanished, but Severus had turned away, walking straight out the door, a purpose set to his steps.

As Severus walked away, the door vanished, leaving plain stone wall behind.

Only a few steps away, under an Invisibility Cloak, James exchanged a confused look with Sirius, both perplexed by the conversation they had heard by two men they thought they knew.


	2. Refractions

She didn't sleep that entire night.

She didn't even try.

All she could do was cry.

She didn't even go into the girls' dormitory proper. Instead, she sat up against the window, looking out at the dark, starry night, letting the tears run down her cheeks.

She couldn't understand it. She knew that he was walking into darkness, but she had thought and hoped that somehow, someway, they could hold on to each other. Even just as friends, the friends that grew up together.

But then she had walked in on him being tormented, and like before, she had tried to intervene. But something had gone wrong. He had lashed out, saying a word that she had never heard him say.

And so she snapped back. The pressure of exams, the pent-up disgust and frustration that had kept her away from the arrogant toerag that was James Potter all year, and a betrayal by someone who had been her closest friend since childhood. She thought he deserved it – how _dare_ he insult her family! She couldn't control who she was born to, and after all, he _could_ control his behavior. That was the only rational explanation.

Of course, it didn't explain the tears.

It also didn't explain why he had come to apologize, to plead for her forgiveness. But the crime was unforgivable, and she knew where he was going… or did she?

His final words had confused – and scared – her the most. Could she have been _wrong_, somehow, in not forgiving him? Was she at fault as much as he, for siding with the Marauders against her closest friend, something she had never done before?

Could he, Severus Snape, really change?

She didn't know the answers. She wished she did, so she could put the matter out of her thoughts, but she knew in her heart that even if she did know the answers, she wouldn't be able to escape the pain, a pain she didn't even understand.

After all, they had always known that they were only _friends,_ right?

But she had been wrong. Severus had always believed it was more, she could see that now. _He wouldn't have tried so hard, begged for my forgiveness so much, if we were just merely friends_…

She knew that Severus saw them as more than friends, that he had always seen that, that he had always felt that.

And to her great confusion and wrenching sadness, she knew that she had always seen and felt it too.

* * *

"Severus?"

There was no response, only the muffled scratching of a quill on parchment.

"Severus?"

Still no response.

"Severus Snape, talk to me!" Regulus Black growled, keeping his voice low. "_What's going on_?"

"I'm busy, Regulus, I have to get this done," Severus replied distractedly, not even looking up as he scribbled on the parchment more and more. To Regulus' eyes, it seemed like he was making a list of some sort, but with Severus' narrow, cramped handwriting, he couldn't tell what the list was for.

"Like hell you're going to ignore me like this," Regulus snarled, an uncommon anger seizing him as he leaned closer to the greasy-haired teenager. "You got back from… from wherever the hell you were last night and you haven't been the same since. You were up at six this morning – _six,_ Severus – and you went down for breakfast. Do you even remember what you ate for breakfast?"

Severus looked up slightly and saw a plate and an empty goblet. He shrugged. "Toast and orange juice, I guess."

"Severus Snape, _you don't eat toast_!" Regulus said furiously, his eyes blazing as he watched Severus shrug again and go back to work. "You don't eat food with your fingers _ever_ – you always have something you can eat with a knife and fork!"

"I don't see how my breakfast choices are relevant to this, Regulus," Severus muttered distractedly, still fixed on his list.

"And then there's the matter of getting up at _six_. Snape, this is Hogwarts. People get up at the earliest around seven, no earlier. No, but _you_ felt that you had to get up at six, and _me_, being the light sleeper that I am, happened to hear you, become curious, get ready _myself,_ and follow you. I have now spent the last ninety minutes trying to get you to _listen to me_." Regulus emphasized those words, hoping that they would somehow bring Severus back to the present, and the extremely odd situation that was going on around them.

"I'm listening," Severus replied, a familiar irritable edge entering his voice. Regulus breathed a little easier – maybe Severus was getting back to normal. _And it wouldn't be too soon,_ he thought. Unlike most of the political and constantly-shifting Slytherin, Severus Snape was a reliable force – even if it was a constant force infused with sarcasm, bitterness, acrid commentary, cynicism, and covered in grease and the Dark Arts to boot.

Regulus liked having constant, reliable forces in his life – one of the reasons he couldn't stand his brother, who seemed to be the embodiment of chaos himself – and he had learned to keep his mouth shut when Severus was busy or in a foul mood; thus, the two young men had gotten along fairly well.

But Severus' newest changes – an early rise, consumption of food with his fingers, and the disturbing preoccupation with a list – seemed to reflect a deeper change that made Regulus uneasy. _What happened to Severus last night?_

"So why aren't you responding to me, if you're listening?" Regulus pursued.

"Because, quite frankly, what you're saying isn't quite that important right now. It's not that I'm not listening – I just don't care."

Regulus threw up his hands with disgust. "I don't understand you."

"Don't try. You never will."

Regulus was about to add a sarcastic remark, but he was interrupted by a trio of new arrivals: Damian Mulciber, Nicholas Avery, and Evan Rosier.

"Hey Black, clear out, we need to talk to Snape for a minute."

Regulus snorted as he moved away. _Good luck with that._ "Have fun." He went down the table to where he had thrown his bag.

After casting one uneasy look at the Gryffindor table, where the extremely odd _situation_ was happening, he pulled out his Charms notes and began reviewing the Banishing Charm for his coming exam.

Evan Rosier settled himself directly across from Severus and noted the plates in the center of the table. "Guess you've already eaten."

"Guess you haven't."

Rosier rolled his eyes. It was typical of Snape to be difficult, especially in the mornings – as a roommate, he knew better than anyone that Severus Snape was _not _a morning person.

"So where were you last night?" Rosier asked mildly.

"Handling a situation," Severus replied shortly, flipping his parchment over to scribble anew.

"And did the handling go… well?" Damian Mulciber asked, his eyes narrowing.

Severus snorted under his breath. "As well as could be expected for one in my shoes."

"And what does that mean?"

"Do I ask you where _you_ go when you sneak out of the dormitories at night?"

Rosier grinned. "You know better than to ask – only Rabastan's that dumb. So who was it?"

Severus ignored the veiled implications in Rosier's comment. "Who was what? Make sense."

Rosier lowered his voice. "Who did you shag last night?"

Severus looked up then, his eyes blank. "What?"

"Come on, Snape, we always give details, now it's your turn!" Mulciber said enthusiastically, his eyes lighting up. "You said you were 'handling a situation' – well, who was the 'situation?'"

Severus sighed and turned back to his paper. "Correction to your statement, Mulciber – only _Rosier_ deigns to supply details, because he's the only one who is currently active. You and Avery on the other hand spend most of your time…"

"Rabastan's no better!" Avery snapped angrily.

"I wasn't even going to mention him – I thought _that_ was self-explanatory," Severus replied, completely disinterested in the conversation. Rosier frowned – this amount of disinterest was strange coming from Snape. He typically didn't care about plenty of the rubbish that went around Hogwarts, but at least he had been willing to actively _listen_ before. Now he just seemed… _occupied._

"In any case," Rosier said, trying to speak as directly to Severus as possible, "I need to borrow your Transfiguration notes. The exam's in an hour and I need to pass."

"Use your own notes," Severus replied distractedly.

Rosier snorted. "Yeah, and you know how far that's gotten me. Your writing might be terrible, but at least you take good notes."

"I'm busy. Sorry."

"_Busy_?" Rosier couldn't believe his ears – Severus had never refused to let him read notes before in _any_ subject. "Busy with what? That scrap of parchment? Are you saying that it's _not_ Transfiguration notes?"

Severus only rolled his eyes in response.

"What is that paper, anyways, Snape?" Mulciber asked, trying to catch a glance at the paper, but he couldn't make out a single word in the cramped writing.

Severus finally looked up and fixed Rosier with a steady, emotionless gaze. "Have you ever wanted something so badly that you'd do anything, change _anything_, to get it? Something you would even sell your very soul to get?"

Rosier smirked and tapped the inside of his left forearm. "Is it about that?"

Severus sighed slightly with mingled exasperation and resignation. "Close enough. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue working."

Rosier shrugged. "As long as you're developing new curses for us to practice on Mudbloods, I'm fine. Narcissa, you're up!"

The willowy blond girl had settled herself down next to Severus. She didn't look especially well, but the O.W.L.s had been taxing. She was still remarkably pretty with her long white-blond hair and striking features.

She was also the only girl in their year in Slytherin that Rosier had not shagged in some way.

"Of course I am," Narcissa replied disdainfully, tossing her long hair back. "It's the morning of our exams. Why wouldn't I be up?"

"Fancy a quick shag before the exam? You know, for good luck." Rosier smiled charmingly.

"Fancy having all of your pubic hair scalped off in public and replaced with porcupine quills?"

Rosier winced. "That spell doesn't exist."

"Not yet," Severus mumbled, and Mulciber and Avery both chuckled.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then," Rosier replied, disappointedly. "Come on, boys – let's see if we can hex a Ravenclaw into letting us 'borrow' her notes. Who knows, I might get my good-luck shag after all."

The three boys all laughed and left the table, leaving Narcissa and Severus alone at the end of the table.

"They're pigs," Narcissa spat with disgust. "Between Rosier and my beloved cousin, they must have slept with every girl in the school by now."

"Not yet, but they're both certainly trying," Severus replied distractedly. "Do you want something, Narcissa? I am rather busy this morning."

Narcissa twisted a lock of hair around one of her fingers nervously. "Can I borrow your Transfiguration notes, please?"

"I don't see why not," Severus replied, not even looking up from his paper, which he had nearly filled with cramped, narrow writing, front and back. "At least you had the dignity to say 'please.' Let me get them out of my bag."

"I can do it, if you're busy."

Severus, for the first time that morning, let out a brief, sharply bitter laugh. "No, you couldn't. Anybody who touches my bag besides me will have the flesh on their fingers rot off, piece by piece."

Narcissa's eyes were wide. "Where did you find _that_ curse?"

"Restricted Section. Brewed a batch of potions for Slughorn and he gave me a signed note for the book."

"But why would you place a curse like that on _your_ book bag?" she asked, perplexed.

Severus snorted. "I'm the most convenient target of the Gryffindor imbeciles otherwise well-known as the _Marauders_. Considering Potter's most famous for his Disarming Charm, I'd always like to see what would happen if he just happened to Disarm me of my book bag instead." Severus' thin mouth gave a remorseless smile. "That would be…entertaining, to say the least."

Narcissa, like all the others who had attempted to talk to Severus that morning, was perplexed by Severus' oddly distracted and absorbed attitude. She had always been somewhat friendly with him, considering that he had been Lucius Malfoy's protégé when the rich pureblood had been at school, and she his girlfriend. When Lucius had left the school, he specifically instructed Severus to ensure that Narcissa stay 'safe and pure' while she was at Hogwarts. _Apparently,_ Severus thought scathingly, _he wants his future bride to remain a virgin while he's out shagging any witch rich and smitten enough to be with him… hypocrite…_

"So what _were_ you writing, anyways?" Narcissa asked curiously, as Severus tucked the paper into his bag and handed her a stack of Transfiguration notes. "Was it really about… you know, the Dark Lord?"

Severus snorted. "I was lying to Rosier – I'll tell you and Regulus after the exams today. Who knows, I could even use some of your help with it."

Narcissa nearly choked on her glass of pumpkin juice, astounded by what she heard. _Severus Snape, one of the most brilliant Slytherins to pass through our house minus the Dark Lord, Lucius, and Bellatrix, is asking ME for help? What the hell is going on – it's not just the Gryffindors that are acting strange today!_

Severus, meanwhile, was not even looking at Transfiguration notes at all. His eyes were narrowly scrutinizing the Gryffindor table, where something very odd had occurred.

The Marauders were not holding court that morning, it appeared. They all tended to love to make a grandiose entrance and bask in the adulation of their house. But this morning, they were all huddled together at the far end of the table, talking in low voices and casting strange glances across the hall. Whenever a younger or older student approached the group, he or she was shooed away. But it didn't seem like many of the people noticed the strange lack of Marauder activity – most of the girls were looking somber and whispering to each other frantically, while most of the boys just watched in confusion, completely ignored by the girls.

Strangest of all, not a single fifth-year Gryffindor girl was at the table.

"What do you suppose is going on over there?" Severus asked Narcissa quietly. "Even O.W.L. stress doesn't typically tame the Lion's Den like this? And where on earth did Potter get that bruise across his face?"

* * *

Little did Severus and Narcissa know that the Marauders were on a similar topic of conversation – albeit, one with a bit more vigorous argument.

James gingerly felt the bruise on his face. "I still don't understand it. Lily has this argument with Snape – I mean, I knew they were friends, but close enough to have a shouting match outside the portrait hole?"

"A pity we couldn't hear what it was about," Peter muttered to himself, helping himself to a large muffin.

"I'm not sure I would have wanted to," James snapped sharply, "especially after what I heard last night between Snape and Dumbledore. I mean, I didn't know the entire context, but I got the gist."

"Scary, eh?" Sirius added, taking a large bite of his toast even as he pondered. "I mean, I knew Snivellus liked Evans, but _come on_! Clearly, he thought there was more there than there actually was."

"But that doesn't explain why Lily didn't even go up into the dormitory last night, or why she slapped me for insulting him!" James said heatedly. "I mean, once you break with somebody, especially like that, you're supposed to be _happy_, right?"

"According to you, they should be, at least," Sirius remarked with a snort that he cut off with another bite of toast.

"Well, it still was surprising to see such… well, such emotion there," James said anxiously. "I mean, what do you think, Remus… Remus?"

"I'm studying, James. Unlike you, I'm _not_ a genius at Transfiguration, and I actually want to pass my exam," Remus replied tiredly. "It's bad enough I'm so tired – I should _not_ have waited up for you two."

"But you've got to have some sort of _opinion_ on this," James said, his eyes wide and frantic. "I mean, if Lily's in this state, she could ruin her exams and become even _worse_ towards me, and that's the last thing I want!"

Sirius snorted. "Mate, if you can take one bit of advice in this world, then take this: don't go with damaged girls. They are needy, cranky, and impossible to work with."

"But I _like_ Lily!"

"Enough to attack her friend in plain sight?" Remus said, a nasty note in his voice. "I _told_ you that you shouldn't have done it!"

"Only _after_ we did it, and it's not as if you did anything to stop us," Sirius pointed out sharply. "You were just studying the whole time."

"For good reason," Remus muttered, closing his book and turning to the other Marauders. "Look, to speak logically and frankly, plenty of people share the blame here, and it's not just Snape for calling Lily the M-word or Lily for calling him Snivellus. After all, who attacked Snape to start with? And what was your motivation? Didn't you two go after him just because you, Padfoot, said you were bored?"

Sirius flushed. "I… didn't think –"

"Since when do you ever?" Peter volunteered.

"Ooh, that's low, Padfoot. You were burned by _Wormtail_," James said with a smirk, and Sirius went even redder.

"Prongs, you're just as bad. If anything, _you're_ responsible for this whole mess – after all, you were trying to flirt with Lily the entire time, and that was sure to set Snape in a bad mood, especially when you're dangling him upside down in public and especially given his feelings towards Lily, which we now _know _exist."

"Despite the curiosity of that, I don't really _care_ about Snape's feelings right now," James said heatedly. "I care about making up with Lily and getting things to work again there!"

"Not to be rude, Prongs, but they never really worked," Peter volunteered.

"Shut up, Wormtail, nobody asked you. Well, Remus? How can I do that? _You're_ the expert on feelings here?"

"And what gave me that specialty?" Remus asked tiredly.

"Oh come on, we all have our specialties. Mine's Quidditch, Padfoot's is shagging, and Wormtail's is food. Yours is feelings."

"Wow, I feel so special," Remus remarked sarcastically, turning back to his Transfiguration book. "How about you try apologizing to Lily, instead of trying to make Snape apologize?"

James sighed. "But she'll slap me silly the second I try and talk to her."

"Fine. Then I think your best option is to apologize to Snape and pray to heaven that he makes up with Lily and informs her of your apology and that you might actually be a decent person."

"You think _Snivellus_ will be any easier to talk to than Lily?" James asked, aghast. "He hates me!"

"You and I _have_ made his life a living hell, Prongs," Sirius said in a low voice.

"But that's because he's a greasy git obsessed with the Dark Arts! He's not about to change that now, isn't he? And he hangs around with a bunch of Junior Death Eaters!"

"Well, best of luck, then. And I wouldn't call him Snivellus when you talk to him, by the way," Remus added with a shrug.

After all, what could he really say? James had gotten into this mess himself – and for once, he was going to have to deal with consequences of his actions – something he was not used to doing.

* * *

Transfiguration wasn't as difficult as Severus initially expected it to be – which was a huge relief, considering there was so much on his mind. The practical actually went better than he expected, as he happened to be quite adroit with Vanishing Spells. _But then again,_ he thought darkly, _I have had a lot of practice with those, considering all the garbage that Potter and Black have dumped on me over the years…_

Narcissa was waiting for him when he came out of the exam, something that slightly startled Severus; he had expected her to be one of the first ones back to the common room.

"Well?" she asked tersely when he got close and they began making their way to the common room.

"Well what?"

"How did your exam go?"

Severus sighed. "As I expected – a bit easier actually. What about you?"

Narcissa huffed. "Well, your notes were a life-saver on the written portion – no surprises there, considering I think you recopy the entire textbook in your notes – and I think the practical went well, but you really can never tell on that sort of thing. Frankly, though," she added suddenly, turning to look at Severus, "I'm surprised _you_ got through that exam so easily."

"Why do you say that?" Severus asked blandly.

"Didn't you _see_ Lily Evans?"

Severus took a steadying breath, but it wasn't enough to stop his hands from shaking. He didn't know how much Narcissa knew about how close they were, and it always unnerved him when she mentioned their friendship – _past_ _friendship now, unfortunately, _Severus thought, _but not if my 'plan' works_. "She was, ah, sitting behind me. I couldn't see her."

"Lucky you," Narcissa grimaced. "She kept crying through the entire exam every time she even looked up at your direction, and those blood traitors –"

"Potter and Black?"

"Those two, yes, were not making things easier for her. They were staring at her the entire time and trying to communicate with hand signals – not even caring about the damned exam that they somehow had finished _already_ – and whenever they tried, they just threw her off. Strange enough, though, is the fact that she arrived with _all_ the other Gryffindor girls and left with them too – I was always under the impression she was a bit of a loner in the house…"

Severus didn't answer. She knew that Lily's relationships with the other girls in her dorm was uncomfortable – not as uncomfortable as his relationship with the boys in _his_ dorm, but uncomfortable nonetheless – and that she had mostly found solace in her private friendship with Severus. _It must be awkward having to be with them now, but they won't hesitate to help her… Gryffindors always look out for each other._

Lily did have one reliable friend in her dorm that Severus knew about: Mary MacDonald. Unsurprisingly, Severus didn't like her in the slightest, and he knew it was vice-versa for her. It had always been a source of great frustration for Lily that she couldn't ever bring the two together, but she knew that had been a losing battle right from the start.

They reached the Slytherin common room in minutes, and Severus led the way to the boys' dormitory, which was – thankfully – deserted except for Regulus, who was lounging on Rosier's bed.

"Ah, good, took you long enough," Regulus said, putting his hands behind his head. "How was Tranfiguration?"

"Fine."

"A nightmare."

"You said the exam went well, Narcissa," Severus said mildly, closing the dormitory door with a muffled clunk.

"Didn't stop it from being a nightmare," she replied, sitting on Severus' bed. "Regulus, you might want to get off of that – you don't know what Rosier's done in it." The younger Black jumped away immediately and began frantically wiping his pants and shirt.

"Oh stop it, Regulus, it could be worse," Severus said tiredly, locking the door of the dormitory. Drawing his wand, he pointed it at the door and said, "_Colloportus. Muffliato._" With a squelch, the door sealed shut.

"What was that for?" Narcissa asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Security purposes," Severus said briskly, sitting on his old trunk and rooting through his bag. "Now, I wanted to talk to both of you –"

"Shocking enough," Regulus remarked dryly, "considering how you were acting this morning."

"-And I feel I might need…I might need, well, some help with this." Severus finished awkwardly, trying to keep the flush of embarrassment out of his features.

"Now _that's_ a first," Narcissa said with a smirk. "So why come to us?"

Severus eyed her steadily. "Because out of the people I can potentially talk to, I trust you more than the others – and that's not saying much."

"Thanks. You sure know how to make a girl feel special," Narcissa replied caustically. "So what do you want?"

Severus lowered his voice. "Anything that is said here _does not leave this room_, understand me?" he growled.

Regulus and Narcissa exchanged glances, and Severus knew they were wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

"Well, I –"

"No exceptions, and I'd take any leakages _very_ seriously," Severus added, glaring at Regulus. "Besides, it would be in both of your best interests to help me."

"And why do you say that?" Narcissa asked coolly. "You don't have 'friends' the same way the others do, Snape, and you certainly don't trust those morons who you share a room with, so why do say it would be in our best interest to help you? What can you offer?"

"You'd be surprised," Severus replied smoothly. "So, do we have a deal?"

Narcissa and Regulus exchanged looks again before turning back to Severus and nodding. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief – he had been prepared to Obliviate them if necessary, and he didn't like meddling with others' memories.

"Good," Severus said crisply, pulling over a small bedside table and placing his list on it. "This document here should explain what I want to do."

They leaned in closer, their eyes going wide as they read the cramped, but legible title.

_Moonlight Metamorphosis – The Evolution of the Half-Blood Prince_


	3. Aspirations

For a second, neither Narcissa nor Regulus could speak after reading the title of the scribbled list. There were both utterly baffled.

Finally, Regulus looked up at Severus and asked, "Evolution? Snape, what exactly are you planning to _do_?"

Severus looked distinctly uncomfortable. "It's a thought… well, perhaps I'm planning to, ah, _advance_ myself a little bit. Not physically!" he hastily added, noticing the aghast looks on their faces. "In other capacities."

"So basically you're trying to tell us that you want to become… what? A better person?" Narcissa asked. She flushed instantly, as she remembered who she was talking to.

Severus sighed heavily and sat down against his trunk. "What if I were to tell you that I had somewhat of a… a _revelation_ last night?"

Regulus' eyes narrowed. "Were you smoking something you shouldn't have been?"

"No! That's disgusting. It's more like… well, one could almost call it a look at what I truly, sincerely want." Severus frowned, not really knowing how to explain the Mirror of Erised's vision without giving away what it exactly was.

"And what is it, exactly, that you want?" Narcissa asked.

"That's just the thing – I'm not entirely sure," Severus replied with another sigh. He placed a hand against his forehead. "I just… came to the revelation of what I most want, not how to get there."

"I'm sorry, Snape, I'm not following," Regulus said with a shrug. "Can you try and explain yourself."

Severus let out a disgusted hiss. "Let's try this. Regulus, where do you see me in… oh, let's say ten years?"

Regulus frowned. "Ten years? Well… I see you making potions in some capacity…" He lowered his voice. "Likely while serving the Dark Lord."

Severus' face darkened. "Anything else?"

Regulus held up his hands. "What do you want me to say? Isn't that where _you_ see yourself?"

"The way things are currently going, yes," Severus replied, disgust evident in his voice. "What if I were to tell you that I'm currently reconsidering my choice to join the Dark Lord?"

Regulus' mouth fell open in utter shock, while Narcissa gasped. Severus noted their reactions and snorted with disgust.

"Snape… you can't honestly start thinking _that_… you're one of his best candidates…" Narcissa stammered.

"He could make do with others," Severus replied shortly.

"I mean, you're Lucius' former protégé…"

"That doesn't mean I have to follow in his footsteps, though," Severus pointed out sharply.

"And everyone has assumed… I mean, where else would you _go_?" Narcissa looked at Regulus helplessly, but her cousin still hadn't gotten over his shock enough to raise a point with her. "Where else could you find _employment_? And I mean, it all makes sense too – you're smart, you've got an interest and a skill in the Dark Arts, you're cunning, you have a vindictive streak a mile wide, you're… well, you're everything the Dark Lord would _want_!" she exclaimed in a rush.

"I'm half-blood, as you well know," Severus said coldly. "And I know the Dark Lord's stance on bloodlines."

"But you came from a respectable family –"

"A family that disowned me the second my mother married a Muggle," Severus interrupted harshly. "The Princes owe me nothing."

"But Snape, Narcissa's got a point," Regulus said, finally finding his voice. "Where else _would_ you go? I mean, why _wouldn't_ you join the Dark Lord? He could give you everything you would want!"

"Really? According to my revelation last night, I don't believe he could," Severus replied with a grimace that twisted the lines of his sallow face. "The Dark Lord is powerful and skilled in the Dark Arts – we all know that. But as of right now, he lacks legitimacy and public respect in the wizarding world. Yes, Narcissa, I know he has won _some_ groups over, but others he will not sway. And given the current conflicts that have been brewing, it seems only logical that there will be war between his group and the others. The _Daily Prophet_ has already branded the whole mess as the 'biggest wizarding conflict since Grindelwald.'

"Thus, from my perspective," Severus continued, crossing his arms over his chest, "unless I want to be dead at the Dark Lord's hand or at the hand of some Auror, I believe it is most prudent to remain neutral if at all possible."

"But you know that someone of your talents won't be _allowed_ to remain neutral!" Regulus pointed out, an element of fear filling his voice. "Snape, have you lost your mind? Since when have you _ever_ wanted to remain neutral?"

"Since I discovered that the Dark Lord can't give me what I want."

"Oh? And who can? Dumbledore? The Ministry?" Regulus said angrily. "From what I've seen of you, the Dark Lord can give you _everything_ you want – power, magic, resources, respect, a chance to get back at those who have attacked you –"

"I'm aware of everything the Dark Lord _can_ offer, I've heard Lucius' recruiting speech before," Severus cut him off, an icy chill in his voice. "But I realized last night that I don't _need_ the Dark Lord for me to have those things. And like it or not," he added, his voice deepening to a growl, "the Dark Lord _can't_ give me my greatest desire, no matter how hard he tries. _That_ I will have to win myself."

"So what are you going to do?" Regulus asked, a definite note of panic in his voice now. "Go over to Potter's side? Join the group that is against the Dark Lord? You know how long _they'll_ last!"

"Why so scared, Regulus?" Severus asked snidely. "Are you afraid that I'm going to do something rash that will put you in danger?"

"Yes!" Regulus shouted, getting to his feet. "I am scared of that – and I'm also scared of what the Dark Lord will do to _you_ and everyone else around you when you refuse his offer! And like it or not, one of those people around you is me!"

"Touching," Severus said coolly, getting to his feet as well, "but the Dark Lord does not scare me. I am respectful of his power, but I am not utterly terrified of his might. He has his limits, like any other human being. And to answer your question before, the answer is a definite no. I have no desire to be anywhere closer to Potter than I have to be – he is a repulsive, egotistical brat with no sense of responsibility, and just being around his ego makes my gut roil. And I don't trust Dumbledore _or_ the Ministry – neither of them is open enough with information to suit my tastes and they both have a reputation for using people. And I will _not_ be used." There was steel in Severus' voice now. "Not by the Dark Lord, not by the Ministry, and certainly not by Dumbledore."

"S-so what do you plan to do, then?" Narcissa asked, as Regulus tried to find words again.

Severus slumped slightly. "I want to try an experiment, if you will. I want to work on improving the aspects of my life that _I_ believe need work."

"That's self-absorbed," Narcissa remarked with a smirk.

"Absolutely, but I also think that if I improve myself, it will lessen my reliance upon others and allow me to win my greatest desire," Severus replied, a small grin creeping onto his face. "From the sounds of your words, Narcissa, it sounds as if you are interested."

"I'm genuinely curious about you want to try and do," Narcissa mused as she picked up the list. "So I assume the removal of Potter is somewhere on the list?"

"I could only wish, but he and his petty gang are not my primary concern. If anything, I want to reduce their effectiveness through my little experiment," Severus said, sitting back down on his trunk.

"And how do you think you'll do that?" Regulus asked, leaning against the bedpost, his gaze firmly fixed on a dark stain on the floor. He didn't seem to want to even look at Severus.

"What is their most common insult towards me, Regulus?"

"There are a number of them… uh, the first one that pops up off the top of my head is 'greasy, oily, antisocial and caustic Junior Death Eater named Snivellus." Regulus snorted with disgust. "And that's just the first one they say before they start throwing the hexes. I'm utterly amazed that you've put up with comments like that for so long."

"Well, when it's four-on-one and the rest of your roommates have the reliability of a teaspoon," Severus growled, "you don't really have any options than to fire off a few hexes before you get disarmed and live with it as long as possible."

"So how do you suppose anything you do is going to help against them?" Regulus asked incredulously.

"Well, the research into curses fast enough to stop all four of them didn't exactly work out well, and going back onto the offensive, especially with Dark Magic, _never_ helps, so one of the first things that could work is experimenting with mass-effect spells that are both fast and don't delve into the Dark Arts." Severus sighed with disgust. "Like it or not, I won't be able to banish my reputation as a 'Junior Death Eater', given I am a Slytherin, but if I distance myself enough from Rosier and the rest of the asinine fools he carts around, it might help lessen the effectiveness of the comments. "

"It also makes you more vulnerable, if you're on your own," Narcissa noted quietly. "Slytherins should stick together…" She looked up at Severus, finally beginning to grasp a part of what he was saying. "Ah. You want to utilize _us_ as backup?"

"Are you _insane_?" Regulus demanded. "Sirius hates me enough as it is – what do you think he'll say if I start acting as your backup?"

"Not as backup, precisely, but more as, ah, _passive obstacles_," Severus said, again looking distinctly awkward. "Potter and his goons prefer to attack me when I am alone – if there are times in which I can even pretend that I am with either of you, it will automatically add an element of indecision to their decisions, knowing that there would be slightly more, ah, collateral damage if they tried."

"The idea has merit, but that won't get them totally off your tail," Narcissa mused, her eyes scanning the list.

"And if I know my brother, he'll still throw insults at you until _you_ do something stupid," Regulus pointed out.

"Understandable, and that leads to the second part of my plan," Severus said, now looking as if he would _really_ rather be somewhere else. "I need to do something to make myself less, ah… well, I don't know how to say this…"

"Unattractive?" Narcissa said bluntly, the beginnings of a smile forming on her face. "Greasy? Oily? Ugly? Utterly repulsive?"

"That was uncalled for!"

"But Snape, I hate to tell you this," Regulus said awkwardly, trying to keep the smile off his own face, "you aren't _exactly_ the pinnacle of physical beauty."

"Why, thank you for your kind words, Regulus Black, but unlike _you_, I wasn't graced with stunningly good looks." Severus snorted. "I've learned to deal with it."

"Not enough," Narcissa muttered. Severus threw her a baleful look while Regulus chuckled.

"It's not that funny."

"You're right, Severus, it's not," Narcissa said coolly, getting to her feet and eyeing Severus critically, like she was examining a specimen. "It's quite sad and pathetic, actually, that somebody who puts so much time and detail into his notes cannot put the same into his personal appearance."

Severus went red. "I am quite clean and hygienic, thank you very much. And it hasn't been much of a priority –"

"Until when?" Narcissa cut him off sharply. "And it's not just about being clean. Some people – like myself – know that a good exterior automatically makes you more likeable and easier to talk to. Whereas, in your case… well, do you _want_ the honest truth?"

Severus took a steadying breath. "Well, it can't be anything worse than what I've already heard from Potter and Black."

Narcissa pursed her lips in contemplation. "Your hair is long, but it looks better that way. Potter and Black have already spoken about the oiliness issue – dear Merlin, you need to use a good conditioner or _something_ there – and I think they've made wise-cracks before about your teeth…"

If Severus knew how to Apparate, he would have vanished from the room in a second. His face went red. "I know they're crooked, but my family, well…"

"Oh come now, you haven't heard of wizarding orthodontics?" Regulus asked, grinning slightly. "Available for all wizards free of charge if you know the right people."

Severus rolled his eyes. "And I suppose you do?"

Regulus shrugged. "I could set you up with an appointment. Probably the fastest way, though, to fix things is to just get socked in the mouth hard enough that it chips a few teeth and you have to go see Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix 'em and if you ask her politely, she might even straighten them out."

"Oh, _that_ will be a comfortable conversation," Severus remarked sarcastically. "What else, Narcissa?"

"Well, when Potter and Black called you a weed a while ago, they might have been speaking with Quidditch on their minds – you really don't _have_ the same muscle they do."

"That's because I've always chosen to be brainy, not brawny," Severus replied icily.

"Ah, but who says you can't have both?" Regulus asked, pointing at himself with a twinkling smile.

"Oh, shut up. And besides, the only physical activity in this school is Quidditch, and I'm terrible at it."

"When was the last time you tried out for the team?" Regulus asked coolly. "I'm guessing not since second year, when Black hexed you while you were in the air and you broke your collarbone from the fall. I'd recommend you give Quidditch another shot."

"I'm not a team player, Regulus."

"As if we didn't know that," Narcissa said with disgust, sitting back down on Severus' bed. "Look, Severus, do you want our help or not?"

Severus turned away. "This was a stupid idea…"

"No, it wasn't," Regulus replied evenly. "Just because we're telling you things you might not want to hear doesn't make the entire damn thing stupid."

"_Fine_," Severus snarled. "Is there anything else about my… personal appearance, Narcissa?"

"Just one thing, really," Narcissa replied after a few seconds of thought. "You slouch your shoulders way too much. Why don't you stand up straighter?"

Severus tried pushing his shoulders back slightly, but as soon as he stopped thinking about it, his posture crumpled inwards.

"Yep, he needs posture work," Regulus agreed, scratching his chin. "It's really a shame you've gotta learn it now – it's better if you start younger."

"Well, _posture_ was never really a priority in my house," Severus growled through gritted teeth.

"You know, I think I should ask this question, Severus," Narcissa said slowly, looking up from the list. "You've never cared about your personal appearance before now, but on this list is absolutely everything I've said. So I've got to ask the question: who is she?"

Severus went white. "There's nobody. I told you, it's my attempt to improve myself –"

"Snape, that's dragon dung and you know it," Regulus said sternly. "All of this points towards some mysterious lady that you want to win? Care to fill us in, as we _are_ indeed trying to help?"

"I told you, there's nobody –"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Regulus, it's Lily Evans."

Severus was speechless for a few seconds, as was Regulus. Finally, he stammered, "How did you –"

"Oh, _please_, Severus, don't think I'm stupid," Narcissa snapped, flipping the list over to read the back. "I've _known_ you've liked her since… well, since I've known you."

Regulus looked incredulous. "So that's why you're trying to repair your image – you think you'll be able to attract that Mudblood –"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Severus roared, his wand out in a flash.

"It's _definitely_ her," Narcissa muttered.

"_Fine – _you think you'll be able to attract Evans away from… who? Potter? Black? As far as I can tell, she hates both of them." Regulus crossed his arms over his chest. "Or is this about what happened yesterday?"

Severus said nothing.

"Dear Merlin, Snape, _don't_ tell me you went to the Gryffindor dormitories last night," Regulus said, a note of incredulous disdain in his voice.

Severus again said nothing, this time casting his gaze to the floor.

Regulus whistled. "Well, _you've_ got your work cut out for you. I wish you the best of luck – you're going to need it."

"What? Does this mean you aren't going to… well, help me?" Severus asked, looking up with shock on his face.

Regulus ignored the question and turned to Narcissa. "So how did you wager?"

Narcissa grinned. "I knew he liked Evans – I threw my money there in the pool."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "What pool? What's going on here?"

Regulus smirked. "I'm surprised you don't know yet, Severus – I thought Rabastan or one of your roommates would have leaked it to you by now."

"They're hardly pillars of reliability," Severus growled. "What pool are you talking about, you two?"

Regulus shrugged and settled down next to Narcissa on Severus' bed. "Well, back in… what was it, second year?"

"Third year," Narcissa replied distractedly, her eyes still scanning the list.

"Right. So in third year, most of Slytherin house got together while you were in the library and put together a betting sheet on who would be the first girl you'd officially get together with and what you would do with her – kissing, necking, shagging –"

"I get the picture," Severus growled, liking his own house less and less by the second. "So Narcissa, you betted that I would get together with Lily Evans first. Out of curiosity, what odds were you given?"

"Fairly good ones," Narcissa replied, tossing back a strand of hair that was in her face. "Not as good as Regulus, though."

"All right, so who did _you_ bet that I would end up with, Regulus?"

Regulus looked proud. "Narcissa here."

Severus looked to be at a loss for words. Narcissa, despite herself, flushed a bit. Regulus, however, seemed oblivious to their reactions. "You should have seen the odds they gave me on _that_ bet."

"Probably because it will never happen," Severus replied sharply. "Narcissa and I are… well, I wouldn't call us friends, but we cooperate with each other." _And if I tried to do anything more, Lucius Malfoy would skewer me and skin me alive with cattle shears._

"I don't know, Severus," Narcissa said finally, looking up from the list. "You made a pretty extensive list of ideas here – if, by some miracle, you managed to fulfill everything on the list, you could be quite the interesting match – at least until we leave the school. I'm sure Lucius would understand."

_I'm sure he _wouldn't_, but I know your motives, Narcissa – you don't want to be the only upper-year girl without a steady, in-school boyfriend, _Severus thought. _And with your popularity, a boyfriend is pretty much expected. And I'm not denying that there are slim pickings in our year._

"So," Narcissa said primly, getting to her feet and eyeing Severus critically. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Are you offering?" Severus countered.

"That depends. Are you willing to follow through with what _you_ wrote down there, Severus? There are some pretty atypical and surprising things on that list – many of which I _know_ you will have plenty of difficulty doing or tolerating. I'm willing to aid you _if_ you go all the way, but if you aren't going to go through with this effort totally, I'm not going to support it." Narcissa crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you think, Regulus?"

Regulus sighed. "If you want to win Evans back, Snape, I'm afraid Narcissa is right. You'll _need_ to do everything here. And I _am_ willing to help – on the condition that _nobody_ knows about my involvement."

"Same for me," Narcissa agreed. "Well, Severus? Will you _accept_ our help – whatever that might entail?"

Severus hesitated. When he had conceived that list, he was thinking of ideas – any ideas – that might come in handy. Despite everything, he had never really asked what Lily wanted in a boyfriend or partner. _I had been hoping that everything would just come together – I should have known that the way things were going, they were _bound_ to fall apart_.

He looked at Narcissa's steely eyes, at Regulus' resolute expressions. "You both know that are you both potentially accepting a great risk by taking this on. I must ask you both if _you_ are willing to take that risk."

Regulus, as Severus expected, looked slightly uneasy at the question. "I'm only a little nervous how far you're going to expect _me_ to take this with you," he said cautiously. "I'm not willing to go totally independent like you are. But for most of it… as long as nobody knows, I'll help."

_Well, it's better than I ever expected,_ Severus thought, accepting Regulus' offer with a terse nod. "And you, Narcissa?"

Narcissa made a disdainful noise. "Severus, what Regulus over there fails to realize is that if you attempt this scheme of yours, you could stand to gain a great deal. Such a gain would only bring good things to Slytherin, our family, and my own pursuits. Subsequently, if you fail, you simply revert back to your ordinary self – which I've learned to tolerate reasonably for the past five years." Narcissa shrugged. "It's mutual. Either way, I win."

Severus swallowed hard, unsurprised by Narcissa's remarks. _She's doing what any Slytherin would do – thinking of her own welfare before that of another_. _Prudent, especially in a venture like this_.

_But I'm not doing things that way – I'm only thinking of Lily. The question is not whether I will change – it is whether or not there is anything left of our friendship that I can restore._

_And like it or not, there are things that she will have to reconcile, not me. I won't take all the blame for the shattering. I could never figure out if she ever _did_ have any feelings towards me, but if she did, maybe they can be restored, but she will need _my_ forgiveness as much as I needed hers. I'm mature enough to take the first step, but she must be the one to take the last…_

"Well, Severus?" Narcissa demanded. "Are you going to do this?"

Severus swallowed hard. "Yes, I'll do it."

Narcissa clapped her hands together. "Excellent. Now release the charms on the door so we can go down to dinner – these sort of plans can't work on an empty stomach."

"But you barely eat at dinner anyways," Severus pointed out with a wry smirk.

Narcissa shrugged. "It's the thought that counts."

"I just have one question," Regulus spoke up, picking up the list and handing it to Severus.

"What?"

"Why do you have such an utterly _asinine_ title for that list?"

Severus snorted. "_You_ see how logical and rational _you_ are at six in the morning."


	4. Invitations

_You know, I don't often get that angry with James or Sirius, but they really took the cake this time,_ Remus thought furiously as he strode down the corridor towards the Great Hall. The doors were thankfully open – otherwise Remus wouldn't have hesitated to blast them apart with his wand.

He had never felt so enraged in his life – and being a werewolf, that _was_ surprising. Even after the tense conversation he had had with James and Sirius over breakfast, the arrogant berks _still _thought it necessary to try and attract Lily's attention. But worse still, they did it in the _middle of the exam_!

It hadn't gone well. Remus had done his best to avoid the two trying to get Lily's attention during the written paper, but he knew that he hadn't done nearly as well as he would have wanted to because of the distractions. Lily was even worse – already stressed by the exam and by the events the night before, she had nearly broken down over the written paper, and it had been a miracle that she had finished the exam at all.

And from what Remus heard, the practical went even worse. Sirius had tried to talk to her before the exam had even started, and Lily had burst into furious tears after slapping Sirius twice in the face. Subsequently, she ended up distracted during the practical and she left that exam in tears as well.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Remus had decided to go down to the library for an overnight study session – fuelled by an ample supply of hot tea, which he had been conjuring for himself since he was twelve – and had luckily missed the disastrous events in the dormitories that night, where both James and Sirius had tried to confront Lily. From what Remus heard from Peter that morning, it had ended disastrously, with McGonagall arriving in the dormitories to find Sirius unconscious and bleeding on the floor, James in his boxers (having shed the clothes that Lily set on fire) and Lily covered in thick pink slime (how _that_ was conjured, Remus had no idea). Remus was surprised that they had only lost sixty points from Gryffindor, which threw them out of the lead.

_Hardly a conclusive study evening for _them_ last night, _Remus thought darkly as he strode towards where Sirius and James were sitting, eating their oatmeal and sausage with gusto.

Peter was the first one to spot Remus coming into the hall, and he wisely slid down the table as far as he could. But Remus' eyes were only focused on the two black-haired boys, who looked up to see Remus standing right behind them.

"Oh hi, Moony," James began, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "How was your –"

SPLAT.

With one smooth motion, Remus grabbed the backs of both James' and Sirius' robes and slammed their heads directly into their oatmeal bowls. Then, dusting off his hands to an explosion of laughter erupting throughout the hall (although loudest at the Slytherin table), he sat down next to Peter as the two sputtering teenagers began to extricate themselves from their oatmeal.

"Can't really turn with _that_ blow, can you, Padfoot?" Remus said primly, taking a slice of toast and buttering it as Sirius tried to pull the oatmeal of his hair.

"Dear Merlin, Remus, what was that for?" Sirius sputtered, wiping his sodden face with Peter's conveniently offered napkin. "I have _oatmeal_ in my hair! In my hair! You know how much effort I put into making sure this hair is styled? No lady is going to kiss me if I have _oatmeal_ in my hair!"

"Well, no lady's going to kiss you today, at least not from Gryffindor, especially after all the points you lost us," Remus said with disgust. "That gives Slytherin the House Cup this year, and we've won it three years in a row. I don't suppose you could somehow get us back sixty points somehow?"

"We've lost big numbers before –" James began, but he only succeeded in attracting Remus' attention, as the werewolf rounded on James.

"You're right, we have, but not for _in-house_ fighting. Care to explain to me what went on last night?"

"It was just a scuffle – we had to explain to Lily –"

Remus snorted. "I know what happened, James. So what did McGonagall think of your boxers?"

James went red as Peter burst out laughing. "She said… she said they were very nice."

"And then she took away sixty points from Gryffindor."

"Right," James answered promptly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Care to tell me what spell you hit Lily with?"

"It was _originally_ going to be green slime, you see," Sirius began, "but Evans hit it with a Colour Change charm that was meant for me…" His voice trailed off at the furious look on Remus' face.

"How did it get to wands, might I ask?" Remus asked through gritted teeth.

Sirius exchanged a look with James. "Well, we tried to talk to her and she slapped both of us again –"

"Hadn't she already slapped you yesterday _already_? Padfoot, even _attempting_ to talk to her was going to end badly in her mood – didn't you know that?"

"I thought she was just upset about the Transfiguration –"

"You _know_ it's more than Transfiguration, Sirius!" Remus snarled. "She spent another night outside her dorm crying, did you know that? She's not taking whatever happened the night before last well at _all_, and yet you and James still insist on bugging her? Dear Merlin, whatever happened to your common sense?"

"Presuming they had any to start with," Peter mumbled in between bites of his muffin.

"And I can only assume you never talked to Snape?" Remus finished, eyeing James with distinct disappointment. "I thought you wanted Lily back, James."

"I never got a chance to apologize –"

"Providing you even tried, which I know you didn't," Remus spat with disgust. "Look, Prongs, I'm your friend, but what you're doing to Lily is wrong. Going after her after she broke with Snape, in the middle of an already stressful exam season, is not smart. But you aren't even trying to make amends, and it's only making things worse between you and Lily."

"Bad attention is better than no attention at all –"

Remus snorted. "Oh, please, Padfoot, don't start. My point is that Lily needs time to deal with her emotions and pull herself back together. She just lost a friend that she cared for very deeply – no matter how much she tried to deny it – and she doesn't really have anybody to confide in. All the other girls are worried about her, that she's going to do something stupid or reckless, and they've been trying to watch out for her, but it doesn't help the situation at all when _you_, Prongs, and Padfoot here try and 'help' your own way. You two just need to leave her alone for a little while, and maybe – just _maybe –_ she might show interest in you, James."

There was a long silence, and then Sirius took a deep gulp of his juice.

"Dear Merlin, when did you get to be so smart, Moony?"

Remus sighed tiredly and put his head in his hands. "Feelings are supposed to be my specialty, remember?"

* * *

"You see, _this_ is a much more appropriate time to be getting up in the morning," Regulus said with a smirk as he sat down at the table next to Severus, who was discussing his 'list' with Narcissa. "Any ideas on how you two are going to go through with this?"

"Plenty," Severus replied distractedly, lowering his voice to a quick whisper. "Frankly, if I'm going to make a start before the summer, I'll need to move fast. Not much term left, and only the History of Magic exam left. I'm figuring that any of the larger physical changes – like the hair – until next year. That sort of thing will take time for me to get used to, and I come back over the summer changed, it would induce a much more dramatic effect."

"True enough," Narcissa agreed. "But I do think that the wizarding orthodontics could be done earlier – it's a smaller change."

"So I just have to get somebody to punch me in the face," Severus grumbled morosely. "That means provocation and likely losing points from Slytherin. Perfect. I don't want us to lose the lead, now that we just got it."

"Why, Snape, I didn't know you cared," Rosier exclaimed loudly, sliding down opposite Severus, who deftly slid his list under a book. "So, have you eaten yet?"

Severus sighed. "Why do you even ask if you already know the answer? Redundant questions make you look like an imbecile, Rosier."

Rosier flushed. "Mind your manners, Snape."

"Only when I feel like it, and never towards you," Severus replied smoothly, a smirk growing on his face. "So, what do you suppose set off little Lupin so much to give Black and Potter a dousing in oatmeal?"

"It was certainly strange," Narcissa mused.

"But it's a sign of a growing backbone in one of those damned Marauders," Damian Mulciber added with disgust, sitting down next to Rosier. "We'll have to watch him."

_If you knew who Lupin _really_ was, you'd be more careful_, Severus thought coolly, but he didn't mention anything. Apart from the Hogwarts teaching staff, the Marauders, and himself, nobody even knew that Lupin was a werewolf – and subsequently much more formidable than what met the eye.

"So, Snape, your History of Magic notes," Rosier said mildly, leaning on the table with disinterest. "Care to share?"

"Care for me to shove my wand up your nose?" Severus shot back. "It wouldn't matter anyways; I left them in my trunk in the dormitory."

Rosier groaned. "Snape, you keep letting me down here. How are we supposed to pass History of Magic without your notes?"

"Why do you want to pass that O.W.L. anyways?" Narcissa asked with a raised eyebrow. "You spend that class sleeping, eating, passing notes, or snogging your latest female escapade senseless in the back of the room."

"Only because I can't be with you, dear Narcissa," Rosier replied with a charming smile. Severus restrained his urge to vomit into his empty goblet.

"Severus, you wouldn't have happened to have created that pubic hair porcupine quill spell yet, have you?" Narcissa asked lightly.

"I've been busy, Narcissa, and that sort of Transfiguration is _not_ typically on my list of things to do – and I'm not eager to experiment," Severus replied with mocking disdain.

Before Rosier could make an exclamation, there was a great fluttering of wings. Severus didn't even look up – he recognized the sound instantly, and didn't care in the slightest. _It's not like I ever get letters anyway…_

All of a sudden, a dozen tawny owls landed at the Slytherin table, all holding an identical note, wrapped in silver ribbon. To Severus' shock and mild annoyance, one of the owls had landed in front of him.

He untied the note, but not before noting the seal on the parchment. _Malfoy… what the hell does _he_ want with me_?

Narcissa had already opened the note and was reading aloud. "My respected friends, you have been invited to a social affair on the third of July, at Malfoy Manor, to celebrate my respected father Abraxus Malfoy's seventieth birthday. This is an exclusive affair, with several _extremely_ important guests, so please conduct yourselves in a manner most appropriate for your company. Dress robes required. With respect, Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa looked up at Severus, her eyes shining. "I can't believe he's inviting us!"

"That makes two of us," Severus replied grimly, staring down at his note, an uneasy feeling roiling in his gut. He knew very well of Lucius' connections to the Dark Lord – could the Dark Lord _be_ one of those 'extremely important guests'?

Damian Mulciber smirked widely as he flourished his own note. "You know, if Lucius is inviting _us_ to this sort of things, you know what that means."

Rosier nodded with a grin of his own. "_He's_ going to be there."

"Don't get any ideas, Rosier, we're only sixteen," Severus said sharply. "And if Dumbledore ever found out…"

"Oh, please, we can hide things from that old windbag," Rosier scoffed, tucking the note inside a pocket of his robes. "In any case, since _you_ aren't supplying me with History of Magic notes, I guess I will have to go get them from another source." And with a wave of an accusatory finger that Severus longed to hex off, Rosier got up and left, with Mulciber close behind.

"Thank Merlin he's gone," Narcissa said, clearly relieved. "He utterly disgusts me, but the way he looks towards women is reprehensible!"

Severus privately agreed, but he chose not to respond – the last thing he needed was to get on Rosier's bad side. _Just because I want to improve myself doesn't mean I'm stupid._

"Severus, we could have a problem," Regulus whispered anxiously.

"What now, Black?" Severus said irritably, sliding his list into his bag.

"Our table wasn't the only one that received invitations."

Severus looked up, and saw two owls heading away from the Gryffindor table – more specifically, the spots where Potter and Black were sitting. The two Marauders were now staring at the invitations in their hands with unconcealed horror.

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Why the hell would _those_ two be getting invitations to Lucius' little affair?"

Regulus looked uncomfortable. "I have my suspicions. Potter _is_ from one of the richest and most powerful pureblood families around, and there are rumors that his father once had deals with Abraxus Malfoy. And Sirius _has_ been to a lot of these things before, and my mother might have specifically requested that Sirius get an invitation – you know, show the whole family. And there have been rumors…"

"What rumors?" Narcissa asked, looking interested.

Regulus lowered his voice. "Well, they say that my mother has been working to arrange a marriage for Sirius, and _this_ might be one of the last opportunities to negotiate the deal before he turned seventeen and leaves. After all, they might not like each other, but my mother at least wants to see him married off to a respectable pureblood girl."

"Is your mother _insane_?" Severus whispered incredulously. "Doesn't she _know_ what Sirius has been doing at school? Doesn't she _know_ what he supports? He'll bolt the second he hears about the possibility of an arranged marriage!"

"Believe me, _I_ know that," Regulus said quietly, looking as uncomfortable as Severus had when they had discussed the list. "But she's still convinced that if she finds the right girl, she can get him locked in a marriage contract that will bring power to the family before he regains his senses."

Narcissa whistled. "Thank Merlin Lucius and I have already worked things out. I wouldn't want to be the lucky girl that gets stuck with that blood traitor."

Regulus turned to Severus, an anxious expression on his face. "I'm not sure I want to be in the same room – or house – as Sirius when he finally figures it out. At least not alone. How are you planning on getting to Malfoy Manor?"

Severus shrugged. "I hadn't thought about it. Probably the Knight Bus."

"Forget that. Floo over to my house the morning before and you can come with the rest of the Blacks. We can all come in one group, and that'll save you from having to meet Rosier as soon as you get in."

Severus agreed with this privately – he had _no_ desire to run into Rosier in any social setting – but he was wary of Regulus' motives. The young man was extremely cautious, disliking anything that upset the established order – and Severus knew that Sirius Black would do a great deal of that upsetting as soon as he found out about any marriage plans.

"All right, _fine_," Severus said finally, setting his hands on the table and pushing himself to his feet. "I'll be your backup in this social escapade. Now let's get out of here – I need to think of a way to provoke your brother and Potter into breaking a few of my teeth after History of Magic."

"I don't think there's anything in the course material about _that_," Narcissa replied with a smile. "Looks like you'll have to invent your own history here, Severus."

Severus grimaced. "A pity it'll be so painful."

* * *

She didn't understand it.

She had expected him to appear heartbroken – at least, that was the impression that she had had after he had left. She expected him to appear grief-stricken, ruined, angry, resentful….

But as she watched him leave the Great Hall, she didn't see any of that. He left with the Black cousins – surprising enough, as they were regarded as far more popular than _he_ – but there was something different about him. Something in the way he walked, the way he was holding himself…

His face was still locked in a faintly contemptuous expression, driving away younger students with a single glare, but there wasn't as much sheer enmity in his expression. It was almost as if he was acting the way he was because he was used to it, and was looking for something different, something that he knew, yet hadn't quite achieved.

But there was something new in his eyes – _that,_ she could tell. No longer were they the mirrors that gave no warmth, or the spiteful orbs that radiated hatred and disgust, or even the despondent eyes that saw no good or light in the world. Now, there was something different – a flicker from within. In his eyes now, she saw _purpose_, a _goal_, a _destiny._

She felt her eyes well up with tears again as she folded up the note she had received at breakfast. She tried to compose herself by wiping away the tears, but she knew it wouldn't take much for her to cry again.

She didn't understand it. Severus Snape walked with purpose, as if his route had been set and he was willing to walk it, and all hell be damned if it tried to interfere – while Lily Evans felt like her world was caving in around her.

She knew something had gone terribly wrong. She _wasn't_ supposed to feel this way – her head told that. Her roommates told her that. Hell, even Potter and Black had told her that. He had insulted her, thrown away years of friendship to attack her for something she couldn't even control. The one who _should_ have felt pain was Severus – she knew that. After all, _he_ had thrown it all away, not her. She had just finally seen the truth about him.

Yet Severus Snape walked with new purpose, while Lily Evans could only watch and hold back tears she knew she shouldn't have, but felt just the same.

_I shouldn't cry, I shouldn't cry,_ she repeated to herself as she took her place in line for the History of Magic exam.

But her mind was not on obscure dates or forgotten histories. She instead wondered why she had lost control so easily. She _knew_ that Severus had been just a friend, and although he had always seen it as something more, she had maintained boundaries.

_Then does he walk with new purpose while you cry alone?_ the snide voice said in her head. _Why the tears, Lily? Why the tears?_

"Please dispose of all study notes," Professor McGonagall announced curtly, and several students groaned as they pulled out papers to place on their desks to be magically vanished. She pulled out the note and flipped it open, the one she received at breakfast from someone she had never expected to ever contact her.

_Severus is willing to change for you. Can _you_ change for him?_

_From,_

_Narcissa Black_

She swallowed hard. She didn't know the answer. Slowly, her hand trembling all the while, she placed the note on her desk.

There was a whoosh of a spell, and the note was gone, replaced by the History of Magic exam. She looked up, past Potter and Black, who were thankfully sitting behind her this time, to a dark-haired man who was _not_ looking at his paper, but at the inside of his hand, as he were seeing himself in a new light.

Perhaps he was. The note from Narcissa indicated it was possible.

"You may begin," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the hall, and Lily put her quill to paper, her mind on history, her heart feeling deeper confusion than ever before.

* * *

"So, what did you think of the exam, Prongs?" Sirius asked casually as he left the hall.

James only snorted in response.

"That bad?"

"Thankfully, my parents don't care about History of Magic, otherwise I could be in trouble? You?"

"Well, my parents _do_ care that I learn History of Magic, subsequently I _know_ I'll be in huge trouble when they find out I failed that exam," Sirius replied, his voice deadpanning. Peter chuckled at the remark.

Remus nudged James. "Look, there's Snape. Go talk to him. We'll stay back here –"

"Wands drawn and ready," Sirius added seriously. "No chance of being caught unprepared."

Remus threw Sirius a scathing look, but chose to ignore the comment and turned back to James, who was looking pale. "Oh, come _on_, Prongs. Is it so hard to apologize?"

"He'll know I don't mean it," James replied, his jaw clenching. "He'll know I'm just doing it to get back to Lily."

Sirius rolled his eyes, but Remus was undaunted. "He's going to be leaving soon – _go!_"

Swearing under his breath, James walked forward and tapped Severus Snape on the shoulder lightly.

* * *

"Snape?"

Severus reacted with startling speed to the tap and the voice, spinning quickly, his hand going to his wand. He didn't draw it – he was confident that he was faster than James Potter on the draw, and the Gryffindor hadn't drawn his wand yet either – but he was wary. _This could be the perfect opportunity._

"What do you want, Potter? If you aren't going to say something, I'm going to leave. In fact, I'm probably going to leave anyways because I really don't care what the hell you say anyways."

"I'll cut to the chase quickly then," James growled, but Severus could hear a note of uncertainty in his voice. "I… I w-want… I want to apologize f-for what happened at the lake two days ago."

Severus' eyebrows flew back into his hair, only to contract in suspicion a second later. "And why would I want your apology? Do you think I don't know your motive?"

James tried to look innocent and failed dismally. "I don't see what you're –"

"Oh, please, Potter, don't look at me like you don't what I'm talking about. Despite the fact that you have less than a tenth of a functioning brain in your head – about half of that in your _other_ head – you aren't _that_ stupid. You think that apologizing to me will convince Lily that you're a decent and noble person and _not_ trying to get into her knickers." Severus sneered, already knowing that he was worsening the situation, as James' face was already bright red. "No matter how hard you try, she'll always see you as the arrogant, prepubescent imbecile that you are."

James could barely sputter an insult. "You… I tried to apologize –"

"You disgust me," Severus said with an insolent smile that he knew would infuriate James even more. He stepped closer, within contact range. "Your hormones do more thinking than you do, and the only thoughts that _they_ give you are to try and shag Lily as hard as you can. That is," he finished, his smile widening as he delivered the finishing blow, "when you're not shagging Black for practice."

WHAM.

Severus staggered back, his mouth bloody and several teeth knocked loose. James, meanwhile, massaged bruised knuckles and spat down at the Slytherin.

"You should watch your mouth when you speak about your betters," James growled, turning away. "But you _are_ right, Snivellus – I'm really _not_ sorry about what happened at the lake. You deserved everything that happened there – and whatever happened afterwards."

"_Nobody_ deserves that, Potter," a voice said from behind him. James spun around, only to meet the hard slap of Lily Evans, who was glaring at James with absolute hatred. "Now get out of my sight before I tell McGonagall to take _another_ sixty points from Gryffindor."

James' mouth fell open, but Lily was already walking away without another word, not giving the slightest notice to either James or Severus, who was pulling himself to his feet and wiping blood from his mouth.

* * *

Sirius sighed and turned to Remus. "He should _really_ pursue other women."

* * *

"Well, that hurt," Severus mumbled, already feeling his gums swell. His teeth wobbled in his mouth – an absolutely repulsive feeling that he wanted remedied as soon as possible.

"You knew it was going to," Narcissa said, a hint of wry consolation in her voice. "Let's get you to the hospital wing."

"It always hurts, to get what you really want?" Severus muttered as he wiped blood from his mouth.

Narcissa smirked. "It always does. That's why you better be certain you know what you want."

"I do."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to regret this."

"I get the distinct impression you're enjoying this."

"You're right. Not only are exams finally over, I got to watch Potter get slapped by Lily Evans." Narcissa laughed lightly. "In fact, I can't recall the last time I had so much fun."


	5. Emigrations

"Strange, isn't it?" Regulus mused, his eyes gazing out the streaked window of the Hogwarts Express at the passing landscape. "We've only got a few more years left –"

"More for you than for us," Narcissa said quietly, almost to herself, as she stared at her hands.

"But then it's all…over. We're off into the world. Wherever _that_ might take us," Regulus groaned, sliding back into his seat with a mingled expression of sadness and disgust.

Severus didn't have anything to say to Regulus' comment, so he just turned back to the list lying limply in his lap. His tongue nervously felt his newly corrected teeth. _I'll get used to it_, _eventually_, he thought.

He always felt a degree of melancholy when he left Hogwarts every year. This year more than the others, but he presumed that because this year, he seemed to have less than when he had first come… or was it more?

_I have plans now, a purpose, a dream… but I don't have Lily. We always sat together on the train… this is the first time I've been with either Regulus or Narcissa… come to think of it, it's the first time _they've_ chosen to sit with me instead of their other friends…_

"You know," he began hesitantly, his mouth dry, "you really don't have to sit with –"

"Severus, stop talking before you embarrass yourself," Narcissa interrupted, not even looking up. "We're sitting here. More for our safety than for yours."

Severus rolled his eyes. _I should have seen the other angle._ "The Marauders _have_ tried their little escapades on the train before."

"It's not them I'm worried about," Narcissa said curtly. "It's that pig Evan Rosier. No doubt he is in the middle of the girl's compartment right now, having some massive orgy –"

"Please, don't say anymore, you're giving me nasty mental images."

"So, to answer your question, I'm not here because of the Marauders," Narcissa finished, finally looking up and tossing her hair back.

"_I'm_ here because of the Marauders," Regulus volunteered. "And because I'm curious on your next move, regarding the list. After all, both Narcissa and I have considerable money riding on this."

Severus sighed. "Well, even after Madam Pomfrey fixed my teeth, nobody even seemed to notice."

"That's because you don't smile," Regulus said helpfully. "If you smiled more –"

"Why would I smile? I am not some prick who feels that every smile makes the day brighter," Severus spat disdainfully. "Those people give me stomach pains."

"Oh, stop being such a depressant, Severus," Narcissa snapped. "You're clearly not an optimist, and you distrust anybody who is."

"I don't distrust optimists," Severus replied, peeling off his robes to reveal a wrinkled old t-shirt and pair of jeans underneath – after all, he had to go through Muggle London to get home. "I'm not used to seeing people who smile constantly – I've seen too many smiles on the face of James Potter while he dangles me in the air. Makes me wonder what they're hiding."

"Not _everyone_ has an ulterior motive, Snape," Regulus said exasperatedly.

"If you're in Hufflepuff, sure, but in _our_ house?" Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Let's be completely honest here."

"Severus, just cheer up, all right?" Narcissa said, running her hand through her long hair. "You should be happy. Slytherin won the House Cup this year – stole it away from the Lion's Den."

Severus snorted. "We won because Potter and Black were imbeciles – no surprises there, but it appears that it finally caught up with them – and we were treated to several hours of gluttony, boorish behavior, and Evan Rosier in all his conceited glory over dinner. It was enough to make _me_ lose my appetite."

"What did you think of Dumbledore's speech at the end of the feast?" Regulus asked, his brow furrowing. "He said some strange thing about 'big changes' occurring next year at Hogwarts, and he kept looking at you throughout dinner. It was disturbing."

Severus had not missed Dumbledore's inquisitive stare during dinner, but he had done his best to ignore it – he did not trust the Headmaster, and he suspected that the old man did not completely trust him as well. _I need to work on my Occlumency over the summer if I'm going to being seeing that man anymore…_

"We're nearly in the station," Narcissa said, ignoring Regulus' comment as she glanced out the window. "Severus, how are you getting home?"

"The same way I always have," Severus replied, a note of bitterness in his voice. "Either walk or take Muggle transportation. We don't have a Floo, and it's not as if _they_ are going to be waiting for me."

Regulus exchanged glances with Narcissa. "Are you saying," he cautiously asked, "that you've _always_ found your own way home?"

Severus shrugged. "Both my father and mother work – they need to, if they want food on the table – and neither of them have the time to follow _my_ whereabouts." He laughed scornfully, but half-heartedly. "I grew to be very independent very fast. Sure, my mother took me to King's Cross the first year, but after that…" His voice trailed off, and he slumped back into his seat, his eyes blankly staring as he watched the engine pull into Platform 9¾.

He never was a fan of the arrival at the station. Whenever he arrived, he always felt like he was stepping back into a grim, dark reality, emerging from the wondrous dream that was Hogwarts. Even with the Marauders and the depredations of his own house, the school was infinitely preferable to the hopeless squalor of Spinner's End. _I'll leave as soon as I'm old enough,_ he thought darkly,_ and I'll take Mother with me if I can. She deserves so much more… let Father manage for himself…_

The train shuddered to a jolting stop, and with a heavy sigh, Severus pulled his trunk from the baggage rack and pulled it onto the hard pavement of the platform.

All around him, he could see families reuniting, friends saying goodbyes, parents hugging their children, boyfriends embracing their girlfriends…

His eyes seemed to fall upon her without effort. She was leaving the train alone – like him – and she called no goodbyes. Her eyes were only on her mother, father, and sister, standing uncomfortably near the edge of the platform.

He watched as Lily embraced her mother, and Severus could see Lily shaking with sobs. Over the din of the students, he heard Mr. Evans ask Lily, "Where is that Severus boy you're always with? Don't you want to say goodbye to him?"

Severus closed his eyes, holding back the pain that was searing through his heart. _She already has, Mr. Evans. And a long goodbye it might very well be._

Even among the crowds of people, he had never felt so alone.

* * *

Regulus groaned as he heaved his trunk onto the platform. _I definitely need to start packing lighter… or to find a way to leave some of this junk over at Hogwarts for the summer…_

"Regulus!"

The unmistakable tones of his brother made Regulus sigh with irritation. He did not turn, but busied himself with the clasp on his trunk, which was threatening to break loose again.

"What do you want, Sirius?"

Sirius grinned weakly as he came into his brother's field of vision. "Well, I need you to –"

"You want a favour. Out with it – even though our parents are out helping Mrs. Malfoy prepare for their party, they still expect us home."

"That's just it," Sirius said with a wide smile. "I want you to cover for me here – I'm not heading home just yet."

Regulus _did_ look up now, his eyes aghast. "They'll _kill_ you if you miss the party –"

Sirius snorted. "Believe me, I know. Look, today's the first of July, and James' dad is setting up a little social fling for the Marauders – you know, beginning-of-summer party. I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon and home for dinner. Frankly," he added, his smile disappearing, "the less I'm around the house, the happier our parents will be."

"They're going to be furious with you."

"See if I care," Sirius replied shortly. "See you tomorrow, Reg." And with that, Sirius turned and rejoined James, who was affectionately embracing his father.

Regulus clenched his fist as he turned towards the express Floo fireplaces specifically set up for quick transportation from the platform to wizarding households. Only a few wealthy families had the option of using the Floo network here – and the Blacks were one of those families.

_So now I get to go home and spend time by myself at Grimmauld Place, with nobody but the house-elves for company. Wonderful. Just the way I wanted to spend the next few days. Thanks a lot, Sirius._

_Unless…_

* * *

Severus was making his way towards the barrier when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He instinctively drew his wand, only to see Regulus standing right behind him.

"What's the problem, Regulus?" Severus asked tiredly. "Do I have something of yours? Look, I appreciate your help, but I –"

"How would you feel about coming over to Grimmauld Place for a few nights and going home after the party?" Regulus asked in a rush, his face immediately flushing after asking the question.

Severus frowned. "Why ask me? Surely you have other friends you rather ask…"

Regulus shrugged. "You don't _have_ to come, but I think it would be more convenient. After all, it would be a lot better than having to take Muggle transportation. This way, you can just take one trip."

Severus was unconvinced. Something was up – Regulus had _never_ invited him to Grimmauld Place, one of the Black residences. "I still should contact my mother –"

"You yourself said she wouldn't care," Regulus interrupted testily. "Come on, Snape. Besides, we might be able to work on your little list."

Severus considered this for a few seconds. _It would make things easier… and although Regulus probably has some other motive for inviting me over, it wouldn't hurt to see Grimmauld Place… and if the stories are true, they have a fantastic library…_

"Well?"

Severus grinned. "Lead the way."

After one disorienting Floo to the house, Severus stumbled out of the grate, coughing and spitting ash from his mouth as he surveyed his surroundings. _So this is Grimmauld Place_…

They had come out in the kitchen. A long, expensive wooden table stretched across the room, with several shelves and counters already loaded with dishes. Two house-elves were speeding around the room, wearing clean white loin-clothes and carrying plates filled with food.

"They're helping for the party in two days," Regulus explained, stepping out of the grate and wiping soot from his eyes. "Mother's getting the cooking done here and then they are sending it en masse to Malfoy Manor… after all, Black house elves do some of the best cooking around." Regulus looked inordinately proud of the accomplishments of the house-elves, who both bowed deeply to Regulus before speeding away. "Come on, let's go up to the drawing room so we can talk."

Severus followed Regulus carefully, his eyes drinking in every detail, from the beheaded house-elves on the wall (something in which Regulus scowled at) to the umbrella stand that appeared to be made of a troll's leg.

"Looks like your family's allegiance is decided," Severus noticed, settling into a chair in the drawing room, his eyes scanning a tapestry set up against the wall. _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black… how… fascinating. Though the Prince family hasn't had much contact with the Blacks over the years, there might be a few Princes there…_

He also noticed the little burns that adorned the tapestry, like the charring created by the cigarettes his father smoked. "What are those?" he asked, gesturing at the tapestry.

Regulus' face was grim. "Those are blood-traitors, formally disowned. The family likes to keep the tree trim," he added with a scowl. "Bloody waste of talent, if you ask me."

Severus contained his smirk. "How so?"

Regulus turned away, his eyes drifting to the glass cabinets on the side of the room. "Blood isn't everything, but many families think it is. Even if the wizard or witch has power or strength of character, if they don't toe the line – and many of them do not – they are wiped off the tree."

"It seems that you don't approve," Severus noted, all traces of mirth gone from his face. The serious expression on Regulus' face told him that this topic was no laughing matter. "Worried about your brother?"

Regulus' eyes darted up. "What does _he_ have to do with anything?"

"You seem concerned that he will… well, be blown off the tree."

Regulus scowled. "If he does, it will be his own fault. After all, _he's _been the chronic rebel in this house – you should hear Mother screaming at him. He's going to leave as soon as he reaches age, I know it… and then the onus comes on me to hold the family line."

Despite himself, Severus turned away, thoroughly perplexed at Regulus' dilemma. In _his_ house, as long as he stayed out of his father's way when he was drunk or laid off, he was relatively safe. He had never been expected to conform, and he had never had any particular responsibilities laid on him that he wasn't used to – he was naturally independent as an only child.

But one look at Regulus' face told Severus that the younger Black's concerns were quite different. _If Sirius leaves, he becomes the eldest son in their eyes, and that means he'll gain responsibilities that he's not used to… and that thought scares the hell out of him, I can tell. I wonder how long he could last under the pressure before he breaks like Sirius – from what I've heard from Narcissa, Orion and Walpurga Black can be quite intimidating when they want to be…_

"So what will it mean, 'holding the family line'?"

Regulus only gave Severus a steely look, and he knew.

"You think they'll want you to become a Death Eater."

Regulus clenched his fist. "And the strange thing is not that I haven't _wanted_ to – hell, I've wanted to join the Dark Lord's forces since I was twelve. But if Sirius leaves… well… we'll be on different sides of the war."

Severus swallowed hard against the sick feeling growing in his stomach, but Regulus didn't even notice, his voice taking a panicked edge. "And after what _you_ said –"

"Don't use my plan as an excuse, Regulus, if you want out," Severus said sharply. _This has gone on enough._ "This needs to come from you, not me. I made my choice based upon cold logic and facts that I knew about what I wanted."

"But you _knew_ what you wanted!" Regulus shot back. "I can't say the same, Snape. And frankly, with the likes of the characters who will likely be joining the Dark Lord…"

Severus' face hardened as he thought of the fanatical gleam in Rosier's eyes. "I can understand that… and you know that you're not like them. So you're going to have to make a choice too." He stood. "I need to take my trunk to wherever I'm sleeping. Care to show me?"

"Snape, I could use your –"

Severus cut him off icily. "I can't make your choices for you, Black. Nor do I want to – I have enough problems as it is right now. I'd prefer that we do not discuss this anymore while I am here, is that clear?"

"You don't give orders here, Snape," Regulus growled, rising to his feet.

Severus gave a curt nod. "You're right, I don't. I'm also quite tired and not in the best of moods, so I ask you to forgive me any harsh words. But," he added quietly, "I _do_ understand. Let's try to avoid this topic while we're here, shall we? The last thing we need is a conflict – I saw enough of that at Hogwarts."

Regulus smirked. "A pity you were always embroiled in such conflicts."

Severus scowled, but the scowl turned into a weak grin as Regulus burst out laughing.

"It wasn't that funny."

"That's because you have no sense of humor," Regulus returned with a wry smile. "Let's get your stuff upstairs, and then we can talk about what to do tomorrow before my parents get back. I assume you have dress robes?"

Severus stiffened uncomfortably. He had completely forgotten about _that_ little part on the invitation. He _did_ have dress robes, but they were quite small on him, and not at all fashionable. "I, ah, have dress robes –"

Regulus snorted. "I'm sure you do. Well, _I _need new robes, and I'm sure you could do with a change, so we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and see what we can do."

Severus flushed. "You know I have no money…." But Regulus waved that away easily.

"Not even a problem, Snape. I have more money than I know what to do with, and you're a worthy investment, especially considering the odds I have on that bet."

"I won't accept charity," Severus began heatedly.

"This isn't charity, Snape. Consider it my investment – and an extremely late birthday present."

"You've never bothered with that before," Severus remarked suspiciously.

"That's because you were an antisocial and caustic bastard before." Regulus picked up Severus' trunk with an easy tug – it was _far_ lighter than Regulus' own. "Now you're changing, and things are looking up for you." And with that, Regulus whistled for a few house-elves to help haul the trunks up the stairs.

"As long as I'm not looking up at dirt to be thrown on my head, you might just be right," Severus muttered to himself, but Regulus heard the comment, and his eyes glinted.

If Severus had seen the crafty expression on the young Black's face, he would have guessed that Regulus was up to something. But Regulus turned away, and Severus was left with his thoughts.

* * *

Severus had always liked Diagon Alley, although he would never admit it to anybody. For most wizards or witches, a trip to Diagon Alley was routine, much like a trip to the supermarket or the pharmacy.

It hadn't been that way in the Snape house, though. His mother had only taken him when he had to get his supplies for Hogwarts, and _those_ trips were rare – the family never had a lot of money for them to spend on what his father called 'magic trash'.

But now Severus was in Diagon Alley with one of his classmates, one who looked extremely familiar with the comfortably magical setting.

"Right, well, I still have plenty of gold with me that I didn't spend during the school year," Regulus began, his eyes tracing the shops quickly as he set off down the narrow street, Severus along side of him.

"I _told_ you it was a waste of time to try and spend that much on just Hogsmeade visits," Severus replied tiredly. "And I told you that even _before_ we became, well…"

"Better acquaintances," Regulus finished. Severus nodded in agreement, thankful that Regulus had found a better word to use than 'friends'. _We're just using each other for our own mutual advantage… this isn't friendship… well, not at least like how it was with Lily…_

"So, where first?" Severus asked, trying to peel his thoughts away from Lily and back to their current predicament. "Forgive me for saying, but I've never known the best place to get dress robes."

Regulus cocked an eyebrow. "You've been trying to fit into pureblood society for the past five years and you haven't ever learned the best places to get dress robes and hair-care potions?"

Severus' eyes narrowed. "We aren't shopping for the latter today."

Regulus sighed. "It was worth a try."

"So where now? Madam Malkins?"

Regulus' eyes went wide. "Not for this kind of thing, Snape! Her place is good for regular school robes, but for a fancy affair? Is that where you got your dress robes last time?"

Severus flushed. "Yes."

Regulus shook his head. "No, no, you want Twillfit & Taddings. Come with me… I doubt you even know where the store _is_…"

Severus smirked despite himself, but a second later his mouth fell open as he entered the store behind Regulus. Robes of all colour adorned the walls, and where there were not robes hanging, there were mirrors, all adorned with silver. He was uncomfortably reminded of the Mirror of Erised, and he wondered if any of the mirrors here were enchanted. _Probably are,_ he thought, his smirk returning, _just so that the viewer sees himself in a better light… _

Regulus was already examining a set of emerald-green robes with light silver stitching across the torso. "Not bad," he muttered, "but I could do better…"

"I think those robes would make you look pompous," Severus said lightly, carefully sliding into the shop, trying to avoid touching any of the robes hanging from the numerous racks. "Can't you see that the shoulders are padded?"

Regulus grinned. "You have an eye for this sort of thing, Snape."

Severus snorted. "Then why don't _I_ dress better?" he asked, holding out his hands to show his school robes, already somewhat threadbare from two years of wear – he hadn't replaced his robes since the beginning of fourth year, and they _were_ getting small.

Regulus eyed him shrewdly. "Only you know that, Snape."

The smirk vanished from Severus' face in a second. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Regulus grinned. "It means that… well, I don't know for certain, but I have my suspicions that you dress the way you do because you don't want to attract attention."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"That will have to change, Snape, if you want to win _Miss Evans_ back," Regulus said softly, his eyes burning with hard focus, as if he wanted the startled Severus to understand every word, and was not going to suffer ignorance. "You'll have to get her to notice _you_, and unlike your perfect world, this isn't a meritocracy."

Severus scowled. "What does that –"

"You'll figure it out eventually," Regulus said coolly. Before Severus could even sputter a response, Regulus was already calling for the assistant, a tall, balding man with deep eyes and a thick grey goatee.

"Yes, young masters?" the man's voice was obsequious, but held a trace of haughtiness in it. "What can Twillfit & Taddings do for you today?"

"Dress robes," Regulus said briskly, clapping his hands together. "For the two of us. Price is no object, but we do need them for tomorrow, so we can't have anything custom, besides the usual adjustments."

"Of course," the assistant said with a brief nod before ushering Regulus and Severus into the mirrored fitting rooms. "I'll see if I can find a few styles that might suit you two."

As the assistant left, Regulus turned to Severus. "Well? So what colors are you thinking?"

"Black," Severus answered automatically, and Regulus snorted.

"No, you're not doing that today. You're going to expand outwards – black dress robes make you look like you're a vicar or you're attending a funeral."

Severus' jaw clenched. "So what do you suggest?"

Regulus eyed him appraisingly. "Brown?"

"No."

"A smoky grey?"

"No."

"How about rich beige?"

"_No._"

"I don't suppose you would like lavender…"

Severus glared at Regulus. "_No_."

"White?"

"Do I _look_ like somebody who would wear white?"

"Oh, so you want off-white, like cream?"

"I am not a 'cream' person, Black."

"Fair enough. Are you partial to mauve?"

"Are you partial to having your skull smashed in with the Reductor Curse?"

"I'll take that as a 'maybe.' What about orange?"

"_Regulus…_"

"It was just a suggestion!"

Severus glared at Regulus and was about to comment on where he could put his comments, when the assistant came back in with an entire floating rack filled with dress robes.

"Now, I've sorted the robes based by what I think would work with each of you," the assistant said, drawing his wand and sending several sets of dress robes to each fitting room – although Severus noticed that the assistant sent far more sets of dress robes to Regulus'. "If you see any that you like, please come out and show me."

Severus, despite himself, swallowed hard and exchanged a glance with Regulus, who could only shrug. Then, feeling as if he was walking to his imminent doom, he stepped into the fitting room and the plethora of robes hung neatly across the far wall.

The first robes he tried on were a deep black, but Severus found the silky fabric off-putting, and he remembered, with a bitter taste in his mouth, what Regulus had said. With great regret, he put the black robes to the side.

Next were robes in an old-fashioned cut in a darker brown. Severus discarded these easily – they made him look like he was born in the last century, and with little class at that.

After that was a rather ostentatious set of robes in a deep forest green, with silver trim. Severus admired these robes, but then he saw the price tag and blanched. _Lucius wouldn't spend this much on dress robes,_ he thought, setting the robes aside with more than a little regret.

He flipped through the sets of robes, a growing look of distaste on his face. _This assistance has no taste as all,_ he thought acidly. _Honestly, did he think I would wear robes that looked as if they were sold in the 1700s?_

He pulled back a set of utterly hideous purple robes, preparing to pull on his own school robes...

And froze. He hadn't seen _these_ robes. Cut in alternating tones of midnight blue and silvery black, they were of heavier velvet that Severus found strangely comforting. Out of curiosity, he pulled them over his head and straightened out the folds. The robes were a rather strange cut, but he found they looked rather stylish with his longer hair. _It's classy, but not overly so,_ he thought, brushing out the pleats of the robes. He noticed the subtle silver stitching on the cuffs and hood, but didn't care much. _Probably worth it… these are the nicest dress robes I've ever worn…_

He tried a smile. His now even teeth glinted nervously in the light, and he thought that maybe – _maybe_ – he looked good. Not handsome like Black or Potter or Lucius, but good-looking in an understated way. _Nobody would have expected that…_

"Are you done, Snape?" Regulus yelled from his room. "You've been in there for nearly a half hour!"

Severus' eyes widened – he hadn't even noticed the time passing. "I…I think I might have found my new dress robes."

"Good. Put it in a bag and let's go – we should probably get back to Grimmauld Place before Sirius shows up."

Severus snorted as he carefully folded the robes and slid them into a neat white bag in the corner of the fitting room. He stepped out to see Regulus holding a set of navy-blue dress robes with a shimmering indigo cape. He looked extremely smug with his new purchase.

"Did you get what you need?" Regulus demanded. "Nothing matte black, I hope."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course not, but you can see them tomorrow. I don't have a problem paying –"

Regulus waved him away. "Don't worry about it, Snape. Consider it a gift from the Black family –"

"Don't say that. You make it sound like I owe your family something, and I don't like having debts unpaid," Severus said, a dull flush rising in his face as Regulus handed both sets of dress robes to the assistant, along with a small bag that Severus was sure was filled with Galleons.

Regulus sighed, a surprisingly wistful noise. "Too independent for your own damned good, Snape."

Severus shifted uncomfortably as Regulus handed him his white bag. _If you knew why I was so independent, Regulus Black, you would not be so eager to follow in my footsteps. But from everything you've said, and the way you've behaved, it seems like you already are trying. _

_Oh well… you'll learn the hard way, like I did._

* * *

They managed to arrive at Grimmauld Place moments before Sirius walked in.

"About time you showed up, Mother and Father will be here any minute," Regulus said sternly.

"See if I care," Sirius said with a casual smile. He peered down the dark hallway – only to spot Severus leaning against the umbrella stand.

"Why, hello, Black. Regulus, it appears that the defective quarter of your family has finally made his appearance," Severus said smoothly, sliding into the light.

Sirius jumped back with a mingled expression of fury and horror on his face. "What the _hell_ is he doing here, Regulus?"

Regulus made a noise somewhere between a snort and a hiss. "He and I get along, and we figured that it would be easier for transportation if he stayed over here until after the party."

"Do our sainted parents know that _Snivellus_ is here?" Sirius hissed, drawing his wand. "A _half-blood_ in their house? Our dear old mum might have heart palpitations."

"Why, Sirius, I didn't know you cared," Severus remarked, completely unfazed, knowing that for once, _he_ had gotten the drop on the arrogant Black.

"Don't call Snape that, he's as much of a guest as any of my housemates," Regulus said testily. "And for now, he's a guest under a Black roof. That means you show him the same hospitality that I show Potter whenever _he_ shows his face around here."

"The last time _that_ happened was two years ago, and _you_ spent the entire time pointedly ignoring us."

Severus smirked. "A similar philosophy might do you good here, Black. Carry it over to Hogwarts and I might even start treating you like the sexually-addled asshole that you are, rather than the scum I scrape from the bottom of my cauldron."

Sirius clenched his fists, but with magic, Severus knew the older Black was at a disadvantage, especially if Regulus came to Severus' aid. _Which he probably would, and I think Sirius knows that too…_

Severus still braced himself – Sirius Black _was_ irrational, and who knew what he would try.

Instead, Sirius took a deep, calming breath and shoved his way upstairs, heading towards his room. He only glared spitefully at Severus and gave Regulus a rather strange look, like he was almost disappointed.

* * *

Regulus and Severus were playing chess in the drawing room when they heard a clatter at the front door.

Regulus abruptly stood, his expression unreadable. "Mother and Father are finally home. We should go and meet them… good thing the house-elves already fixed dinner…"

He darted from the room, and Severus slowly followed, his hand moving unconsciously to his wand. He emerged in the foyer, where Regulus was speaking in low voices to his parents.

Severus had seen Walpurga Black before. In her middle years, Mrs. Black looked slightly older than her age, her face lined and her hair was already graying significantly around the temples. Yet Severus could detect a keen intellect in those sunken black eyes, along with a significant haughtiness in her demeanor. If anything, age had only made her appear more formidable, and he reminded himself not to get on her bad side.

"So, did you get new dress robes?" Mrs. Black asked coolly, handing her cloak to a waiting house-elf. "I trust that you did – we can't have the House of Black making a poor showing at Abraxus' birthday. Thank Merlin that you weren't there; we had to go through seating arrangements, and trying to coordinate over three hundred guests, all with particular preferences…"

"I didn't realize you had so much input in the seating arrangements, Mother," Regulus said carefully.

Mrs. Black harrumphed. "I don't, but Lucius Malfoy knows better than to get on my bad side, so he heeded my advice. You and your friend… what's his name?"

"Snape. Severus Snape," Regulus answered, turning to see Severus standing stiffly in the foyer. "As I told you in that owl I sent last night, he's staying over for tonight, just so travel arrangements won't be as difficult for tomorrow."

"The last thing we need are travel complications," Mrs. Black agreed with another grimace. "The Floo Network is going to be a nightmare tomorrow – by Merlin and the Dark Lord, we are lucky that we have such a good connection. So is that your friend there, Regulus?" she asked sharply, her eyes falling on Severus in his threadbare school robes.

"We aren't exactly friends," Severus said with a short nod to Regulus, who was looking uncomfortable again. "More like 'acquaintances that see mutual advantages in our association'."

Regulus' father, who had just stepped through the door, grinned widely at the comment. Orion Black was also in his middle ages, and Severus immediately knew where Sirius and Regulus got their handsomeness from. Even though Mr. Black was rather corpulent in his age, his face still had a sculpted quality that seemed almost ageless, and Severus could detect the brightness of great intellect and experience in his features.

Mr. Black held out his hand, and Severus cautiously shook it. "So you must be the Severus Snape that Regulus has spoken of. A pleasure meeting such a… pinnacle of Slytherin pride."

Severus went red. "H-hardly, sir," he stammered. "Regulus is much too complimentary."

Mr. Black boomed a deep baritone laugh that Severus thought he could feel in his bones. "I must hear more about you, but first we should eat." And with that, the four of them traipsed downstairs, to see the three-course meal that the house-elves had prepared.

Severus noticed that the elder Blacks seemed rather tense and tired around the table, and despite the warmness of their greeting, Severus knew that they were secretly judging him.

He also noticed that Regulus kept casting looks at the staircase, as if he were expecting someone…

Almost as soon as Severus slid his spoon into his soup, there was a bang, and Sirius strolled downstairs, his eyes glinting at the sight of his parents, brother, and Severus all glaring at him.

"Oh, am I late?" Sirius asked mildly.

"It is very poor manners not to be on time for dinner, young man," Mrs. Black hissed ominously, the heavy rings on her hand glinting in the candlelight. "As you can see, we have company."

Sirius threw Severus a disdainful look as he slid into his seat. "Not much of it, I can tell."

Severus ignored Sirius' slur, and turned whole-heartedly to his soup. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Black seemed intent on asking Severus questions.

"I _have_ heard a great deal about you from others, Mr. Snape, not just Regulus. In particular, Lucius Malfoy and Horace Slughorn both speak quite highly of you."

Severus looked up, startled. _Malfoy and Slughorn both speak highly of me? What on earth is going on?_ "I… was unaware of that."

Mr. Black chuckled. "I'm not surprised. From what they tell me, you tend to keep a low profile."

"He has to," Sirius said with a smirk. "If he doesn't, the grease in his hair will just drip all over everybody."

Severus clenched his fist, while Mrs. Black threw her insolent son a dangerous look. Mr. Black, on the other hand, continued as if he hadn't even heard his son speak. "They also tell me you have a great desire to succeed in school, and that you think it should be a meritocracy."

"Absolutely, sir," Severus answered instantly, warming to the subject. "I believe people should be motivated by success, and punished for failure – too often in this world we see scum rise to the top simply because of their abilities to lie. People should be judged on what they do, not what they say or how they say it or who they were lucky enough to be born to."

"I'm not surprised that you think that," Sirius remarked nastily. "Considering you're a _half-blood_."

There was silence at the table. Severus' face burned with a combination of shame and rage; he couldn't tell which. He was torn between a desire to evaporate on the spot or curse the triumphantly smirking Sirius Black into tiny bloody pieces.

Finally, Mrs. Black spoke up, setting her spoon against her bowl. "You're a half-blood, then? Who was your… _wizarding_ relative?"

Severus' jaw clenched. "Eileen Prince. She married a Muggle."

Mr. Black frowned. "And you manage to score so highly in your classes… Malfoy speaks of you so highly, and he _knows_ you're only a half-blood?"

_Of course he knows,_ Severus thought furiously. _He's as obsessed with all this blood nonsense as you are and he figured it out. But unlike most people, he's smart enough to recognize talent when he sees it._ In response to Mr. Black inquiry, though, he simply answered, "Yes."

"You know, I think I recognize the name 'Eileen Prince,' Walpurga," Mr. Black said softly, turning to his wife. "She was the only daughter of Mortimer and Portia Prince, and we met her once at Cygnus' manor, didn't we?"

Mrs. Black's brow furrowed. "I think Slughorn might have introduced us… he always liked the Princes, and considering how hard they worked, one can't be surprised…"

The three young men sitting around the table were astounded, Severus most of all. The Blacks, one of the most rich and powerful pureblood families in Britain, spoke well of the Princes, an obscure family of little repute?

"So…" Severus began slowly, tentatively, "you k-knew my family?"

"Not Mortimer's daughter, mind you, but I did know the old man from the war… your grandfather was quite the soldier, if I remember correctly, young Severus." Mr. Black smiled wistfully as old memories seemed to flood back to him, even as he dug heartily into the roast set in front of him. "Your mother was several years behind me at Hogwarts, while your grandfather was several years ahead. But your grandfather had quite the reputation as ruthlessly independent – indeed, I can remember reading the _Prophet_ biography on him and admiring his inventiveness in the war…"

Severus' eyes were wide. His mother had never spoken of _her_ father – he knew as well as anybody that there was bad blood between the two – but to hear Orion Black speak in such glowing terms about the grandfather he had never met made his heart pound with anxious pleasure.

"Well, it's a _damn_ pity that Snivellus' inventiveness only applies to curses," Sirius said loudly, banging his goblet on the table.

"Sirius Orion Black, act your age!" Mrs. Black snapped. "And do _not_ call Mr. Snape that repulsive name!"

Mr. Black, however, had caught his son's comment. "Curses, eh? Do you invent them, young Severus?"

Severus looked away, distinctly uncomfortable at being the center of attention. "I… I invent spells, here and there."

"We just _have_ to introduce him to Dolohov tomorrow evening, Orion," Mrs. Black said with a smile. "You've heard of Antonin Dolohov, of course, Mr. Snape?"

Severus had indeed heard of Antonin Dolohov, the famous – albeit semi-retired - Slytherin Quidditch player who had nearly led England to a World Cup victory a few years earlier. The man was reportedly publishing books now, and Severus had heard that Dolohov's most recent spellbook, _Wit of the Duelist,_ was likely to be a bestseller. "Of course I have. Will he be at dinner, tomorrow night?"

"Better," Mr. Black said with a widening smile. "Lucius has specifically requested that he be at his table – which is _your_ table, by the way."

Severus' mouth fell open in shock, and Mr. Black chuckled easily before continuing, "Lucius said that he wanted you, Regulus, and Regulus' cousin Narcissa at his table. And of course, since Lucius and Antonin are old friends, they'll sit together. And as there are nine people per table –"

"Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Regulus, Antonin –" Mrs. Black said, ticking them off on her long fingers.

"Antonin's wife Regina –"

"Bellatrix and her betrothed Rodolphus –"

"And Lucius' other friend, Augustus Rookwood," Mr. Black finished, taking a big swig of his goblet. "Quite the talented table, if one asks me."

"Hope nobody does," Sirius growled.

Mr. Black's eyes flashed, while Mrs. Black rose to her feet.

"Your behavior has been disgusting this evening, Sirius. I suggest you leave the table before I _make_ you leave."

Sirius rose insolently to his feet, a sneer across his face. "I guess I should… after all, blood traitors like me don't belong here anyways. You should be happy you have good little Slytherins like 'young Severus' to replace me in your house –"

"That's enough, Sirius, now OUT!" Mrs. Black snapped.

Sirius turned away, disgust on his face. "Miserable old hag," he muttered quite audibly.

"YOU DISGUST ME, YOU TREASONOUS BASTARD!" Mrs. Black screamed at her son's back. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THE NAME WE GAVE YOU!"

There was the slam of a door, and Severus knew that Sirius had locked himself in his room. Mrs. Black screamed again in frustration before sitting back down, a look of abject fury and disgust upon her face.

"Thank Merlin you're so much better than him, Regulus," she said with relief, but there was an edge to her tone that Severus didn't miss – and from the look on Regulus' face, neither did he.

"I get the feeling, young Severus, that you don't get along well with my eldest," Mr. Black said calmly.

Severus shook his head, trying to keep the same glacial aplomb that he had been holding all night. "Not exactly well, no."

"That's good," Mrs. Black said curtly, taking a deep drink from her goblet. "Little bastard's been a head-case ever since he was born. Fortunately, we can handle this before he comes of age."

Regulus' eyes widened as Mrs. Black pulled a small vial from her robes and waved it lightly in the air. Mr. Black only huffed.

"I don't like this, Walpurga, not to my son, but in the interests of the family, we have no choice." Mr. Black stabbed his roast moodily with his knife. "If we have any desire for Sirius to attain appropriate propriety, it must be done."

Walpurga smiled to herself and slid the bottle away as the house elves came to collect the plates and give out dessert. Regulus threw a panicked look at Severus, who tersely shook his head. _Not here, we'll talk later._

"Fortunately, we won't have to worry about such measures with _you_, Regulus," Mr. Black said with a wide smile, which Regulus returned with a shaky grin.

For both he and Severus had noted the telltale mother-of-pearl sheen of Amortentia.

* * *

"I _can't_ believe her," Regulus muttered, pacing around his room, which he shared with Severus. "Tricking Sirius is one thing, but using _that_?" The youngest Black shook his head. "She's lost it."

"Although it _will_ be mildly entertaining to watch your dear brother rampage around in the mad heat of his passion," Severus said with a smirk, but Regulus ignored him.

"But where could she have gotten the potion?" Regulus asked, a note of panic entering his voice. "That stuff is not easy to make, and I thought it was a controlled substance."

"It is," Severus replied coolly. "Clearly your mother was doing more than just seating arrangements at the Malfoys."

"You think that –"

"Of course I do. The Malfoy family has plenty of ties to the Ministry, and with the right wheels greased, who would notice one little bottle of Amortentia that vanishes?"

Regulus sat down on his bed with a disgusted sigh. "I'm all for blood purity, Snape, but this is _wrong_. I don't suppose…"

"What?"

"Could you potentially make an antidote?" Regulus asked, a dull flush creeping into his face.

Severus stroked his chin. "Possibly, but I would have to ask your reasons why first. I thought you would have _liked_ to see your brother humiliated and trapped in an inescapable marriage contract."

"I don't want to ruin the rest of his _life,_ Snape," Regulus snapped. "I know you'd gleefully enjoy it, but he is my brother. And if he does humiliate himself, it only looks bad upon the family. And what if anybody finds out? I'd hate to see what that poor girl my mother tries to marry Sirius off to does when she finds out the only reason he's with her is because of Amortentia."

Severus paused. Regulus _did_ have a point, and as much as he hated Sirius, he didn't want to make Regulus' life or the life of the girl Sirius would be married to more difficult.

"You do know that when Sirius finds out, he'll be furious," Severus pointed out.

"And that'll be nothing compared to what happens when my mother stops giving him Amortentia and he's stuck in a marriage he didn't approve of," Regulus returned. "Can you just make a few vials of antidote, just in case? Do it because I'm helping you, if for nothing else."

"And here I thought you were doing this out of the goodness of your heart," Severus remarked caustically. "_Fine_. I'll make the antidote for your brother, but it'll be _your_ responsibility to make sure he gets it."

Regulus sighed with relief. "Thanks."

Severus snorted and stretched out on the bed that Regulus had shoved into the corner of the room. He closed his eyes as his mind drifted…

He froze suddenly, his eyes snapping wide open. He thought he had heard a noise, like the sound of something heavy rolling on old wood.

He closed his eyes. _I'm imagining things… no, wait, I heard _that_ for sure!_

He rolled over and shot a Stinging Hex at Regulus, who snapped up with a distinctly irritated expression on his face.

"What the _hell_ –"

"Shut up, will you? I heard something."

"You didn't have to hex me!"

"Would you prefer I put your hand in warm water?"

Regulus glared daggers at him, but then he froze as the noise came back again, this time loudest of all.

"What _was_ that?"

"Let's go take a look. Would it be your parents?"

Regulus scoffed. "Hardly. They've got a Silencing Charm on their room that prevents us from hearing them and for them from hearing us."

"That's… disturbing."

"Tell me about it. So let's go, then."

Together, in their nightshirts, the two crept downstairs, past the guest rooms and down into the foyer…

"Sirius! What the _fuck_ –"

"Shh, will you, Regulus? I don't want Mum or Dad to hear!"

Severus' mouth fell open as he beheld Sirius, dragging no less than an enormous motorbike across the open door of Grimmauld Place. Sirius' hair was mussed badly, but his black leather jacket and pants were glossy and glittered in the bright moonlight.

"Nice outfit, Black," Severus remarked with a smirk, stepping into view. "You should really wear it to the party tomorrow night."

"Oh, shove it, Snape."Sirius cracked a weak smile, but Severus could see the anxious fear in his eyes. "Or maybe I should…"

"This isn't funny, Sirius," Regulus said, a definite note of panic in his voice. "Where the _hell_ have you been? It's…" He flipped up his watch to the light. "It's two in the morning! Dear Merlin, Sirius, where have you _been_?"

"Out," Sirius replied shortly, shoving the motorbike inside a bit further.

"Out where?" Severus asked coolly, his eyes raking the motorbike. _Oh, what are Sirius' parents going to say when they see this…? I guess he's taken the whole rebel approach to a new level._ "A Muggle biker bar?"

Sirius flushed. "I'm too young – I'd probably get ID'ed."

"I severely doubt it, but that's beside the point. Where were you, Black?"

Sirius looked away. "One of the pubs in Knockturn Alley. I went to Gringotts for the cash and bought my bike from a friend down there. This one can actually _fly_." Sirius ran his hand along the edge of the seat lovingly. "It's a real beauty, isn't it, Regulus?"

"It's going to be a real crater as soon as your parents find out, Black," Severus remarked sardonically. "What exactly are you trying to prove?"

Sirius glared at Severus. "You wouldn't understand, Snivellus. This is something you wouldn't be able to comprehend."

"Oh, really?" Regulus hissed, taking a step forward. "Try me, then, brother. I've lived in the same house you have. So exactly _are_ you trying to prove, Sirius? Are you attracted to the whole greaser lifestyle that the Muggles like? Planning on going more rogue than you already are?"

"It's been a living _hell_ here for me, Regulus, and don't even try denying it," Sirius growled as he drew his wand. "Our parents have standards that I don't want to meet, and I'm tired of getting hell every time I fall short of perfect snooty asshole."

"You think I don't fall short?" Regulus asked furiously.

Sirius waved the comment away with a scowl. "You at least _try_, Regulus. I tried for a while, but then I realized something – no matter how hard I try, it will _never_ be good enough for them. And I won't compromise my principles because my parents are too blind to see the light."

Regulus looked like he was struggling for words, but Severus almost thought he understood. _Black's tired of living a life that he feels is unfulfilling and that compromises what he believes in. I can understand that. But he's not trying to make a difference – he's just choosing to run. But then again, maybe he knows that his parents and their culture will never change…_

"So, as soon as I come of age – which will be soon – I'm leaving." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry, Regulus, but that's the way it's gotta be. I've had enough. I'm tired of living a lie."

"Where will you go?" Regulus blurted. Severus nearly rolled his eyes with exasperation. _It'll be Potter's, no doubt. One of the other pureblood families that shares the same values as you do, Black._

"James' place," Sirius answered immediately. "His dad likes me, and they understand. I've already talked to James about it, and he says I can bunk out with him until I get my own place."

"Which you won't be able to afford," Severus remarked scathingly. "You think that your parents will allow you to keep your money in the Black vaults?"

Sirius genuinely smiled now and flipped a tiny key into the air. "I have my own vaults now. And as for my own place… well, you know Uncle Alphard, Regulus. He's said he'll give me a leg up –"

"Father's going to kill him," Regulus muttered.

"Not before he can give me enough gold," Sirius said smugly. "He helped me get my motorbike tonight."

"Forget Father, Sirius – _Mother's_ going to kill you _and_ him."

"Regulus, surely you can realize that your beloved brother doesn't _care_," Severus said with a rising smirk. "After all, he can live on his own – he's _tired_ of living a lie."

"I'm not lying, Snivellus. I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand," Sirius hissed.

_Oh, but I do understand, Black… better than you know. I could say that I've lived a double life… and at least one would have to be a lie…_

"So where are you going to hide this?" Regulus asked, his voice nearly choking up.

Sirius tapped the motorbike with his wand and muttered a word under his breath. There was a burst of exhaust-smelling smoke, and when it was gone, a tiny model of a motorbike was lying in its place, which he quickly picked up and slid into his pocket.

Sirius placed his hands upon the banister, but then turned back to face his brother and the young man he hated. "Look, Regulus, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell Mum and Dad."

"What's going to stop me?" Severus sneered.

Sirius glared at Severus. "Nothing except a sense of honor and decency. But as you possess neither, I guess that would leave Regulus. Do it for _his_ sake, Snape, if not mine." And with that, he headed up the stairs, vanishing into the darkness.

Severus turned to Regulus, who had moved to close the door and lock it. He moved almost haltingly, as if he was far older.

"He doesn't care," Severus heard the youngest Black mutter. "He's going to leave me…"

Severus turned away, an uncomfortable and uncharacteristic lump in his throat, not inspired by the knowledge of his most hated enemy's desperate plan or the humanity that Severus never guessed the older Black brother had.

He knew – and it perplexed him more than ever – that if Sirius cared for anybody in his family, it would be for his lost younger brother.


	6. Altercations

It only took Severus ten minutes to make the antidote for the Amortentia, but it was nearly an hour later before Regulus was ready to take it for safekeeping.

"By Merlin, Regulus, I need to use the bathroom too!" Severus shouted through the door. "You've been in there for over an hour!"

"Sirius was in here for _two_!" Regulus called back through the door.

"And we all know he's an arse for it!" Severus yelled back, his patience waning fast. "We're going to be leaving in an hour, and _you're_ the one who said we should be ready early!"

With a billow of steam and fragrances that nearly sent a coughing Severus to his knees, Regulus emerged from the bathroom, in a navy-blue robe and clearly irritated that he had been evicted.

"Well?" he asked, holding out his hands, wrinkled from the long exposure to water.

Severus placed four vials in his hands. "I made a few extra, just in case your mother decides to dose the wine, entrée, or dessert. From everything I know of her, she will be thorough in her plan."

Regulus' expression, normally cold, betrayed his gratitude. "You have no idea how much this means for me, Snape."

Severus snorted. "The tricky part will be getting your beloved brother to actually consume anything you give him, so you might have to be circumspect."

"Or keep getting him drinks," Regulus pointed out. "After all, he would trust anything I'd give him, and he might just think they're peace offerings."

"You can't honestly think he'd be that stupid," Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

Regulus shrugged. "Either that or I can get Potter to give it to him. He'll trust anything from that boy."

Severus conceded the point as he slid towards the bathroom. _Regulus is right… Black would trust anything from Potter…_

"Just before you start, I wanted to ask you something: have any of my other relatives arrived yet?" Regulus asked, his voice growing tense.

Severus nodded. "Your uncle Cygnus and his wife have arrived, although I'd be damned if I know where their daughters are. From what I overheard, though, your Aunt Druella got into one hell of an argument with Bellatrix before they came here this morning. Hopefully that means that Bellatrix won't be coming."

Regulus shook his head gloomily. "Don't count on it – more likely that Bellatrix will be publicly humiliated somehow at the event itself; Aunt Druella wouldn't want the family to come up short. Odds are, they still probably will, considering the Andromeda fiasco that's happening over there right now. I swear, that girl is my brother's twin with her rebelliousness – did you hear she's actively dating Ted Tonks?"

"A Muggle-born Hufflepuff, I know," Severus said with a nod. Andromeda had just graduated from Hogwarts, and her relationship with Ted Tonks had been one of the most scandalous (at least in Slytherin's eyes) affairs in Hogwarts. _If only things had worked out with me and Lily,_ Severus thought with a smirk, _then Slytherin would have something to talk about…_

"You're smirking," Regulus noted with a grin. "What are you thinking about now, Severus?"

Severus wrenched his thoughts back to the situation at hand. "Oh, just about Bellatrix's punishment," he lied. "I'm trying to think about what would be the cruelest thing that your Aunt could do to Bellatrix without cursing or banishing her."

Regulus shrugged. "Well, we'll see soon enough. Best you hurry in the bathroom – the last thing you need is to be kicked out by my brother when he needs to fix his hair."

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Severus asked, as he eyed his new dress robes. "Good enough for tonight?"

Regulus pursed his lips as he eyed the new robes critically. "Very nice… they suit you. It's an unusual cut, but you really pulled it off. Excellent choice. How much did they cost?"

"I should ask _you_ that," Severus shot back wryly, "considering you paid for them."

Regulus assumed a mockingly pompous air. "Well, I only purchase the best, you know."

"_Really_?" Severus asked, slowly circling Regulus and eyeing the younger Black's dress robes. "Don't you think the cape is a bit… ostentatious?"

Regulus reddened. "Is it too much? Do you think –"

"I was joking, Regulus," Severus reassured him, a bit alarmed how serious Regulus had taken it.

Regulus scowled. "I'm not used to that from you. I can't tell if you're joking or not. Probably because you weren't smiling."

Severus smirked. "There. I'm smiling. Are you reassured?"

"Not at all," Regulus replied, tossing his cape back over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get downstairs before my mother kills someone – likely my brother."

They reached the kitchen just as Sirius sauntered in, wearing bright red robes with gold piping that made even Severus wince. _You think he could be any less supportive of his house…_

"Sirius Orion Black, what are you _wearing_?" Mrs. Black shrieked. She was wearing regal robes of purple satin, and jewelry that Severus suspected was worth more than Spinner's End. _How these people can flaunt their wealth like this…_

"Robes," Sirius replied promptly, a wide smile on his face.

"I can _see_ that! They are totally _repulsive_!" Mrs. Black brandished a long finger towards the staircase. "Go upstairs and change right now!"

"He certainly likes to show his house colours," Cygnus Black muttered from the corner, taking a swig from his goblet. Severus had seen the man – even more corpulent than his older brother, but with a thick black mustache – but had never exchanged more than a greeting with him – nor did he have any desire to. Severus got the impression that Regulus' uncle was quite a pompous figure, and bearing the same prejudices as his brother.

Sirius gave a mocking bow to his uncle. "Thank you for your kind support…"

"I didn't say it was a good thing," Cygnus snapped sharply. "Besides, those robes are hideous."

"Go up and change!" Mrs. Black spat furiously.

"Let him humiliate himself, Walpurga," Mr. Black said tiredly as he descended the stairs with his sister-in-law Druella Black, who Severus immediately didn't trust. Despite the woman's youth and relative attractiveness, she had a shrewd feeling that the woman was much smarter and more dangerous than most suspected. Plus, she had originally been a Rosier, and Severus could almost sense the malevolence around her. _You can tell where Bellatrix learned to develop her ominous aura…_

"I appreciate your support, Father," Sirius said with another sweeping bow.

"We'll talk about this later," Mr. Black growled. "Cygnus, where's your daughters?"

"Already there," Cygnus replied with an exasperated sigh. "Bellatrix is hiding –"

"No surprise," Druella muttered with a smug smile.

"And Andromeda and Narcissa are both there helping Lucius get everything ready." Cygnus rolled his eyes. "With Andromeda, though, that won't last."

"Girl's got her heart in the right place," Sirius muttered. Nearly everyone in the room glared at him.

"So we'll Floo over as soon as soon as we know if they're ready," Mr. Black said, throwing some powder into the fire, which roared bright green. "As soon as… ah…"

A silvery white shape that Severus immediately recognized as a Patronus darted down the stairs, taking the shape of a massive anaconda. _Lucius' Patronus, I bet,_ Severus thought, smirking as he thought about how much the massive snake represented Lucius' personality.

"It is time," the Patronus said in Lucius' voice. "You may proceed through the Floo at will. I look forward to your arrival."

Mr. Black and his brother ducked their heads as they vanished into the flames, closely followed by their wives. Alone now in the kitchen, the three young men exchanged glances.

"This is going to be a living hell," Sirius muttered. "Thank God James is there."

"You're at his table, thankfully," Regulus said, a note of reassurance in his voice that caused Severus to eye him speculatively. _Interesting…_

Sirius turned to him next, and Severus was astounded to see the eldest Black son's hands shaking. But his tone was as icy as any as he glared at his nemesis. "You should stay out of my way tonight, Snape. This is more of your circle than mine."

_Not likely, but I won't give you the satisfaction of a retort. _"We'll see," Severus said benignly, gesturing towards the fire. With a single distrustful look, Sirius ducked his head and disappeared into the flames.

Regulus swallowed hard. "Ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be," Severus muttered, and with that, he left Grimmauld Place behind as he followed Regulus into the emerald flames.

Severus normally hated travelling by Floo powder, but he found this trip surprisingly easy. Only a few grates whirled by before he stepped out the fireplace into a small, dusty, soot-filled room lined with thick walls of grey marble, where the Black family waited. He bent his head instinctively to duck out of the fireplace, only to find that the Malfoy fire-grates were easily eight feet high. _Really quite sensible, _Severus thought as he began brushing the soot from his robes, _especially since the Malfoy's do a lot of entertaining – the last thing one wants is for a guest to crack his head on the fireplace as he steps out of it._

"Stand by for cleaning," a toneless voice said from out of nowhere.

_What? _Severus thought as he glanced around wildly, trying to find the source of the voice. He was about to ask Regulus when a dull brown light suddenly filled the room, causing the flames behind him to hiss and sputter. Then, as Severus watched in fascinated astonishment, a brown bar of light rose up the marble-lined walls, taking the soot and ashes off of their robes with it. _I've got to ask Lucius how he found that spell,_ he thought, eyeing his now spotless robes with admiration.

"You may exit," the same toneless voice said, and Severus followed Regulus, who acted as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, into the drawing room of what Severus immediately presumed was Malfoy Manor.

A roaring fire was blazing in the grate, casting a cheery illumination over the otherwise candle-lit room. High windows between the mahogany bookshelves let in shafts of sunlight to streak across the thick carpet, all coloured a deep forest green. Several pieces of furniture were strewn throughout the room, carefully placed to appear casual.

Standing next to anornate armoire and smiling widely was none other than Lucius Malfoy, clad in robes of a deep enough green to match the carpet, trimmed with gold. His sleek white-blond hair, much longer than the last time Severus had seen it, seemed almost set in place by spells – almost like the smile across his face.

"Black family, and the sole Snape, I welcome you to my esteemed father's party," Lucius said jovially, opening the door to the rest of the house with a wave of his hand. "Refreshments and cocktails are already waiting in the parlor, and I invite you all to proceed there."

"You're looking well, Lucius," Cygnus said with a harrumph of disapproval. "A bit _too_ well, if you ask me."

"Considering nobody did, it would be _most_ proper if you proceeded to the parlor," Druella snapped sharply, chivying her protesting husband into the parlor, closely followed by Mr. and Mrs. Black. Severus exchanged a smirk with Regulus – it was obvious who the power in _that_ relationship was.

Lucius' smile had taken on a frozen quality, but it never wavered as he turned to Sirius, who was sulking in one of the few shadows of the room. "Mr. Sirius, you should be pleased to know that your _close_ friend Mr. Potter and his parents have already arrived and are in the parlor right now. If you would be so kind…"

"What, don't want me listening to your little plots?" Sirius sneered. "Please allow me to excuse myself – if I'm around Snivellus much longer –"

"_Severus_, Black," Lucius said dangerously. "Remember whose house you are in."

"Not of my choice, Malfoy," Sirius shot back. Then, with a scathing glare at Severus, he swept out of the room.

Lucius finally dropped the false smile as soon as Sirius was out of the room, replaced with his customary cold scowl. "By Merlin, that blood traitor repulses me. I feel sorry for you, Regulus."

"It's not an ideal arrangement," Regulus replied distractedly, his eyes scanning the room quickly. "Lucius, are the Black house elves here?"

"They came to help cook," Lucius replied, frowning slightly.

"Mind if I use one of the side rooms?"

Lucius shrugged, and Regulus quickly yanked open one of the many paneled doors on the wall, pulling it shut with a snap, leaving Severus and Lucius alone in the room.

"Snape," Lucius said, his appraising glare sweeping Severus, who drew himself up as proudly as he could.

"Malfoy."

"I'm pleased that you were able to attend, although I was surprised that you were coming with the Blacks."

Severus snorted. "Regulus offered; else I was going to come on my own. Frankly, I was surprised that I received an invitation at all, given my, ah, _status_."

"Blood does not entirely dim talent," Lucius replied briskly, pulling a bottle of wine out of a silver rack against the wall. "And you are certainly talented. I must say, you cleaned up very well tonight."

Severus grinned. "Better than some, I should say."

"I agree. What on earth was Regulus' brother _wearing_? More suitable for a carnival than for my father's birthday. Wine?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Not before dinner, Malfoy. You taught me that."

Lucius smirked as he replaced the bottle on the rack. "So you did learn something from me. I'm impressed."

_If I have impressed you, I have indeed learned,_ Severus thought darkly, his mind creating a rather stark image of accusing green eyes. _More than you know._

* * *

Regulus knew he only had a few seconds when he let himself into the tiny room filled with scrolls and ledgers. Snapping his fingers, he whispered into the darkness, "Kreacher?"

There was a loud crack, and a second later, the house elf appeared in front of him, his bloodshot eyes wide with surprise as he sank into a deep bow.

"Master Regulus! What is you –"

"No time for that, Kreacher, I need your help," Regulus said in a low voice, withdrawing two bottles of Severus' antidote from his robe pockets. "I need you to make sure that every article of food and drink that my brother samples tonight is touched by this potion. If he consumes _any_ food not touched by it, make sure that he consumes a piece touched by it _immediately_. Also make sure that this is magically put inside the wine bottles going to his table tonight. You know the spell?"

Kreacher nodded somewhat imperiously. "Of course Kreacher knows the spell – after all, elves make good wines for their masters."

Regulus smiled. _That _was true – elf wine was some of the best in the wizarding world, and was indeed one of the benefits of having a loyal house-elf – and the Blacks had many.

"Master?" Kreacher asked hesitantly. "Might Kreacher ask why you is trying to poison Master Sirius?"

Regulus laughed aloud. "Poison? I'm saving him, Kreacher, and this is the only way I can do it." He placed the two vials in Kreacher's large hands. "Don't let me down."

Kreacher bowed deeply, and with another crack, he disappeared.

Regulus let out a deep breath. _So much for the easy part._

* * *

"So where are the Black sisters?" Severus asked Lucius conversationally as they entered the parlor and walked along the heavily-laden buffet. "I'm assuming they're why Cygnus looked so disapproving of you."

Lucius rolled his eyes and gave Severus a long-suffering look. "Nobody will be good enough for Cygnus Black's daughters, except –"

"Another Black," Severus finished with a grimace. "That's disgusting."

"I never was fond of the scallops."

"Not the scallops – although I will agree with you, they _are_ disgusting," Severus finished, sliding away from the half-empty dish. "I can't understand how people can stomach those. But I meant the whole… well…"

"It's inbreeding," Lucius said curtly, rubbing his chin as he surveyed a dish of hors d'oerves. "It might be a blunt term, but it's entirely apt to this case, and all too common among pureblood families."

"So Cygnus is worse than Mr. Black?"

"You're referring to Orion? Absolutely, he's worse, but it's not like he's going to change. In any case, as for where the sisters are… well, I don't care where Andromeda is, but last time I saw them, Narcissa was in the ballroom speaking with Professor Slughorn –"

"Probably trying to boost her Potions mark," Severus said with a sigh. "The old bastard _is_ suspect to flattery and bribery."

Lucius nodded with agreement. "And Bellatrix is likely hiding until she can find a solution to her little, ah, _problem._" He smirked in amusement. "Care to hear?"

"Oh, do tell," Severus said with interest. Like Lucius, he greatly enjoyed hearing about the haughty eldest Black sister get in trouble and humiliated. "What did dear Bella do now?"

"Got into an argument with Druella. From what Narcissa told me, it was nasty. Had something to do with appropriate wardrobe choices, if you know what I mean."

Severus rolled his eyes. Even at school, Bellatrix had always tried to get away with robes or outfits that were more… _risqué_ than was approved by wizarding society. "So what did Druella do?"

Lucius smiled smugly. "Magically trapped Bellatrix in an outfit she wouldn't be caught _dead_ in. Her punishment was to attend the entire party in the outfit, no matter the humiliation. So I expect that dear Bella is hiding and trying to revoke the magic – which won't be easy at all, considering that Druella took Bellatrix's wand away.

Severus winced. "That's nasty. Even for Bellatrix, that's a low blow. Do you know where she is?"

"What are you thinking, Snape?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Severus shrugged. "Just thinking about how much I'd enjoy having Bellatrix Black in _my_ debt."

"Oh, Mr. Snape, that's nasty. That's _cruel_," Lucius said sardonically, taking a crumpet from a tray held by a tiny house-elf. "I love it. Let's pay our respects to my father, get Narcissa, and then find Bellatrix. Do you think you could reverse the spell?"

Severus shrugged. "Maybe. Can't hurt to try." In reality, he was quite curious about the spell that Druella had used. _Might be useful against Potter, depending on what it is_…

The two slowly wended through the growing crowd, Lucius introducing several of the men to Severus. Most of their names slipped through his mind like water – he was more curious about the spell. _I can't imagine what the incantation would be… I wonder if Lucius has a good Latin dictionary and magical theory book in his library…_

"Ah, Snape, there's my father. And he's with… oh, damn –"

Severus looked up and his eyes widened. Speaking to the man Severus assumed was Abraxus Malfoy – he looked like a wiry, older version of his son – was a man that looked much like an older version of James Potter.

And right behind him was Sirius, chatting to James Potter himself.

Severus tensed, and his hand flew to his wand, but at that second Abraxus Malfoy noticed his son, and beckoned them closer.

"Lucius! By Merlin, I was wondering where you got off to!" Abraxus had a cold voice that twanged in the air. The older man – he looked younger than his age – rose to his feet and gestured to the man standing next to him. "This is an old comrade of mine, I don't believe I've introduced you. Charlus, this is my son Lucius and his friend… what's your friend's name?"

"Severus Snape," Lucius replied stiffly, having just spotted James and Sirius, who were eyeing both of them with absolute loathing. He turned to the man next to his father and extended his hand. "You must be Charlus Potter, sir. My father has spoken much about you."

"A pleasure to meet you," Charlus Potter said with a wide smile, ignoring Lucius and Severus' obvious discomfort. He was a thin man, his hair already significantly grey at his temples, but Severus detected strength in his grip when he shook his hand. _There's more to him than what meets the eye._ _Pity the same is not true for his son…_

"Severus Snape, sir," he said, meeting the man's hazel eyes with some trepidation. He didn't know what James had told his father about him, and didn't wish for a confrontation, particularly one that could embarrass Lucius. _He – or more likely, his father – would kill me…_

Charlus Potter frowned slightly. "Funny that my sons haven't mentioned you – you look about their year. Are you in Gryffindor?"

"Slytherin, sir."

"Ah, _that_ would explain it," Charlus nodded with understanding, and he smoothly stepped aside to let James and Sirius approach. "James, Sirius, this is Severus Snape. Surely you've seen him around."

Severus worked to keep every ounce of recognition off his face, especially as Lucius and Abraxus were watching the exchange intently. The other two boys, unfortunately, were a bit less successful.

"We've seen him around, Dad," James said stiffly.

"Don't really move in the same circles," Sirius added through gritted teeth.

Severus gave both of them a cursory nod, even though his hand was cramping to draw his wand and hex both of them into oblivion. _I could embarrass them by mentioning how they torment me to Mr. Potter, but at what gain? They'd likely get off, and Mr. Potter would be embarrassed, and that might make Lucius' father angry…_

"Father, I'd ask that you'd excuse the two of us for a while," Lucius said smoothly, cutting off the awkward moment. "Severus and I have some matters to handle."

"Make sure you are back in time for dinner – it's in the ballroom," Abraxus replied sharply. "And the important delegates will be coming soon, too, especially…"

"Not necessary to mention," Lucius cut his father off. _Too smooth_, Severus thought, his mind blazing. _This encounter was planned._ "We'll be on time."

When the two had reached the side of the room, Lucius finally released a chuckle.

Severus threw him an irritated look. "It wasn't that funny."

"I wasn't laughing at _you_, Snape – Elladora Black just spilled punch all over her dress," Lucius replied. "Although watching you interact with the Potters _was_ entertaining."

"You staged that," Severus hissed, an accusatory note in his voice.

Lucius shrugged. "Of course I did. I wanted to see how you would react. Suffice to say, it was quite entertaining. You continue to exceed my expectations, Snape."

"Of course he does," a new voice said, and out of the crowd came Narcissa Black, tossing her thick blonde hair out of her face. _She looks stunning_, Severus thought, awed despite himself, even as he appraised Narcissa's attire: a royal blue gown with a sweeping neckline and short train. A diamond necklace completed the outfit, fastened behind her hair, which had been left loose in waves down her back.

"My darling, you look gorgeous," Lucius said smoothly, kissing her hand with one fluid motion.

"And you sound more pompous than you should," Narcissa countered lightly. "Planning on engineering your father's early death?"

Lucius scoffed. "I have no desire to assume control of the estate - _yet_. So have you talked to Slughorn?"

Narcissa smiled. "Of course I did."

"And?"

"He can't change the grade, but he can put in a good word for me with the examiners." Narcissa shrugged as she turned towards Severus. "It was the best I could have hoped for. Ah, Severus, you look… well, I must say, you cleaned up rather well for this event. I'm impressed."

"You're not the only one," Severus replied irritably. _Why is it so hard to believe that I can actually look decent for once?_ "As I was saying to Lucius, we were thinking of looking for Bellatrix."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Why would you waste your time?"

"We heard about the argument, and we have a plan that might put dear Bella in our debt," Lucius said softly, his eyes glinting. "Would you happen to know where she is hiding?"

Narcissa huffed. "Of course I know. I was hiding _with_ her for a while – Evan Rosier was coming after me again."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "What did Rosier do?"

"It's not important, I got away," Narcissa replied easily, but Severus could tell that something about her encounter had disturbed her, and that she didn't want Lucius to interfere. _Judging how murderous Lucius looks, Rosier would likely be sliced into little pieces_ _and served with the scallops._

"If that fool dares –" Lucius growled.

"He knows better than to try anything here, Malfoy," Severus interjected smoothly, sending a warning glare to Narcissa. "So where is Bellatrix?"

"Third guest-room on the second floor in the West Wing," Narcissa answered promptly, catching Severus' glare and interpreting it correctly – it would not be wise for Lucius to play the jealous lover against Rosier, whose family was nearly as strong as his own. "Have any ideas on how to break the spell?"

"A few," Severus admitted, a sly smile growing on his face. "But we won't know for sure until we try."

* * *

The West Wing of Malfoy Manor was typically reserved for guests, and to Severus' surprise, seemed even more ornate than the rooms he guessed were in normal use. Gold leaf delicately surrounded the polished wooden doors, and ornaments and beautiful painting lined the narrow hallways.

Lucius paused in front of a particularly striking image, a remarkable landscape with an enormous turreted castle. "Beautiful, isn't it? I should ask Father to let me move this painting to my room."

"You know that he'll never allow it," Narcissa replied sardonically. "It was a gift to him, not to you."

"It was a gift to the family, and that means I have as much ownership of it as anyone," Lucius snapped. "And besides, it was _my_ friend who painted it."

"I didn't know Antonin Dolohov was a painter," Severus said quietly, examining the gold plaque set beneath the beautiful canvas.

"One of the best," Lucius replied with a scowl. "The man's too damned talented for his own good, if you ask me. He'll be a valuable asset to our cause when he finally joins."

Severus tensed. He didn't know that Antonin Dolohov wasn't a Death Eater – many former Slytherins were - but from what Lucius was saying, he was certainly a target for recruitment. _As am I,_ he reminded himself. _I need to keep my guard up around Lucius if I want to avoid the Mark._

They soon reached a door that, unlike all of the rest, was locked shut. Narcissa nodded with certainty.

Lucius rapped on the door. "Bellatrix! Are you in there?"

"I have no desire to see you now, Malfoy, so go away if you know what's best for you!" Bellatrix shrieked back through the door, but Severus noticed a catch in Bellatrix's voice. _She's vulnerable, and she doesn't like it._

"Oh, let us in, Bella," Narcissa called, an exasperated edge in her voice. "We aren't going to let anyone else in."

"Who's with you?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does! I don't want Rodolphus to see me like this!"

"It can't be _that_ bad," Lucius said with irritation. "Besides, it's only me, Narcissa, and Severus Snape here."

There was a pause, and then, "Snape?"

"Yes, Bellatrix, I'm here," Severus said coolly. "We're here to help reverse the spell."

Contempt filled Bellatrix's tone. "Why did you bring _him_, Lucius?"

"Because he's one of the smartest wizards I know, and you're currently incapacitated," Lucius replied evenly. "Look, we all have wands. We might be able to help, and I'm sure you have an outfit that you'd rather wear."

"Of course I do. I smuggled it in this morning in case something went wrong with the one I was planning on –"

"I get the point," Lucius said tiredly. Drawing his wand, he pointed it at the door and with a muttered "_Alohomora,_" the lock clicked. "We're coming in. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Bellatrix said venomously. "And it's your house."

Lucius shoved the door open and strode into the guest room, Narcissa and Severus right behind him.

Severus heard Lucius swear with surprise, and he moved more into the room to see better –

"Dear Merlin, Bellatrix Black, what did you _do_ to make your mother do this?"

Bellatrix could only glare furiously at Severus and Lucius, the latter who was trying to restrain his laughter at her outfit. Severus didn't even make an effort – his own well-developed sense of self-preservation had prevented him from even starting to laugh. _Bellatrix is very dangerous, _he reminded himself. _Although she doesn't look it now…_

Severus had been used to seeing Bellatrix wearing robes of dark shades that always seemed tighter than was appropriate. But now she was nearly unrecognizable in what Severus guessed was a gown that was nearly a century old. High-collared, frilly and with extremely puffy sleeves, it had an inordinately tight bodice that tapered to an unnaturally narrow waist before ballooning into a skirt that Severus guessed was far from regular in dresses. _I'm no expert, but even I would recognize that a skirt with that many petticoats and extending with a radius of almost a meter with a full train are hardly normal – or comfortable!_

But that was not the worst. The entire dress was coloured a brilliantly lurid baby pink, and covered with thick white lace stitching. Severus doubted that Bellatrix even had a single pink garment in her entire massive closet – she loathed the colour almost as much as she loathed Gryffindors.

Yet even the colour didn't compare to Bellatrix's face. Flushed scarlet beneath a thick layer of pink-tinged makeup, Bellatrix looked ready to kill anybody who got in her way. To Severus' astonishment (and smug pleasure at her extreme discomfort), somebody had even taken the liberty of turning Bellatrix's hair a brilliant blonde and curling it into tight ringlets, and judging by the expression on her face, the caster of _those_ spells wouldn't have much longer to live if Bellatrix got her hands back on her wand.

"Is that you, Bellatrix?" Lucius asked, choking back laughter. "I can't be sure, given your outfit…"

"Not funny at all, Lucius," Bellatrix hissed. "If I wasn't trapped in this damned dress, I would strangle you with my bare hands."

"I don't know, Bella. I find it quite becoming, if you ask me," Narcissa remarked sardonically, casually leaning against the wall and toying with a stray lock of her own blonde hair. "You should really wear this outfit more often. You look like the perfect little innocent princess."

Bellatrix's face contorted in fury. "I don't care if you're my sister, you're still a bitch."

"Naughty little princess," Lucius remarked indulgently, a wide smirk still on his face. "You should really come down with us…"

"I can barely _move_ in this dress, Malfoy!" Bellatrix screamed – or at least tried to before she had to gasp for air. She clutched at her chest, and Severus guessed that her dress looked to be just a tad too tight.

"Oh, what's the matter, Bella?" Narcissa said as her own smile widened. "Corset too tight for you?"

"I… hate you…" Bellatrix gasped.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I enjoy pointless banter as much as anyone, but we really must do _something_… if indeed we're doing anything," he added, directing a pointed glance at Lucius and Narcissa. He stepped closer, eyeing Bellatrix in full light. "Do you know how your beloved mother put you in this monstrosity?"

"I only –" Bellatrix's mouth suddenly snapped shut, and Severus could only watch with astonishment as she struggled to wrench it open again. _That's very strange… it seems as if her lips sealed shut the second she could have told us how to free her! Was that a separate jinx or was that incorporated into the same spell? If it was, that would certainly be a curse to learn!_

"You know, I think we should really take Bellatrix down with us," Lucius said with a malicious smile. "Don't you think so, Bella? No response? Excellent." He turned to Severus, completely ignoring Bellatrix wildly shaking her head. "As a matter of fact, given how observant Rodolphus is, he might not even recognize her! Want a date, Snape?"

Severus shook his head, placing a wistful look on his face. "I'd _love_ to, Lucius," he deadpanned, the sarcasm thick in his voice, "but I fear that Bellatrix might murder me if she ever does get her gloved hands on her wand again."

"That's the thing, Severus," Narcissa said with a smirk. "She can't even touch a wand while she wears those cute little gloves – they're jinxed to repel them. Mother said it's tied to the spell that put Bellatrix in this beautiful gown. If you look carefully, you'd also notice that the gloves are pulled under the sleeve of the dress and buttoned down so Bellatrix couldn't get them off. And given my dear mother's temper and sadistic tendencies, one could _technically_ keep Bella like this forever, and she couldn't do a damned thing to stop it. Still tempted?"

Severus turned back to Bellatrix, who was now looking utterly horrified at the possibilities that her younger sister had suggested. He dispassionately raked Bellatrix with his eyes, noticing everything from the emphasized curve of her heaving breasts to her narrow waist to her striking face, covering with thick makeup. It _was_ a tempting offer, and he knew that a young man like Rosier would have killed for such an opportunity.

His eyes finally settled on a brooch locked around Bellatrix's high collar, holding a massive white diamond. Even without raising his wand, he could sense the powerful magic in the brooch. _It's probably what's keeping the jinx active… such a complex spell would likely require a focus, and that brooch might be the thing keeping the spell from failing…_

Severus extended his hand. "Come, Bellatrix. You can either come with me of your own free will, or I will force you, and trust me, that will be worse than anything your mother has done to you."

Bellatrix glared with absolute hatred, but Severus could see the moisture brimming in her eyes. Slowly gathering her skirts, Bellatrix approached, taking tiny steps towards Severus. Narcissa and Lucius exchanged smiles, but Narcissa's vanished the second Lucius looked away. _She doesn't know my plan,_ Severus thought smugly. _She thinks I've become as callous as Rosier…_

"Take my hand, Bella."

Bellatrix hesitated, her eyes betraying her fear in the twisted grin on Severus' face. Ever so slowly, she raised her gloved hand to Severus', shaking in the candlelight…

Severus didn't even take her hand. Moving with the speed of hours of practice, he drew his wand, sidestepped around Bellatrix (difficult, given the sheer enormity of her skirts and train), and pointed his wand at the tiny locked clasp of the diamond brooch.

"_Reducto!"_

With a crack that sounded as if a thunderbolt had burst in the room, the lock of the brooch broke open. With a hiss, it tumbled into Severus' waiting hand. Bellatrix could only watch with astonishment as the horrible dress evaporated into pink mist, which flowed into the diamond of the brooch. Her hair turned black and wavy again, and the makeup faded away.

Wearing only a white shift that Severus guessed was only suitable for nightwear, Bellatrix turned to Severus in utter shock as he pocketed the brooch, the diamond adorning it now a bright pink. He rolled his eyes at her astounded expression.

"Honestly, Bellatrix, did you _think_ I was going to force you to attend in that atrocious outfit?" Severus said with a smirk of his own.

"I thought you were," Lucius admitted.

"Guess I'm convincing, then," Severus said scathingly. "Bellatrix, please put some clothes on, and act as though nothing had happened tonight. The last thing I need is a reputation for chivalry I don't deserve."

He turned away as Bellatrix scrabbled in the closet for some clothes, and before Narcissa and Lucius could even respond, Severus had left the room.

* * *

"What was _that_ all about?" Narcissa asked Severus when she finally found him, standing on a balcony in a room just a few corridors away from Bellatrix's. "You practically fled the scene after you broke the spell – congratulations on that, by the way."

"It was a Reductor Curse," Severus replied moodily. "Nothing special."

"Then why are you sulking?" Narcissa persisted. "I could understand _Lucius'_ disappointment, but not yours. I mean, Bellatrix is in your debt now. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Severus did not reply for a few seconds, his posture slumped and weary. Finally he spoke, his voice soft and listless. "I don't know what came over me. I just felt… I think I _enjoyed_ tormenting Bellatrix too much."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "And? I'd enjoy it too, if I had the opportunity."

"That's not the point, Narcissa!"

"Then what is?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "What's the big problem? What you did there was noble –"

Severus snorted. "I used an unfortunate circumstance for my own personal gain. How is _that_ noble, Narcissa?"

"You could have taken advantage of her," Narcissa said quietly. "Most boys in your year would have. By Merlin, for a while there I thought you were going to. You are deceptive when you want to be."

"I would never have done that!" Severus snarled, his cheeks colouring. "I am not Evan Rosier."

"Clearly," Narcissa said, a note of relief in her voice that disturbed Severus somewhat. "Just the same, I think Miss Evans would have been proud of what you did back there."

Severus didn't respond to that, and an oddly tortured look crossed his face. His hands shook, and he grabbed the marble rail of the balcony for support.

Finally, after nearly thirty seconds of silence, Narcissa huffed. "Look, I'm all for self-examination, but we really _do_ have to get back downstairs for the banquet. Lucius will be looking for us, and he _did_ promise his father that we'd all be back on time."

"Can't disappoint dear _Lucius_ now, can we?" Severus replied with a twisted grin, turning back towards the manor.

"Oh, be quiet. And speaking of disappointment, I think _you_ might have disappointed him the most with your behavior towards Bellatrix."

"I didn't think their antagonism ran that deep."

"It's not that at all – Lucius was actually _hoping_ you'd take Bellatrix down with you."

Severus snorted again. "And why did he think I would have any motivation to do that?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "She wasn't questioning your motivation, Severus. He's just concerned about his bet."

Severus sighed deeply. "He was involved in the pool too?"

"Absolutely," Narcissa replied, a wide smile growing across her face as they left the West Wing. "And he bet it all that you'd end up with dear Bella in the end. You should have seen the odds they gave him."

Severus put his hand to his forehead. "Spurious betting and contests of honor. How much worse can this evening get?"

"Plenty worse," a voice emerged from a side corridor. Severus turned to see Regulus, his hair in moderate disarray and his eyes wide with panic, approaching.

"I was wondering where you got off to," Narcissa said accusingly. "Where were you?"

"Trying to avoid Rosier," Regulus replied. "He's in a foul mood after you rejected him – and when he found out that he's sitting at Potter and Black's table tonight."

Severus' mouth fell open with shock. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Regulus shook his head. "I told you it would be bad."

But a grin was spreading across Narcissa's face.

"And what do you _think_ is so good about this?" Regulus snapped.

"Well, simply that there's such a concentration of raw ego and sexual tension at that table, it might just neutralize or implode nicely, leaving us minus three arrogant toerags." Narcissa raised a hand speculatively. "Care to bet on how long it will take before the three of them kill each other?"

"No money to spare, sorry," Severus replied tiredly, as they moved into the parlor. Only a few people were left in the room, most having already moved to the ballroom. Lucius, surprisingly, was waiting for them.

"It's about time you three got down here, Mother's nearly going into conniptions about how this meal is going to proceed without becoming the expected fiasco," Lucius said tersely, chivying them into the sumptuously appointed ballroom, which was filled with people and idle chatter. Severus immediately spotted Abraxus Malfoy at the head table, with his wife on his right and Charlus Potter on the left.

"Where are we sitting, Lucius?"

The young man pointed at a small table just a few meters away from the head table, where five of the seats were already occupied, leaving only four left. "I did promise I'd get good seats, Narcissa, and a Malfoy never reneges on his promises."

"How did Bellatrix manage to get down so fast?" Severus murmured, watching as Bellatrix gave him an appraising glare before returning to avid conversation with her fiancée.

"Clearly, she had other things on her mind besides idling," Lucius snapped. "Now come _on_, I want you to meet Antonin and Augustus before dinner."

Despite himself, a thrill leaped through Severus' body. From a distance, he had always admired Antonin Dolohov, the famous English Quidditch player who was as reserved as he was talented. He didn't just devise brilliant tactics in Quidditch either – his mastery of Magical Theory was extremely impressive for his young age – he had been in the same year as Lucius, six years ahead of Severus.

He didn't know so much about Augustus Rookwood, but Severus recognized the former Ravenclaw's impressive career advancement along with the rest of the wizarding world. Gaining a position in the Department of Mysteries right out of Hogwarts, the shrewd young man was known to have a single-mindedness that many considered terribly unfair. _Lucius has certainly made some powerful friends_, Severus thought with a smirk. _Almost like me… and if I can forge contacts with Dolohov and Rookwood, things could only look up…_

Bellatrix was the first to rise as Lucius' group approached the table, her typical expression of haughty disdain crossing her face.

"Well, it's about _time_ you showed up, beloved sister. What took you?"

"Intuitive self-discovery and analysis of our own faults and failings," Severus answered smoothly for Narcissa. "You should really try it sometime, Miss Black."

Lucius and Regulus chuckled openly, along with the two men that Severus immediately guessed were Dolohov and Rookwood. Both rose to their feet to warmly shake hands with Lucius.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Malfoy! We've been looking for a beacon of reason amidst the sea of politics!" the first man said with a smirk.

"You actually think Lucius is a 'beacon of reason'?" Severus muttered under his breath to Regulus, but the man somehow heard the comment and openly guffawed.

"I like this one, Lucius! Who is he?"

"Antonin, this is Severus Snape, one of my protégés out of Hogwarts. Snape, this is Antonin Dolohov…" Lucius gave Dolohov a tired glare. "Do you want to give your list of accomplishments, or should I?"

"A list would really _not_ be necessary," the second man growled, who Severus guessed was Augustus Rookwood. "We've heard enough about Antonin's achievements from the _Prophet_ without allowing him to expound on it."

"You're just jealous, Augustus, that your job is all 'top-secret' and that it has no glory whatsoever," Dolohov replied with an unerring smirk. Leaning close to Severus, he gave a big smile and said in a stage whisper, "I think it's his lack of a social life that gets to him. That and the smell…"

Rookwood purpled, but the rest of the table was already laughing. Severus even gave a brief chuckle as he took his seat between Narcissa and Regulus.

"So, to continue Lucius' woefully inadequate introductions," Dolohov continued, "I am Antonin Dolohov. Now, I won't boast – why should I, when the papers do it for me –"

Rookwood, Lucius, and Bellatrix all snorted with disdain.

"But I _will_ boast of my lovely wife Regina Dolohov!" Dolohov finished with a wide grin and flamboyant gesture towards the beautiful woman sitting next to him. Severus immediately felt uneasy looking at the woman; with hair the colour of an open candle-flame, eyes that were a liquid brown, and hardness to her classic features that only belied her ominous aura, he knew that she was _definitely_ not one to cross. _She's probably more intimidating than Bellatrix, but it's a different kind of intimidation. Regina Dolohov doesn't have the same… darkness that dear Bella has, but far more fire. A very dangerous witch indeed._

"To continue around the table, on my beautiful wife's immediate left are the wondrously opaque Rodolphus Lestrange and his lovely fiancée Bellatrix..."

Rodolphus gave a mute nod, his attention more focused on the table where Abraxus was sitting, where several seats had been left empty. _Probably for high ranking dignitaries, but why is Rodolphus so interested?_ Severus wondered.

"After him is a person of no real repute…"

Rookwood glared furiously at Dolohov. _No love lost there,_ Severus thought wryly.

"And I think that's everyone that you don't know!" Dolohov finished with a wide smile. "And it's just in time for the parade of dignitaries! Pomp and ceremony await – all the stuffed shirts sauntering in…"

Lucius nearly put his head in his hands. "Antonin, if you can't maintain proper respect, I _will_ throw you out."

"And where will you get prime Quidditch tickets from then?"

"Ludo Bagman!"

"The man's an idiot! Why would you even bother?"

"That's my point."

"He's been hit by Bludgers so much, he'd probably mix up next day's game for next year's," Dolohov said snidely.

"I'll take the risk," Lucius muttered, watching intently as his father rose to shake hands with the Minister of Magic, a balding, heavy-set mustachioed man known as Athanasius Acontine.

"Career politician," Regulus whispered to Severus. "We've had him over for dinner a few times, and he's quite susceptible to bribery. Many think he's on Abraxus' payroll."

"Along with half the Ministry," Severus muttered. He knew as well as anyone that the Malfoys had always enjoyed meddling at the Ministry of Magic. He noticed though, that Barty Crouch Senior seemed extremely tense and wary when he shook Abraxus Malfoy's hand. _There's definitely antagonism there,_ Severus thought curiously. _I know that Crouch is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement…_

The answer to his thoughts became apparent seconds later when the tall oaken doors of the ballroom boomed open, revealing a single shadowy figure.

The entire room went silent, and many people blanched with horror. They knew that _he_ had been invited, but they hadn't realized how _open_ he would be in his arrival.

"Snape… it's…"

"I know, Regulus," Severus whispered, as he stared at the disturbing pallor and livid red eyes of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord surveyed the room casually, locking his eyes on any who dared look at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus could see Lucius flinch and clutch his left forearm.

Some people met the Dark Lord's gaze, though. Dolohov eyed him with a mingled expression of curiosity and pride. Rosier, who Severus could see across the room, was eagerly staring at the Dark Lord with unchecked greed.

And James Potter, Sirius Black, and Barty Crouch Sr. were all glaring at the Dark Lord with undisguised hatred.

The Dark Lord took a few steps forward into the hall – not seeming to notice the chairs scuffling in the silence as people shied away from him – and extended his hand towards Abraxus. Severus inhaled sharply. _By taking the handshake, he's as much as throwing his allegiance behind the Dark Lord… and that could potentially jeopardize his Ministry contacts, especially those opposed to the Dark Lord's precepts. Even though the Dark Lord hasn't done anything openly illegal, it might be risky to initiate ties explicitly, especially in front of nearly all the richest wizarding family in Britain…_

Abraxus stared at the imposing figure for a few short seconds, and then, with a curt motion that got a gasp from nearly half of the crowd, he shook the Dark Lord's hand.

_Well, that was surprising_, Severus thought, noticing the look of smug pleasure on Lucius' face.

Abraxus gestured towards an unoccupied seat at the head table, and the Dark Lord slowly sat down. Turning back to the astounded crowd, the older man cleared his throat.

"The Dark Lord, known as Lord Voldemort, is a guest of honour at this gathering," Abraxus said clearly, his tone emotionless, "as much as any of my other guests tonight. Like all else here, he will be treated with the courtesy and respect accorded to a wizard of pure-blood and power."

Several of the Ministry officials exchanged skeptical looks at this, and Barty Crouch looked simply murderous at the pronouncement.

"Now, let the feast _begin_!" Abraxus clapped his hands, and like the tables of Hogwarts, the empty silver dishes on the tables magically filled with appetizers – some of which, Severus noted, were of much higher quality than what he had typically seen at Hogwarts.

The arrival of food had stymied some of the conversation, but Severus still heard scared and angry whispers passing through the crowd. Leaning towards Lucius, he whispered, "Isn't your father taking an enormous risk here by letting _him_ in?"

Lucius shrugged. "If anything, it only aids the Dark Lord's cause – it gives him an element of legitimacy that he has found very difficult to attain. And it also throws a political wrench into the plans of such elements," (he glared pointedly at Crouch, who was whispering frantically to the people at his table), "that would see the Dark Lord removed from power."

"Crouch is in quite a fix now, then?" Dolohov said between bites. "What are you planning then, Lucius?"

"I know where my loyalties lie," Lucius replied evenly. "With my Lord and with my family. There are no laws prohibiting either."

"Yet," Rookwood muttered. "I've heard things…"

Lucius threw him a sharp look. "Later, Rookwood. We'll talk about it later."

"I'd prefer to ask," Rodolphus said unexpectedly, "for more details regarding that little incident in the Ludicrous Patents Office that your family got involved in, Lucius. It was in the papers."

Lucius flushed. "A trifling matter, nothing more…"

Dolohov rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. Last time I heard _that_ phrase was when we were playing East Germany in the semi-finals of the Quidditch World Cup and my Beater got into this brawl with the Muggle Soviet police…"

Severus rolled his eyes, knowing enough of Professor Slughorn's tendencies to notice a long-winded reminiscence coming. Instead, he turned to Regulus, who was eyeing Sirius' table carefully.

"No brawls yet, but my mother was clever choosing that table," Regulus murmured, more to himself than to Severus. "Notice that besides Sirius, Potter, Rosier, and Damian Mulciber, there are five other girls from rich pureblood families – including Andromeda."

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "She'd probably be the best match for Black personality-wise, but isn't incest a little much?"

"It'd please Uncle Cygnus."

"Well, thank God then for the antidote," Severus muttered, prompting a chuckle from Narcissa and Regulus.

"I must admit, Aunt Walpurga is going farther this time than I'd expect," Narcissa said quietly, ignoring the laughter from Lucius and Dolohov as they began another tale. "She must really want Sirius under her thumb."

"He _is_ the eldest son," Severus pointed out. "And the more spirited the fight, the harder the tyrant holds."

"Are you calling my mother a tyrant?" Regulus asked sharply.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't _you_ call her a tyrant?"

Regulus stabbed moodily at his salad. "Probably," he muttered after a few seconds, and Severus laughed.

"So, as I was saying earlier," Narcissa said as their salads and appetizers vanished, to only be replaced by their first entrée (Severus knew there would be five courses that evening), "you certainly cleaned up well, Severus. What's the next step?"

Severus unconsciously rubbed a lank strand of hair that was falling in his face. "I'm not sure…"

Narcissa leaned close, her eyes glittering. "You know, I was looking in the manor library the other day and I found an interesting little volume called _Do-It-Yourself Hair-Care Potions. _It's a little book – I think my mother got it from her second cousin a few years ago as a Yule gift – but I could send it to you. It might be just what you need, and it would certainly save you money if you could do it yourself."

"I don't want to try anything too fancy, though," Severus said cautiously, but not before checking to see that nobody besides Regulus was listening in. "I just want to… well, make it work. And ingredients for potions are seldom cheap."

"Cheaper than designer hair-care potions themselves," Narcissa shot back. "I know, believe me – you think this all comes natural?"

"Could have had me fooled," Severus muttered to himself, but Narcissa only laughed.

The rest of the first entrée went without incident or without note, but by the second (salmon), Severus noted that a few people had begun to consume a tad too much wine. Prompted by the appearance of the Dark Lord (who seemed to be savouring his salmon and making polite conversation to those brave enough to talk to him), several people began to bolster their courage with alcohol. Subsequently, the conversation grew louder and a bit more raucous. Severus could hear Slughorn's booming voice from across the hall.

"So, Mr. Snape… do you mind if I call you Severus?' Dolohov asked, setting down his fork.

"It's, ah, not an issue," Severus replied, growing a bit pale. _Why on earth does Dolohov want to talk to _me?_ Surely there are more interesting people!_

"Good. Anyway, Lucius tells me that you've made a quite a reputation for yourself at Hogwarts."

Severus turned to face Lucius. "_What_ have you told him?" he asked dangerously.

"Nothing bad, Snape, or out of the ordinary," Lucius replied airily. "Merely that you've made a habit of inventing spells to suit the situation."

Severus reddened slightly. "Well, we all know it's not _that_ easy," he said, already cursing his weak attempt at humor.

But Dolohov chuckled and nodded in agreement. "True enough, Severus. Spoken like a true spell-maker, if I do say so myself. Tell me, do you start with the words and move into the incantation, with cadence and wand-motions next, or do you idly flick until you produce inspiration?"

Severus shrugged. "I read a lot, so I, uh, just tend to find concepts and, well, adapt them," he finished rather lamely.

Dolohov cocked an eyebrow. "But how do you come up with the words? You don't start with the verbal trigger and move onwards? Are you saying your spell creation is _concept-based_?"

Severus swallowed hard. "I g-guess you could call it that. A good Latin dictionary helps, and sometimes combining concepts and produce some interesting results…"

Dolohov stared at Severus for a long few seconds before letting out a loud burst of laughter. "Dear Merlin, Lucius, you've got a prodigy on your hands here!"

Severus went red at being called 'a prodigy', but Lucius only smirked. "Surely, Antonin, his methods don't compare to your talents –"

"Don't dismiss Severus so quickly," Dolohov warned, "or else you'll be on the nastier end of an invented spell. So what have you created, young man?"

It rankled a bit to be called 'young man' by a man only six years his senior, but Severus began to speak about the few spells he invented: the Langlock jinx, the toenail hex (he really hadn't been able to come up with a better name for that one), the Muffliato charm, and his most infamous so far, _Levicorpus_.

"So it was designed as non-verbal?" Dolohov pursued, shoving away his third entrée as he listened intently to Severus. A Quick-Quotes Quill was skidding across the parchment, scribbling notes as both had talked - nothing that substantial, as Severus had been explicitly careful not to give anything away _too_ valuable.

"Initially, yes," Severus replied, taking a sip of his wine (one of the better bottles – Lucius only allowed the best at his table), "but by the time the spell got circulated throughout Hogwarts, the verbal version gained preeminence."

"That makes sense, considering how non-verbal spells are sixth-year. And you said you made that spell when?"

"Beginning of fifth year," Severus replied curtly, a bit disgruntled and embarrassed – he never was comfortable discussing where he was in his own stage of magical learning, as it always tended to move to the fact that he was far more advanced in the Dark Arts than most students leaving Hogwarts.

Dolohov whistled. "Well, Severus, I'm surprised that you don't have the entire school in your pocket by now. With a brain like that –"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Dolohov, intellect is not the factor that most people utilize when judging others in Hogwarts," Severus interrupted, his voice icy. "I am tolerated, but little more. It is not my aim to be _popular_." He spat the word and threw a disgusted glare at James and Sirius, who were laughing at some joke Andromeda had made at their table. He also noticed that Rosier looked more mutinous that usual, with an air of… jealousy?

Dolohov shrugged. "I know what that's like, believe me. No matter how smart and inventive _I_ was, Lucius here always got the credit. Sly little bastard."

"Now see here –" Lucius began, but Dolohov, Severus, Regulus, and Narcissa were already laughing. Regina threw her husband an exasperated glare, but she didn't make to stop him. _She probably gets a lot of it at home too,_ Severus thought.

"You never should have invited him," Rookwood muttered.

To Severus' surprise, dessert passed without incident – he had expected a food fight or a drunken brawl to have broken out by now. But in what seemed like no time at all, the tables were soon spotless and were magically sliding to the sides of the rooms, creating a large space for…

"Well, dear Regina, would you care to dance?" Dolohov asked in a dramatic voice that nearly caused Regulus to sputter in his glass.

Regina, for the first time the entire evening, gave a warm smile. "I'd love to, Antonin." And with that, the two got up and moved onto the dance floor, with Bellatrix and Rodolphus right behind them.

"Forgive me, Narcissa, for not giving you this first dance, but I really must speak with the Dark Lord," Lucius apologized, and before Narcissa could comment, the blond man was gone with Rookwood, leaving an exasperated and impatient Narcissa behind with Severus.

"Where did Regulus go?" she asked suddenly.

Severus frowned as he peered around the room. "It looks like he's giving something to Potter over by that window… oh damn it…"

For he had just seen Regulus press a vial of the antidote into James' hands. _You idiot, how could you trust Potter with something that important!_ Severus thought furiously. _Thankfully, it's your problem, not mine._

He turned to Narcissa. "So what now?"

Narcissa shrugged with frustration. "Well, I just have to wait for Lucius to come back… unless…"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I can guess. The answer is no."

Narcissa huffed disdainfully. "So I guess if I actually asked if you wanted to dance then –"

"_That _was it? Well, in that case…. no."

Narcissa leaned close. "You know, such skills would come in handy if you ever were to get with Lily."

Severus clenched his fist. "The answer is no."

"Coward."

Severus' eyes flashed. "What did you call me?"

"A coward."

He abruptly stood, and grabbed Narcissa's hand, yanking her close. "You want this so bad, Narcissa Black? Fine, I will dance with you – just to prove that I'm no coward."

Narcissa only gave a sweet smile and pointed at the floor. "You haven't convinced me yet, Severus."

Severus gritted his teeth, and led Narcissa out onto the dance floor, taking her hand and her waist. A second later, the musicians along the far wall began to play a fast-paced waltz, and they began to dance.

He closed his eyes, and let the classical music flow over him as he carefully timed every motion. He knew that dancing, like potion-making and spell-casting, was an art requiring careful timing and even more careful judgments. _Grace under pressure… keep it smooth, but rhythmic…_

"You dance well," Narcissa said, her own voice betraying her surprise as they spun on the floor into the next steps. "Where did you learn?"

"Lucius gave some of his housemates lessons one winter," Severus replied curtly. "He figured we might need to learn someday."

Narcissa smirked. "You still seem… guarded. Why won't you… let go a bit? Is this dance too formal for you, or are you afraid to bare something we haven't seen before, or do you just not know how?"

Severus nearly froze and lost his count, Narcissa's barbed words sinking deep into his pride. _Is that what she thinks? That I do not know how? She should learn the truth…_

The waltz picked up a faster beat, and Severus made his decision. With a sound escaping his lips like a feral growl, he pulled her close and grimly stared at her.

"Let's see if _you_ can handle me with my guard down," he whispered fiercely, enjoying the look of confusion that passed across Narcissa's features.

Then, his precise count drifting to the center of his psyche, he began to dance with Narcissa like he never had before. There was formality still, but Severus' motions were different. Sinuous, like the snakes of his house… with a feral power that he knew he had rarely shown…

_Almost even sensual…_

Narcissa gasped in surprise when Severus pulled her tight against him, but he knew that she was too well-trained to give more of a response. Indeed, when he looked back into her eyes, he could see a challenging light there, and her every motion matched his in sensuality, in passion…

They spun, they twisted, they whirled, her blonde hair whipping against his black. They kept eye contact through all their motions, the light of feral challenge gleaming there as they both pushed each other's limits… and began to surpass them.

All too soon, as the music reached its final crescendo, it stopped, and Severus and Narcissa froze, suddenly realizing that they were in the center of the dance floor, and breathing very hard. Astonished murmurs passed through the hall, and Severus could distinctly hear Slughorn clapping enthusiastically.

* * *

James Potter hadn't danced first, but he had watched with dawning incomprehension and anxiety. What he had just seen didn't fit with what he knew about the two – it contradicted the entire logic that he had created for himself for five solid years.

He turned to Sirius, who looked even more shocked than he did. "Since _when_ did Snivellus learn how to dance like that? He's better than _me_!"

* * *

"Well, that was… entertaining," Narcissa said, pulling a lock of blonde hair out of her face, a look of pleased satisfaction crossing her face. "I certainly didn't expect that out of you."

Severus smirked. "I'm not surprised."

"You dance extremely well," she added as they approached the side tables. "I'm sure Lucius didn't teach you _those_ moves. Who did, Bellatrix?"

The eldest Black sister stepped out of the crowd, her own hair slightly tousled as she gave Severus another appraising look. "I never taught Snape anything – he seems full of surprises tonight."

"Why are you off the dance floor?" Severus asked curiously, picking up his water. "Where's Rodolphus?"

Bellatrix jerked her head towards the Head Table, where her fiancé was speaking with several other men who Severus immediately guessed served the Dark Lord.

"Forgive me, Severus, but I need to use a bathroom," Narcissa said, grabbing a hold of Bellatrix's black gown. "Bellatrix does too – just to freshen up. If you'd excuse us…"

"Of course," Severus replied dully, setting his glass of water on the table with a dull thunk. _I need something to drink_, he thought, his mind still mired in the hot flames of his passionate dance with Narcissa.

It had been something he hadn't expected of her – hell, it hadn't been something he would have expected from _himself_ – but he did it anyways. He didn't dare tell Narcissa who had taught him – _that_ was a secret that he did not wish anyone to learn. _It's between me and her,_ he privately swore, _and no one else…_

"You were really quite… impressive, out there, you know," a voice said from his side as he approached the bar.

"Really, Regulus, you could have been dancing too," Severus replied morosely, accepting the glass of water from the waiter.

"And frankly, I'm surprised Narcissa rose to the occasion," Regulus finished, getting to his feet. "People are already talking, you know – how _you,_ of all people, ended up with her. No insult to you," he quickly added, "but it's just… unexpected."

"It's more than unexpected," a cold voice said from directly behind Severus. He froze – he knew that voice very well.

"One could say," Lucius Malfoy continued dangerously, "that it was almost _scandalous_. Leave, Black, I have _dealings_ with this one."

Severus met Lucius' cold stare with his own as Regulus left reluctantly. "She provoked it, not me, Malfoy."

"I know what I saw," Lucius replied with steel in his voice. "It was quite convincing."

"There's nothing between us besides friendship, Malfoy, and you know it. She feels nothing for me." _At least I bloody hope not,_ he thought, knowing the fury that Lucius would have if Narcissa really did _feel_ something…

But Lucius, as soon as Regulus was out of ear shot, smirked and gave a brief chuckle. "Believe me, Severus, I know that."

Severus frowned, his fear draining into confusion. "Then why the furious spectacle?"

"Personal entertainment value, mostly. And," he added in a low voice, "to make things explicit between us. You did something very dangerous there, Snape, and if I was a lesser man, you'd be cursed into tiny pieces on the floor for dancing with my future wife in that manner."

"She initiated it, not me," Severus repeated, ice filling his gut.

"I know, Snape," Lucius replied unexpectedly. "You played your part in the plan well, I must say."

"What plan?"

Lucius did not answer, only turning back to the dance floor, where he watched as Bellatrix danced with Dolohov. "You dance very well, Severus. I did not teach you those moves."

"And I won't reveal who did," Severus replied evenly.

"Others have noticed."

"I don't really care what they think."

"The Dark Lord noticed – and sends his compliments."

Severus set his glass up against the bar – if he had held it much longer, it would have shattered when it dropped from his shaking hands. _I'm not taking the Mark tonight, if that's what you're implying, Malfoy! It's too early…_

"I hadn't noticed his attention," he said aloud, his voice stiff.

"Well, _he_ has noticed _you_, and he is willing to offer you… let's call it, a fast track," Lucius gave Severus a smugly triumphant smile. "Tonight, if you want."

Severus caught the innuendos easily – he was being offered the Dark Mark, tonight, if he wanted it. And he knew that those who refused tended to vanish without a trace.

"It's too soon, Malfoy," he replied coolly. "Who else has this opportunity been offered to?"

"That's not the point of this conversation, Snape. We're talking about you here."

"And it would be a risk that I don't believe that the Dark Lord should take. It's not prudent."

Lucius' eyes were icy with suspicion. "Care to explain that sentiment?"

"Would you care to explain to Professor Dumbledore how the Dark Mark ended up on the forearm of one of the most notorious students in the school?" Severus shot back, rapidly inventing a cover story. _I need to phrase it so that it would be detrimental to the Dark Lord to Mark me early… that bluff might work. _"I have quite a reputation for the Dark Arts at Hogwarts already, Malfoy. Dumbledore and McGonagall would not hesitate to throw me out. And you know how both of them feel about Slytherins. And Slughorn's protection doesn't extend to me – he barely notices that I exist." His voice was bitter as his dark eyes met Lucius' grey stare. "It would not be wise to link me to the Dark Lord while I remain at Hogwarts. It would be… dangerous… to the Dark Lord's cause."

"You could conceal it."

Severus snorted. "And how long would that last, Malfoy? Besides, the other boys would soon discover it, and I don't trust their reliability. Hell, Rosier would probably kill me as soon as he found out, simply because I got the Mark before he did."

"Rosier's desires don't factor into this issue," Lucius growled. "Are you refusing the Mark?"

Severus fought to restrain a smirk. He had Lucius on the defensive – right where he wanted him. "Not exactly, no. Just… delaying the process, if you will. If the Dark Lord wants my services – in which I will only give once I have the Mark – he must be content to rely on other sources or wait until I leave school."

"And then?" Lucius pursued. "Will you take the Mark then?"

"Much can happen in two years," Severus replied ambiguously. "But that is the most you will get out of me, so let's move onto a topic of substance."

"You consider this offer an idle request?" Lucius snarled.

"Not at all, just an offer that is misguided, especially if you wish to attain a valued supporter once I have left the school," Severus replied evenly. "I'm sure you can use Rosier well enough right now."

"I won't have dealings with that imbecile!"

"Good, because he _is_ an imbecile," Severus spat.

"But he's a dangerous one, and his father is no one to scoff at," Lucius added in a low voice. "If anything, now that I think of it, having someone loyal to _me_ at Hogwarts – especially in your position – can only be beneficial."

Severus raised an eyebrow. _This is interesting._ "What are you implying, Lucius?"

"I stated that Rosier's desires didn't factor into your offer, but they do factor into other dealings, some a bit closer to home, especially for you and I."

_Ah, I get it. _"So this is about Narcissa, then?"

"Rosier is already taking action to _take_ her," Lucius spat, "and nothing I can say will dissuade him from his course. He does not fear me – indeed, he laughed in my face when I spoke to him a few minutes ago."

Severus understood. "You weren't talking to the Dark Lord – you were speaking to Rosier."

"Interrogating him, more like, about his intentions for Narcissa," Lucius finished with a burning look in his eyes that Severus found disconcerting. _Why do I get the feeling that I am going to be dragged into this?_

"Which are?"

Lucius set down his drink on a side table and motioned for Severus to sit down. Once Severus had settled himself, Lucius leaned in close. "Rosier's father is a highly placed criminal lawyer in the Wizengamot, with extensive investments in Gringotts and the International Confederation of Wizards. He's also a Death Eater of good standing. Now, Rosier has made it explicitly clear to his father that he wants Narcissa for his bride, and unfortunately, Cygnus seems open to the offer."

"But aren't Rosier and Narcissa related?" Severus asked, perplexed and more than a little disgusted. "I mean, her mother was a Rosier."

"Distaff cousins, nothing more. It's not _quite_ as incestuous as it could be, but Narcissa is utterly repulsed by Rosier – and more than a little afraid of him and his reputation among the Slytherin girls he's been with. Apparently," Lucius lowered his voice even further, "it hasn't been pretty."

Severus felt the bile rise in his throat, and he glanced over to where Rosier was laughing with Damian Mulciber. "Are you going to neutralize him?"

"I can't take actions against him, at least not explicitly. I need Cygnus' consent to wed his daughter, and the more he favors Rosier and the rich business connections Rosier's father could give him, the worse my standing is."

"Surely you can match anything that Rosier can put up," Severus said incredulously. "I mean, your father –"

"May be powerful, but he's made it explicitly clear that he will only provide a standard dowry, and that any other action must come from me. Thankfully, Narcissa is in love with me, and given a choice between Rosier and I –"

"She'd choose you, in a heartbeat," Severus finished automatically. "So why don't you just expose Evan Rosier's exploits at school to Cygnus? Surely that would be enough to discredit him?"

"I'm not convinced that would work, and it would also gain the Malfoy family powerful enemies, which is the last thing we need in this unstable time," Lucius whispered. "But that is not my concern. What I am distressed about are Rosier's plans regarding Narcissa. He's going to try and slip her a love potion, and failing that, the Imperius Curse."

"Surely he didn't tell you that!"

"I'm a good enough Legilimens when I want to be – nothing to beat your Occlumency skills, Severus, which I congratulate you on, by the way – and I saw his plans. I can protect Narcissa over the summer, but not at Hogwarts."

Severus leaned back in his chair and fixed Lucius with a skeptical stare. "Are you saying that you want _me_ to protect her at Hogwarts from the likes of Rosier?"

"You catch on quickly, but that is not the entire story. Rosier fears you nearly as much as he fears the Dark Lord, but his fear is like that of a scavenger – while the predators are there, he will not act, but as soon as they depart, he pounces."

"Are you expecting me to be Narcissa's bodyguard?"

"No. I'm expecting you to be her… _companion_, to use an apt word," Lucius replied, his face reddening. "And I'm not expecting anything – I'm asking politely."

"What would go into this 'companionship'?" Severus asked cautiously.

Lucius looked extremely uncomfortable, and if it wasn't for the edgy feeling in Severus' stomach, he would have greatly enjoyed the expression. "Narcissa has… ah, already expressed her complaints to me that there are no suitable… ah, boys in her year that she would… well, date. Now, given what has already taken place tonight with that dance, one could, if the angle is right, say that a foundation has been laid…"

Severus' eyebrows nearly shot into his hair. "Are you implying that I be Narcissa's _boyfriend_?"

"It would protect her from Rosier while I make my case to Cygnus and I can wrangle a betrothal out of him," Lucius replied quickly, his embarrassment very visible. "And besides, it would be a case where everyone wins – Rosier can't rape Narcissa, she has a companion that she can trust, and you get to have a 'girlfriend' that is one of the most popular, rich, and attractive girls at Hogwarts."

"Nobody will _buy_ that Narcissa is dating me," Severus replied scornfully. "I mean, why would she? She's popular, attractive, and rich, while I'm… well, should I use one of Potter's typical euphemisms for me?"

"It seems, though, that you are cleaning up nicely, and if you continue on that path, with the groundwork laid tonight, it stands to be a possibility. Unlikely, but possible." Lucius shrugged. "Believe me, Severus, I am as uncomfortable with this as you are, but how else can I make this work?"

"And what about your little bet that I would hook up with Bellatrix?" Severus snapped. "I saw how disappointed you were when _that_ didn't work."

"Idle fancy, nothing more," Lucius replied through gritted teeth. "I'd be willing to pay you, Severus, if that's what you want."

Severus' eyes widened. "You are willing to _pay_ me to be Narcissa's boyfriend? Lucius, are you out of your mind?"

"I want her safe, Severus, and I will pay any price for that to happen," Lucius replied, steel in his voice. "Rosier is dangerous, and I will not have my future wife taken advantage of. Narcissa trusts you – which is more than she could say of the other boys in your year – and she also knows that you would not take advantage of her. And with what I saw tonight, you could even play the part."

"I have no desire to become enemies with Evan Rosier," Severus said coolly.

"And would you prefer to be _my_ enemy, Severus?" Lucius growled. "I will not let that insolent bastard rape Narcissa, which is what he plans to do. If you respect her – which I _know_ you do – you will help me in this. I am willing to pay you fifty Galleons a week if you do this – more than fair."

Severus silently considered the offer. The offer _was_ tempting – Lucius was offering serious money, and he had no desire to see Narcissa get hurt by Rosier. And Narcissa _was_ attractive and popular, and it could only mean good things if he was her boyfriend, even if the entire relationship was an elaborate sham.

_But what about Lily, Severus_? a voice in his mind said. _Wasn't the point of changing to win _her_, not to get embroiled in pureblood politics with the Malfoys and Blacks? If your relationship becomes public, Lily wouldn't even come close to you… and why would she? To her, you would have moved on…_

But Severus knew his chances of winning Lily back were slim to none as it was. _Plus, if she somehow did find out that I was only doing this to help Narcissa, she might consider it a good thing… and given where Narcissa cast her bet, she could only be supportive! If anything, this little sham could make things better between us!_

"So, Severus?"

He made up his mind in a split second. "I'll do it."

Lucius let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Snape. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I just have one question, though," Severus said sharply. "Some people – Rosier most likely – might require visual proof of my 'relationship' to Narcissa. Are you all right with that?"

"Don't take her purity, Severus," Lucius growled.

"Wasn't even thinking of that," Severus replied smoothly. "So when does this whole charade start?"

"You laid a good foundation tonight, but we might be able to build on it a little more," Lucius said thoughtfully, completely oblivious to the fact that Severus found the conversation incredibly awkward. "Dance with her once more tonight, and make it good, Severus."

"And what about you?"

Lucius scowled. "I'll be with the Dark Lord – if we want this charade to work, I need to keep my distance from her, or else there will be suspicions. Have a nice night, Severus, and… good luck." With that, the young man got up and vanished into the milling crowd, leaving Severus alone at the table.

Slowly getting up, Severus began walking around the edge of the ballroom, his eyes focusing on Narcissa. _She really is quite pretty… nothing on Lily, but…_

A rough hand grabbed his shoulder, and Severus spun around, inches away from James Potter's livid face.

"What now, Potter? I've had quite enough stress for this evening," Severus spat, exasperation in his voice.

"I'll get straight to the point then," James growled, pulling a vial from his pocket. "What's this?"

Severus shrugged, trying to ignore the hammering of his heart as he recognized the Amortentia antidote. "Why ask me?"

"Because your initials are engraved on the glass," James snarled, his fingernails digging into Severus' shoulder. "You made this, and told Regulus to give it to me so I could give it to Sirius. So as a friend, I feel quite obliged to ask what the _hell_ this is!"

"If you must know, it's an antidote!" Severus spat back.

"For what?"

"Amortentia." _There, I said it. Now Sirius will know. It was going to come out eventually – I just didn't expect that I'd be the one to leak the detail._

James looked blank. "What the hell is that?"

"Strongest love potion in the world," Severus replied curtly. "Black's beloved parents have plans for him, and Regulus needed my help to make sure your friend Sirius' life wasn't ruined. I did it as a favour for Regulus, nothing more."

James still looked suspicious. "Why would Sirius' parents do –"

Severus tossed up his hands. "Why would they do anything, Potter? It's blood politics, and Sirius, as the eldest son, is neck-deep in this! And as blood purists, Orion and Walpurga Black are willing to do anything to see that their rebellious blood traitor son is safely married off…"

James' face went white. "I've got to tell him. They'll do something illegal if this doesn't work."

"Probably, Potter, but that's not my business. I did this as a favour to Regulus and the poor girl that Black would probably be married off to," Severus replied icily. "Now, if you'd excuse me…"

He shouldered his way past James Potter and began making his way across the hall, to where Bellatrix was speaking anxiously to Dolohov. _That looks interesting…_

"I already told you, if she _dares_ to try this again… Snape!" Bellatrix said suddenly, looking up and giving a falsely sweet smile to Severus. "I was just talking about you."

"I can only imagine," Severus replied caustically.

Dolohov winked at him. "Appears you're quite the man of the night, Severus. Nice moves on the dance floor, by the way."

"I was meaning to ask you about that, Snape," Bellatrix said with the same fake smile. "Care to… discuss the matter a bit?"

Severus sighed. "I guess I don't have any choice now, do I?"

"Not really, no," Bellatrix replied shortly, pulling Severus behind one of the massive ornamental trees near the edge of the ballroom, leaving Dolohov behind.

"What is this about, Bellatrix? I'm really not in the mood for any funny business…"

"I heard from Lucius what you agreed to," Bellatrix cut him off sharply.

"And do you approve?"

Bellatrix snorted. "I don't trust you, Snape, but you are certainly clever enough to fool Rosier. Hell, for a while there you fooled _me_ with your little act earlier in the West Wing."

"That was a farce and you know it – much to Lucius' disappointment."

"Hardly, because the situation played into his hands," Bellatrix growled. "Listen to me, Snape, and listen well – I know my younger sister, and we get along quite well. If you ever _behave_ in a manner that could potentially jeopardize her and everything she's gained, I will know, and you don't want me as your enemy, Snape."

_That's certainly true, _he thought, looking into Bellatrix's smoldering eyes. "So… what then? Do I have your _approval_ to proceed?" His words were as biting as the disdainful expression on his face.

Bellatrix smiled. "Of course you do, Snape. Be careful, though – Rosier has a long reach."

Severus nodded curtly and turned away, wondering in the back of his mind how many more awkward conversations he would have to go through before the evening was over.

He moved towards the bar again, his eyes sweeping the crowd for Narcissa. _It's starting to get late, and I should be planning to go home with Regulus…_

Almost as if his thoughts conjured up the young man, Regulus came into view, frantically motioning Severus over.

"I can't find Sirius!" he said, panic in his voice. "He's gone!"

"Don't worry, I can see him," Severus reassured him, noticing Sirius talking in the shadows to James. _This could get bad, but Sirius knows better than to do anything here…_ "Your little gambit with Potter seems to have worked – Sirius won't take any love potion tonight."

"And he knows," Regulus whispered. "This won't be good."

"You chose to tell Potter about it."

"I had no choice!" Regulus said furiously. "I can't monitor Sirius every second, and he trusts me less than ever! It would be better if Potter did something, you know that!"

"We'll talk more about this later," Severus snapped, his eyes finally fixing on Narcissa – and on the swaggering young man approaching her. _Rosier. Damn it._

Picking up his pace, he weaved around a drunken gentleman and came up close, where Rosier was already talking to Narcissa, his voice slurred and wavering.

"Come on, Cissy, dance wit' me! It's… it's the last dance of night," Rosier said, the heated look in his eyes betraying his attempt to behave with class. "You know you wanna…"

"Not in the slightest," Narcissa spat with disgust. "You're drunk."

"No, I'm not! Only… only a few Firewhiskies… oh, why won' you dance wit' me?"

Narcissa looked around frantically as Rosier moved closer, a predatory look in his eyes. "Because… because…"

"Because she's going to dance with me," Severus stepped in smoothly, placing his hand lightly on Narcissa's arm. "Would you let me have this dance, Miss Black?"

"Of course," she replied gratefully, and, taking Severus' arm, she let him lead her onto the dance floor, leaving a confused and frustrated Rosier and a smugly smiling Regulus behind.

"Tonight, for our last song, we're going to play a Muggle tune, suggested by Charlus Potter, for a bit of flavor," the main musician said, his voice amplified by a _Sonorus_ Charm. "We won't sing the Muggle words, but we can still appreciate the wonderful music of 'Moondance', by Van Morrison! Gentlemen, bring your ladies onto the floor for this encore!"

_Playing a Muggle song at a solidly pureblood party?_ Severus thought wryly, as he moved into position. _It's an oddity all right… and I doubt that the Dark Lord will be too happy that it's being played._

But to Severus' surprise, the Dark Lord – indeed, several prominent people from the crowd, including the Malfoys – had vanished without a trace. But Severus could see Sirius leading Andromeda out onto the floor, and James with a blonde girl he didn't recognize. Even Dolohov was pulling a protesting Regina onto the floor – although, from Severus' point of view, the protests looked half-hearted.

The first notes of the piano started, and Severus looked into Narcissa's big blue eyes. "Are you ready for this?" he whispered. "This has to be convincing."

"Lucius told me," she replied back, a grin crossing her face. "With you, though, it shouldn't be difficult." She took his hand in hers, and with a simple spin, they began the dance.

It seemed a blur to Severus. The song was slower, but Severus still felt like he was spinning out of control. He let Narcissa's passion flow into him, and only matched it. His heart pounded as she smiled at him, which he only returned with a smirk.

_I'm enjoying this,_ he thought suddenly, the images of accusing green eyes dropping away as he pulled Narcissa close. _This is actually… entertaining…_

As the final notes of the song finished, Severus let Narcissa lean back in his arms, sparking an impressed murmur from the watchers along the sides of the room. Her blond hair flipped forward as she came up, and he realized that they were only a few inches apart.

"I enjoyed that," she whispered, giving him a private little smile. "And I think you did too."

"We were convincing," he whispered back, his eyes on the crowd and on an applauding Regulus, who was smugly flashing a smile at the fuming Rosier, who was stalking out of the room.

As the two approached Regulus, they exchanged glances. "Should we tell him?" Narcissa asked.

"He has a right to know," Severus replied curtly. "I'll tell him personally. You'll have a harder racket to run, though – your father looks murderous."

Narcissa lightly laughed. "I'll deal with him. Good night, Severus." And with a single flutter of her blue gown, she vanished into the milling crowd by her parents, where Bellatrix was already waiting.

"I must say, Severus, that was _impressive!_" Regulus exclaimed as soon as Severus approached. "Excellent job! Two dances with Narcissa – who the hell taught you to dance like that?"

"It's not important, now listen…" Severus muttered, pulling Regulus into the shadows. Then, noting as Regulus' expression went from surprise to confusion, he explained the deal he had made with Lucius.

"Well, it makes sense," he finally admitted.

Severus snorted. "It's convoluted and dangerous, and it puts me as a rival to Rosier."

"You already are."

"Not officially, but after tonight…" Severus raked a hand through his long hair. "I'm caught in the middle here, and I don't think I like it."

"Now you know what it feels like for me," Regulus muttered as they entered into the Floo room and got in line behind several portly men who Severus guessed were extremely drunk. "Although, I would say the look on Potter and Rosier's faces was well worth all of it! So where did you learn to dance?"

"It's not important," Severus brushed aside the comment, unwilling to give up the truth. _Not yet… doing this with Narcissa is enough of a betrayal as it is…_

"I'd like to learn some of your moves," Regulus said openly, envy in his eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell us? I bet you would have never danced with Narcissa if she hadn't asked you."

"Probably not."

"Hell, _I_ would have danced with her, and I'm her cousin!"

"Regulus…"

"I'm just saying…" Regulus' voice trailed off as he stepped into the fireplace, Severus right behind.

The green flames whirled and twisted, and Severus could feel his gut roiling with the fine food he had eaten at dinner. _Just a few more seconds_…

The fireplace came into view, and Severus stepped out of it, ducking his head…

Into a blazing row.

Sirius Black was standing alone, his wand drawn, an expression of utter rage and fury on his face as he screamed at this parents and his uncle. Regulus only stood in front of the fire, stricken by the terrible scene in front of him.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY THIS? RUIN SOME OTHER GIRL'S LIFE _AND_ MINE?" Sirius roared. "HOW LOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SINK?"

"WE'RE DOING THIS FOR THE FAMILY!" Mrs. Black screamed, her eyes livid and her wand in her hand. "YOU INSOLENT DOG, HOW DARE _YOU_ TRY AND GO AGAINST THIS! YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY, OR I SWEAR I'LL –"

"DO WHAT?" Sirius yelled, his face red and deranged. "YOU ARE _NOTHING_ TO ME, MOTHER, AND I SWEAR THAT AS LONG AS THIS FAMILY HOLDS THESE VALUES, I WON'T BE A PART OF IT!"

"Then GO!" Mr. Black roared, slamming his meaty fist on the table. "BLOOD TRAITOR FILTH DOES NOT BELONG IN MY HOUSE! BUT NOT BEFORE YOU MARRY THE GIRL CHOSEN SO THE BLOOD STAYS PURE!"

Sirius' face went white. "So be it, then," he said in a quiet voice, and turning on his heel, he ran upstairs, Regulus right behind him. Severus hesitantly followed, but by the time he reached Sirius' room, he could already hear the argument.

"Sirius, you can't just _leave_ –"

"Regulus, I have no choice," Sirius replied coldly. As Severus shoved open the door, he could see Sirius piling clothes and old books into his trunk. "It's over – I'm done. I can't, I can't do this anymore."

Regulus was beyond panic now – his eyes were wide and fearful. "Sirius, maybe it'll get better –"

Sirius snarled with disgust. "You don't get it, do you, Reg? It'll _never_ change – _they'll_ never change, and I won't back down. Not now, not ever." He slammed his trunk shut and looked around his Gryffindor-coloured room. "And frankly, I can't say I'll miss much here anyways."

"Sirius, _please_," Regulus begged, tears running openly down his face. "Don't do this! I… I can't –"

"Be the son I can't be, Regulus," Sirius said simply, shrinking his trunk with a wave of his wand and shoving it in his robe pockets. He pulled out the figurine of the motorcycle, and flipped in around in his hands. "When you finally do come around, I'll be waiting for you. I'm sorry that you have to face this…"

"Sirius…"

But the young man did not respond as he pulled his biker jacket over his red robes, streaked with ash from his trip through the Floo. He finally looked up and saw Severus standing mutely in the shadows.

"Snape. I guess I should thank you for the antidote. You saved my life." Sirius said, his eyes hollow as he passed Severus in the hall.

"I wasn't doing it for you, Black. I was doing it for Regulus," Severus replied coldly. "Would it hurt you so much to change?"

"I can't live a lie anymore, Snape. I don't expect you to understand… make sure _he_ doesn't fall, Snape. _Make sure he doesn't become one of them._"

Severus only mutely shook his head with resignation and watched as Sirius descended the stairs.

His parents were waiting, their wands openly drawn. "Where are you –"

Sirius didn't respond, only tossing the figurine on the floor and muttering a command word. With a flash and a rising stench of exhaust, the enormous motorbike erupted outwards, filling the entire narrow hallway and angled towards the door.

Sirius ignored the screams coming from his parents as he turned towards Severus and Regulus, standing on the steps of the stairwell, watching as the young man flipped his leg over the bike and revved the engine.

"Goodbye, Regulus," he said simply. "I'm sorry."

With that, he pointed his wand at the bolted door and yelled, "_Confringo!"_

There was a loud crack and the sound of splintering wood – Mr. Black had not enchanted the door to withstand internal attack. Then, with a blast of his engine, Sirius hammered on the gas, driving the motorcycle through the shattered doorway and up into the sky.

Severus went to the shattered doorway with Regulus, ignoring Mr. and Mrs. Black bellow with fury, watching as Sirius Black vanished into the moonlight.


	7. Detonations

_**Author's Note: first of all, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for being so patient - you people have been awesome! Secondly, and this is to address one of my reviews, this story will NOT turn into an all-out tragedy - there will be romance and a few laughs too. But one has to realize is that Severus and this generation are growing up in a dark time, and that shadow affects all of them - and that becomes even more apparent in this chapter. **_

_**Thirdly, and most importantly, the next few chapters after this will be about Severus over the summer at Spinner's End, and his very difficult relationship with his parents. Now, I've read a LOT of Severus fics with Tobias Snape in them, and I've seen several different viewpoints - I've seen him as a simple working-class man who drinks too much, I've seen him as a raging alcoholic who wants to change but can't, and I've seen him as a black-hearted bastard who has no compassion and morals. Since I loathe the last version (too unrealistic), I've chosen to create a unique perspective from what we've seen about Tobias Snape. Some might say I've taken a bit of a more compassionate route, but I've also tried to make him as realistic as possible, given his situation. After all, as Severus is discovering, there isn't just black and white.**_

_**I'm also placing a warning here for disturbing scenes, blood and gore, and strong language. I feel I really should, given how the chapter pans out.**_

_**So until next time, read, review, and enjoy!**_

Severus was up and packing well before dawn.

"You don't have to leave so early, Severus," Regulus muttered, flipping over on his bed as Severus snapped his trunk closed. "I was trying to sleep."

"No, you weren't," Severus replied curtly, not meeting Regulus' eyes.

There was no reply to that, and Severus knew he had been right.

"At least stay until morning," Regulus pleaded.

"I need to make an early start. My parents will be worried."

"Like a dragon's hind end they will be!" Regulus snarled, sitting up. "Severus, what is the problem with staying for a while?"

Severus didn't have an answer for it. Perhaps it was the edgy feeling in his gut that Sirius' haunted eyes had given him. Perhaps it was the last dire warning that the older brother had given his most hated enemy. Perhaps it was the fact that Mrs. Black planned to make a very public presentation of blowing Sirius off the family tree that next morning.

Either way, Severus knew he didn't want to be around in the morning to deal with it.

"Just until breakfast," Regulus pleaded. "Severus…"

"Regulus, I can't shoulder your burden," Severus said quietly, pulling on a tattered Muggle coat and hoisting his trunk. "You knew as well as I that this day would come. Well, it's here. I hope you're ready."

Regulus took a steadying breath. "Can I at least write to you?"

"Only send your letters at night," Severus warned. "My father has guns stored in the house, and he won't hesitate to use them in a little bird-shooting. I don't want to be eating your owl for lunch one morning."

Regulus clenched his fist. "Filthy Muggle. How can you even live there?"

_I ask myself that question every day, Regulus, believe me_, Severus thought darkly as he opened the bedroom door.

"Severus?"

He turned back, his dark hair hanging limply over his face. "Yes?"

Regulus' shadowed eyes glimmered in the pale light of the setting moon. "Thanks. For everything."

Severus turned away, unsure of how to respond, and feeling distinctly that if Regulus could, he would be following Severus.

* * *

Severus had been travelling on his own for a long time, and it wasn't difficult to buy a bus ticket so he could get home. As he handed his last Muggle notes to the sleepy attendant, he thought about how few wizards even knew how to recognize Muggle currency, let alone use it. It always shocked him – and disappointed him a little – that so many wizards were so woefully ignorant of the culture that surrounded them. _If we think that we are so much better than they are, why is it that we look like fools among them? If they are our enemy as the Dark Lord proclaims, why are we not more informed about them?_

Severus sat alone at the back of the bus, resting up against the cool glass of the window. He preferred the quiet ride of a Muggle bus to the hectic clamor of the Knight Bus – at least one could _think_, and move around without stepping in frogspawn. He looked out the window and watched as several burly workmen got onto the bus, making the early-morning commute to their jobs. None sat beside him, and Severus was grateful for the solitude. He needed time to think, to go over his list, and the past few days with Regulus seemed almost a whirlwind of events and emotions. _Some of which I'm not comfortable with…_

The bus rumbled into motion, and Severus looked out the window, watching as a Muggle police officer accosted a drunk waving an empty liquor bottle. The officer was armed, but he did not draw his weapon.

He was suddenly – and quite uncomfortably – reminded of his father, but he was unsure of which man – the drunk or the officer – brought the recollection. Hook-nosed, dark haired, and with a sarcastically bitter temperament, he greatly resembled his son. Severus had always wished he could lessen that resemblance when he was younger and when his parents argued, but as he got older, he had given up on that. _Until now…_

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his scribbled list. The parchment was already starting to get worn, so Severus was careful as he pulled a cheap Muggle pen from his tattered jacket and scratched _get new dress robes_ off the list. _Thanks to Regulus…_

Severus didn't know what to think about the young man. Regulus had always been haughty, cold to the point of iciness, and as willing as anyone to join the Death Eaters and become the Dark Lord's loyal servant. Yet Severus had seen a marked change come over the young man – an uncertainty, as if he was looking for something that he hadn't quite realized he had lost until recently.

_Losing his brother hurt Regulus a lot, _Severus thought, watching idly as the officer finally battered the violent drunk to the ground. _And though he doesn't want to admit it, Regulus is feeling more lost than he'll admit. He's scared… scared of the Dark Lord, scared of his parents – _that _was easy to see – scared of any chance that might come to his structured little world. And since I was an agent of that change, he fears me and what I might do…_

The bus took a hard turn onto the road, and Severus wondered, with a pang, whether or not Regulus considered him a friend. _But what have I done to earn such a label? Sure, I've been there to help him, and I saved his brother's life from being ruined – and considering what that bastard nearly did to me in the Shrieking Shack, that's saying something - but we were always using each other for mutual advantage… can I trust him like a friend? Can I trust him like… like I trusted Lily?_

He tried to shove thoughts of emerald-green eyes to the back of his mind, but they kept resurfacing, accusing and painful. _I did nothing wrong,_ he thought uneasily, remembering how he held Narcissa in their last dance, how close she had been to him, the look of passion in her eyes that he knew mirrored his. _Lily and I have gone our separate ways, and there's nothing wrong with what I did with Narcissa. It was just a dance!_

_Ah, but _was _it just a dance_? the snide little voice that always seemed to resemble James Potter's hissed in his mind. _Go a little farther and some might call it 'erotic…'_

Severus shoved the thoughts away with a snarl and turned back to his list. _I can work with my hair this summer if I have the right stuff – Narcissa should be able to send me that book she mentioned. New clothes…well, I'll have to work on that. Mother and Father won't give me money – how can they? – but I'll work if I have to. Hell, if I get enough Muggle money, I might be able to afford my own supplies and robes this year!_

_Now, dealing with my relative lack of muscle… this really is _not_ my specialty, but if I found a good physical activity that's _not_ Quidditch, I might be able to build decent bulk. Football's out, though… if Father ever saw me playing that…_

Despite himself, he swallowed hard at the memory. He had been just six when his father had joined a recreational football league. According to his mother, Tobias had been good when he had played when he was with the Armed Forces. Severus remembered cheering as his father ran up and down the field, laughing and joking as he never did when he was at home. But then one rainy day, during a particularly rowdy game, he remembered watching his father go down, clutching his right calf…

He remembered the doctor saying that it was a fracture – a stress fracture, he called it, from playing too much – but at Tobias' age of forty-two, it would take much longer to heal, and that he might never play football again…

Since then, Tobias Snape had never set foot on a football field again, not even to watch.

_Perhaps I could run,_ Severus thought, trying to shove away the memories of his heart-broken father in the doctor's office, clutching onto the football like a drowning man holds onto a life jacket. _Perhaps, if I did enough running and started doing exercises, I might build some muscle – at least enough to play Quidditch…_

He knew he had no proper clothes for running, so he added that to his list. The sun was slowly coming up across the grey sky, and Severus leaned against the window, his eyelids growing heavy…

_He was standing alone, looking at the Mirror of Erised, looking at the life he dreamed he would have. The woman next to him in the mirror smiled and caressed his arms. _

_But for some strange reason, he could not distinguish the colour of her hair. No longer red, it was sliding across the spectrum… from black, to red, to white-blonde…_

"_No!" Severus screamed, slamming his fist into the Mirror, but to no avail. "I know who I want! I'm changing for Lily! I'm doing this for her!"_

"_You can't deny what your blood tells you, Severus," a cool voice said, as Lucius Malfoy stepped out from behind him. "But will it be Bellatrix, who you will have to win from Rodolphus, or will it be Narcissa, who you will have to take from me? Can you win a tempestuous witch flirting with darkness and already intrigued by your intellect and power, or can you win the girl who you swore to protect for the rest of your school year, even posing as her boyfriend? I wonder how _dear_ Lily Evans will take that..."_

"_Lily is who I want," Severus whispered, blood running down his bleeding knuckles, tracing twisted lines across his hands. "I'm doing this for her."_

"_You're doing this for _yourself_!" Lucius hissed, his voice seemingly changing into Sirius' scowling tones. "You only want to emulate your betters… you won't come after Lily in the end… she _belongs_ with James…"_

"_I'm doing this to win her back!" Severus screamed again. "To become a BETTER PERSON!"_

"_Some paths only lead one way, Severus." Severus didn't even turn – he recognized the mournful tones of Albus Dumbledore. "Some songs only end in bitter silence… a lasting dirge to a life well wasted…"_

"_Give up, Snivellus," Sirius hissed. "You'll never be good enough for her. She'll never forgive you, you Junior Death Eater…"_

_Severus could only watch, in horror, as Dumbledore's bearded face changed and twisted to become pale and cold, with blood-red eyes…_

"_You know there is no other way, Severus," the Dark Lord hissed. "All of your paths lead to me, and staring into the Mirror is naught but an idle dream…"_

_Severus spun, his wand suddenly in his hands. "DIE, YOU BASTARD! DIE!" He slashed his wand violently, and blood erupted from the Dark Lord's throat –_

_Except it wasn't the Dark Lord on the floor. It was Sirius, with Regulus sobbing over his body and cursing Severus' betrayal. It was Regulus, and Sirius swearing bloody vengeance with the Marauders behind him. It was James, with Lily sobbing over his body…_

_Severus tried to cover his eyes, but he could not. He howled in pain, but he knew he could do nothing…_

_It was Lucius now, with Narcissa holding poison in her hands, about to join her love in sweet death. It was Rosier, with figures in black robes standing by and swearing vengeance. It was Dolohov's wife Regina, with her husband broken and mad as he knelt beside her. _

"_You leave a legacy of blood, Severus," the Dark Lord's voice hissed, causing Severus to convulse in pain as he looked at his own hands and the blood seeping across them, from his bleeding knuckles and out from under his fingernails. "Everywhere, your hands are stained…"_

_He saw his father now, his wife sobbing over his body. He saw his mother, and his father lying against the wall in mute shock and horror, unable to say a word. He saw both of his parents, both dead from an identical slash across their throats…_

_He saw Dumbledore, crumpled on the floor like a broken doll, suddenly changed to grass, and although there was no blood this time, Severus knew whose wand did the deed._

"_I'm changing for LILY!" Severus roared, tearing his eyes away from the visions and back to the Mirror, where his own reflection and that of the woman seemed blissfully unaware of what was happening. "NONE of this will HAPPEN! I DESERVE a better life!"_

_But he could only watch in stunned horror as his reflection in the Mirror drew a wand and pointed it between the breasts of the woman in his arms, whose hair continued to change colour…_

"_We all know the truth, Severus," the woman in the mirror said, and her voice seemed to be a combination of three – Narcissa, Lily, and Bellatrix. "And we know how it will happen…"_

"_No…" Severus gasped, his hands scrabbling against the mirror as he tried to wrench it free and slam it against the ground. His hands found purchase against the shattered edges, broken by his fist, and with a single roar, he slammed the mirror against the ground, sending a cloud of metal and glass into the air. He coughed and bled from countless cuts, but he didn't care. He looked up towards the frame…_

_Only to see his reflection, and the woman, standing right behind the empty frame._

"_It's too bad," the reflection said lightly, "that you're the only one who can't see it."_

_Severus screamed as his reflection dragged his wand across the woman's chest, and a fountain of blood erupted from pale white skin… He fell to his knees and clutched as his own throat, where a gaping wound seemed to be forming at the side of his neck…_

"_You can't change the song," his reflection said sadly, his voice Dumbledore's, letting the woman's body fall with a wet thud onto the stone and approaching Severus, bleeding on the floor. "It's already been sung."_

_Severus looked up into the pits that his reflection's eyes were. He saw emptiness, hatred, resentment, despair… death…_

"_You can't change the song, Severus…"_

"_Yes… I… c-can…"_

_The words seemed to astound the reflection, who stepped back and began to fracture…_

BOOM.

Severus' eyes snapped open, to see the bus-seat tilt crazily in his vision…

He threw himself back, but it was too late. With the crunch of metal on concrete and the hiss of sparks, the bus completed its tip, and landed with a heart-stopping thud on Severus' side. Glass exploded upwards, and Severus felt wet blood across his hands

His bones ached with the resounding pain, but he was already moving – he could hear the whoosh of flames at the front of the bus, and the screams of dying passengers. _Thank God I shrunk my trunk_! he thought as he kicked wildly at the back emergency exit door – which seemed jammed.

_Why won't this damned thing – OPEN! _

With one final kick, Severus dislodged the door – and not a moment too soon. He could feel the searing flames on his back…

Ducking his head, he dove out of the bus, moments behind the explosion of hot fire that consumed the very exit he had used.

He could feel his coat on fire, and he tore it off, violently rolling against the wet pavement to extinguish the flames. Yanking his wand free, he pointed it at his smoldering coat and muttered, "_Aguamenti!_" A quick spray of water put out the lingering embers that remained of his only coat.

He staggered against a lamppost and leaned haggardly against it. People were already swarming around the horrible accident, the bus burning furiously, consuming all the passengers who couldn't get out in time…

He could see men flopping on the ground, bleeding from a hundred cuts from shattered glass. He could see a few women, their hair on fire, thrashing on the wet pavement, trying to extinguish the searing flames...

The light drizzle that had begun in the grey dawn had shifted into a full downpour, but Severus didn't care. He only watched as the fire trucks, ambulances, and the police cars began coming, trying to haul anyone they could out of the wreckage. The rain soaked through his t-shirt and made his hair glisten in the light. _I look like I'm drowning, and I'm not even below the water…_

Everything seemed to blur…

"Son? Boy? Are you all right?"

Severus looked around frantically, searching for the source of the voice, until he pinpointed it – a man in a brown trench-coat, his reddish hair pressed flat against his head in the pounding rain.

"Good, you're awake," the man said with relief. "It's not safe just to fall asleep in the streets of London."

Severus struggled to his feet – in his daze, he had slumped to the ground alongside the lamppost. "I'm all right," he muttered. "Should be getting home…"

"Whoa there, son, you're not going anywhere until the doctors check you out… is that _blood_ on your shoes, boy?"

Severus looked down and saw a ragged gash in his trainers, blood seeping out. _Damn it, must have ripped open when I kicked open the back of the bus…_ Tearing a piece free from his t-shirt, he wound it around his foot to staunch the bleeding.

The man knelt close as Severus wounded the soaking bit of fabric around his foot. "You should get somebody to examine that… wait a moment, did you just get out of that bus?"

"The one that just blew up?" Severus remarked caustically. "Yes. Got out the back door."

"You're lucky to be alive, young man," the man muttered, more to himself than to Severus. "Irish Republican Army's probably behind this one, but I never knew they'd do something like this…"

Severus rubbed the bloodstains on the side of his torn trainer with disinterest. _It'll be a while before those stains come out. Or I can just add new shoes to the list… the list!_ He frantically scrabbled in his pants pockets, and felt the worn scrap of parchment where he had scribbled down his notes. _Thank God that it wasn't in my jacket…_

"We need to get you checked for shock, boy," the man said, pulling Severus to his feet. "Half a dozen ambulances are here already… come on, boy, let's go…"

"You've got better – and more cooperative – patients to look after than me," Severus muttered, pulling away from the man.

"I still want to talk to you," the man growled. "So far, you're our best witness – or at least the best witness that we have who is still conscious. And you really should get checked out. I mean, from the looks of things, you've got cuts all over your hands…"

"I can handle it," Severus growled, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. Despite the sting that nearly brought tears to his eyes, he glared at the man. "I don't need help. Besides, it's mostly blood from my shoes," he lied.

"I still want to talk to you," the man said coolly, "and there's no need to be uncooperative. Now, I'm Private Investigator Richard Evans, and I'm the one who's in charge of this procedure. And we need all the information possible if we want to find whoever's responsible for this terrorism."

Severus froze. _I knew I had seen that man before, _he thought furiously, thankful that his soaked hair was hanging all over his face. _That's Lily's father, and he knows who I am, too! The last thing I need is for Lily to be worrying about me when I'm like this… she needs to see me when I'm ready, not now!_

"Well, young man, who are you?" Detective Evans said, steel in his voice. "Please don't make this difficult."

"Isn't that my specialty?" Severus spat caustically. "Look, I didn't see anything – the bus tipping over woke me up. I got out as soon as I could – kicked the back door open when it wouldn't open. Tore off my coat when it caught on fire, and then I guess I just passed out over here."

"The fact that you're passing out shows that you're sleep-deprived and susceptible to getting an infection in those cuts," Detective Evans said sternly. "And you didn't… hold on, you look familiar, I've seen you before!"

Severus turned away. "No, you haven't."

"Yeah, I have! You're that Snape boy that my daughter used to see all the time! What the _hell_ are you doing on a bus out in this area?"

"I was heading home," Severus replied stiffly. "And if you'd excuse me, I'd like to continue that trip."

"Don't you live down on Spinner's End? That's a hell of a long walk, Snape," Detective Evans said skeptically.

"Then I'll take another bus," Severus replied shortly.

"You honestly think that buses will be running this way any time soon?" Detective Evans gave a bitter laugh. "You'd be better off getting a ride in my car, or I can get one of the other officers to give you're a lift home."

_The last thing I want is for Lily to see me in your car, _Severus thought darkly, even though he yearned in his heart to see Lily. _But as you won't stop pestering me, I guess I'll have to take you up on one of your offers._

"You have work to do here. Since you were _so_ kind to offer me a ride, I'll ride with one of the other officers."

"You should get some dry clothes too," Detective Evans said sharply. "Why don't you come with me? It might be a bit of a wait, but I'm sure Lily might want to see you."

Severus gave a disgusted snort. "_That_ ship has sailed, Mr. Evans."

"What the hell happened between you two anyways?" Detective Evans asked angrily, his voice lowering ominously. "She didn't want to wait for you this year –"

"We had a falling-out," Severus snapped curtly – he had no desire to purse this topic of conversation any more. _Just go away,_ he thought to himself. _Just go… _

"You must have," the detective snarled, grabbing a hold of Severus' soaked shirt. "Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you, but _something_ happened. My daughter was crying when I picked her up, and that's never happened before, young man. Would you have had anything to do with that?"

Severus just stared at the man, a mixture of disinterest and pain in his eyes, even as images of that fateful day by the lake appeared in his mind.

Detective Evans glared at him for a good long time before shoving him aside with a disgusted snort. "Fine. Don't talk. I'll get one of the officers to take you home – and I won't tell Lily I found you here, even though she's the best thing that ever happened to you. And you were the same for her. I won't tell her because I love my daughter, and I don't want to see her cry when she hears where her old best friend has been."

"You do that," Severus returned, barely even hearing the words and turning away yet again to stare at the smoldering bus as Detective Evans exchanged a few words with another police officer.

He wiped the water off his face and pulled his hair back…

And froze. His casual motion had given him a clear view of the dark grey skies so typical of London.

It had also given him view of a gigantic green symbol etched across the sky, already fading into the thick grey clouds – a skull with a snake erupting out of its mouth. He had seen that symbol before - most of the Slytherin boys had drawn it on their notes at some time or another. Severus had drawn it himself at one time, and had quickly scratched it out before Professor McGonagall could see it.

The Dark Mark.

New thoughts were blazing in Severus' mind now. Why would the Dark Mark be set above a crashed bus? A Muggle bus, at that?

The answer came to him easily, and it sent a shiver down his spine as he stepped into the waiting police car. _Rosier used to say that the Death Eaters murdered Muggles for fun, not because they had any particular grudge. They just hated them, and wanted to massacre as many as they could. A bus loaded with them would be a perfect target – and given that the IRA is active in this area, they have the perfect excuse. Makes cleanup so much easier. And I… I doubt they even knew I was here. If I had died, I would have been collateral damage. Chaff. _

As he ducked his head into the warm car, he chanced another glance at the sky, the symbol nearly gone in the pounding rain. He didn't look at Mr. Evans – his mind was not on Lily, but on one truth that sent another chill down his spine.

_This is only the beginning. It will get worse._


	8. Occupations

_**Author's Note: first of all, thanks to everyone for the great reviews - you're what keeps this story going (you and my insane desire to see this through to the end). Sorry about the slow update (university work does take a lot of time), but I think you'll like this chapter: a bit of insight into Severus' and Lily's home lives, and an interesting letter from Narcissa to cap it off. The next chapter is going to be ridiculously hard to write right, so the update time might be a bit longer, but I won't say any more. Until later, read, review, and enjoy!**_

The rain had finally slowed to a drizzle when Severus arrived at Spinner's End, but his mood had only gotten darker as the car drove closer and closer. His mind was on other things, and he had subsequently ignored any attempts at conversation the police officer had made.

"Is this it?" the officer asked quietly. "Not much, boy."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion," Severus spat, getting out the car and slamming the door shut with a bang. "The ride was appreciated."

"I should really explain to your parents –" the officer began.

"No, you really shouldn't," Severus cut him off.

"You just experienced a traumatic event! They should be aware of any psychological –"

"There won't be ramifications, officer," Severus said icily. "Now please leave the premises of my home before I file a complaint against your department for harassment." _Bite that bullet, if you can._

The officer threw him a scowl, but got in his cruiser and with a squeal of wet tires on wet road, he sped off.

Severus watched the car drive away quietly. After it had vanished, he sighed heavily and turned towards the door, nicked and scratched from years of Tobias passing out against it.

He pulled his battered key from his pocket and shoved it roughly into the lock. With a quick twist, he let himself into the tiny, dark domicile that was his home.

The TV was playing in the sitting room – some inane action show, from Severus' point of view – and his father was sitting on the musty sofa, a bottle of beer lying next to him.

"Yer home," his father said, his eyes not leaving the television. Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of the man. Tobias Snape still had most of the muscle of his army and football days, but the middle-aged man was starting to slow down, and Severus knew that a considerable paunch would soon be bulging from his father's gut. _It'll be more than considerable, especially if he keeps drinking like that,_ Severus thought with a scowl as he moved into the dusty kitchen. His mother tried to keep things clean, but she never had much time, as her job at the apothecary kept her quite busy, often as late as Tobias' work at the mill.

"What, yer not gonna even talk to yer old man?" Tobias said sharply as Severus rummaged through the cupboards for some bread. "I haven't seen ye all bloody year, boy, and it's not like you write."

"It's not like you care," Severus spat, slamming the cupboard door shut. _No bread. Perfect._

"Yer my flesh and blood," his father snapped, turning away from the television for a few seconds to scowl at the dark-haired young man. "Of course I care."

"Never would have guessed," Severus said dryly. "So why aren't you at work? Laid off again?"

Tobias clenched his fist. "Don't talk about things ye don't understand, boy. The union's pushin' for more hours all the time."

"Are you on strike now, then?' Severus asked incredulously. "You know they don't pay striking workers. How long have you been off?"

"Didn't know ye cared," Tobias muttered, turning back to the television.

Severus clenched his own fist now, trying to contain his rising temper at the sheer mediocrity he saw in his father. _This man tries nothing to improve himself – and he has so much he could improve, too._ _It's pathetic…_ "I don't, but it must have been lean."

"We've managed," his father said shortly. "Yer mother's been getting more hours here and there."

_So Mother supports the family now. Wonderful._ "All right then. I'll stay out of your way, then, as you're trying _so_ hard to be productive." He ignored his father's bellow of rage and continued up the stairs, locking the door with a quick snap and sitting on his bed with a disgusted sigh.

He couldn't understand his father. The man had no problems arguing and making life miserable for himself (and then complaining about it and blaming others for it), but he wouldn't ever try and make something more of himself. It was so… disappointing.

_Well, it's not like I'm exactly planning on doing anything this summer either,_ Severus thought moodily as he expanded his trunk and flipped it open. He started pulling books out (an onerous task, as they filled the majority of his trunk), and flipping through them at random, in almost a daze. The humidity was stifling, and Severus felt sick in the muggy weather. The entire damned house felt stifling to him… maybe it was the atmosphere of neglect that surrounded the whole place, he wasn't sure.

His hands closed on his dress robes, neatly along the edge of his trunk. He smiled as he pulled them out and laid them out flat on his bed. They were the best pieces of clothing he owned, and he wanted them to last – preferably for as long as possible.

As he smoothed out the wrinkles, he noticed a strangely shaped bulge in one of the pockets. Sighing with irritation, he reached into the pocket…

And pulled out a shining gold choker, set with a single massive pink diamond that seemed to glint evilly in the dim light.

Severus stared in wonderment at the choker. How could he have forgotten about _this_? He carefully set it down on an unstained spot of his bedspread. _Can't be too careful,_ he thought, _especially with a cursed item like this. It might have potential, but I saw what it did to Bellatrix…_

He ran his hands through his lank, greasy hair and sighed again with exasperation. He might know how to break the curse, but he had no idea how the curse _worked_, let alone how to activate it. _I need to do some research… surely there's _something_ in one of my books…_

The heat forgotten, Severus began flipping through book after book, searching for references or clues related to the device, anything that help him crack this mysterious choker…

The door slammed downstairs, and Severus jumped, his copy of _A History of Magic_ dropping out of his hands. _Mother's probably home, and that'll mean…_

He heard his father's bellow of anger, and his mother's curt reply. Even from his room upstairs, he could hear the tired frustration in Eileen Snape's voice. _Not good._

Wrenching open the door and hurrying downstairs, Severus saw his mother standing by the kitchen table, pulling a few cans and vegetables out of her grocery bag. She looked worn and tired, her lank hair hanging heavily over her face. Severus knew that his mother could look quite pretty if she made the effort, but _those_ times were long gone. Now all she had was Tobias, in all of his belligerent, drunken majesty.

"So?" Tobias rumbled, staggering slightly as he slid into his seat at the table.

"So what, Tobias?" Eileen snapped. "I got food – more than what you could say."

"Watch yer tongue, witch," Tobias growled. He said the word 'witch' like a swear word, and Severus had to restrain his urge to curse his father into little tiny bits. His mother, like always, ignored her husband and turned to Severus.

"Good, it's about time you showed up. Set the table, please," she said, gesturing towards the cupboard. With a deeply mistrustful look at Tobias, who was now reading a copy of the evening paper, Severus set the table and sat down for his dinner – which looked pitifully small compared to the rich dinner he had last night at the Malfoys. He felt a pang of jealousy, and another rush of disgust against his father. _If he bothered to work, we'd be at least a bit better off…_

"Blasted IRA," Tobias muttered, loudly turning a page in his paper. "Reports are that they blew up a bus today! Could ye believe that? It's insane…"

Severus nearly dropped the fork he was toying with. _If my father's concerned about this, chances are that the Muggle authorities are too… and the evidence that the Death Eaters left is hard to get rid of… we could run a risk of breaching the Statute of Secrecy, the way things are going…_

"So, Severus, how was school this year?" his mother asked as she set the bowls of stew on the table. "We hardly hear from you anymore."

_That's because your husband shoots any owl that comes remotely close to this house,_ Severus thought caustically. He only shrugged in reply. "It was fine. Things happened. Not as good as last year, but I blame that on the work-load."

"Ye gotta get used to workin' hard, boy," Tobias grumbled, folding up his paper and dropping it on the floor. "If ye don't, ye'll never get anywhere in life."

_Unless your name is Malfoy, Black, or Potter,_ Severus thought with disgust.

"Make any new… friends?" his mother asked tentatively.

Severus could barely restrain his snort of disdain, as his mind flashed back to his year. "Perhaps. Can't be sure in that school."

"Is yer education going well, then?" Tobias growled. "We might not have to pay for that school, but ye had better be able to support yerself after ye leave, because I ain't supportin' no vagrant. Ye'll need to get a bloody job or somethin'."

Severus was about to snap an angry retort to the hypocrite, but then a sudden thought struck him. _Maybe my father, in his drunken stupor, has a point – I will need to get a job someday. And shouldn't I start this summer… after all, employers would be more inclined to hire workers with work experience. And if I make enough money, maybe I can knock a few more items off that list… hell, it's not as if I'm going to ask my parents for money any time soon, they barely have enough as it is…_

"Have you had any luck with the union?" Eileen asked Tobias, trying to keep a steady tone as she watched her husband inhale his food.

The man wiped his mouth with a greasy napkin and shook his head with frustration. "It ain't my fault people can't get their damned act together. Frankly, I was satisfied with me old contract."

"Then why is the union renegotiating?" Eileen asked sharply. Severus silently swore – he knew better than anyone that the union at the mill was a touchy subject around Tobias, who had had both good and bad experiences with the zealous workers. "Surely the rest of the workers want to keep working…"

"People will be people and there's nothin' I can do to change it," Tobias said flatly, tossing his fork in his empty stew bowl. He turned to Severus, who was slowly picking his way through the stew. "Boy, mind ye get a job someday where ye have a good contract… or a good union."

"You mean, not like the one you have right now?" Severus asked, silently cursing the words the second they left his mouth.

Tobias lurched to his feet, a wild expression of mingled anger and frustration, fused together with a liberal quantity of alcohol, crossing his haggard face. "Ye stupid boy – ye have _no_ idea –"

"And I hope he never will," Eileen snapped, setting her own fork down. "After all, I don't want him to end up like you – an unemployed drunken boor who doesn't even have the nerve to stand up to his union."

Severus could have cursed his mother at that second. His instinct of self-preservation kicked in, and before his father could bellow anything or flip the table, he got up and darted up the stairs, slamming his door shut. Once he heard the lock click, he slumped against his door, sliding down the worn wood until he rested against the cheap carpet.

_They're going to fight again, and I'll have to hear it… and either Father will scare Mother into a cowering fit, or Mother will stand up to him and throw him out… and from how she was behaving tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if the latter happens…_

Despite himself, he felt a powerful rush of loathing towards both his parents. He despised his father's mediocrity, his drunken temper, his lack of self-control, and his hatred of magic, but at the same time he detested his mother's caustic and intolerant attitude, sharp tongue, and a spinelessness that prevented her from ever leaving Tobias. Severus had been through sixteen years of fighting between the two of them, and most of the time, his father won handily.

There had been good times, but most of those times were long-gone. Now there was only bitter contempt and acrid disappointment on all sides.

Severus heard the thud of crashing furniture downstairs, and he heard his mother scream with fury to match his father's roar. He closed his eyes, and willed himself to sleep, if only to escape the despondent hell called Spinner's End.

* * *

She shoved her plate away and moved to get up, but her mother saw the sudden move and frowned.

"Come on, Lily, why won't you eat? You've barely touched your plate."

Lily shook her head. "I'm not hungry, Mum. Can't I just go to bed?"

"Lily, you've barely eaten," her father said sternly. "Why won't you eat? Ever since you got off that train, you've barely touched your food."

"Probably because it doesn't compare to the food she gets at her freak school," her sister Petunia put in snidely. "Nope, home's never good enough for Lily Evans."

The cutting retort was on her tongue, but she couldn't say it. Not to her sister. Not now. She wanted to scream out, tell her everything that had happened this year, everything that had gone wrong, but she couldn't. Petunia wouldn't understand.

Lily didn't even understand.

"Petunia, that's enough," her father said sternly. "If Lily doesn't want to talk about school, that's fine. But she _does_ have to eat," her father added, giving her other daughter a concerned look. "Is the meat overcooked? I can never get pork right on the barbeque –"

"The food's fine, Dad," Lily said quietly. "It's… nothing. I'm just not hungry. May I be excused?"

"Will you sit awhile, just until dessert?" her mother asked, a hint of a plea in her voice. "Please, Lily, we hardly see you, and even if you don't' want to talk, I'd still like you at the table. You never know these days when you'll lose somebody." She gave her husband a sharp look, which he returned.

"Claire, there's nothing I can do about the job," her father said tiredly. "The IRA's been active again… blew up a bus today. You should have seen the wounded out of that mess. People were lucky to get out with their lives."

"But Richard, if the IRA ever find out that you're working on tracking them down, you could get into tremendous danger!" her mother said with worry in her voice. "I don't want to lose you, especially right now. You have a dangerous job."

"I know, dear," her father said with a tired smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine… although I keep thinking that there's someone else behind this whole mess. Talked to a boy today who got off the bus… he seemed to know something, and he didn't seem to be the type that the IRA takes in." He gave his daughter a significant glance, but Lily didn't notice.

"You'll get a lead soon," Petunia said earnestly. "They can't be that hard to find with all of Scotland Yard looking for them."

"Harder than you think, Petunia," her father said seriously. "The more I look into this whole mess, the more I'm starting to think that there's more than one group involved in these bombings…"

"Now, Richard, you can't go chasing ghosts here," her mother said with a reproving air. "We _know_ the IRA's responsible for the majority of this."

"I know, I know, but I just can't shake the feeling that there's another group involved," her father said moodily, stabbing at the last fragments of his pork with his fork. "Lily, you've been awful quiet. What do you think?"

What _could_ she say? She knew very little about Muggle politics or the IRA? Hogwarts had her mind on other things, and it was busy enough there without any other complications.

The thought of Severus rose to the top of her mind, but she forced it back down. _Not now,_ she thought, praying that she wouldn't start crying again.

Suddenly, a strange thought struck her – could those dark wizards that Severus was planning to join, the Death Eaters, be behind the Muggle bombings? It would make sense…

_No, it doesn't, _the rational part of her mind said. _That would breach the Statute of Secrecy, and that would run against everything You-Know-Who has been preaching. It's probably just some other group of terrorists._

"Lily?" her father persisted. "Any thoughts?"

She slowly shook her head. "No, Dad. Sorry."

Her mother brought out dessert – strawberry cheesecake, made from scratch like always. She would normally have loved such a treat, but she felt sick to her stomach.

"Won't you have a bit of dessert, Lily?" her mother pleaded.

She stood abruptly. "Sorry, Mum. I'm really feeling sick right now. Can I just go?"

Petunia snorted with disgust, but her mother, after exchanging a concerned glance with her father, nodded.

She went up to her room, painted in a vibrant emerald green that her father had once painted as a joke, saying that the shade matched her eyes. Now she couldn't stand the colour, because it matched the house where _he_ was, the house that had pulled him into the darkness...

Wrenching open her closet, she pulled out her jacket and pulled it on – it wasn't especially warm that night, and it might start drizzling again. Heading back downstairs, she slid out the front door and walked towards the playground.

The night was dark, but she could barely see the stars. She missed Hogwarts – at least there you could look out the window and see the beautiful corona of the night sky. But not where they lived… the lights of the city blotted out nearly everything above it.

She climbed over the fence and trudged towards the old swing set. Most of the swings were broken now, the cheap rubber cracked or snapped altogether. The slide was dented and nearly clean of paint, and the see-saw's hinges squealed loudly whenever someone had the guts to get on it.

She swallowed hard, the memories coming back hard, but she choked back the tears. She couldn't think of them right now. _Not here… I'm almost there anyways…_

It was only a few more steps to reach the small stand of trees, and between them was a patch of ragged grass worn smooth from years of quiet, private conversation.

She had to clench her fist and close her eyes to hold back the tears now. She stepped into the private place, all sounds of the city seeming to fade in the quiet tranquility brought upon by nature.

She leaned against the smooth trunk of the tree, sliding down the wood until she was resting on the damp grass. Her finger traced over a marking deeply etched in the trunk, encircled by a heart.

_SS & LE_

Her finger encountered a rough edge as she traced the old mark, and she noticed, to some degree of surprise, that the tree had begun to wither. Where there was once untainted wood, there was now a deep crack running the length of the tree, right through their mark.

She closed her eyes again, but there was no stopping the tears now. She tried to will herself to sleep, if only to escape the confused hell that was her own emotions.

* * *

Severus's hand closed on his wand the second he awoke. _I know I heard that noise…the window!_

He got up from where he had passed out by the door and wrenched open the window, letting the beautiful snowy owl that he knew belonged to Narcissa Malfoy into the room. The owl had a heavy package, and Severus smiled, despite himself – he knew exactly what that was. _She's serious about me cleaning up… well, at least someone has faith in me._

He tore open the package as the owl flew off, and his smile only got wider as he saw the little, yet thick book: _Do-It-Yourself Hair-Care Potions._ With a lurid lavender binding, it was certainly no book that Severus would have picked out, and he took great care in shoving it under his bed, where he kept all the books he didn't want his mother to see when she was cleaning.

He tore open the letter and read:

_Severus,_

_I never got the chance to give you a proper send-off after the party last night, so I consider this it. It's almost a respite that I can write to somebody sensible – things have been insane around here, but I'll get to that later._

_First of all, be careful with this book. These potions have to be made _extremely_ carefully; otherwise your results will _not_ be what you want. One reason that a lot of witches and wizards buy their hair-care potions: they don't want to screw up the brewing process. But as you are the most brilliant potions student in our year, I don't think you'll have a lot of trouble (although you might want to avoid tinkering with the recipes at first!)._

_I got an owl from Regulus about Sirius. Turns out it wasn't a good night all around for the Black family – Andromeda bolted last night too. To tell you the truth, I knew it was only a matter of time, but the double blow wasn't pleasant at all. Bellatrix is now at Rodolphus', and the only reason I'm not at Lucius' is his plan – it'd look suspicious. Don't know where Andromeda went – presumably to the Mudblood Tonks' house – but I was never really close to her anyway. Not like Regulus and Sirius… _

_Anyway, this morning was not pleasant for anyone. Three names were blasted off the Black tree – there was a ceremony and everything (I didn't want to attend, but I had no choice). My wayward sister, Sirius, and Walpurga's brother Alphard – apparently the idiot gave Sirius a huge amount of gold from some overseas investments. Trust Sirius to figure out something like that… clever git._

_In any case, I know Lucius told you about the plan, and I feel obliged to tell you that it was _my_ idea. It only makes logical sense, and the more you clean up the better it looks. Rosier is pursuing me with intensity, and I need something to stall my father. As of now, you're an unknown quantity, and that gives me more time – at least he won't be able to marry me off before I get to Hogwarts (that could have happened, you know)._

_Now, about this relationship (I use the word 'relationship' in the loosest sense, because we know this really a business arrangement). We need to be convincing, and I have no problem with… well, open displays of affection on occasion, but you need to know I have boundaries. Of course, I know you have boundaries too (and other priorities, but we'll get to that), but we both know that nasty things can happen in the heat of the moment. I know Lucius already told you this, but we _aren't_ going to be having sex any time soon (I feel so _awkward_ talking about this with you, but it's got to happen – thank Merlin that this is in a letter!). Nearly anything up to it is okay, but if I feel uncomfortable, I will draw the line, and you know better than to step over it (hint: Lucius and Bellatrix will skewer you and feed you to chimaeras)._

_As to your other 'priority' (I will decline from mentioning her name), I have no problem if you continue your plans to pursue her, but it must remain secret. We can't have our 'relationship' looking less than moral, as you'll lose all of your credibility in a heartbeat. So, by all means, continue going after your 'priority', but be careful, and I will draw a line for you if you do anything stupid. Not out of spite or jealousy – it's just that I have more to risk here than you do (hint: I don't fancy my last name as Rosier)._

_Have a good summer, then. You don't have an owl, so I'll write you whenever I get a chance. Remember what I said about your 'priority'. _

_Regulus should be in touch._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa_

Severus reread the letter several times before shoving it under his bed with a snort. Most of the instructions Narcissa had given him were obvious advice, and there was little there that he didn't already acknowledge. _I'm smarter than she gives me credit for,_ he thought darkly, pulling himself onto his bed. _She'll need to acknowledge that if she wants this 'relationship' to work…_

* * *

When he woke up a few hours later, his mind was set. _For once, I'm not going to sit around and do nothing but read in my room this summer,_ he thought as he pulled on his newest (and best) Muggle clothes. Pulling his hair out of his face and resolving to try one of those hair-care potions as soon as he could afford the ingredients, he surveyed himself in the cracked mirror. _Not bad... at least I look better than the average Muggle hoodlum._

His mother was long gone that morning, but his father was still at the table, drinking his coffee and reading the paper. His eyes were sunken and weary with hangover, and Severus immediately guessed where his father had gone after the argument.

"'Lo," Tobias muttered. "Aren't ye going to say hello to yer father?"

"Hello," Severus said warily and stiffly – his father had a mean temper when he was hung-over. He reached into the small basket of fruit and pulled free a pear. "I'm going out."

"That's new," Tobias said with narrowed eyes. "Ye never leave the house durin' the summer. What changed?"

Severus ignored the question as he checked his hair in the window reflection. "I'll be back later tonight. Don't wait up for me."

"But where are ye going?" his father asked, a note of genuine curiosity in his voice as Severus wrenched open the door.

"To do what you can't, father," Severus replied coolly as he stepped out the door. "I'm getting a job."

Then he slammed the door shut on his father's astonished expression.


	9. Perspirations

_**Author's Note: First of all, I'm so sorry about the long update time. It has taken FOREVER for me to get this chapter done - there was simply so much I needed to do, and it didn't help I had university midterms. Anyways, I apologize again for the delay, and I hope you all like the newest developments... but until next time, read, review, and enjoy!**_

Severus knew that his chances of getting a job where he lived were slim to none, especially considering the fact that business was quite slow (due to the mill workers being on strike), but he was going to try. He was smart, good with figures, and as hard of a worker as anyone. Hell, he couldn't think of a reason why they _wouldn't_ take him on. _At least I'm out trying to get a job,_ he thought to himself as he shoved his long hair away from his eyes, trying to look more presentable. _Most of the other boys my age prefer to either be playing football or smoking up, acting like general hooligans._

He had originally considered getting a job at Diagon Alley, but he knew that the transit costs would cut deeply into any wages he would make. _And I'm not that much of a fan of getting up at the crack of dawn to get to work anyways,_ he thought with a mirthless grin._ Nope, a Muggle job it is… oh, what Narcissa and Regulus would say if they saw me now…_

He paused in his step as he saw a new store, newly repainted and set between two grimy buildings. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noted the fancy shoes and the lightweight clothing in the display window. _A sportswear store…_

He took a few steps towards the store, and then he stepped back when he saw the line of customers inside. All of them were big young men, and from the looks of their clothes, they had much more money than he did. _Probably some of the athletes from one of the local teams,_ Severus thought to himself. In a split second, he envisioned himself walking into the store – only to meet snide jeers and laughter.

_Not yet,_ Severus thought, turning away from the store with more than a little disappointment. _Later…_ _when I have the money to buy what I need there… and when those brawny idiots have cleared out…_

He walked past the general store and gas station, where lines were already forming to get the pitifully small daily allotment of petrol that the station possessed. He also noticed the large number of harassed people shouting at each other both in line and at the pumps. Severus didn't even stop to look closer – he had heard enough yelling at home, he didn't want to deal with it on a daily basis.

He stopped outside the last shop on the street – a grimy, dirt-streaked shop that sat next to an overflowing skip. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, but shoved the door open and approached the counter. The thin man, with a weedy brown mustache and a oil-streaked apron, approached the counter, his eyes glowing at the sight of a customer.

"Is there anything," the man asked, his voice split by a rasp that Severus guessed was rather painful, "that I might do for you today, sir?"

Severus frowned – the man sounded far more educated than he might expect to see in a simple shop. "I'm interested in looking for a job, sir. Are you hiring?"

The man's face fell, and he scratched his chin as he turned away. "What skills do you have?"

"I'm smart, I'm a hard worker, I'm good with figures, and I'm willing to work long hours," Severus said firmly, setting a hand on the dirty counter. "What is it, exactly, that you do here? I couldn't exactly read your sign…"

The man grimaced. "Too damned dirty, I know. Bloody skip gets in the way all the time, and the trucks make a mess all over the place. But to answer your question – I'm a locksmith and part-time chemist."

_Explains why he sounds educated. _"Part-time chemist?"

The man grimaced again. "My father left me the locksmith business, and I can't afford the truly good, high molarity chemicals for a proper lab, so I work as a locksmith full-time and only take on chemistry jobs on the side – and only on special request. And with business so damned slow, there's not a lot of requests."

_Potions are relatively close to chemistry,_ Severus thought quickly. _More similar, actually, than most people realize…_ "Would you be interested in hiring an assistant? Perhaps one that could help you in the chemistry lab?"

The man grinned weakly. "If times were better, boy, you don't know how quickly I'd take you up on that offer. But now…" He gestured towards the greasy windows and dirty shop. "I can barely afford to feed my family as it is. What's your name, son?"

"Severus Snape," he replied, trying to keep the disappointment out his voice.

"I'll tell you what, Severus," the man said, leaning close. "You seem like a good chap, so if things ever pick up at all, I might be willing to take you on. Not for much, mind you, but at least you'd have a job."

Severus sighed. "Thanks for the offer," he muttered, turning towards the door and shoving it open. "Although," he added, "you might get more business if people could see through your windows or could read your sign."

The man's weak smile vanished, replaced by a scowl. "You think I have time to clean my shop every day? I have a family to look after. Now go away – I have work to do anyways." The locksmith turned away and went back to his work, leaving Severus to close the door with disappointment.

As a curiosity, he wiped away the thin patina of grease that covered the name embossed on the glass window. "Mr. Reuben Piper," he read to himself, wiping the grease off his hand on one of the cleaner brick walls of the shop. _I'll remember that name._

The next two stores he had visited – a small doctor's clinic and an even smaller butchery – gave Severus the same answer as the locksmith had. Frustrated and dejected, Severus approached the fourth store with a considerable degree of trepidation. The store, like the locksmith's, was rather dirty and grimy, but the sign was very visible, emblazoned in bright white letters on a black sign. _A pawn shop,_ Severus thought with a sinking feeling. _How low can I go_?

Nevertheless, he swallowed hard, clenched his fist in resolve, and shoved the door open.

The shop was exactly how Severus imagined a pawn shop would look like: rather like Borgin & Burkes, with numerous assorted objects scattered throughout the room, and a long battered counter spanning the store, with several heavy ledgers and cases mounted securely to the wood. A cheap cash register rested against edge of the counter, and behind it stood a corpulent man who Severus immediately guessed was the owner of the shop.

"How can I help you today, sir?" the man asked, a bored note in his voice. "Exchange or retrieval?"

"Neither," Severus replied cautiously, approaching the counter slowly. The man, with wide-set blue eyes, a lined crease of a mouth, and extremely thick neck, reminded Severus very much of Horace Slughorn – but there was little jovialness in his demeanor. Instead, there was a cold shrewdness and intellect in the man's face that made Severus feel very uneasy looking at him. His grey hair, which seemed pasted flat to his wide head, glinted ominously in the dim light of the store.

"So what _do_ you want, then?" the man asked, his voice deep, but still having a twang of obnoxiousness in it. "I'm not in a charitable mood right now."

_I should probably cut the chase,_ Severus thought quickly, _because I don't think this fellow is especially patient._ "I want a job."

"So do a lot of people."

"No, I want a job _here_," Severus said, rapping his knuckles on the counter. "Are you hiring?"

"What makes you _worth_ hiring?" the man asked sharply.

"I'm a hard worker, I'm smart, I'm good with figures –"

"Only the last matters significantly in this business," the man cut him off smoothly, a peculiar glint in his eye. "What really matters is if you are quick-thinking, and able to judge the intentions of those who cross through that door. It's a fine art to be able to get the best possible bargains in both exchange and retrieval. Can you think on your feet, young man?"

Severus smiled mirthlessly. "Perhaps. Give me a scenario."

The glint in the man's eyes seemed to intensify as he leaned forward, his thick fingers spreading like roots across the counter. "A man comes in, looking to retrieve his pawned item, only to discover," he added with a wide smirk, "that said item is no longer in the vicinity of the store. The man appears rather dangerous. What would you do?"

_Hex him out of the store and explain to the Ministry later why I did it,_ Severus thought privately. But he had a different answer. "I'd bargain, sir, if I could. Show him something similar of equal or greater value, and sell it to him at a premium. People always want to purchase _something_, so even if he is being ripped off, he will be more inclined to take the proffered sale and leave."

"And if he refuses to bargain?" the corpulent man asked, his grin getting disturbingly wider ever second.

Severus shrugged. "Bait and switch, then. I'd tell him the, ah, _new owner_ of his requested item, which will subsequently direct his attention to that person. He has no quarrel with me, so it is quite an adequate distraction. And people will believe what they want to believe." _Besides, I used the same damned tactic at Hogwarts when I wanted to shift the blame for my tricks on Rosier and those other fools onto Potter and his bloody gang of Marauders. I know it works – rather well, actually._

The corpulent man chuckled lightly. "Boy, have you ever done this before? That's sound thinking… of course, your figures still have to be up to scratch. Eighty percent of sixty?"

"Forty-eight," Severus replied smoothly.

"Fifteen percent of one-hundred-fifty."

"Twenty-two fifty," Severus replied, almost unconsciously. _I never thought I'd think this, but all those damned figures Father hammered into my skull and those cursed Arithmancy sums actually came in handy. _

The corpulent man stared at Severus for a few seconds, and Severus could tell that he was trying to work out all of the numbers in his head. Finally, the man cracked a wide smile, showing yellowed, crooked teeth – much like Severus' had been. "My boy, I believe you're hired. The name's Gerald Rinston, but I prefer to go by 'sir' – and I _always_ go by sir when there's a customer in the shop."

"Not a problem," Severus replied smoothly. "Hours?"

Mr. Rinston grinned widely. "Be here by eleven in the morning and I'll give you ten to twelve hours. Pawn shops work late, as most of our, ah, customers, prefer to remain in the shadows. Wear professional clothes – what you've got on is passable – and I'd advise you carry a knife with you at all times. Pawn shops do tend to get held up on a regular basis, and although a knife won't do much against a gun, it tends to dissuade some of the small-time thugs. Though," the man added with a smirk, "most people know better than to rob my shop. You'll get paid in the end of two weeks, and depending on how well you do, you _might_ be in for a bonus."

_I doubt that, but it's interesting that you're offering… what are your intentions for me, Mr. Rinston?_ Severus thought. "Do you wish for me to start today?"

"Ah, not today, boy," Rinston replied with an airy wave of his hand. "We won't get business that I can't handle, and we have a few customers that will require, ahem, _expert_ attention. I'll be handling those deals." The man opened the register and pulled a wrinkled pound note out. He handed it to an astonished Severus. "Go down to the pub and celebrate your new job – isn't that what young men like you do?"

"I couldn't possibly take this –" Severus stammered, but Rinston cut him off with a sharp, irritated motion of his hand.

"It's not a problem, boy. I'm getting an asset to my business, and trust me," the man added with a wink, "I'll be making my due out of your hide anyways. Now, off with you… what's your name?"

"Snape," Severus replied, tucking the pound carefully into his pocket next to his wand. "Severus Snape."

"Old Tobias' boy?" Rinston asked shrewdly. "I've seen your father in here a few times. Good man, he was."

"Not anymore," Severus spat before he could restrain himself, but to his surprise, Rinston nodded grimly.

"When a man must pawn his wedding ring, you know he's in dire straits indeed."

_Father pawned his _wedding_ ring?_ Severus thought with shock. _How dare he do that to Mother? Things couldn't have been that bad… _"Out of curiosity, how much did you give him?" he asked.

Rinston's wide eyes narrowed. "You never mix family and business, Snape, and thus I'm not going to tell you how much I paid him. It was adequate, and it was fair."

Severus suddenly felt a rise of hatred towards his new boss, but he swallowed it back with a curt nod. "Thank you, sir, for giving me a job and for the money. I'll be back tomorrow for work."

"Good." Rinston pointed a fat finger towards the register. "You'll be working the counter tomorrow, and any transactions get referred to the manual." He pointed a thick ledger set behind the counter. "All the values you need are in there. Any appraisals or anything that's over a hundred pounds, I deal with. Understand?"

"Yes sir. Good day." And with that, Severus pushed the door open and staggered out of the shop, a sick feeling of rage, relief, and dejection filling his gut as it began to drizzle again.

* * *

"So?" his father asked as Severus wrenched open the door of Spinner's End. Severus wrinkled his nose as he entered the kitchen. His father, from the looks of the table, was doing family finances, and ledgers were strewn all around the table – along with several large bottles of beer.

"So what?" Severus replied as he pulled a clean towel from the closet and began drying his hair – the drizzle had inflated into a full-fledged downpour on his way home.

"Did ye get a job?" Tobias asked with narrowed eyes.

Severus debated privately whether to add a sarcastic comment, but judging the numbers not to be going well by the haggard and frustrated look on his father's face, he thought otherwise. "Yes, I did."

His father grunted and turned back to his ledgers. "Good. Now, ye've never really been a drain to the family, or else I'd be makin' ye pay yer rent, but mind that yer mother and me won't be givin' you any breaks any time soon. Yer a workin' man now, and that means ye're on yer own."

"I'd be willing to contribute…" Severus began, but at the mingled look of frustration and anger on his father's face, he let his comment die. _Tobias Snape, despite everything, is independent, and he won't take any charity – even from his own son._

"What do ye plan to do with yer money?" his father asked instead.

Severus shrugged. "Things for school, probably. Likely some new clothes too." _It's not like I'm going to tell you my plans, Father. You wouldn't understand…_ He moved towards the stairs, and turned back towards his father, who was, once again, bent over the ledgers in front of him. He noticed, for the first time, the lack of a wedding ring around his finger. _Best just to ignore it,_ he thought, _although knowing Father, it's probably not that much of a sore issue..._

"Ye staring at something, boy?"

Severus turned away. "I'll be late tomorrow night – tell Mother not to bother with dinner for me." And with that, he headed back upstairs, his hands clenched tight into fists.

* * *

Summer that year seemed to fall into the usual dry routine for Severus – and if anything, it was worse than normal. He would rise early, do as much reading as he could, and then head off to work. When the day was over, he had little energy to do anything but sleep.

His father still hadn't gotten back to work, and the strike was dragging on. Severus began to see food banks open along the road he walked to work, and he always winced as he saw the growing lines. _Times are getting tough, especially with the mill workers on strike. Why the hell won't they just go back to work? Can't they tell things are getting this bad_?

His father seemed to be of a like mind with Severus on this, and the few breakfasts that he did share with the family were always sullen, frustrated affairs where a hung-over Tobias ranted about the latest problems with the union.

"The company's gotta cave at some point," he said one morning with frustration, tossing the paper down with disgust. "That, or the union caves."

"Either way, we'll have more food on the table," Eileen snapped, rubbing her temple, as if she was already nursing a headache. "It's the middle of July, for God's sake. We need to do something – can't you tell them just to compromise?"

"Eileen, I've told 'em a dozen times," Tobias snarled. "I can' do anything 'bout it, and ye know that the union barely listens to me as it is. Sooner or later, things'll get better. They always do…"

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was getting his first paycheck that day – and from what Mr. Rinston had told him, he was in for a decent bonus too. _Frankly, I'm surprised Father hasn't asked me to contribute yet…_

"So I'm off, then," Tobias finished abruptly, sliding his chair back and reaching for his coat. "I need ter meet with the union – they're _gonna_ give me answers this time."

His mother quietly snorted under her breath, but Severus wasn't so sure that his father wouldn't succeed in his endeavors. _He certainly looks determined… wonder what's driving him now…_

Without another word, his father slid out. His mother, muttering about her own job, followed, leaving Severus alone in the house. Out of habit, Severus reached for the Muggle paper, curious about whether he might see signs that the Death Eaters were active again…

"Severus?"

He whirled quickly, his wand in his hand, his eyes fixed on the head that had suddenly materialized out of his fireplace.

Regulus gave a warm smile. "It's good that you can acknowledge my existence."

"It's even _better_ that my blasted father's not home, otherwise you'd be missing both your eyes!" Severus snarled, leaning close to the fire. "What the devil are you doing in my fire, Regulus?"

"I wanted to talk… ask you how your little 'list' is going, and give you the update on the recent news," Regulus replied, a bit off-put by Severus' bad temper.

"Narcissa has still been giving me the news," Severus said curtly.

"Not enough of it," Regulus replied icily, "and she hasn't even heard about the stuff I'm talking about."

Severus frowned. _What does Regulus know that he thinks is so important?_ "What has come up?"

"I got two letters recently – one yesterday, and one today – and I figured that you _really_ need to know about this." Regulus looked very serious. "This could impact Hogwarts as we know it."

Severus snorted. "Quit with the melodrama, Black. Nothing at that school will change as long as Dumbledore is there. Despite all his lunacy, he does run things very smoothly."

"I wonder, then, if we know the same Dumbledore," Regulus replied, gritting his teeth. "I'll get to _him_ later, but first you need to know about the important issue: Sirius."

Severus gave an exasperated sigh. "For the last time, Regulus, I don't give a damn what the hell the blasted fool is doing! I know he's your brother, but any of the arrangements with getting him out of the marriage was strictly done as a favour to _you_, not him!"

"I know that," Regulus said with a tired shake of his head. "If anything, he should be more grateful to _you_, but we both know _that's_ not happening anytime soon. In any case, I got a letter from him yesterday, and I think you deserve to know that _you're_ mentioned."

"What does Sirius Black want with me?" Severus snarled, trying to keep the incredulous surprise out of his voice. "The blasted fool tried to kill me last year! I was civil when I refrained from bringing it up earlier, but I have no interest in getting involved in any torrid affair that he wants to drag me into."

Regulus, surprisingly, gave a weak grin. "'Torrid affair', you say? Yeah, that's probably apt terms for this mess."

"Enough vagueness, Regulus. _Explain yourself._"

Regulus sighed. "This is going to sound confusing and twisted, but you have to remember the context of the issue."

"I'm waiting."

"Sirius has been corresponding with Evan Rosier."

Severus' mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I know. Never would have guessed it…"

"But what _about_?" Severus asked with confusion, kneeling closer to the fire. "What do those two have in common?"

Regulus gave Severus an expectant look. "Think it through."

"Don't tell they're –"

"No!" Regulus said sharply, his face going crimson. "Nothing like that. Just think – what do those two have in common?"

Severus put his head in his hand. "The only thing I can think of is shagging."

"Pervert."

"Not _that_, Black! With girls."

"You're right," Black said grimly. "That _is_ the only thing they have in common – hell, between the two of them, they've probably screwed the entire year minus Lily Evans and Narcissa!"

"I don't need mental images, Black, please continue to your point."

"Anyway, at the Malfoy dinner, those two were sitting at the same table, and they got to sniping at each other, and with typically bravado, they made a bet that I've only just found out about." Regulus looked disgusted. "Rosier bet that he could make out with more girls than my beloved brother in a term, and – of _course_ – Sirius felt he had to respond to this damned challenge – so, he agreed to the bet."

Severus shook his head. "This is going to be bad."

"It gets worse. Sirius and Rosier have even devised a point scale to calculate their 'conquests'," Regulus shook his head with disgusted anger. "Want to know?"

"Not particularly, but how does this involve me?"

Regulus winced. "This is the nastiest bit. At the end of the term – Christmas, which will be bad enough this year with Dumbledore's plan – the two will meet and tally their points. The one with the least points has to drink a specially prepared draught of Polyjuice Potion that will transfigure him into a girl and then… look, do I need to go into anymore details?"

Severus chuckled. "That's sick. I can't see why those two are even _trying_ this! What is this specially prepared draught consisting of, anyways?"

"Rosier found a book in his manor library describing it, and he was hoping that _you'd_ brew the batch for the bet. He's willing to pay you a hundred Galleons for it."

Severus gave a disgusted snort. _A lot of money, to be sure, but there are certain lines even I will not cross._ "I won't do this. This is _wrong_, Regulus."

"And since when do you _care_?" Regulus snapped, but the nervous look betrayed his intent. "Look, I don't like this as much as anyone – it's sick and twisted, and I can't believe my own brother is doing it – but at least, in the end, it might, ah, _curb_ them for a bit. Maybe convince them to see the error in their ways."

"I doubt that."

Regulus took a deep breath. "Severus, I want you to do this for me."

Severus gave Regulus an amused look. "And here I thought you were disgusted."

"I _am,_ but can't you see what things at Hogwarts are going to be like for me this year?" Regulus said, incensed. "Sirius already knows there's something between the two of us, and he _hates_ you. He's only coming to you because you're the best potions student in the school, and he's willing to cut a reasonable deal. If you go back on this… well, my life's already going to be a living hell this year as it is."

At that point, Severus was on the verge of telling Regulus he didn't care, but then a new thought struck him. _It could prove prudent to help Regulus here… it wouldn't be a problem for you if you did, and you could potentially gain more of his loyalty. Furthermore, if I am the one brewing the potion, I can also institute… safeguards into the process, to ensure that certain people are protected…_

"Well?"

"Tell your brother that I'll only agree to this deal on two conditions," Severus said slowly, glancing up at an anxious Regulus with a steely look in his eyes. "Firstly, Narcissa Black and Lily Evans are to remain sacrosanct – _neither_ of the boys is to touch them."

"That won't stop Rosier," Regulus muttered.

"I know, but it _will_ stop Black. The second condition is that my name is kept completely out of this – I will _not_ be a visible party to this debauchery, and I am only doing this because I would like to see one of those two curb their rampant shagging across Hogwarts." Severus pressed his hands against his knees as he leaned closer towards Regulus. "Do we have a deal?"

"I'll tell Sirius… but likely your answer is yes," Regulus said quietly. "And now for this second thing – in my opinion, the more important one. Do you remember Dumbledore's speech at the end of last year?"

"Not especially," Severus replied, curious why on earth Regulus gave a damn. "He said something about 'big changes' happening this upcoming year. Why?"

Regulus huffed. "Well, Dumbledore went to the school governors over the holiday and they had a formal conference. My father is one of the governors and he heard the whole thing. Turns out Dumbledore is concerned about the 'rising interest in the Death Eaters' and the 'general lack of Muggle knowledge in our society'."

Severus snorted. "I'd agree with the old man on both – he _should_ be concerned with the likes of Rosier still at Hogwarts. The bloody ass is a menace." He didn't add that _his_ name would have been on that list if not for his own decisions. "So what does Dumbledore want to do about it?"

"Well, the Headmaster apparently has unveiled a plan – and it's got the support of some of the major players in the Ministry – that certain 'Muggle proceedings' be allowed in Hogwarts. Dumbledore called it 'social integration', but to most of the pureblood governors, it seemed like outright betrayal."

Severus sighed. "What does Dumbledore want now?"

"He wants something he calls 'Casual Fridays', where students are allowed to wear Muggle clothing to classes instead of robes, and he also wants monthly 'social activities'."

Severus snorted again, this time with mild surprise. _Who expected the old coot to be this modern_? "Social activities? Like dances and such?"

"With _Muggle_ music," Regulus growled. "Suffice to say, he had plenty of opposition, but from the looks of things, his little reforms are going to go right through."

"And what are his justifications for such reforms? Doesn't he realize this will antagonize nearly every pureblood family in Britain, not to mention the Dark Lord?"

"I really don't think Dumbledore cares," Regulus said with a hint of a grin. "Despite the blood treachery of the whole deal, you've got to admire the political maneuvering. With the recent Death Eater activity, the Ministry's been getting paranoid, especially with Crouch in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Any sort of 'Muggle integration' that could dissuade students from becoming the Dark Lord's followers is gold to the Ministry right now. And Dumbledore capitalized on that."

"The man's a bloody anarchist," Severus remarked with disgust. "So how's your father taking this?"

"He's ruddy livid," Regulus replied darkly. "They're going to appeal, but I doubt that it'll work this time. Dumbledore's got more free reign than he's had in decades, and rumor has it he's even hiring a _fashion consultant_ who can help people dress more like Muggles for the casual Fridays! Can you believe that? A Hogwarts _fashion consultant_!"

"Pay must be good," Severus remarked wryly. "It's not like it's going to stop Rosier, but I have no problems with any attempts to curb the wizarding world's woeful ignorance of Muggle society – after all, they outnumber us a good ten thousand to one."

Regulus sighed. "You're right – obviously – but I still don't like this. Potter and the rest of his damned Marauders are going to lord this over us, you know. This is a victory for them."

Severus shrugged. _It could be a victory for me too, if I play my cards right… after all, I'm one of the few Slytherins who know a bit about Muggle dress and culture._ "Is that all, Regulus?"

"Yeah," Regulus replied uncomfortably. "It's still tense back on my end, though. Sirius' departure… hasn't been clean."

Severus turned away. "That isn't my concern, Regulus. It's yours – I can't handle _this_ problem for you."

"Thanks for the support, Snape."

"You're welcome," Severus replied. "Just one last thing – how the hell did you contact me? I thought my mother disabled the Floo connection."

Regulus grinned weakly. "There are benefits of being a Black, Snape." And with that, Regulus descended back into the flames, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Closing up early today, Mr. Snape," Rinston said coolly, coming out from the back room. "I've got an important meeting with some clients this evening, and it's going to be in the shop."

Severus sighed as he set down the ledger he was writing in on the counter. "So no hours tonight, then?"

Rinston chuckled lightly, a noise that still disturbed Severus. "You think so little of me, Snape." Flipping open a securely locked door, the rotund man counted off a fair number of bills and passed them to an astounded Severus. "Here's your biweekly pay, and _here_," he added with a wink, "is a little extra bonus to compensate for tonight."

Severus' eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair. _Must be really important, if he's paying me to _stop_ working. Wonder who's that important…_ "Thank you, sir."

Rinston shrugged. "Ah, don't sweat it, Snape. Best to be heading off, then. Go buy yourself something nice." And with a quick flapping motion of his hand, he chivied a surprised Severus right out of the door, which he slammed shut right behind him.

Severus sighed with mild exasperation as he quickly flicked the 'OPEN' sign over to 'CLOSED'. _Buy myself something nice,_ he thought to himself. _Well, with the amount that he gave me… I could probably afford a decent pair of shoes and running clothes… I should really check to see if that sportswear shop is still open…_

He walked past the general store and the petrol pumps and headed towards the brightly lit shop, his hands clenched into nervous fists. Thankfully, to his view, the store looked nearly deserted.

He slowly slid the door open and moved towards the racks displaying footwear. His eyes widened as he beheld the Muggle shoes – nothing like had ever been able to afford before.

"Looking for something, sir?" a light voice said from behind him. Severus whirled in surprise to see a salesgirl casually lounging against a rack of sweat pants. To his surprise, she looked about Severus' age. _Then again, I'm not surprised that she's working here. With all the boys around…_

"Yes," Severus replied, turning back to the shoes. "I'm looking for a pair of running shoes for a good price, but of good quality."

The girl pursed her thin lips and ran a hand through her dark-brown hair – unkempt even for Severus' standards. "Do you know what size your feet are, 'cause that can help."

Severus frowned with confusion – wizard sizes were surely different than Muggle sizing, but the girl took his silence as a negative, and was already pulling boxes off the wall. "Doesn't matter, really. We'll just try on a bunch until you get the right size."

"Trial and error," Severus remarked dryly. "How… efficient."

"Do you have a better idea?" the girl snapped with exasperation as she tossed down another box. "It's not like I have anything better to do. Hell, it's not like we're busy here."

"That's strange," Severus mused, more to himself, "because every time I walk by, this store seems busy."

The girl gave him a skeptical look. "Yeah, sure. A group of idiots hanging around an athletic store simply because they've got nothing better to do, and flirting with _me_ because I'm a girl… just not the type they're used to," she added under her breath.

Severus cocked an eyebrow at this. _Hmm… looks like somebody doesn't like the attention. I'm not surprised she's getting it, though. She doesn't have a great body like Narcissa does, but she does have attractive curves, and she's not overweight in the slightest._

The girl flipped open a box and pointed towards the bench with irritation. "Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down, the store closes in a few minutes!"

"Somebody's in a hurry," Severus noted lightly as he sat down.

The girl's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, sure. What's to hurry to in this godforsaken city? I'm closing up, anyways…" She shoved a shoe in his hands. "Try it on."

Severus yanked off his shoes and began trying on the pairs that the girl was giving him. As Severus was lacing up the newest pair she was giving him, she leaned against a clothing rack. "You ain't from around here, are you?"

"Why would you say that?" Severus asked distractedly, standing and shaking his foot. _Too loose. Damn my narrow feet to hell._

She shrugged. "I go to the local school, and I haven't seen you there. It's not _that_ big. You go to some uppity private school?"

Severus snorted. _If only you knew_. "Not… exactly."

"You're not the athletic type either," the girl said coolly, shaking out her hair again.

"And how would you know?" Severus retorted.

"Oh, I don't know, because I work at an athletic's store and I'm athletic myself?" the girl snapped. "I have an eye for these things, you know!"

"You're into sports?" Severus asked, trying to keep the conversation as civil as possible around the hot-tempered girl.

The girl's hands clenched into fists. "Yeah. And I came here expecting to get a job where I might _learn_ something new about sports! Instead I just clean up the rubbish and deal with morons who have nothing better to do." She looked away. "You being here is almost refreshing. Not the same damned boys who come in."

"I'm flattered," Severus replied caustically as he tossed another pair of shoes away.

"Oh, _you're_ certainly a great conversationalist," the girl spat. "Geez, I'm only trying to help."

Severus took a restraining breath. "I appreciate that. I'm just frustrated about these shoes. Don't you have anything that _fit_ in this store?"

The girl held up her hands. "Hey, don't blame me because your feet are in a weird shape."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Severus replied with disgust.

"You're welcome," the girl shot back, pulling down yet another box. "Here, try these. They're last seasons' Reebok, and they might fit…"

Severus slid the shoes on, expecting them to fit badly. To his great surprise, however, the shoes actually fit well on his feet. He took a few cautionary steps and rolled his ankles to test how the shoe fit on his foot. _Wow… actually a good fit._

"I think," Severus said slowly, "that I might go with these."

"Wonderful," the girl said as she affected a bored stance. "Now would you like bed and breakfast with everything?"

"I'll pass, but I wouldn't mind a few pairs of shorts, some good socks, and a few light shirts," Severus replied, shoving the shoes in their dusty box. "I assume you sell those?"

"Great guess," the girl replied caustically, but she moved between the racks and pulled out a pile of clothing. "Will this do?"

"Was it what I asked for?"

"What does it look like?"

"Are you _trying_ to be difficult?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"For god's sake, _why_?"

"Boredom and spite, mostly," the girl replied with a grin, tossing the clothes to a startled Severus. "Now, if you'd proceed to the counter, you could pay for all of this and I could get the hell out of here after I close up."

Severus sighed with exasperation as he dumped his new clothes and shoes on the counter. "You could try being more congenial to customers, you know," he said with disgust as he counted out bills.

"You're right, I could," the girl replied as she totaled up the purchase. "But that wouldn't be _nearly_ as entertaining. Still," she added with a hint of a smirk, "you're at least _tolerable_."

"What's your name?" Severus asked as he passed a large wad of money to the girl. "I like to know who I'm irritating."

The girl smirked – this time for real – and slid the bag with his purchases across to him. "Roxanne," she replied coolly. "And don't get any ideas about asking for my number – I know how these routines go, and I'm not interested."

"Not interested," Severus replied, a bit of relief in his voice. _At least she didn't throw me out… and what's wrong with having a good Muggle contact? It could help later on…_

"Who are you, anyway?" Roxanne called as Severus opened the door.

"You care?" Severus asked incredulously.

"I'm just curious about who I'm pestering," she replied innocently.

Severus snorted. "The name's Severus."

"What kind of name is _that_?"

"What kind of name is Roxanne?"

The girl only glared at him as Severus closed the door, a thin smile crossing his lips.

* * *

The next morning, Severus was up before dawn.

He pulled on his new shorts, t-shirt, and shoes in the cover of darkness, trying to make as little noise as possible. His father was a heavy sleeper, but he was vicious if woken unexpectedly. _The last thing I need is a beating before I even get out of the house._

Quietly sliding down the stairs, he pulled the front door open as quietly as he could – cursing the swollen wood that made it stick in the frame – and slid out. Locking the door with a swift twist of his key, he turned back towards the road, and, taking a deep breath, he began to run.

He didn't make it far. Before he made it down to the end of the street, he slowed his gait to catch his breath. _Damn, I'm really out of shape…_

The image of a sneering James Potter came to mind, and Severus resumed his brisk run, his hands clenched into tight fists. _I'm not giving up… I'm going to do this…_

But only a few minutes later he doubled over, wheezing and coughing, cursing his poor fitness with every step. _This is terrible,_ he thought, hating his body with every ounce of his being. _Why can't I be stronger? I'm better than this!_

He started running again, keeping it fairly slow so he wouldn't have to stop again. But like clockwork, about five minutes later, he stopped again, clutching the stitch in his chest. _I'm gonna die… my heart's on fire…_

He closed his eyes, and tensing his muscles, he started running once again, his eyes focused on Spinner's End, just at the end of the street. _I'm gonna make it. I'm gonna make it. I'm gonna make it…_

Like a mantra, he focused with his remaining strength on the house, and ran straight for it, his shoes pounding heavily on the pavement. Finally, his sneakers dragging roughly on the ground, he staggered up to the door and pulled it open… only to collapse on the doormat.

Hot sweat was running into his eyes, and Severus could feel the saltiness sting. He could feel the bile rising in his throat, but he forced it back. _I'm not going to puke,_ he thought, as he crawled towards a chair and used it to force himself to his feet. He nearly fell again – his legs gave out from under him – but he managed to stay on his feet.

"I've gotta stretch…" Severus muttered, as he struggled up the stairs and staggered into his room. Pulling an exercise book open that he had stolen from his father's old cabinet, he began to stretch his legs, sweating and swearing with every motion.

After several agonizing minutes, he relaxed slightly, knowing the truly great trial was just ahead. Flipping the pages to the very beginning, he saw a Muggle photograph of a man on his hands and toes, slowly lowering himself towards the ground. The pages labeled it a 'push-up' and Severus was determined to try it.

Awkwardly lowering himself into position on his hands and knees, he took a deep breath. Then, closing his eyes against the coming pain, he raised his knees off the floor and began to dip towards the ground, his thin arms shaking all the way down…

Clenching his teeth, he slowly raised himself back up again, and shook the sweat away from his eyes. His greasy hair hung all over his face, and Severus could see sweat running down the strands…

"Yer doing it wrong."

The voice cut through the room, and Severus nearly collapsed in shock and surprise. He glanced up at the last person he expected – or wanted – to see.

Tobias Snape only shook his head, a strangely unreadable expression on his face as he closed the door behind him.


	10. Situations

"Father, _wait_!"

Severus couldn't believe the words that had emerged from his mouth, but from the searing pain in his arms, legs, and chest, he knew that _something_ was wrong, and that his father – the former football player turned unemployed mill worker – knew it.

He struggled to his feet and wrenched his door open. Nearly falling down the stairs because of the pain in his legs, he staggered into the kitchen, where his father was silently making a pot of tea, the same unreadable look on his face.

"Have ye had water after yer run?" Tobias asked as he pulled a mug down from a shelf, not looking at his son.

Severus collapsed into a chair, clutching his calf muscles in agony. "…No…"

"Get some," his father said. "Ye need to have water or ye'll get sick. Puked yet?"

Severus choked back the vomit in the back of his throat again that threatened to slide forward at the very mention of the word 'puke'. "Not… yet."

"Good. Pukin' is good for ye, but not at yer fitness level. Ye'd purge out more than ye've put in." Tobias sat down calmly and shook out the paper.

Severus filled a glass with water from the faucet and took a long swallow. He nearly spat it all back up as his gut heaved. _Not trying that again…_

"You said," Severus began heavily as he leaned against a chair, "that I was doing it wrong."

"Ye were."

"I assume, then, that _you_ know how to do it?" Severus asked scathingly. "All these stretches and such?"

Tobias shrugged wordlessly. Severus felt the heat rise in his face. _Why won't he give me a good answer? Can't he see that I want his _help_? Can't he see I'm in pain here?_

"Could you… hell, I don't know, tell me _how_ to do them right?" he asked.

Tobias shrugged again, and Severus finally lost his temper.

"I want your _help_, damn it!" Severus snarled with frustration. "Can't you be of use and help me here, _Father_? It's not like you're doing anything else!"

Tobias turned another page of his paper and read a few more lines before finally setting the paper down. Sliding his chair back, he slowly got to his feet. Despite himself, Severus paled and took an unsteady step back – his father _was_ bigger than he was, and in Severus' uneasy, wandless state, his father could more than take him.

"Listen, boy," Tobias said quietly, his dark eyes fixing on Severus'. "I don't understand _why_ ye're trying to get yerself in shape – and I can't say that I have much of a problem with it either. Ye needed _something_ to get ye away from those damned books – they never did any good for ye anyways. But if ye want _my_ help," he continued, a new scornful tone in his voice, "then ye'd better show me some damned respect. I can train ye the same way I got fit when I joined the Army…"

Severus swallowed hard, wondering what he got himself into. "You were only two years older than me back then."

"Damned right, and I was in better shape, too. But ye ain't a lost cause – I know _those_ when I see 'em – and ye actually _want_ to learn, which is sayin' something…" A surprisingly bright glint lit Tobias' eyes as he looked at his son. "Ye know, boy, if you take on the trainin' I did, ye'll be the pride of yer school."

Despite himself, Severus snorted. "I doubt much can change over six weeks."

Tobias' eyes narrowed. "Ye don't trust me? Army trainin' ain't like anythin' else. Then again, it's yer choice – I won't be wastin' me time workin' with someone who won't wanna learn."

Severus took a deep breath as he surveyed his father's expression, alight with something that Severus couldn't quite understand or recognize. _It looks like he actually _wants_ to help… _

He swallowed hard. "Why would you even want to help me? There's no benefit for _you_."

Tobias scowled and turned away. "Look, boy, ye're the only son I have, and you have that accursed magic that keeps ye away from the family for almost a year. I need to give ye _somethin'_ so I can say I did me duty as a father."

_How about not be a drunken bastard to Mother?_ Severus thought resentfully, but at the strange, hopeful expression on his father's face, he didn't vocalize his thought.

_It would make his world if I said yes… especially now,_ he realized. _Father doesn't have a job, and the boredom is killing him. And besides, I could gain something out of it… he could be right… and this isn't exactly my area of expertise…_

"All right," Severus said finally. "I'll try your plan… just this once. If it doesn't work for me, it's off."

"Deal," his father said coolly. "Now get some food – ye need somethin' in your stomach. Yer scrawny, and if you want ter gain muscle, ye'll need to increase yer food intake. I used ter eat four to six eggs a day when I was with the corps…"

Severus had stopped listening as he rummaged through the cupboard, his legs still shaky, partially due to the realization that suddenly, within his grasp, he had found the way – painful though it might be – to heal his relationship with his father.

* * *

The summer passed slowly, or at least for Severus it did. The work he did was monotonous, but bearable. Runston seemed pleased with his progress and continued to pay him well – too well, to Severus' thinking. He still didn't know why he was abruptly chivied out of the shop on some evenings with a full day's pay, leaving the inexplicable feeling that his superior was hiding something from him. _It's almost like he's conducting some sort of secret business, and he can't trust me yet,_ he reasoned to himself on the way home from the shop late one night, passing one of the growing lines at the food bank. _Well, at least if the police investigate, I won't be caught doing anything illegal…_

His exercise routine was also picking up significant speed. After several excruciating 'training' sessions (in which Tobias bellowed himself hoarse from a borrow bicycle behind his son and Severus felt like he was under the Cruciatus Curse), his endurance and strength were starting to improve. After a week of hard training at five days a week, he had noticed, to some surprise, that he could finish longer running routes with less stops. It took him a solid nine sessions before he could even complete five push-ups without collapsing in agony, but once he broke _that_ barrier, it began to get slightly easier. His body disagreed – indeed, it was hard to even stand properly behind the counter at work after a hard morning run – but mentally Severus felt confident that he was getting stronger. _It's almost like brewing a particularly nasty potion, one that requires its brewer's sweat and blood to work,_ he mused dazedly one day after collapsing on the doorstep after a brutal run in the drizzling rain. _There's got to be some pain involved._

Severus also noticed, to his astonishment, that he was eating more than usual. His father had also noticed, and had demanded that Severus continued consuming larger and larger quantities at meals, particularly of meat and vegetables. Severus often felt rather bloated after eating, but he had to admit that he now had more energy than he ever had before. He felt rejuvenated, both physically and mentally, and the sleep he did manage to get was more restful than he had every enjoyed before.

But he wasn't the only one reaping the benefits of such a schedule, he noticed with pleasure. His father, still without work, had taken to training Severus like a driven drill sergeant, and Severus could see the manic passion in his father's eyes as he pushed Severus to train harder and harder. Eileen, somewhat alarmed by the transformation in her husband and son, mentioned once over breakfast that perhaps Severus should slow down his training. Both father and son had scoffed in a rare case of agreement. As Tobias said gruffly from behind his paper, "The boy needs it, and he's not objectin'. Besides, look at all the progress we've had!"

At times, Severus had considered slowing down his training, particularly when he had gone through a particularly brutal workout session, but then at his father's humourless, slightly proud expression, he would cast the thought aside.

In the rare hours of spare time he had, between working, training, and sleeping, Severus kept up his research into the mysterious brooch, poring through his theory textbooks, hoping to spot a clue into its power. He also kept up with his correspondence – Narcissa was sending weekly letters, keeping him up to date on the recent issues in the Black family and the wizarding world. Regulus preferred to speak face-to-face, and would occasionally call by Floo, but Severus warned him not to call too often, in case his father caught him and cracked his skull with the poker.

Severus also noticed, to his surprise, that the girl who worked at the sports store had been watching him on his runs with narrowed and critical eyes. Severus had always returned Roxanne's looks with suspicion – he had the strangest feeling that she was watching him and privately criticizing his training, something of which both Severus and his father were inordinately proud.

No matter how hard he looked, he hadn't seen Lily at all.

"Yer on yer own today, for trainin'," Tobias said bluntly one morning four weeks after Severus had started running.

Severus cocked an eyebrow as he froze from lacing up his running shoes. "I thought…"

"It's not yer fault, boy, it's something I've got to do," Tobias said grimly. "There's a protest today at the mill, and all the workers are to be there, 'else they're out of the union. You know the routine, though. When ye get back… well, stay out of yer mother's way." Picking up his jacket and cap and breathing a heavy sigh, Severus' father shook his head. "Believe me, boy, I'd rather be trainin' ye then goin' today. It's gonna get ugly."

"Then stay safe," Severus countered evenly.

After his father had left, Severus let out a heavy sigh. His father was going to be gone for the day – the perfect opportunity to get to Diagon Alley and get the potion ingredients. _I'll go for my run, do my drills, and then leave before Mother notices I'm gone._

Sliding quietly out of the house, Severus began at a quick pace, imagining to himself his father yelling behind him from his rattling bicycle.

Out of the corner of his vision, he noticed another person in running shorts in front of the sports store. His eyes widened with surprise, and then narrowed with suspicion. _She isn't…_

"Where's your old man?" Roxanne shouted, pulling her hair out of her face as Severus slowed slightly.

"Protest," Severus called back. "Going for a run?"

"Perhaps. Care if I join you?"

Severus grinned slightly. "You're probably far better than I am."

"Probably. But indulge me."

Severus had been right – Roxanne _was_ faster than he was, and had better endurance. Right off the start, she pushed the speed up a notch, and Severus was forced to pick up his pace to match hers. After they had completed the four kilometer route – a route Severus could now run without stopping, although he was in excruciating pain at the end of it – they stopped in front of Severus' house. Roxanne, much to Severus' infuriation, wasn't even breathing hard.

"Well, that was fun," she said lightly, watching as Severus wheezed and gasped in pain against the mailbox.

"Speak for yourself… you little devil," Severus coughed. "I think… I'm going to cough up a lung."

"It'll be good for you," Roxanne replied with an easy smirk.

"Shut… up."

"Make me."

"Why… why did you come with me anyways?" Severus asked before the girl could make another snide comment. "You can… _easily_ outpace me."

Roxanne shrugged. "General boredom, and for the looks on the faces of those football bastards on the practice green. Didn't you see them glaring at us?"

"I was trying harder… to breathe," Severus gasped, glaring at Roxanne.

"You should really work on that. Rumor has it that breathing is essential to brain development – and Lord knows you could use the help in that department."

Severus shook his head with exasperation. "I don't know how… anyone could put up with you."

Roxanne sighed. "Not many can, Severus. In any case, I should get back to the store… it does eventually open, after all. Remember to stretch!"

* * *

His mother was long gone by the time Severus had stretched and showered, but he wouldn't have cared even if she had been around. Pulling on his robes, he cautiously approached the low fireplace with a meager handful of Floo Powder that he had bought two years ago in Diagon Alley. A small scrap of paper was shoved hastily in his pocket – his list of supplies for the potions.

He wasn't sure that this would work – his mother had always told him that the Floo connection had been disabled to his house – but Regulus' appearances in the fire suggested otherwise. _Besides, it costs money to close up a connection if you don't want to block the fireplace, and I know she wouldn't have paid for it. But why then would she lie to me?_

Striking a match, he threw it into the grate. Within a few minutes, the coals and kindling had ignited, and a weak, smoky fire was blazing in the fireplace. Gritting his teeth, Severus hurled the Floo Powder into the grate.

Much to his surprise, the fire turned bright green and roared high. _The connection's open after all… I guess Mother's got some explaining to do…_ Taking a deep breath, Severus walked straight into the fire.

"Diagon Alley!"

A few whirling, sickening seconds later, Severus stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, shaking soot from his long hair. _Right… first obstacle done… now to Gringotts and the apothecary without being spotted by other Hogwarts students – the last thing I want is my surprise to be bungled…_

But after a few minutes of walking through Diagon Alley, he realized that his fears were for naught. There were hardly any students in sight – mostly just regular witches and wizards doing their Saturday shopping. Breathing a little easier (and privately thankful that the Marauders – or Lily – weren't around), he headed into Gringotts.

The goblins looked a little perplexed at the small bundle of Muggle money he handed them, but they grudgingly gave him Galleons for his pounds, and soon Severus was in possession of more wizard money than he'd ever held.

"You wouldn't happen to be under the name of Severus Tobias Snape, would you, young sir?" the goblin asked in a raspy voice. "You… are close to the description we were given."

Severus froze. "If I was…"

"No need to worry, Mr. Snape. A Gringotts employee, under part of our financial charter, is obliged to report to a customer when a transfer is made to or from his vaults."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Who has their hands on my money?" he asked in a dangerous voice. He _did_ have a bit of savings – something that his mother had given him nearly a decade ago and that he hadn't even seen, much less touched.

The goblin gave him a toothy grin. "Nothing like that, Mr. Snape. You have received a deposit of fifty Galleons from one of the Malfoy vaults – Mr. Lucius Malfoy came here specifically to arrange it. Would you like to withdraw any of it?"

Severus shook his head instantly. "Could it be possible to reinvest it?" he asked instead, remembering a piece of the conversation that he had heard at the table that night – how Rodolphus had been talking about one of his uncles had made a fortune investing in wizarding companies. _Now that I have some money – capital, I think they call it – I can try and make it grow…_

The goblin scratched his pointed chin with a long finger – a rather peculiar-looking gesture. "What company would you be inclined to invest in?"

"May I see a list of the recent exchange?"

The goblin gave a toothy grin as he pulled out several stacks of paper – several _thick_ stacks of paper – and placed them on his counter. "As you wish."

Severus' heart sank as he saw looked at the papers – each looked like the size of several large books – but then a name jumped up off the paper at him, one he remembered instantly.

" 'Prismatic Wand Publishing,'" Severus read, thinking back to the dinner again. _That was the company that Dolohov said was publishing his books… this could be advantageous, especially considering that 'Wit of the Duelist' is going to be released soon to the open market. I could make a killing, especially if that book sells well…_

"Take your time," the goblin said evenly, turning back to his ledger.

After a few more seconds, Severus pulled out the sheet and handed it to the goblin. "That one. The publishing company."

"Are you quite sure, sir?" the goblin asked, frowning slightly. "There has been little signs of growth of that stock recently…"

"I'm sure," Severus said firmly. "Furthermore, can I specify that thirty percent of any deposits to my account from any Malfoy vaults go towards that investment?"

The goblin's manner changed instantly, becoming more business-like and attentive in a second. Waving over two other goblins, they began filling out forms with rapid speed. _No doubt making sure that all the transactions are legal and binding – and that their arses are covered,_ Severus thought smugly. _Then again, I'd do the same._

Finally, after a few minutes of frantic work, the goblins handed him a few papers to sign, to which Severus carefully scrawled his cramped signature. There was a flurry of papers and stamping, and finally the goblins handed him a rather thick folder, filled with papers.

"What's all this?" Severus asked with confusion.

"Legal procedure implies that we give you your investment details, and you can expect a progress report every month," the goblin said briskly. "You can expect your first in September."

"Thank you, sir," Severus replied, privately astonished that so much had been accomplished so quickly. "Might I enquire of your name?" he asked suddenly.

The goblin gave him a private, toothy smile. "Looking for a private investment advisor, Mr. Snape?"

Severus smirked. "It could be an option."

The goblin handed him a small card, heavily embossed in silver writing. "The name's Grattack, Mr. Snape. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

_No doubt if he gains customers, he makes some money,_ Severus thought to himself as he left Gringotts. _And if my account does well…_

His next step was the apothecary, one of his favourite stores. Severus took great pleasure reading his entire list to the harassed assistant and watching as the poor man scrabbled to collect it all. But after ten minutes of hectic confusion, he walked out of the store, a sealed bag full of ingredients in his triumphant hand.

He passed Madam Malkin's and slowed, frowning slightly as he saw the robes in the window. _I still have some money left… hell, more money than my mother ever spent on me… why can't I get something decent to wear for once?_

He made up his mind in a second, and he went straight into the store. Fifteen minutes later, he left the store, a bag of new school and casual robes in his hands and a grin on his face.

Severus checked his watch quickly. _It's only two… I could probably get a book or two if I was quick…_

"Severus Snape!"

He froze – he knew that haughty voice. He turned slightly, only to see a dark-haired woman approaching, a smirk on her lips as her rich robes billowed in the wind.

"Hello, Bellatrix," Severus replied suspiciously. "What, ah, brings you to Diagon Alley?"

Bellatrix tossed her hair back regally. "I needed to get out of the house for a while. Surely Narcissa has told you about the little… incident that happened in our house as of recently."

"Mentioned it," Severus said stiffly. _Conversation about Andromeda's going to be awkward. Best to avoid the topic…_

But Bellatrix didn't say anything more, instead noticing the packages in Severus' hands. "I see you've been shopping."

"I have."

"Where did you get the money?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I've been working," Severus replied coldly. "I needed money, so I decided to get it the old-fashioned way."

"Impressive," Bellatrix said, her smirk widening. "So… _responsible._ You know most of your friends consider such work beneath them."

"I have higher priorities on my mind," Severus said icily, not bothering to distinguish whether or not Bellatrix's last statement was an insult or not.

"Clearly," Bellatrix said, her voice abruptly cold. "Narcissa clearly has some knowledge of these priorities, Snape, yet she always fails to mention them when I enquire. Would you be inclined to enlighten me on said subject?"

Severus' eyes narrowed. "That's none of your concern, Bellatrix."

"By the Dark Lord, it _is_ my concern, especially when you could be with my sister!" Bellatrix snarled, stepping closer to Severus, her wand abruptly in her hands. "I have no love for Evan Rosier, but his loyalties are at least clear, while yours remain murky. Whose side are you on, Snape?"

"My own."

_That_ answer surprised Bellatrix, and her eyes narrowed. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Severus replied coolly, glaring into Bellatrix's dark eyes. "I have declared no allegiance – _openly_ – as of yet, thus I am on no side but my own." When Bellatrix looked to protest, Severus cut her off smoothly. "After all, Miss Black, the Ministry has many ears, and I have no desire to be thrown from Hogwarts before my time."

Bellatrix looked around quickly. "Nobody is listening."

"Nobody _appears_ to be listening," Severus corrected her in a low voice. "I don't take anything for granted. If you cannot trust me, then trust your beloved sister – she, at least, has put her faith in me."

"What faith?" Bellatrix scoffed. "Surely you don't think –"

"She knows she can't trust any of the other boys in our year – why do you think Lucius approached me?" Severus hissed. "It was on her request, Bellatrix. Now, is there anything else I might do, or can I leave? I do have… business to conduct."

Bellatrix glared at him for a long second before turning away. "Make your allegiance clear soon, Snape, or there will be consequences," she growled, and before Severus could reply, she spun on her heel and Disapparated with a crack.

_Bloody bitch,_ Severus thought, clenching his fist. _Thank Merlin I don't have any interest in her._

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. Severus planned to brew the hair-care potions over the next weekend – thankfully, they didn't require much time to simmer, but the last thing he wanted was for his mother to see them when she cleaned the house. _It's not that the potions require a long time to make,_ Severus thought idly as he left the house on the Thursday morning after his trip to Diagon Alley, wincing slightly with every step (his father had insisted on a five kilometer 'distance workout'). _They're just finicky potions that require one to be extremely exacting with the brewing – which I have no problem with…_

He passed the general store and gas station, noting that petrol prices looked to have gone down a bit. _Must have gotten a shipment in,_ he thought, watching as three cars jockeyed for position in front of the station.

"You shouldn't limp as much – it could become chronic," a snide voice suddenly said from directly behind him.

Severus sighed and turned around to see Roxanne, wearing running shorts and an old T-shirt, grinning widely at his exasperated expression. "It was a five kilometer run, all right? I'm in pain here. Can't you be a bit sympathetic?"

"Not really," Roxanne said cheerfully. "I'm just enjoying myself – after all, I've been through this before, so there's no need to look down your abnormally long nose at me."

"I appreciate the attempt at humour."

"No need to be sarcastic, Severus, I'm actually asking you for a bit of a favour." Roxanne crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Interested?"

"I've been giving too many people favours recently," Severus muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. What do you want?"

"Well, there's this guy…"

"No."

"He's being a real prick…"

"No."

"His name is Severus…"

Severus glared at her.

"I'm kidding, it's not you, and his name doesn't matter. In any case, he asked me yesterday to go out with him tonight, and I need an excuse not to go."

Severus rolled his eyes. "So you want me to get involved. Fantastic. Just what I wanted, to get the tar beaten out of me by some rich football player."

"He doesn't need to _see_ us," Roxanne said, frustrated. "I just need an excuse to get away, because he knows where I live and will come over there if I just go home."

"Wonderful. Just bloody wonderful," Severus groaned. "So how do you want to do this? Are we just going to socialize idly in front of the pawn shop until he goes away?"

"We can socialize in the park if you want," Roxanne replied testily. "What time do you get off work?"

"Usually around ten, but don't meet me here," Severus said, thinking fast. "There's some pretty dangerous characters that hang around near the shop, and the last I need is one of them coming after you. Meet me in that cheap all-night café across from the used books store – you know, the one where they sell marijuana below the counter."

"How would you know that? I didn't think that was common knowledge."

"I hear things," Severus replied evasively. _Damn punks came into the shop talking about it… if Rinston hadn't been there, I would have thrown them and their stolen property out._

"You know, smoking weed is bad for your health."

Severus gave her an even glare. "Do I _look_ like the kind of bloke to smoke that garbage?"

Roxanne shrugged. "Not really. Just curious how you knew."

"It's not important. Look, I need to get to work, so just… I don't know, avoid the bastard for the rest of the day and I'll meet you at the café. We can decide what to do from there."

"And if he finds me?"

"Beat the tar out of him for all he's worth, and maybe he'll make the prudent choice to pursue other women."

Roxanne grinned.

* * *

All day, Severus felt his nervousness rise. He was risking a fight – one without magic – to meet with Roxanne at the café, and he didn't like any of it. Even as he scribbled in the ledger, complex figures running through his head, his mind wandered.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rinston flipped the sign over the shop window to 'closed' at precisely ten o'clock. Severus breathed a little easier – the pawn shop owner had no particular schedule to when he closed the shop, but business had been a bit slow that night.

"In a hurry, Snape?" Rinston asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You seemed awfully preoccupied today with something?"

Severus swallowed hard. "It's nothing important, sir."

"Like hell it's not. What's going on?"

"I'm meeting… someone," Severus replied awkwardly, moving towards the door.

"Male or female?"

Severus froze. _Damn, he's good._ "Female."

"Ah. Well, be cautious. I wouldn't want to lose a promising assistant." The heavy-set man crossed his thick arms over his chest. "You know, women are dangerous creatures – worse than any monster you'll ever see in a cinema. Some could even say they're like vampires, leeching the lifeblood from honest men."

"You can, uh, count on me, sir," Severus replied as he stepped out and closed the door, a bit confused at the comment – and wondering how Rinston knew about vampires. _Must be one of those Muggle things… they've known about vampires for a long time, but they just think they don't exist…_

The uneasy thought stuck with him until he reached the all-night café. Brightly lit and covered with cheap lights, it stood out like a garish decoration in a stone corridor. Swallowing his fear, Severus stepped inside.

There were only a few people in the cheaply furnished place, and Severus spotted Roxanne instantly. She had been facing towards the door, and got up as soon as she spotted Severus.

"Aren't you going to pay for your coffee, you little bint?" a plain-faced girl who looked vaguely familiar yelled from behind the counter.

"Oh, shove it up your arse, Petunia," Roxanne said disdainfully. "Put it on my tab or something."

Severus froze. _Oh damn, that's Lily's sister working back there! If she sees that I'm leaving with Roxanne and tells Lily…_

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Yeah," Roxanne replied, as if considering the remark. "Eventually. Come on, let's go." And before Petunia could screech another comment, they had left the store.

"Looks like you have quite the reputation," Severus observed.

"Nah, that's just Petunia. She's a real bitch on occasion," Roxanne said conversationally. "Her little sister's nice, though – about our age."

"How do you know her?" Severus asked, keeping his thoughts away from Lily. _Not now… I can't look like I'm interested…_

"She went to the same secondary school I did, the local one," Roxanne replied offhandedly. "She graduated last year, and she's just working at the café until she can go off to some university. Manager doesn't trust her with the marijuana, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's completely in the dark about it."

"Probably smart," Severus mused. "In any case, what should we do now?"

"Park?"

"It's an idea," Roxanne said, running a hand through her hair as she pulled out her ponytail. "We could stop there, but the only problem is those weed smokers hang around there late at night."

"There are some nice wooded areas around the edge of the park," Severus said, rubbing his jaw. "We could go over there, if you want."

"Aren't there a bunch of homeless that live in that area?" Roxanne asked suspiciously. "My dad's always told me to stay away from that section after dark."

Severus didn't answer. There _were_ a few homeless that eked out a sleeping spot in the woods, but not many where Severus was thinking. _I could take Roxanne to the spot where I always went with Lily…_

"You know, it seems like there are more and more homeless around all the time around here," Roxanne finally said.

"Mill's closed, and if people can't pay their rent, they get thrown out," Severus replied with a shrug. "It happens in the tough times."

"Yeah, but there's something wrong with that," Roxanne argued as they passed a young, haggard man sleeping across a bench. "I mean, look at that poor chap. He's out alone like this… he could mugged or worse in this area at this time of night!"

Severus looked at the young man – more of a teenager, really – lying across the bench. The lamplight above him was flickering, and in an instant, he caught a glimpse of the young man's face.

He froze. _It's not possible. There's no way… it _can't_ be…_

"What's the problem?" Roxanne asked, looking at Severus with confusion.

"I know him," Severus said in a strangled tone, his thoughts in turmoil and filled with a mixture of confusion and fear as he stepped closer to the sleeping young man. His face was bruised badly, and his clothes were ragged. What Severus had thought was a blanket in the flickering light was really the tattered remains of a Hogwarts school robe, threadbare and filled with gaping holes. "I go… to school with him."

Roxanne's eyes went wide as she got closer. "What _happened_ to him? It looks like he got beaten up!"

"No," Severus murmured to himself, as the young man stirred on the bench. "It was worse than that."

"Who is he? What's his name?" Roxanne asked impatiently.

"Lupin," Severus said finally, turning back to the werewolf that had nearly killed him only a few months earlier. "His name is Remus Lupin."


	11. Facilitations

_**Author's Note: Wow. That's the only thing I can say after reading all those reviews. Suffice to say, it was rather cruel of me to leave you on a cliff-hanger, so you get this nice followup chapter that explains Lupin's predicament and concludes Severus' summer. Yes, you will see Lily in this chapter. No, Lily is not Roxanne in disguise. And as much as a Severus/Roxanne story would be entertaining, that's not the current direction planned for this fic... In any case, the next chapter will be a long time in coming - I have exams, and I'm not going to write anymore until after I'm finished them, which will be in two or three weeks. But until next time, read, review, and enjoy!**_

"Doubt you can guess who _I_ saw at work today," Petunia sneered as she slid through the door, tossing her apron on a coat hook.

Lily rolled her eyes as she flipped a page in her new copy of _Advanced Potion-Making._ "I don't especially care, Petunia," she replied in an irritated voice.

"I saw your old friend," Petunia said smugly.

Lily didn't look up from the page, even though her heart was pounding. "Oh?"

"I saw _Severus_," Petunia said snidely, sitting down on the couch in the sitting room across from Lily's rocking chair. "And he wasn't alone either."

"Was his dad with him or something?" Lily asked with exasperation, snapping her book closed and glaring at her older sister. "I heard he was out of work – what would he be doing in your little café? They don't exactly have the money to spare."

Petunia shook her head with the air of someone delicately holding a massive bombshell in her hands. "Nope," she said with a wide smile. "It appears your little Snape boy has moved on – he was with a _girl_."

Lily froze. It didn't make sense – Severus with a _girl_, likely Muggle? "Who?" she blurted.

Petunia scowled. "Some stupid bint named Roxanne – she went to my school in your year, and she's working at the new athletics store that was built last spring. You know, the one who I told everyone about, the girl who was trying out for the track & field team."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "What would Severus be doing with _her_?"

Petunia's grin grew wider. "Are you _jealous_, Lily?"

She felt her face go pink. "I'm not jealous, I'm just rather astounded that Severus would go out with a Muggle girl – presuming they are even going out." She glared at her sister, who was still wearing a smug smile. "Knowing you, you'd probably just lie to make my life miserable! Really, Tuney, how low can you sink?"

Petunia lost her smile in an instant. "I'm not lying! It was Snape, and he left with Roxanne at the café. I almost didn't recognize him, but you could see the grease in his hair from a mile away."

She felt her hands clench into tight fists. "Petunia, don't insult people you don't understand."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I intrude on your little freaky magical world?" Petunia snapped, getting to her feet with a huff. "I know what I saw, and just because _you_ haven't ventured into civilization all summer doesn't mean I'm wrong." And with that, she stalked out of the room, leaving Lily alone with her frustration.

_She's lying,_ Lily thought furiously, flipping open her book and aimlessly scanning pages. _Severus couldn't have found a girl, much less someone like that Roxanne. I mean, from everything that Petunia's said about her, the girl's a total head-case, and her family's no better!_

_Sounds like she's be perfect for Snape, by your judgment, then,_ the snide voice in her head that had tormented her all summer commented. _He's finally found his soul-mate… at least until he gets to Hogwarts. It's not like _you're_ going to take her place…_

Lily slammed her book shut and strode blindly out of the room into the kitchen. Her parents were both asleep – Lily had been staying up later and later over the course of the summer, so other than Petunia, she was the only one left awake in the house. Wrenching open the fridge, she scanned the back shelves for something to eat or drink…

Her hand froze over a large, glass bottle. She thoughtfully pulled it out and scanned the label. _This must be the gin that Mum's keeping for the police summer party… surely it couldn't hurt to take a swig…_

A second later, though, she shoved the bottle back in the fridge, closing it resolutely. _I'm not using alcohol, no way. It's stupid, it's risky… and Severus would hate me if I did it._

_And since when do you care what he thinks?_ the voice in her head remarked snidely. _You're over him, remember? _

Lily didn't even know how to answer that question. For nearly all of the past few weeks she had kept to herself, ignoring her parents and her sister, absorbed in her books. Her mother had delicately suggested a few times that Lily get a job, but she had ignored those suggestions too. Slowly she had been growing more and more introverted, absorbed in her books… just like Severus had been.

She shook her head hard and strode furiously out the kitchen, only to come face-to-face with the hallway mirror. Her eyes widened as she saw her reflection. Her auburn hair was tousled and strewn all around her head. Her normally bright eyes were shadowed, and no traces of makeup marked her face. Her skin was incredibly pale – she rarely saw the sun anymore – and she could immediately tell by the looseness of her shirt and skirt that she had lost weight.

_Good god, I look like shit,_ Lily thought, appalled by how utterly ragged she appeared. _If Severus saw me, he'd probably check me into St. Mungo's! Let alone what Potter would say…_

_And since when did you care what either of those two think? You're your own person – you can do whatever the hell you want,_ the snide voice spat. _But of course, you are still concerned about what dear _Severus_ thinks, aren't you?_

Lily shook her head and turned away from the mirror. Retrieving her book from the sitting room, she made her way up to her room. _That's enough. I need to pull myself together before school – I don't want to look like a total hag before I go back, I might embarrass some of the Slytherin girls. And Severus and I are _through_, and there's no getting around that. He could go out with a hundred girls – frankly, I doubt _that_ possibility – and I wouldn't care less. If he's trying to make me jealous, he's got another thing coming. I don't need him or Potter or any of those boys…_

But even as she thought this, she couldn't deny the hot surge of rage she had felt when she had heard Petunia's snide voice.

* * *

Severus cautiously approached the werewolf on the bench. "He shouldn't even be here – I thought he lived farther north, and as far as I know, none of his friends live nearby."

"He looks like he's freezing," Roxanne said with concern. "What do you think we should do? I mean, we should do _something. _Isn't he a friend of yours or something, Severus?"

Severus clenched his hand into a fist. No, Remus Lupin was _not_ his friend – he was a Marauder, a member of the group that had made his life a living hell. Even though Lupin had not participated in as many devilish pranks as Potter and Black had, he hadn't intervened to stop them, and he had often laughed along with them.

And despite himself, Severus couldn't exactly forget that night he had crept beneath the knot of the Whomping Willow, heading up the secret passage way towards where Lupin would eventually transform. In retrospect, he could never understand why he had been so idiotic to have taken Black's dare and followed the werewolf. It had been a miracle that he had escaped the encounter alive. _Thanks to… Potter,_ Severus thought darkly, his mind burning with resentment at the memory.

All in all, Severus knew he didn't loath Lupin in the same way he hated Black or Potter, but he still disliked the Gryffindor werewolf, lycanthropy and all.

"Severus?" Roxanne persisted. "We're going to help him, right? He's our age, he goes to your school – he shouldn't have to be in a state like this."

"I want to know why he's here, first," Severus said coolly, leaning close and roughly shaking Lupin's shoulder. "Lupin! Wake up!"

The young werewolf moved fast – incredibly fast. Before Severus could pull himself away, Lupin had wrenched him close and set a wand to his throat. "Who do you serve?" he growled, in a voice that Severus found disturbingly feral.

"I don't serve anyone but myself, Lupin," Severus said quickly in a low voice, his eyes blazing. "Now put your wand away before you break the Statute of Secrecy – there's a Muggle here."

Lupin's wand vanished and he pushed Severus away, pulling himself into a sitting position. Roxanne's startled expression faded, and was quickly replaced by disdain.

"Well, I guess I see why Severus was skeptical about helping you, if you're going to behave like a crazy person," she said coolly.

"Sorry," Lupin muttered, running his hands through his unkempt hair. "It's been… a trying few weeks for me, to say the least."

Severus turned to Roxanne. "You should get home – Lupin and I need to talk about something that directly concerns us."

Roxanne looked affronted. "Excuse me? I'm not leaving you – besides, if I go home, that twat will probably be waiting for his little date with me."

"Can I at least have some, well, _privacy_, then?" Severus asked, grasping at straws. _I can't break the Statute of Secrecy and put our world at risk… even if Roxanne has helped me in the past, she still can't know. _"Just sit on one of the benches by one of the working lights, and I'll be over there as soon as I clarify a few issues with Lupin here."

Roxanne blew out a long breath. "Should I even ask what's going on?"

Severus fixed her with a steely gaze. "You don't want to know. You really don't."

She met his gaze, and after a tense few seconds, she finally sighed. "I'll be within eyeshot," she said tiredly, and shaking her head with confusion, she walked towards a nearby bench.

"Is she…"

Severus turned and fixed Lupin with a scathing glare. "Is she _what_?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lupin blurted, flushing crimson. "Sorry, I wouldn't have thought it of you to take up with a Muggle –"

"She's not my girlfriend… I don't even know if I could consider her a true friend… look, that's not the point, Lupin!" Before the werewolf could react, Severus had a grip on his collar. "Tell me why the _hell_ you are here and not with Potter or Black or… or hell, with Pettigrew, for all I care!"

"I've been on foot," Lupin spat in a biting tone. "I couldn't even flag the Knight Bus."

Severus nodded in understanding. "There was some kind of accident a few weeks ago, so they took it in for repairs – Regulus Black told me about it."

Lupin gave Severus a sharp look. "You've been in contact with Sirius' brother?"

"A bit," Severus replied evasively, "but you're evading the question. Why the _hell_ are you even here?"

Lupin glared at Severus. "I don't think I can trust you not to betray me, so you're not getting an answer."

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy, Lupin, I'm trying to find out what happened!" Severus growled furiously. "The least thing you could do is trust that I'm not going to hand you over to… to whoever is chasing you."

"Even if there was a reward involved?" Lupin spat. "I've been double-crossed once already, so I'm quite aware of that possibility."

Severus gave Lupin an exasperated look. "I have no desire to incur the additional wrath of Sirius Black and James Potter for betraying their pet werewolf. They make my life hell as it is."

Lupin seemed to think this through. Finally, he looked up at Severus, a haunted look on his face. "I'm being hunted."

Severus let go of Lupin's collar as a frown crossed his face. "I thought the hunting of magical creatures was banned by the Ministry."

"It's more complicated than that," Lupin said softly. "Have you ever heard of Fenrir Greyback?"

Severus shivered, despite himself. The brute had been legendary in Slytherin – the one responsible for keeping incidents quiet and people's mouths shut. Unfortunately, Greyback had also been a loose cannon in school, dangerous to anyone and everyone around him. Barely graduating from Hogwarts (his Outstanding Care for Magical Creatures N.E.W.T. pulling him through), Greyback had promptly vanished into the shadows. _Nobody's heard from him since, especially considering the rumours that his family disowned him…_

"I've heard of him… never had the misfortune of meeting him," Severus said carefully. The statement was not _entirely_ untrue – Severus had never had the misfortune of being one of the people Greyback silenced. _I was smarter than that. Besides, he had left Hogwarts before I even came._

"You remember hearing that he vanished out of Hogwarts, that his family disowned him?"

Severus nodded.

"Well, his family didn't disown him – they gave him a sack of Galleons and told him to get out the country, to see the world and hopefully not cause any more trouble at home," Lupin continued bitterly. "Where he went, nobody really knows, but the rumours are dark. One says that he went into Siberia. Another says he didn't go that far inland, only across through Germany into old Transylvania. One rumour even says that he went to Vietnam."

Severus' eyes widened. "You're kidding me - that country was a war zone!"

"All the more attractive to him," Lupin muttered. "But it doesn't matter where he went – he's back in England now for good, and he's been causing quite a stir."

"Regulus hasn't mentioned anything to me about Greyback," Severus said suspiciously. "Nor has Narcissa."

"Since when have you been in contact with Narcissa Black?"

"It's not important, Lupin, and I'm asking the questions here! Why haven't we heard anything about this?"

"Because the Ministry has been keeping everything hushed – they know the _Daily Prophet_ would love to get their grimy little hands on this story," Lupin said grimly. "Only Crouch, the Minister, and the higher-ups know about this one, and they're all sworn to secrecy. Anyway, Greyback's a werewolf now, and he's thrown his lot in with You-Know-Who."

Severus' mouth fell open. _Well, it's not a surprising development, but it is shocking that Greyback would become a werewolf. It had to have been an accident – he wouldn't want his family to disown him formally…_

Lupin grimaced. "You're as shocked as I am, I can see. What's worse is that Greyback took the bite of _his own free will._ He's amassed quite a bit of power in the werewolf community, and he's trying to get them to throw their lot in with You-Know-Who. So far, it's working pretty well. His other goal involved the corralling and brainwashing of all his spawn – the kids he's bitten on his few trips back home during his travels, and any other young werewolf he finds."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "How long has he been a werewolf? The timeframe seems skewed somewhat… he must have been very busy infecting people."

"Apparently longer than any of us expected, because the children he's going after are in their teens – a few homeschooled wizards, but mostly Squibs and Muggles. Anyway, someone leaked the information to the Ministry that Greyback's on the loose in England. They've been keeping the news hushed up because they don't want to start a panic, but privately, they've authorized the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to start an in-depth investigation."

Severus could barely keep the disgust of his face. "So the Ministry started a propaganda war?" _Like that's going to do much._

Lupin shook his head. "If that was the only thing they were doing, I wouldn't be here. They've also started rounding up young werewolves and taking them into 'controlled sections' of the Ministry, even ones that are already registered with the Department. The feeling among the older werewolves is that the young are being culled – slaughtered. Greyback's playing on that fear."

Severus rolled his eyes. "The Ministry's not that stupid –"

"I only got out of my house a few minutes before Department members broke down the door in the middle of the night with silver chains and collars," Lupin growled. "I don't know what they're playing at, but when werewolves see that, they automatically begin hating the Ministry – and listening more to what Greyback has to say. My parents were taken in for questioning about my whereabouts, and though they were released, the Ministry is still watching them, and if they have a brain in their heads they're undoubtedly watching Sirius' and James' houses too. I've been on the run from Greyback and the Ministry ever since."

Severus let out a slow breath. _Damn, this is _just_ what I need – more complications. _"How long have you been on the run?"

"About three weeks."

_Damn, longer than I thought. _"And you still haven't answered my question: why the _hell_ are you even here?"

Lupin flushed. "I thought that if I found where Lily lives, she might have Floo powder so I can call Dumbledore, and if I remember correctly, she said she lived close to this area."

_Bloody wonderful, this keeps getting better and better. _"I… well, I don't think you want to do that," Severus said finally, standing up and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Lupin looked confused. "What?"

"You heard me. If we sneak in quickly enough, we can make the call from my place."

Lupin frowned. "I thought Lily once said that your Floo connection was shut down."

"That," Severus said icily, "turned out to be a lie that I never cared enough to verify until recently. And _why_ was she even talking about _my_ Floo connection around you?"

"Mainly because she was telling James and Sirius off last Christmas, when they were planning on Banishing a large pile of horse manure through the Floo Network and out your fireplace as a holiday gift," Lupin said with a disgusted sigh. "Frankly, that really _does_ cross the line."

_Oh, you think only _that_ crosses the line, you cowardly flea-bitten bastard_, Severus thought furiously as he restrained his impulse to throttle the werewolf. Instead, he clenched his fist and concentrated on Lupin's unkempt appearance. "And who are you planning to call or visit?"

"Dumbledore," Lupin said, rubbing his unshaven jaw. "I don't have an owl and I can't create Portkeys or Apparate, so I haven't been able to contact him. The Floo Network's my only real option."

"Fine, then let's get this over with," Severus said matter-of-factly.

"You know, if it's _that_ much of a hassle, you could always just direct me to where Lily lives," Lupin said rather crossly. "She's bound to have Floo powder and –"

"No."

"What do you mean, _no_?"

"Exactly what I said," Severus replied sharply. _The last thing I need is my surprise spoiled early by having to drag you to her place, and if Roxanne comes with us, it would only get… complicated._

"Why?" Lupin challenged. "I know you two had a fight, but surely you'd like to see her again!"

Severus knew uncomfortably that Lupin was right on that – he _did_ want to see Lily again. "Let's just say that it would be safest if you make the call from my house. After all, you didn't want to endanger Potter or Black by using their fires – wouldn't it be likely that the Ministry is monitoring _all_ of your former housemates?" _If I play to his paranoia well enough, he might just believe me._

Lupin looked wary. "You think that's possible? Wouldn't they come to investigate you in the same case?"

Severus scoffed. "Why? Our Floo network is barely used anymore, and even if they are tracking you, I can just say that you broke in while I was at work, a perfectly plausible explanation. By then, you'll be safe with the Headmaster and out of my concern."

Lupin still looked uncertain. "Sounds easier than it is…"

"The best solutions are often simple, werewolf," Severus said coolly.

"What are you going to do with your little girlfriend?" Lupin said, his eyes narrowing. "She doesn't know about our world, I'm assuming?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Severus snarled. "She's a friend who's a girl and who likes making passing jabs at my mediocre personal fitness level – happy? Tell Potter that when he asks for his daily 'Snivellus Update'!"

"I was only asking a question, calm down," Lupin said in a consoling tone. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I was doing her a favour by taking her out tonight, and despite your presence, I'd rather not have to force her to go home and face that twit who keeps pestering her," Severus said, thinking fast. "I'll keep her out of the house while you make your little call to Dumbledore. You'll have ten minutes – it's late enough so my parents are likely still asleep, but keep quiet just the same – my father likes to shoot first and ask questions later."

"All right, then," Lupin said finally, rising to his feet. "I can't believe you're actually _helping_ me here, Snape. I never would have thought it of you. After last year…"

Severus clenched his jaw. "Just because I'm in Slytherin and have an interest in the Dark Arts does not mean I'm not decent, Lupin. Pity you and the rest of your damned Marauders never realized that. And no wizard – werewolf or not – deserves to be corralled like a beast." He turned to where Roxanne was sitting and waved. Almost as if she were waiting for that exact second, she rose to her feet and jogged over.

"Finished your little heart-to-heart?" she asked coolly.

"Yes," Severus replied shortly. "He's going to make a quick call at my house before sneaking out the back – he's got a special rendezvous planned."

Roxanne frowned. "I'm just going to assume you know what you're doing, because I sure as hell don't. Does that mean I'm not going home just yet?"

"I don't go back on my promises," Severus replied sharply. "Even if…" He threw a short glare at Lupin. "Even if _inconveniences_ get in the way."

* * *

When Lupin had slipped inside Severus' house and quietly shut the door behind him, Roxanne turned to Severus, an expression of mingled disappointment and anger crossing her face.

"Care to tell me what you've been hiding all this time, Severus?"

Severus ran a hand through his hair with frustration. "Roxanne…. I can't. It's honestly something that I'm not allowed to tell you about."

"How many laws are you breaking?" Roxanne asked, his whisper loaded with scorn. "I thought you were better than the rest of the scum that lives around here, Severus. Hell, I almost thought you had something going for you. Maybe you just played me for a fool."

"It's not like that!" Severus replied, his low voice still heated. "And besides, _you_ were the one who said that I should help Lupin!"

"Yeah, well, apparently you two are just partners in crime!" Roxanne hissed. "What are you smuggling? Weed? Coke? Hash? Guns?"

"I'm not smuggling anything," Severus growled. "Nor am I breaking any laws." _Well, that's not technically true, but I'm not breaking any of _her_ world's laws, so it works after a fashion._

"Then what's so secret?" Roxanne asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can't be anything that serious."

_If only you knew,_ Severus thought, looking inside quickly through the drawn curtains. From the motion of the shadow, Lupin was hunched by the fire. _I'm only giving him a few more minutes before I'm going in and throwing him through the Floo myself._

Aloud, he turned back to Roxanne. "Look, you know Petunia's younger sister, right?" he asked, his mind frantically inventing a cover story.

Roxanne nodded suspiciously. "Goes to some school up north, and you never really see her much. Hell, I haven't seen her all summer!"

_Maybe she's just on holidays. That would actually make a degree of sense, if she wants to get away…_ "Well, both Lupin and I go to that same school. That's why you haven't seen us."

"But why on earth would you go to some school up north with the local high so close?" Roxanne asked angrily. "There's nothing wrong with…" Her voice trailed off as she looked towards the house.

Severus quickly threw a glance at the house, thinking that she might have seen a flicker of green flame, evidence that Lupin had escaped. "What?"

"You don't like living at home much, do you?" she asked quietly.

Severus was caught a bit off-guard by this question. "Not especially… why?"

"It's just that I've heard stories about some kids who don't want to live at home, so they… well, you know, up and enroll themselves at some school a long way off, just so they can get away," Roxanne finished rather lamely, colour filling her cheeks. "Sorry, Severus, I, uh, didn't know…"

Severus snorted. _What an utterly ridiculous explanation. It makes more sense than the fact that I'm a wizard and go to a special school for magic! How many kids enroll _themselves_ in a school away from home just to get away, especially at our age? It's ludicrous…_ "I can cope with my parents," he said carefully. "I just don't _like_ to."

"And that Lily girl?"

"For her, it's more a problem with her sister," Severus replied cautiously. "And Lupin… well, he ran away. He didn't really have any other options."

Roxanne looked at Severus very strangely, as if she was seeing him in a new light. "You're… odd, Severus. I don't know how else I could describe you. I mean, that story about kids enrolling themselves almost makes sense when you consider how independent you are…"

_That's because I _am_ independent, and that story's a load of dragon dung. But I'll play along… for now. _

"You know, I think one of the stories about those kids even had the government get involved," Roxanne mused with a mirthless chuckle. "Can you imagine that? Our government trying to help people? You'd think they'd stop the fighting between the unions and the mills first." She gave Severus a sideways glance. "Of course, I should really ask: did the government help you... well, leave?"

Severus nearly snorted in disdain. _The Ministry, doing something like that? They don't give a dragon's arse who goes to Hogwarts – we're just numbers to them most of the time anyways._

"No," he answered aloud. "The government didn't help me get to school."

Roxanne chuckled to herself as she checked her watch. "Can't say I'm surprised. It's getting late – I don't think that that stupid arse will try coming around tonight."

"Do you need an escort home?"

Roxanne scoffed. "What are you, my father? I'll be quite fine – I can outrun any bastard who comes after me." She turned and began walking towards the street. "Thanks for the help, Severus. I'll see you sometime this week."

As Severus watched Roxanne leave, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, a sick sense of revulsion in his stomach. _In less than a month, I'm going to leave, and be another memory to her. I should tell her the truth – she shouldn't believe some cock-and-bull story she thinks she remembers because it's the only explanation that makes sense to her. If I'm… if I'm her friend – and that's a big 'if' in itself – she deserves to know the truth._

He sighed and shook his head as he pulled open the door to the house. The fire in the grate had sputtered – Lupin was long gone. _Life gets so much more complicated when you actually care about other people._

* * *

It had been a long, frustrating afternoon, but Severus was triumphant. The collapsible cauldron in front of him was filled with potion – a potion that would make his hair sleek and clean-looking. It wasn't anything special by the standards of the potion book in front of him – Severus had seen a concoction in there that could make his hair stand on end and turn orange – but it was still a ridiculously finicky potion to get right.

Getting up from his spot on the floor, he flipped open the window, giving some of the pungent smoke room to escape. Snuffing the tiny burner with a quick blow, he cautiously poured the thick and viscous potion into his flask. He had only brewed enough for a few weeks – after all, he wanted to have time to change his mind before school started if he didn't like the results.

He wanted to try the potion, but prudence tempered his motion. _I'll try putting some in my hair tomorrow – it's a Sunday, and I won't have to go in for work – and if it doesn't work, I'll still have time to wash it out. That should be good…_

There was a sudden slam of a door, and Severus nearly jumped. He knew his mother was home; she hadn't left the house all day. That left his father…

Capping his potion quickly, he unlocked his door and bolted downstairs…

Only to see his father, gasping and clutching his leg in pain. Severus' eyes widened as he saw the livid bruises on Tobias' face and arms, and his nose was bleeding profusely.

"Tobias!" Eileen cried, running towards her husband. "What happened to you?"

"Just… don't touch, woman, I'm okay," Tobias muttered, staggering across the floor to his chair in the kitchen.

"Like hell you're okay, what happened?" Severus snarled, moving close to his father. "Did you get mugged?"

Tobias let out a coarse, bitter laugh. "I only wish… the protest today, well, the police were there this time… and it got ugly real fast…"

Eileen gasped, while Severus clenched his fist. _Damn them… and damn Father's blasted union for sending him over there! They must have known the police would be there, how stupid are they?_

Eileen pulled out a battered wand from her apron. "Tobias, let me help you with some of these cuts –"

But Severus' father recoiled. "Get that _thing_ away from me, ye witch!"

"I'm only trying to help you!" Eileen protested, raising her wand a little higher.

"I don't _need_ that kind of help!" Tobias roared, shoving his chair in front of him and glaring furiously at his wife. "I know what yer type do with those things…"

"Father, it can help," Severus said with exasperation. "It can help clean up those cuts at least, so they don't get infected. Didn't you tell me about that time when you were playing football, your foot got cut open and you didn't get it cleaned immediately? You nearly lost that foot from a blood infection!"

"Please, Tobias, let me just help –" Eileen stepped around the chair, but Tobias leapt backwards – and landed hard against a battered coffee table, his leg nearly giving way beneath him. The fear in his eyes was unmistakable.

"I don't _want_ yer _magic_!" Tobias shouted with hatred. "I'll deal with it on me own!"

"It can help, Father, I'm living proof of that," Severus snarled back, stepping closer.

"But it can't help anything honest work can't do," his father spat. "I survived the war without magic! Three bloody years of hell, and where was yer magic then? Maybe Normandy would have fallen without me blood if yer _magic_ was there, but it wasn't! Normal folk can't rely on yer magic – it's only for people too weak to carry their own weight!"

Severus clenched his jaw. He hadn't heard this argument before, but he didn't care. All his disgust for his father rushed back into him at the speed of sound – his stubbornness to accept help, his detesting of things he didn't understand, and his bitterness…

_So isn't he just like YOU then?_

The thought set him back on his heels. How was he different from his father? He was independent to the point of obstinacy, and he detested other people… mostly because he didn't understand why they behaved the way they did. And he wasn't about to deny that he was bitter…

He looked hard at his father's eyes, filled with rage and fear and was struck with a terrifying realization. _My father doesn't hate magic because of Mother or me or anything else – he hates magic because it's something he can't understand, an entire world that Mother and I know, but he cannot. He hates it because he sees it as a crutch, one that will take away his freedom. He hates magic because he thinks it could have saved people during the war… that it could have saved him…_

Severus closed his eyes, finally understanding the enigma that was his father, a man who married his mother before he knew she was a witch, a proud man striving to be his own person without any help, turned into a despondent and frustrated wreck because of circumstances beyond his control. _He made mistakes, but he wants more out of his life. He can barely stand Mother because she doesn't understand why he's so angry and that he considers magic a sign of weakness. He's been getting along so well with me this summer because… because he's been seeing me succeed in a way he understands and can see, something he can take pride in helping to accomplish…_

Eileen stepped closer to her husband. "Tobias," she said in a consoling voice, "let me help you."

"No," Severus said, snapping his eyes open and focusing on his mother. "He doesn't want it."

"But he's in pain!" Eileen snapped, her voice cold, but still filled with concern.

"And he wants to deal with it his way, not ours," Severus replied, as he stretched out a hand towards his father. "A hand up?"

Tobias's bruised hand dropped into Severus', and Severus pulled his father to his feet. "Thanks, boy," he muttered gruffly, staggering towards the table. "Mind getting me a pint?"

"You don't need that," Severus said, looking into his father's dark eyes. "It won't help, and it won't bring _them_ back."

"I can still see their faces, boy," Tobias growled. "Dieppe and Normandy were the bad ones – you don't know war till you see their faces…"

"But it won't make the pain go away, will it?" Severus countered, his eyes blazing. "Will their faces disappear?"

"_Don't talk about things ye don't UNDERSTAND_!" Tobias roared, slamming his fist on the table.

"I might not know war, Father, but I do understand hell," Severus spat. "Trying to forget it won't make it go away. You raised me not to be a coward – well, try it _yourself_!"

And with that, Severus spun on his heel and stormed upstairs, slamming the door to his room behind him. His eyes were damp, but he didn't care.

_I don't care what happens, I'm getting my father out of this mess if he can't do it himself,_ he vowed to himself as he dropped to his knees and began doing vigorous push-ups. _After all he's helped me, he doesn't deserve this… he deserves a chance…_

* * *

It wasn't until later that night, when both of his parents were asleep, that Severus went down for some food. Pulling open the fridge, he withdrew the leftover chicken from a few days earlier.

He spotted the case of beer with distaste. It took up a lot of room in the cheap fridge. Out of dark curiosity, he looked inside. _Normally twenty-four in one of these cases, and Father's drunk five from this case so far…_

His eyes widened as he saw the inside of the cheap cardboard box. _I can't believe it… maybe something I said meant something to him after all._

He counted the bottles again, to be sure, before carefully closing the fridge and filling a glass of water for himself.

But he couldn't stop the small grin appearing on his face as he headed upstairs and remembered nineteen full beer bottles resting in the box.

* * *

He turned on the shower, wincing as the chill water spattered against his skin. _Damn, that's cold!_ _At least at Hogwarts we can get warm water now and then…_

Resolving privately to fix the shower as soon as he came of age, Severus quickly scrubbed the greasy sweat off his arms and legs and shook out his hair. The thick mop of greasy black, now heavy with water, flopped in his face.

Finally, he bent and picked up the tiny vial filled with potion, his wet hands nearly slipping on the glass. _Now, the book says only to use a teaspoon or two, depending on the condition of your hair, and to drip it onto your scalp and 'lather'. It also said to avoid getting it in the eyes… well, as most potions aren't good for the eyes, _that's_ rather self-explanatory…_

Popping out the cork with a quick twist and raising the vial above his head, he slowly dripped the potion down over his hair, wincing slightly at the hissing sound it made when it touched the greasy strands. Once the vial was empty of its two teaspoons of potion, Severus hesitantly raised his hands to his hair and began to scrub. He could feel the bubbles shift beneath his fingers and the rush of cool water, and he winced as the hissing sound grew louder.

A few tense seconds later, it was all over. Both the bubbles and the hissing were gone, but Severus kept his eyes tightly shut – he didn't want to find out what would happen if potion residue got in his eyes. Stepping blindly out of the shower – and nearly falling flat on his face – he grabbed a towel from the cracked counter and dried his hair vigorously.

Finally, when he felt his hair was dry, he opened his eyes and began drying the rest of his body. The mirror was smudged and fogged – rather surprising, given the lack of hot water – but Severus guessed it came from whatever steam was released when the potion worked on his hair.

Out of curiosity, he rubbed the glass with the edge of his towel.

He gasped when he saw his reflection.

His hair was no longer the sodden, oily mess that he typically had to deal with. Even as Severus gingerly touched his hair, he could feel the soft smoothness that the potion created. His hair was still long and fell around his face, but there was texture and a soft gleam to it that Severus had never seen before. In awe, he shook his head, watching as his hair fell around his face. It was straight as always, but no longer the thick oily matte black that he was used to.

_I almost look… well, decent, _he thought to himself. _I know I don't have Black looks, but with my hair fixed… hell, it's not bad!_

Feeling a rush of confidence he never had before, he quickly brushed his teeth and pulled on his work clothes. Though they were a bit small and didn't fit great around his broadening shoulders, Severus didn't care. He almost felt like a new man.

_England, watch out,_ Severus thought to himself with a twisted smile, _here comes the new and improved Severus Snape._

* * *

As he was walking past the sportswear store, he saw Roxanne hauling shoes out to tables in front of the store. She paused when she saw Severus cross the road towards her.

"Somebody looks like he's in a good mood," she remarked grumpily, dropping the Reeboks in her hand on the table.

"Is it really so obvious?"

"You're actually standing up straight," Roxanne replied with a smirk. "And you're smiling like the Lord Himself dropped a chest of crisp pounds right in front of you."

"Nothing that good, I assure you."

"Happy you're going back to school soon, I guess then," Roxanne said, pulling open another box and dropping another pair of shoes on the table. There was a hint of wistfulness in his voice. "It'll almost be a shame to see your august athletic presence leave our fair neighborhood…"

Severus smiled slowly. "I'll write, okay? And I'm not leaving for three weeks."

Roxanne let out a long-suffering sigh. "But it'll go by so quickly…"

He rolled his eyes. "I do need to get to work, Roxanne. Have fun selling shoes." Then, turning back towards the street and ignoring Roxanne's colourful suggestion of where she could insert said shoes, he headed towards his job.

* * *

It turned out that Roxanne was right – time did fly, and before Severus knew it, it was nearly time for him to go to Hogwarts.

He received his O.W.L. results in the mail two days after he tried the hair-care potion. It came by Muggle post, much to Severus' surprise – although he's wasn't ungrateful, for his father would have likely shot any owl that flew close to his house. _Dumbledore must be shrewder than I thought… either that or Lupin tipped him off to it…_

His results were as he expected: a smattering of 'E's across the majority of his subjects, with 'O's in Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Arithmancy, and History of Magic. He kept these results to himself – his mother might care, but his father would only grunt and turn back to his paper. He felt a pang when he realized that he couldn't share his marks with Lily. _We had talked about it so much, spent all that time preparing… and now we aren't even speaking…_

The next weekend, he slipped off to Diagon Alley again and purchased the few books he needed – most of the Defense and Potions texts he had owned for over two years already. Much to his surprise, he didn't run into anyone he recognized on his trip. _But then again,_ he thought to himself, _most people don't like doing their shopping without their friends, and everyone procrastinates to the last minute… unlike me._

He was very relieved he didn't run into Bellatrix Black this time.

Between his training and work, Severus was amazed how quickly time seemed to pass. Before he knew it, it was Tuesday evening, and he was turning in his resignation to Rinston, who seemed a bit regretful to see Severus leave.

"You've been a good worker for me, Snape," Rinston said, leaning close across the counter. Severus nearly gagged at the tobacco stench of Rinston's breath, but he kept his eyes fixed on Rinston's shrewd gaze. "You kept quiet when you needed to be, and you were fairly agreeable to work with. I hope you come back."

Severus grinned, despite himself. "Thank you for your… kinds words, sir," he replied, taking the envelope filled with his final paycheck from his former employer. He turned to leave…

"Perhaps, if you return, you might take a bigger role in my business."

Severus froze. "A bigger role?" he blurted, shocked. _Rinston always wanted me out of his way… now he thinks I can be trusted?_

Rinston gave Severus an enigmatic smile. "Perhaps."

And with that, Severus left the pawn shop, confused and perplexed by his employer's strange offer. He quickly made his way home, ignoring the drunken catcalls from the rowdy boors along the side of the road.

"Oh, _Severus_?" a loud, rather familiar voice came from behind him.

Severus sighed tiredly and turned to see Roxanne jogging up behind him, a wide smirk on her face.

"You couldn't just wait to see me off in the morning, could you?"

"I _could_ have, but I didn't feel like it," Roxanne replied, tossing her long ponytail out of her face. "Anyway, I have school tomorrow too. You will write, right, Severus?"

He frowned. That _was_ a problem. How on earth was he supposed to stay in contact with Roxanne? _I can't exactly use owl post, because she'd start asking questions… but on the other hand, I don't know if there's even access to Muggle post from Hogwarts. Who would I even talk to about that? _

"Well, Severus?" Roxanne asked, a cool note in her voice.

He sighed. "Of course I'll write."

"Good, because I need something to do while evading the attention of all of those arrogant twits that infest my school like the plague," Roxanne replied shortly. "In any case, I hope you keep running – I'd hate to see all that hard work over this summer go to waste."

"Oh, shut up," Severus said with exasperation. "Of course I'll keep training." _It'll be different, and it'll certainly raise some questions, but I can handle that._ "Don't you have someone else to pester?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "You'd like to hope so, wouldn't you?"

"Not really, actually. Your company is actually rather more enjoyable than most of the idiots I associate with at school."

"You really know how to make a girl feel special, don't you?"

Severus snorted. "Me? I'm shocked and appalled I've descended to that level."

Roxanne smiled again. "Took you long enough."

"Oh be quiet. Anyway, I'm off to Kings' Cross early tomorrow, so I don't think I'll have a chance to see you and be graced with your annoying presence."

"The tragedy!"

Severus put his hand to his forehead. "Must you be so dramatic?"

"When it's this much fun, why not? A pity I'm never all too good with these long departures."

"And why would that be?"

"Well, what _role_ am I supposed to play? The role of the lovely young damsel who waves her handkerchief at the dashing young warrior who rides off into the sunset?" Roxanne snorted. "Oh, please. For one, _you_ aren't dashing – well, not enough to warrant a handkerchief wave anyway."

Severus rolled his eyes. "What do you want, then?"

"A hug would be pleasant, but I'll settle for a handshake."

Severus shook his head. "If I… hug you… will you go home?"

"Maybe, or I might just wail and beat my breast in front of your house until your parents come and drive me away with pitchforks." Roxanne smiled pleasantly. "So?"

Severus swallowed hard, and awkwardly gave Roxanne a hug, She chuckled with astonished pleasure as Severus fidgeted uncomfortably.

"God, you're bad at this."

"I'm not _used_ to it, Roxanne. There's a difference."

"I take that back – you're _embarrassingly_ bad at this."

"Oh, shut up. What am I doing wrong?"

"You're fidgeting, Severus. Am I really that boring?"

"No, I'm just not a hugging person!"

"Clearly. Well, at least now there's more to hug…"

Severus let go. Roxanne, however, did not.

"Roxanne?"

"Hmm?"

"You aren't letting go."

"And?"

"Well, why _not_?"

"Mostly to piss you off, really." Roxanne sighed contentedly. "Is it working?"

"_Yes._"

She finally let go and smiled. "I'll see you around, Severus." She turned away and began jogging away. Severus only watched as she jogged away, a small smile on his face.

_I'll miss you, Roxanne. Thank you for the memories… and the friendship. _


	12. Allegations

_**Author's Notes: well, a belated Happy New Year to everyone, and an apology for not getting this chapter out sooner! It's another long one, and I hope you all enjoy the return to Hogwarts. Don't worry, fans of Roxanne, she's not gone for good, and just to assuage some fears, you see more of Lily and other Gryffindors in this chapter as well. Until next time, read, review, and enjoy!**_

It was a different Severus Snape who walked into King's Cross than the one who had left it two months earlier.

He grinned slightly as he watched the harassed commuters shouting and swearing as they tried to board their last minute trains. Like always, he had left Spinner's End early, wanting to get a fairly decent compartment before the train filled up with chattering first years that always seemed to poke their noses where they didn't belong. _Hell, even I had more sense than the crop that came last year,_ he thought, rolling his eyes at the memory of at least a dozen first years who had barged into his and Lily's compartment the year before. _And besides, if I know Narcissa and Regulus, they'll want to be here as early as possible, if only to claim the best compartments._

Dragging his battered trunk behind him, he approached the barrier and with feigned casualness, leant against it. A second later, he slid right through to see the bright red Hogwarts Express. Despite himself, he felt a twinge of relieved eagerness. He was on his way home – back to Hogwarts.

To his mild surprise, he saw a younger man dragging a pile of papers into view and beginning to yell. _That's odd, considering they've never been selling the Prophet on the platform before. Times must really be tough… either that or they've got big news…_

"Extra, extra," the man called out in a nasally twanging voice. "Big news about Hogwarts, read all about it! Extra, extra –"

Severus flipped the man a few Knuts and swiped a paper from the pile. Unfolding it, he saw the headline: _DUMBLEDORE'S DANGEROUIS DECISION_.

"Oh bloody wonderful," he muttered to himself, shoving the paper into his trunk. "What's the old coot done now…?"

He felt a rough shove from behind, and he nearly stumbled against the train. Turning quickly, he saw none other than Peter Pettigrew, in a very clear panic. The rather chubby boy looked as if he hadn't even been paying attention to where he was going.

"Watch where you're going," Severus said curtly.

"Sorry sir, nothing meant by it," Pettigrew panted, turning away quickly and bolting off down the platform. Severus' eyes widened as he watched him leave. _He didn't even recognize me… did I really change that much? Must be the hair or the muscle I've put on – Pettigrew would have probably bowled me over at the speed he was going if I hadn't exercised… still, it's curious that he's not with his friends…_

The thought stuck with him even as he headed towards the front of the train, where the Floo grates were already flickering green.

_There's Regulus,_ he thought with a spark of pleasure as the harassed young Black tugged a massive trunk through the grate, swearing with every step as he hauled the massive block of luggage. _I should surprise him…_

"Let me give you a hand with that," Severus said smoothly, tapping Regulus lightly on the shoulder.

"I don't need any – _Snape!_ By Merlin, what the…"

"You look like you have your hands full," Severus observed with a hint of a smile. "I ask again: do you want a hand with that?"

"Since when did you care?" Regulus asked suspiciously, even as he wiped a drop of sweat off his face.

"Because even though it does amuse me greatly to see you suffer, I think that if you tug on that trunk much harder, you will pull a muscle and spend the entire trip complaining about it," Severus replied sardonically. Taking a hold of the trunk, he hefted it and began dragging it along with his trunk. "Good Lord, Regulus, what the hell do you put in this thing? I'm amazed you got it through the Floo."

"So am I," Regulus admitted, shaking his head slightly. "But… blimey, Snape, it doesn't even look like you're trying hard! I could barely move that thing –"

"That's not the point, and I'll tell you later," Severus grunted, wrenching the massive piece of luggage onto the train and shoving it into one of the better compartments along with his own. "You aren't a prefect, right?"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "I wish. Crouch Jr. got it this year – lucky little bastard. My parents were livid when they heard…"

"Good."

"How is _that_ good?"

"It's good because I don't want to have to haul your bloody trunk all the way to the prefects' compartments," Severus replied, shaking his head. "Honestly, Regulus, what did you _pack_ this year?"

"I wanted to be prepared," Regulus replied defensively. "Swiped a few books from the Black family library too, for some light reading."

"Since when do you do some _light reading_?"

Regulus looked rather uncomfortable at the question. "I'll tell you later… oh damn, there's Sirius and Potter getting out of the Floo, let's get in the compartment –"

"No."

"What do you mean, _no_?"

"Pettigrew didn't even recognize me," Severus said with a hint of a smile. "And nor did you, on first glance. And besides, I want to wait for Narcissa." _And Lily._

Regulus looked uneasy. "Are you sure? I mean –"

"I'm sure, Regulus," Severus replied, steel in his voice now. Then before Regulus could say anything, Severus pulled the newspaper from his trunk, flipped it open, and climbed off the train. _I've got plenty of time, and besides, one of the best ways to observe is if you appear unconcerned or occupied. And reading a newspaper's one of the best ways._

Like Severus expected, James Potter and Sirius Black didn't even see him leaning against the train, his eyes scanning over the top of the paper. But he noted that despite the healthy laugh they both had as they talked, they still looked rather worried. _Probably wondering why they haven't heard from Lupin all summer,_ Severus thought with a jolt. _I doubt Dumbledore would have let him contact them from Hogwarts, especially if the werewolf's being hunted._

There was a flash of flames from the Floo, and Severus spotted Evan Rosier and Damian Mulciber, arguing vigorously. With a disdainful snort, Severus settled behind his newspaper. _They'll find out that I've changed later… and it's not like I have any desire to talk to either of them anyways…_

There was a shout and sudden swearing from the Floos. Severus looked over with mild amusement as Nicholas Avery fell out of the fire, holding onto his Ravenclaw girlfriend's hand as she stumbled out behind him. From the looks of their tousled appearance and furious expressions, it appeared they had been shoved through the Floo while they had been kissing. Severus shook his head as he looked back down towards his paper. _Honestly…_

Rosier turned to glare at Avery with disgust. "Where the _hell_ have you been, Avery? We've been trying to contact you all morning!"

Avery gave his girlfriend a rather awkward look. She shrugged and turned away with a muttered, "I'll see you later."

"Are you saying… are you… oh, come _on_, Nicholas!" Rosier said with a huff. "Marlene McKinnon? A Ravenclaw? A _half-blood_?"

Avery flushed scarlet. "We met over the summer, all right? Besides," he lowered his voice, "I'm not one of _his_, yet. I can still have my fun."

"She's a shitty shag," Rosier remarked with a casual wink, "but have your fun." And with that, Rosier left a purple-faced Avery on the platform, sputtering and swearing at the implications of Rosier's slur.

The flames flickered green again, and Severus let out a sigh of relief as Narcissa stepped out the grate, lightly tugging her trunk behind her. _There's no way she could carry that… must have gotten Bellatrix to lighten it for her…_

Almost at the second she had thought of her, Bellatrix stepped out of the grate, swearing and shaking her long black hair out of her face. It seemed like she had been arguing with Narcissa even before they had stepped out of the Floo, because she continued arguing the second Narcissa looked as if she was paying the slightest attention.

"All I'm saying is that you're playing a dangerous game, both with Lucius and with Rosier! Bringing Snape into this is not only reckless, but potentially treasonous."

Severus could barely hold back a smirk. _And Bellatrix thinks I'm a traitor now. Wonderful._

"I know Severus," Narcissa said coolly, turning back to face her sister, even as Severus slowly folded up his newspaper, "and I also know that he's perhaps one of the few Slytherins I can trust."

"You don't know his motives," Bellatrix snarled, her voice low and furious. "What if he double-crosses us? What if he betrays Lucius' confidence? What if he… well, takes advantage of you?"

"You honestly think I'd do that?" Severus asked mildly, stepping up behind Narcissa, a grin spreading across his face. "Honestly, Bellatrix, I didn't take advantage of _you_."

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she saw Snape. In a second, her dark eyes raked his figure speculatively, noticing the new definition and broadness in his shoulders. "Snape! I didn't, ah, recognize you there –"

"Severus!" Narcissa exclaimed, pleasure in her voice as she spun around and threw her arms around him. Severus awkwardly returned the hug, remembering his role with icy clarity. _This… is… awkward…_

* * *

Lily walked onto the platform, huffing with frustration. She had had another heated argument with Petunia in the car on the way over, and her father had to intervene. _The girl's so damned annoying_, she thought, not caring that the thoughts were about her own sister. _I don't care if I'm being stubborn, I'm allowed to have my own opinions… and I don't give a rat's ass about _what_ Petunia cares…_

She stopped suddenly, having advanced halfway across the platform in a huff. She had just seen a dark-haired young man get embraced by a blonde girl. _It has to be Narcissa Black, because that's Bellatrix Black behind her, and _that_ bitch is damn near unforgettable. But who's the guy with her…_

"Lily! _Lily_! You're here!"

"Mary, I didn't see you!" Lily said with surprise, her eyes still on Narcissa and the dark-haired young man. She couldn't see his face – his back was to her – but he seemed vaguely familiar.

Mary's short, brown-haired silhouette came into view as she glared at Lily. "Aren't you going to say hello? You barely answered any of my letters –"

"Had a rough summer," Lily replied evasively. "Look, Mary, who's that with Narcissa over there?"

Mary squinted and frowned slightly. "Never seen him before… but then again, I'm not the type to notice Slytherins much. Odd, though, I thought she was dating Lucius Malfoy, and that's not him –"

Lily took a few steps forward, moving even closer. The young man had glossy dark hair, nearly shoulder length, and he looked fairly well-built, even if his muscles were still a bit ropey along his arms…

Then Lily noticed Narcissa look up and focus on Lily. Then, she did something strange.

She winked, and smiled triumphantly at Lily.

Lily frowned in confusion. "What's _that_ all about?"

"Just forget her," Mary said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, you've got prefect duties."

"Damn, I nearly forgot! Thanks, Mary."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Mary replied tiredly, shaking her head at the bewildering display of Slytherin affection and the perplexingly distracted Lily Evans.

* * *

"You look great – what did you do? Have you been working out or something? And that potion worked on your hair too." Narcissa let go to give him an appraising look. "Very nice, Severus. I'm impressed."

"Thanks… I think," Severus said cautiously, carefully watching Bellatrix's expression, which was somewhere between exasperation, interest, and fury. She finally settled by giving a disdainful snort and turning away.

Narcissa shrugged, her astonished pleasure still evident on her face. "You're too honest – frankly, I'm not surprised Bella didn't recognize you."

"_Nobody's_ recognized me, at least not at first glance," Severus said with irritation. "Honestly, am I _that_ much different?"

"We'll take more about _that_ later," Narcissa said, her smile only growing wider. _Of course she's happy, _Severus thought tiredly, _because her plan's coming to fruition even as I exceed her expectations. _

"I'll write… maybe," Bellatrix grumbled, irritated at being ignored and very aware that any more attempts to communicate with her younger sister were gone. "I'll see you at Yule, Narcissa."

The young blonde waved the comment off easily, even as she threw her arm around Severus' shoulders, now slightly thicker with new muscle. With surprising speed, they were up onto the train and into the compartment, where Regulus was reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ with growing disgust.

"Ah, wonderful, the love-birds are here," he said sarcastically as Severus quickly shut the door and Narcissa stowed her trunk.

"If you have any desire to keep your head where it is, you'll _never_ call us that again," Severus said dangerously, grinning slightly as Regulus burst out laughing.

"I guess some things never change after all. Well, Severus, you're looking rather well."

"So are you," Severus noted curtly, settling against the hard seat. "Anything interesting in that _Prophet_?"

"When is there ever?" Narcissa said with exasperation, sitting down next to Severus.

"It occasionally rises above its usual standard of libel and slander," Regulus muttered darkly. "If only to print bad news, it appears." He tossed the paper aside with disgust. "So what has been happening for you this summer, Severus? I'm genuinely curious how you managed to get some muscle on that frame of yours."

Severus snorted. "So hard to believe?"

"Actually, it is," Regulus replied, rubbing his temple. "I never thought you were actually going to follow through with that goal. Congratulations, by the way."

Severus shrugged. "It didn't come without a lot of work. All I can say is that the results certainly paid off." _More than you'll ever know, too,_ he thought, thinking of his growing relationship with his father and his friendship with Roxanne. _I'm going to have to keep that quiet too…_

"They certainly did," Narcissa said with satisfaction, as if Severus was a prize project finally reaching completion. "Didn't we say from the start that it would work out?"

"Actually, if I remember correctly, you both thought it would be nearly impossible to finish my list," Severus replied wryly. "Which I still haven't done, by the way."

"What are you thinking about next?"

Severus shrugged. "Right now I'm going to hold back a bit and see if _she_ notices, but judging how well I've been recognized, I doubt that's even a possibility. Honestly, do I really look _that_ different?"

"You've changed, Severus," Regulus said patiently, "and let's face it, you worked hard to maintain a low profile in Slytherin. Despite Lily's popularity –"

"And who knows how long _that's_ going to last," Narcissa added with a smirk that made Severus feel a twinge of unease.

"– The fact was that your 'relationship' wasn't noticeable, at least not to immediate attention. You kept things quiet – you had to, given the way Slytherin is – and I doubt that most people ever figured things out. That being said, the reason nobody has recognized you is because, well, despite you being a rather _unique_ personality at our school –"

"That's an understatement," Narcissa muttered.

"You were pretty much ignored," Regulus finished, glaring at Narcissa. "Really, did you develop a habit or something of interrupting me?"

Narcissa smiled sweetly. "Perhaps."

"So you're saying that I was a non-entity?" Severus asked, perplexed and a bit angry. _It makes sense – hell, Slughorn may have respected my potions prowess, but the rest of the time, I might not have even existed…_

Narcissa shrugged. "That's not a bad thing, Severus. Your plan will be all the more surprising, because nobody will see it coming."

"It's a _tabula rasa,_" Severus muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Severus said quickly, ignoring Regulus' strange look. _It's a good thing I didn't have a wand in my hand, thinking about it… hell, I could have provoked some sort of magical reaction, and the term 'blank slate' is one I'd rather not utilize for a spell! Too many variables…_

"So what does that paper say anyways?" he asked, reaching for where Regulus had thrown the paper. Smoothing it out carefully, he spotted the headline and the large photograph beneath it. _Looks like Dumbledore's giving some kind of speech, and from some of the faces, most of the listeners aren't too happy…_

"It's about Dumbledore's new 'changes' for the school," Regulus spat. "Dear Merlin, I'm surprised you haven't heard more, it's been the talk of our world all summer."

"My parents don't get the _Prophet_, and the one time you managed to mention it, you were remarkably sparse with details," Severus replied testily.

Narcissa sighed with exasperation. "I'll explain, Regulus, just calm down. Severus, you remember when Dumbledore was talking about 'big changes' happening at Hogwarts, right?"

"Some sort of Muggle social activities and casual days incorporated into the school calendar, right?" Severus asked slowly.

"Right. Well, as you well know, most of our culture holds such Muggle things as completely beneath them – and in nearly all cases, they're completely right – and they've been fighting to have Dumbledore's plans halted for this year. Problem is, Dumbledore's got a lot of support from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, especially considering the Dark Lord's recent…"

"Activities," Regulus finished darkly. "Call it that."

"It's more than that, Regulus!"

"I know, I've heard the line every bloody day at home," Regulus snarled. "What do you think I hear from Mother every day since Sirius bolted? 'It's a just crusade, it will free our sons and daughters from Muggle filth, the Dark Lord's finally going to restore the order to what it _should_ be –"

"From someone who grew up in a Black household, you should know better than to hold such disdain!" Narcissa spat. "What are you, some Muggle-loving freak like the Weasleys?"

"Cissy, I'm not denying that my parents have salient arguments – although I think Mother's going a bit around the twist since Sirius left – but when you hear the _same bloody thing_ all summer? Honestly, it gets frustrating and annoying!"

Severus immediately noticed the uncertainty in Regulus' voice and tensed. _This is interesting… from the sounds of it, his parents are trying to drive him towards the Death Eaters, if only to redeem the family name. And Regulus – surprisingly – is wavering. He doesn't know what he wants either, and he feels like he's under enormous pressure… hell with feelings, he _knows_ he's under enormous pressure! _

_And part of that pressure is because of me,_ he thought with a sudden pang of recognition. _He's seen what I have done and what that idiot Black has done… he could be looking for a way out…_

_Or he could be looking for an excuse to vent against something,_ the snide little voice of his rational mind remarked. _He's a year younger than Narcissa and I too – dear God, I hope he doesn't start looking towards _me_ as a role model or something!_

Narcissa tossed her hair back with disgust. "At least _I_ know where I'm going _after_ Hogwarts. Regulus, haven't you considered _that_? Are you going to pull a Sirius and cut and run?"

"Merlin, no!" Regulus exclaimed. "I'm not _that_ crazy! It's just… just… well, when you get a load of ideology shoved down your throat over a summer, you resent it a bit!"

"It's our culture and way of life, Regulus!" Narcissa spat, looking as if she could hardly believe they were even having the conversation. "Take it like a man and a pureblood of good standing!"

"Enough, Narcissa," Severus said curtly, finally leaning in. "I had my doubts too, and you didn't criticize me for them last year. What makes Regulus any different?"

Narcissa looked like she was lost for words, like she couldn't even decide where to begin. She conceded to huff with exasperation and gesture towards the paper.

"To come back to our _topic_, Dumbledore's got a lot of support for his little scheme in the Ministry – both Magical Law Enforcement _and_ the Aurors are backing it. Of course, other divisions of the Ministry haven't been so eager to accept Dumbledore's blood treason, and that includes the school governors."

"Then why didn't they just shut the whole thing down?" Severus asked with exasperation, chancing a glance out the window to see green fields and white clouds rushing by. _Making fairly good time… surprising how quickly this trip has gone…_

Narcissa leaned close and lowered her voice, a trace of a smirk on her lips. "Because Barty Crouch has people in the Department of Magical Finance."

"And that's relevant how?"

"Think about it, Severus," Regulus said, rubbing his temple. "Gringotts may have vaults, gold, and tremendous amounts of goblins accounting for everything, but a sizable sector of witches and wizards also work in finance. The goblins tolerate them with a degree of disdain, but they're tolerated just the same. Besides, the Ministry needs to collect and manage its tax money somehow." Regulus snorted with exasperation. "Goblins may be the bankers, but the Ministry's never been comfortable with their tax management, so we have our own accounting divisions in Magical Finance. Keeps those avaricious little fiends away."

Severus thought he could see where Crouch's manipulations were going. "So Crouch has a group of accountants on his side."

"Worse than that," Narcissa said darkly, her smirk replaced with a disgusted scowl. "He has auditors."

_Ah._ "And the old families that have school governors or influence in the Ministry don't want their dealings audited and brought before the Wizengamot."

"And it gets better," Regulus said with a twisted smile. "Crouch is leaning on the _Prophet_ to try and circulate news about what the Dark Lord's been doing. He's trying to manipulate public opinion. So if any of his 'friends' in Magical Finance were able to audit one of the old families, and find out that they were funneling gold to the Dark Lord, he could leak that to the _Prophet,_ disgrace the family, and bolster his own ambitions."

Severus looked sharply at Regulus. "He's trying to force Acontine out of office, isn't he?"

"Not openly," Narcissa spoke up. "Mostly, he's hoping for an 'early retirement', but with the money that Lucius' father is giving him, _that's_ not likely going to happen. Crouch's gold can't match Malfoy's, and besides, a few people have realized that Crouch's family is just as old and pureblood as any."

"So is Potter's," Severus pointed out, his brow furrowing slightly. "Did anyone think _that_ particular slur would even _work_?"

"Surprisingly, it did," Narcissa said with a satisfied smile. "The mud-slinging only got worse as the summer went on, as the half-bloods and Mud – oh, all right, _Muggleborns_ – that read the _Prophet_ were getting scared that the Dark Lord would be coming for them soon."

"It probably wasn't the best idea to polarize sections of the magical community like this," Severus said with a scowl. "Didn't Dumbledore realize that before going into this?"

"He's worked really hard to stay above all of the politics, although he's outspoken against the Dark Lord," Regulus said, grudgingly impressed. "Of course, the _Prophet_ likes to parade his name in front of everything when the real dirt is being brought out by Crouch and the others, but he hasn't even commented on that. I've got to say, the man's a sly bastard when he wants to be."

"The old coot's going senile if he thinks the Dark Lord or the old families are going to take this lying down," Narcissa spat, visibly angry now. "And he's _clearly_ showing where his allegiance lies – I'd be surprised if the bloody Gryffindors don't win every single House event this _year_…"

"Narcissa, Dumbledore's not stupid," Severus said cautiously. "He's just doing what he thinks is right to take down the Dark Lord. And I will give him credit for this and I stand by what I told Regulus earlier – too many wizards are completely ignorant about Muggles, and it is completely embarrassing that we look like fools whenever we are among them. Frankly, even I'm a bit surprised at the arrogance of the old families in this."

Narcissa nearly went purple with indignation and fury. "Watch your tongue, Severus –"

"It's true, Narcissa! Look, I'm not advocating for Muggle superiority or any of that, but _if_ they are our enemies – a big 'if', given that they outnumber us ten thousand to one, if not more – wouldn't it make more tactical sense to know more about them?"

"We have no need to study inferior creatures –"

"Says the tyrant before he's overthrown," Severus said, a smirk on his face. "There's nothing special about what I'm saying, Narcissa – it's cold, rational logic."

"Taking Muggle Studies this term, then?" Regulus asked slyly.

Severus snorted with disgust. "I get enough Muggle reality every time I go back home, and everyone knows that Professor Fenwick is completely incompetent. It would be a waste of my timetable. In any case, so how did this whole mess resolve? Did the appeal ever go through?"

Regulus snorted. "Yeah, the school governors went to the Wizengamot, and a fat load it did them, given that most of the court is on Crouch's payroll. It was laughable. So now Dumbledore's got his new rules, his fashion consultant, and Crouch got a nice political boost."

"Then why is the headline 'Dumbledore's Dangerous _Dare_?'" Severus asked, picking up the paper. "Did one of the old families pay off the _Prophet_?"

"Not really," Narcissa replied with a disgusted shrug. "The rag just doesn't like or trust Dumbledore – probably because the senile old blighter sees right through them. A hefty donation for 'infrastructure benefits' from the Malfoy family didn't hurt, though."

"I bet it didn't," Severus agreed, looking out the window again. The silence was broken by the arrival of the trolley, from which Regulus bought an armful of assorted candy. Both Severus and Narcissa declined. _It's not like I have much of a sweet tooth anyways or can afford it,_ Severus thought, _but why isn't Narcissa getting anything?_

"Severus, you know we're going to have to talk about this 'relationship' thing sooner or later," Narcissa finally began, her tone measured and cautious. "Do you mind if I speak, well, frankly?"

"Depends, really," Severus replied uncomfortably. "Do you want Regulus to stay in here? I mean, he already knows the details, but if it makes things too awkward –"

"I grew up with _Sirius_, Severus," Regulus said with a huff. "After you hear some of _his_ exploits, nothing becomes awkward anymore."

"I don't want details, Regulus... well, Narcissa?"

"He can stay," she said after a second of thought, "but you already know that you're sworn to secrecy, right?"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "I was expecting that – and… well, you're going to _need_ a good plan. Look, you have to realize that this is going to be pretty hard for people to buy. Narcissa, you're practically _betrothed_ to Lucius, and Severus is, well…"

"Fill in the blank with one of Potter's soon-to-be-defunct insults," Severus added wryly, a note of cool triumph in his voice.

"Right. Well, _both_ of those facts, in terms of gossip, are well known enough that any shift in the paradigm will spark a _lot_ of interest."

"I can handle most the girls," Narcissa said, rubbing her chin in thought. "I've got enough in my dormitory that can't keep their mouths shut, so if I give them gossip, they'll be sure to spread it. I can feed them the information that we want."

"The trouble will be in convincing the male population of the school," Regulus said, blowing out a quick breath, "and _that_ won't be easy. The people who will be hardest to fool will be the seventh years, the damned Marauders, and –"

"Evan Rosier," Severus finished. "It isn't like he won't believe, though – he just won't care that I'm dating Narcissa and will continue with his own advances. I'm a nonentity to him, remember?"

"And _that_ means any sort of efforts towards warding them off has to come from _you_, Severus," Narcissa said decisively. "You've got to assert your presence in the school."

"Rosier won't like that, and nor will the Marauders," Regulus said coolly. "And I can see that a group of seventh-years won't be too pleased about it either. A few of them still fear and respect you, despite what Sirius and his friends have done."

Severus snorted. "They don't fear or respect me; Malfoy's just got a long reach."

"That's true, but that could also be an asset for you," Regulus said thoughtfully. "You could say that Malfoy broke up with Narcissa because of 'personal reasons' and that you have permission to court her with his full 'blessing'."

Severus choked back laughter. "You honestly think people would _buy_ that load of dragon dung?"

"It was just an idea!"

"But it might just be the trick," Narcissa said with a smile. "It would keep the Slytherins and some of the other seventh-years off of your case. Wouldn't work well with the Gryffindors, but we really don't have _anything_ that might placate them."

"You know that when… well, when Miss Lily Evans finds out that you're dating Narcissa, Severus, she's going to be _furious_," Regulus said slowly, a dull flush creeping into his face.

Narcissa snorted with disdain. "She's a big girl, she can handle it."

"That doesn't help _me_ here, Narcissa," Severus said icily. "If I'm trying to win her back, it would be better if I _don't_ earn her undying enmity."

"Assuming you don't already have it," Regulus muttered.

* * *

Half the train away, Sirius was pacing inside the tiny compartment, his quick strides nearly bowling Peter over in his seat.

"Oh, would you calm down, Padfoot?" James finally snapped with irritation. "Look, I know you're as worried about Remus as I am, but there's nothing we can really do about it."

"I want to know why he didn't show up the train," Sirius said worriedly. "Or why he didn't answer any of our letters. Do you think…?"

"Do I think _what_?"

"Voldemort?" Sirius asked in a low voice. "The Death Eaters?"

"No," James replied emphatically. "We would have heard something about it; it would have been in the _Prophet_. The Death Eaters would have loved _that_ headline: '_DEFIANT STUDENT STRUCK DOWN_'."

"Couldn't he have just missed the train?" Peter asked, chewing on his fingernails. "I mean, it's not like he lives real close to the station."

"Can't rule that out, Wormtail," James admitted. "And in that case, there's nothing we can do about it anyways. Padfoot, why don't you just sit down before you tread a hole through the floor?"

Sirius sighed and finally slid into a seat. "I dunno… I guess I'm just a bit nervous about Remus, and that damned bet I made with Rosier…"

"Just relax about that, will you?" James said impatiently. "We've been over this a hundred times this summer, and _you've_ got the advantage, not him! What were the points again?"

"Five for a snog, ten for a good make-out session, fifteen for… well, the stuff in between, and twenty for the shag," Sirius said dully. "We need a better name for the third one."

"Yeah, 'the stuff in between' lacks a certain degree of polish you bring to the endeavor," James remarked with a grin. "Would you just relax, Padfoot? You've got most of the female population of Hogwarts in your pants before – you've just got to do it all over again."

"Talk about awkward," Sirius muttered. "Some of those girls won't even speak to me anymore."

"In all due fairness, you did dump them right after you shagged them," James said, his bracing tones very measured. After all, he knew better than anyone some of the lengths some girls had gone to get revenge on Sirius Black after he broke their hearts. "But come on, you've got a better shot than _Rosier_. I mean, it's Evan Rosier!"

"He's nearly as good-looking as me, he's got as much money, and _reportedly_ he's a better kisser," Sirius muttered grimly, scratching his chin with the air of a veteran contemplating his next battle. "He'll be tough to beat."

"Padfoot, he doesn't have _half_ of the charm you have," Peter remarked with a hint of a grin.

"And how would you know that, Wormtail?" James asked mockingly. "Coming out of the closet anytime soon? Has Padfoot already ensnared you with his wily charms?"

Peter flushed slightly, but he played along, his smile growing wider and wider every second. "Oh, sweet Sirius, I have longed for you since that beautiful day where your eyes set upon my miserable soul, and I was lifted into an empyrean state –"

"You know the word 'empyrean'?"

"Shut up, Prongs, I'm trying to compose a melodramatic treatment for dear Sirius here!"

"We never should have given him a dictionary for his birthday," James muttered. "Even as a joke."

"Although this 'melodramatic treatment' sounds intriguing," Sirius mused. "Is it like a massage, but with tasteful bits of poetry thrown in? I could probably go for one of those…"

The three of them burst out laughing, and when the trolley passed their compartment, they could barely muster the strength to get their money out.

* * *

Lily slumped into the compartment, all hints of her feigned smile finally gone. "Thank God _that's_ over. I swear, we have the worst batch of first years _ever_ this year."

Mary smiled consolingly. "Prefect duties bad again?"

"I swear, I think they're getting _worse._ Dumbledore must have gone crazy to choose _me_ for this job," Lily said, running a hand through her disheveled hair. "I think I broke up at least three fights in the corridor…"

"Dumbledore knew what he was doing," Athena Moon, a fellow Gryffindor lounging at the back of the compartment, drawled. "I mean, who else is honestly responsible enough to do it?"

"Certainly not _you_," Mary replied with disgust. "I'm surprised you're even back this year, Athena. After _your_ O.W.L.'s…"

"I had other priorities on my mind, thank you very much," Athena replied with a huff. Lily didn't even bother to get involved in the usual argument. Athena was everything that Mary wasn't – tall, gorgeous, and possessed with the nerve to get into as much trouble as he wanted and talk her way out of it. The only girl on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the only female Beater in the school (opposite Sirius Black), she had a reputation for toughness and crass insincerity that Lily knew she partially deserved. Unfortunately, her wit didn't carry over into her schoolwork, and Lily knew that it would have been a struggle for her to have passed her exams. _Hell, given the way I was coming out of exams, the same thing could have been said about me! At least I passed Transfiguration…_

Mary tossed her hair back and frowned. "Did you at least hear _anything_ interesting?"

"Other than that Nicholas Avery is dating Marlene McKinnon?" Lily asked tiredly. "Not really."

The other girl in the compartment, a short brunette that Lily knew as Catherine Ryans, shot up quickly with her manic brown eyes widening. "What? Avery's dating _Marlene_? What could she be _thinking_? Oh my god, why didn't I hear about this –"

"Cool down, Catherine, I don't know all the details," Lily replied, a bit alarmed by the girl's reaction. Despite being a Gryffindor, the half-blood girl had a reputation for spreading gossip all over the school to further her own ambitions. Lily knew well enough that Catherine wanted to be at the top of the 'popularity ladder', and that she would lie and spread rumors to get there. Despite all that, Lily put up with the brunette, if only for the facts that she was brilliant in Arithmancy and tended to be a decent person to attend parties with. _I don't exactly 'like' her, but she's loyal enough as a friend…_

"Cathy, don't get your knickers in a twist, you'll find out soon enough anyways," Athena said with disgust. "Honestly, the world _won't_ end if you don't find out about everything in everyone else's life."

"How would you know that?"

"It's a decent guess," Lily replied, a grin growing on her face. She also knew that Catherine tended to blow things out of proportion and that she was more naïve than the typical Hogwarts student. _Odd for a chronic gossip, but it makes for an interesting contrast…_

"Seen Snape yet?" Athena asked suddenly.

"Haven't looked," Lily replied curtly, "and I'm not planning to."

"It wouldn't hurt you to talk to him, Lily," Mary pleaded. "I mean, didn't he say he was sorry?"

"And now you're taking _his_ side?" Lily erupted, her eyes blazing with barely controlled anger.

"And you get on our asses for being out of control," Athena remarked with a snort. "Lily, get a grip."

"I have a grip," Lily replied coolly, but there was a hesitant edge in her voice that she couldn't hide.

"You haven't let him go, Lily, and don't even try denying it," Athena replied with a roll of her eyes. "Either talk to him or get over it. I mean, the drama with you and James and Snape _was_ entertaining, but after a while, it just got _old_."

Lily slumped. "I… I just don't know –"

"Lily, we care about you," Mary said heatedly, "and we don't want to see you get hurt. If you don't want to talk to Snape – can't say I disagree – why don't you talk to James? He'd _love_ for that to happen."

Lily snorted. "Please. He's like Black, he only wants to shag. He wants a 'trophy girlfriend' to go with his Quidditch captaincy. And guess what – I'm _not_ gonna be that girl."

"At least she's got that priority in order," Catherine whispered to Mary with a smile.

"Oh shut up," Lily replied, but a grin was slowly returning to her face. "What about you three? Any boys on the horizon for you?"

Mary flushed deep red, while Athena and Catherine only huffed in a disdainful manner that Lily knew was false. Her smile widened.

"Oh come on, Athena, I know you like that seventh year Ravenclaw."

"He plays Chaser against Gryffindor," Athena said stiffly. "Conflict of interest, don't you think?"

"You're such a _boy_ with Quidditch!" Catherine scoffed. "And besides, that Ravenclaw is a nutter."

"He's got great hair and an amazing smile."

"So does Sirius Black!"

"Girls," Lily began.

"And apparently he's a romantic, and that's so rare and adorable in today's age…"

"I don't care if he's romantic or pedantic, he doesn't have the balls to ask you out."

"Girls…"

"He's incredibly cute, Cathy, you can't deny he's got a sexy smile," Mary pointed out. "And from I read from the _Prophet_, those 'casual days' are a go, so I bet he would look so _hot_ in jeans and a casual shirt –"

"I don't care what he's wearing, he's still a pussy!"

"Cathy!"

"It's true, Lily!"

"Tony Zeller is incredibly hot – nearly at Sirius or James' level," Mary said with a dreamy smile. "And he's a Quidditch captain too –"

"And he's got a great ass," Athena finished.

Catherine sputtered. "How… how would you know _that_?"

"I notice these things, and considering I hit Bludgers at his cute ass all the time, I _am_ inclined to notice," Athena remarked smugly.

Lily put her head in her hands, trying to tear up from laughing. It felt surprisingly good to laugh, to be back amongst people who cared and laughed… not like Petunia… or Severus…

_Don't think about him,_ she thought sharply. _It's over, and I've got to move on. And I don't want to start crying again…_

She felt the lump in her throat, and even as she reprimanded herself, she knew that getting over her feelings for Severus Snape might be harder than she thought. There hadn't been a physical connection between the two of them; it had been intellectual, emotional, on deeper levels. _Nothing really tangible to break… oh, it would be so much easier if it was…_

Catherine's shrill voice sounded again, and Lily put Severus out of her thoughts, as she laughed at Athena's tirade on how the 'most doable' Quidditch players (other than Sirius Black, of course) were always in different houses.

* * *

"So you couldn't find out _anything_ about that brooch?" Narcissa asked with disappointment. "I really thought you might have cracked that thing."

"Yeah, in my spare time," Severus remarked sarcastically. "Look, I tried all the research I could, but the damned thing is tricky. Couldn't find anything in any of my textbooks, and it's not like I have a family library I have easy access to. Only thing I _can_ do is check Hogwarts – it's the biggest magical library in Britain, and it's got to have _something_ –"

There was a sharp rap on the door, and before Severus could get it, Nicholas Avery shoved the door open, looking harried.

"Seen any first years here, Narcissa, Regulus?"

"A few came by earlier, but we threw them out."

"Damn it! I'm trying to find a group of the little buggers that _apparently_ dropped a load of Dungbombs halfway down the train – how they would have found time to _buy_ the damned things, I don't know –"

"We don't tolerate the little twits here, Avery, you know that," Severus remarked wryly.

"I know you don't, it's just – _Snape_! Merlin's shit, is that you?"

Regulus choked back a laugh at Avery's swear, while Severus just looked mildly disgruntled. "You didn't recognize me?"

"Hells no! What happened to you? I mean… damn, what did you _do_? Have you been working out?"

Severus shrugged. "A bit."

"You used to be a scrawny little weed! What have you been _doing_?" Avery sounded more pleasantly astonished than anything. "And why are you sitting with Narcissa and Regulus?"

Severus quickly exchanged sly looks with Narcissa._ Show time._ He let a bit of colour into his face as he turned back to Avery.

"Well…"

"You see…"

"Oh, cut it out you two," Regulus said with exasperation. "Avery, they're going out."

Avery's eyes widened as if he had been pole-axed. "Say _what_?"

"We're dating… have been for a few months," Severus replied, barely holding onto his guilty tone as he struggled to control his mirth. _I can't burst out laughing, I have to be serious…_ "Remember at Malfoy's party?"

"I couldn't go, I was down in France on holidays," Avery said with confused disappointment. "Evan mentioned something about it… said he couldn't remember much except some bet he made with Regulus' brother –"

Regulus looked stricken. "By the Dark Lord, are they still going through with it?"

"Evan's planning to, and from the sounds of it, Black is too," Avery said grimly. "So… you and Narcissa…"

Severus, to his shock, felt Narcissa's hand slide into his, and her other hand snaking up his back as she slid closer. _Narcissa, slow down,_ he thought, struggling to keep panic off his face, _we've nearly got Avery convinced already. _

"Yes, we're dating," Narcissa said, her voice surprisingly sultry as she eyed an astounded Avery. "He's really become quite the man…"

"We'd prefer that you keep it quiet, Avery," Severus said softly. "The rest of the school doesn't need to know."

Avery took a deep breath. "But Narcissa, what about Lucius Malfoy? Weren't you –"

"We had a falling out," Narcissa said, her smile never dimming as she squeezed Severus' hand. "Severus has Malfoy's blessing."

"I, uh, see," Avery said, rubbing his hand over his forehead in confusion. "I should just... ah… yeah, I'll… see you around, Snape."

Severus shrugged. "Until Hogwarts, then."

Avery shut the door quickly, and they waited a few seconds until they were fairly certain the Slytherin prefect was gone.

Then all three of them burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Regulus guffawed. "He ate it up!"

"We completely fooled him!" Narcissa said triumphantly, wiping away tears of laughter. "That was fantastic, Severus!"

"Credit's mostly yours, Narcissa," Severus said, chuckling to himself. "I'm surprised it went so well, frankly. Hell, _you_ really got into it, Narcissa."

Narcissa looked at him with feigned haughtiness. "Couldn't exactly be the stern consort, could I? Had to be realistic, Severus, and I bet we'll have to do more than that to fool some of them." Her free hand clenched into a fist. "Especially Rosier."

"You're not uncomfortable with this, are you?" Severus asked, trying to his _own_ discomfort with the whole scene. _Narcissa must have been practicing or something, there's no way she's that smooth…_

Narcissa smiled genuinely. "Your little endeavors this summer, Severus, only made things that much easier."

Regulus awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well, if you two star-crossed lovers are finished –"

"_Regulus_!"

"I can see Hogwarts," he finished, a smile spreading across his face. "Let's get our robes on."

Narcissa smoothed out her school robes as she slid out of the compartment, giving Severus and Regulus a few minutes to change. By the time Severus had extracted his new robes from his trunk (why he had packed them at the very _bottom_ of the trunk, he couldn't understand) and pulled them on, the train had slid to a shuddering stop at Hogsmeade Station.

"Mind carrying my trunk again, Severus?" Regulus asked hopefully.

"I'm not a bloody porter, Black, haul it yourself," Severus replied irritably, as he dragged his own trunk off the train to the waiting attendants. He could hear Hagrid's bellows above the low din of chatter, and sidestepping quickly to accommodate Narcissa, they headed towards the carriages.

"After you," Severus said, gesturing towards one of the nicer carriages at the back of the line.

Narcissa's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her blonde hair. "And since _when_ did you start behaving like a gentleman?"

"As you said, we have to make this realistic," Severus replied quickly in a low voice, but not holding back the sly grin spreading across his face. "And in any case, you wouldn't date anyone who _wasn't_."

"Good point."

The two quickly got in the carriage and after a few seconds of swearing, Regulus climbed in as well.

"I really ought to pack lighter," he muttered.

"It wasn't necessary to sling your trunk at the man, even if he called you a rich ponce," Severus said bracingly.

Regulus snorted. "I'm a Black, Severus. I can haul as much junk as I want with me, and people will just have to accept it."

"Ah, so you're _admitting_ that it's junk."

Regulus was about to snap an angry retort, but to Severus' surprise, Nicholas Avery approached the door.

"Look, I don't want to intrude, but… well, can I join you?" he blurted, his face going scarlet with embarrassment.

"Why aren't you riding with McKinnon?" Narcissa asked sharply.

"She's riding with her friends, and we're going to meet later tonight anyways," Avery replied uncomfortably. "And Rosier's currently in a carriage with Mulciber, Lestrange, and Crouch, and it's not like… well…"

"We get it," Severus said quickly, pointing at the last empty seat. With a grateful sigh, Avery sat down.

"Thanks, people."

"What I don't understand is why you don't stand up to Rosier," Narcissa said testily. "Honestly, Avery, you're a _prefect_. You might not be able to influence them, but surely you can get them to exercise some restraint."

"Since when did you care?"

"We know about the bet, Avery," Regulus said quietly. "Rosier talking a lot about that?"

"Are you kidding?" Avery said, clearly exasperated. "He's planning on putting up his bloody tally sheet in our dormitory. In my opinion, it's his business, not ours. And after what he said about Marlene…" His voice trailed off, but Severus noticed his hands clench into white-knuckled fists. _There's some serious enmity there,_ he thought with a jolt of surprise. _Guess Rosier doesn't have such a good grip on the prefect after all…_

The carriage ride went surprisingly quick, and before Severus realized it, they were at the massive front doors of the castle. Disembarking quickly (Avery making a hasty departure as soon as he saw Marlene McKinnon with the other Ravenclaw girls), they headed up the front steps. Severus' heart was hammering in his chest, like he was a stage performer making his big debut.

To his shock, he felt Narcissa's hand slide into his again. "Are you ready for this?" she whispered breathily.

"As I'll ever be," Severus murmured.

And with that, he walked through the massive oaken doors into the Entrance Hall.

To his surprise (and mild disappointment), there was very little reaction to his arrival. Most of the students were chatting lightly in the hall or had already entered the Great Hall for dinner. _Like always,_ he thought, even as the usual thrill surged in his stomach as he began to cross the white marble floor.

"Remus! _Moony!_"

The bellowed shout came simultaneously from James Potter and Sirius Black as they saw their friend, leaning heavily against the far wall by the crystal hourglasses that marked house points. From Severus' vantage point, Lupin looked better than when he had been huddled on the park bench a few weeks earlier, but he still appeared somewhat haggard. His face lit up, though, when his friends pulled him into a tight hug and slapped him on the back with relief.

Severus could see Lupin smile as he let go of his friends, but his smile vanished in a second when he saw Severus walking towards the hall with Narcissa, wearing brand-new robes, his hair glistening in the reflected candlelight.

Their eyes met in a second, and Severus was pleased to see Lupin's brown eyes widen. _You recognize me, werewolf. Pity your friends didn't…_

Then their line of sight was broken, and Severus entered the Great Hall with a smug smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Narcissa asked with a quick nudge.

"I'll tell you later," Severus replied quickly as they settled down at the Slytherin table. Narcissa sat between him and Regulus, with an exasperated Avery quickly sitting down across from them, followed by a few seventh-year boys that Severus knew as Amycus Carrow, Jason Yaxley, and the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Octavian Baddock. Severus tensed instantly – he had seen both Carrow and Yaxley at Malfoy's party speaking with Rodolphus Lestrange, and was willing to bet that they were on the fast track to the Dark Mark.

Severus also noted with relief that Rosier had decided to position himself at the end of the table, where he was loudly regaling a group of giggling fourth and fifth year girls with what might have been a funny story if it wasn't so crude.

_Now where is _she_? She's definitely here somewhere… ah…_

He was surprised he nearly didn't recognize her. Tousled auburn hair, a good inch or two longer than it was the previous year, and a very assertive gait to her steps nearly made Severus miss her in the crowd around the Gryffindor table. _She's lost weight too… her uniform was never that loose on her before… she still looks beautiful, though…_

A quick elbow to his gut brought him back to reality.

"You were staring," Narcissa whispered, "and you've got to see this."

"See what?" Severus said irritably, turning away from the Gryffindor table.

"Take a look at the staff table."

Sighing with exasperation, Severus turned towards the table and frowned. _That's strange, I recognize Slughorn, Flitwick, and Sprout, and it doesn't look like Fenwick or Kettleburn left – a damn shame, too. Cramer hasn't left either – good thing, considering that he was talking about retiring, and he's the best Arithmancy professor in Europe. And Dumbledore's still there, obviously. But who's…_

He frowned and nearly snorted in disdain. "Who's _that_?"

"Who's what?" Regulus asked.

"The woman in the Muggle clothes!" Severus hissed quickly. "What the hell is she doing here? She's dressed like a Muggle – albeit more professionally than you typically see…"

Narcissa drummed her fingers on the table in thought. "It could be that 'Muggle fashion consultant' Dumbledore was talking about, I really don't see who else it could be…"

Severus took another look at the woman. Dressed simply in a black pinstriped Muggle blazer and skirt, she wore black spectacles, her nut-brown hair pulled into a severe (yet artfully messy) bun, and a strangely cheery smile that contrasted dramatically with her clothes. _She looks like she's thrilled to be here – but I guess I could sympathize with that. Hell, Slughorn looks almost as happy to see her as Dumbledore is…_

But it was the man on the other side of the table that made Severus whistle slowly, for as Muggle as the woman looked, this man looked as magical. His black hair was thickly braided and held back by a heavy pair of polarized steel goggles. The strange goggles only seemed to emphasize his pale, scarred skin, black goatee, and white-blue eyes, which darted around the room as a disturbing speed. As for his 'robes' (and Severus would hesitate to even call them robes), they bordered on eccentric at best and downright bizarre at worst. Lined with bright yellow trim and held together by glossy black leather, they looked more like an incomplete suit of Dark Ages armor than anything else. What was strangest of all was the man's left arm: matte black with sharp tips at the fingers, it was lined with strange glowing golden runes that seemed to shift even as Severus was watching them. _I'd say that he was wearing a tight glove, but somehow it doesn't seem like that… it's almost like it's a false limb entirely! But how the hell does he have such good control of it?_

"Bet he's the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor," Severus muttered quickly. "He has to be – after the past five, Dumbledore must have gotten desperate and hired the craziest, toughest-looking nutter her could find…"

"Looks dangerous, if anything," Regulus whispered back. "Seems like an Auror, if anything. Probably don't want to get on the wrong side of him –"

Severus had stopped listening. His eyes were now on Dumbledore, who had suddenly risen to his feet. His eyes were glinting like usual, but there was haggardness to Dumbledore's face that Severus hadn't seen before. _He doesn't look very well… and if the rumors are true, it wouldn't solely be because of the infighting in the Ministry. If he's really running a group that are fighting against the Dark Lord…_

The doors of the hall banged open, and Professor McGonagall, looking as stern as always, led the motley line of first years into the hall. Severus frowned at their lack of respect. _They're only first years, they shouldn't be that rowdy. Ah well, the older house members will beat some sense into them in a few days anyway…_

Lightly placing the Sorting Hat on the stool, McGonagall read out the names with the same crisp professionalism that she taught her classes, and Severus began to listen attentively. But as the Sorting carried on, he felt his attention waning and his gaze drifting across the Hall.

His eyes returned to the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, who was watching the Sorting with an almost disturbing focus. _He has to be an Auror,_ Severus thought to himself. _No one else would have that much patience or wariness…_

"Why can't the Sorting be _after_ we eat?" Narcissa complained as the Hufflepuff table accepted another student. "Make the stupid first-years miss a meal. I don't eat a lot, and even _I'm_ getting hungry."

Severus felt his stomach rumble in agreement as his eyes swept the hall. Much to his disappointment, it still appeared that he had barely been recognized. _Hadn't exactly planned on this,_ he thought with disappointment, leaning back in his chair as he watched the last of the students approach the stool with the Sorting Hat.

Finally, when the last of the first years had been sorted – a surprising number of Hufflepuffs, but a fairly even spread across the houses – Dumbledore finally stood up as the Transfiguration professor took the Sorting Hat away.

"I have many words to say to you all," Dumbledore began in a cheerful voice, "but such news is best absorbed on a full stomach. Tuck in!"

Food appeared on the tables, and Severus grinned with satisfaction as he piled roast beef and salad on his plate. _Father would definitely be satisfied with the food here, and it's not like I'm going to abandon my workout plans either…_

"Uh, Severus?"

"Yes, Regulus?"

"Are you honestly going to _eat_ all that?" Regulus was incredulous. "Didn't they feed you at home?"

Severus slid some of his meat to the side of his plate as he took another spoonful of salad. "Of course they did, but now that I'm here, I'm going to savor what Hogwarts has to offer."

"From the looks of things, you're going to be savoring food for all of Slytherin!" Narcissa said with a smile. "And why aren't you having potatoes?"

Severus snorted. "They have no protein, and are mostly just filler food anyways. I prefer something with _substance._"

"You've changed, Snape," Avery said, a suspicious look on his face.

"Only for the better, in my opinion," Narcissa said with a smug smile. Severus could barely restrain from rolling his eyes.

"So when are Quidditch tryouts, Baddock?" Regulus asked the burly Quidditch captain, who was shoveling food into his mouth with gusto.

Baddock shrugged his thick shoulders. "Not probably till mid-September. I need to get a good handle on N.E.W.T. level homework this term before we start. I hope you were actually _following_ the training program I sent you – not like _last_ year…"

"It's not my fault my bloody brother crashed my broom that year, I've told you that!" Regulus replied furiously. "And I've been trying to train, but we couldn't get out much to any of the estates this year – you know what the Ministry's been like!"

"You're going to have to train hard if you want that Seeker spot again this year, Black," Yaxley grunted, his brutal face scowling as he glared at Regulus. "We've got tough competition this year in both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and we all know that the damned Gryffindors are no pushovers either, especially with Moon, Potter, and your brother on the team. Plus we lost people last year and we've got positions that need to be filled…"

Regulus paled slightly, but his eyes were still set with hard determination. "I'll be on the team."

Severus leaned close to Narcissa. "He hasn't been training at _all_ this summer, has he?"

Narcissa shrugged. "Not as far as I know, but he's been… well, occupied."

"Hey, Snape, have you seen the recent news?" Avery said, pulling a crumpled copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from his pocket. "The preliminary sales on Dolohov's book '_Wit of the Duelist'_ are starting to look good, and it's already climbing the sellers' lists!"

Severus smirked to himself. _Guess it was a good idea to invest after all._ "I didn't see that in the _Prophet_, where was it?"

"Fourth or fifth page in," Avery replied, sliding the paper over to Severus, which he folded to the correct page. "It would have made headlines, but Dumbledore's story pretty much blew everything else out of the water."

"It's bloody blood treason," Yaxley growled. "How Dumbledore thinks he can get away with this, I can't even begin to fathom, but there _will_ be retribution." He lowered his voice as he eyed Avery and Severus. "And you both know where that retribution will be coming from."

Avery swallowed hard. "I… I know, Yaxley. You know where my allegiances lie."

The beefy Quidditch player turned to Severus. "And you… Snape?"

"I've already spoken on this matter with Lucius Malfoy," Severus said calmly, neatly taking another slice of meat for his plate. "He and I have worked out an arrangement."

Yaxley cocked an eyebrow. "Lucius Malfoy, you say? He's in _good_ favour – nearly the inner circle from what I heard…"

"He vouches for my decision," Severus said calmly, taking a swig of his water. "There will be no issues with me."

"Good, good," Yaxley mused to himself. "I can pass along that information. And by the way," he added with a smirk, "I'm impressed with your little advancements. Fine work – I'm sure _he'd_ approve. He always likes it when we take action to better ourselves for the cause."

Severus clenched his fist under the table and gave Yaxley a curt nod as he turned back to his food. Inside, his gut was churning. _From the sounds of things, the Dark Lord still wants my services, but Malfoy's name still has a lot of weight. It looks like at least Yaxley bought it – although if he thinks I changed for the Dark Lord, he's sadly mistaken…_

The rest of dinner passed quickly. Narcissa and Regulus bickered about Black family politics, while the seventh-years argued about Quidditch. Before Severus knew it, dessert had been cleared and Dumbledore had gotten to his feet.

"Well, now that you all have begun to get acquainted – or reacquainted – with your fellow classmates, I do have some announcements before we begin this wonderful school year!" Dumbledore smiled broadly as he gestured towards the staff table. "First, I'd like to welcome your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Nathaniel Charon."

There was a smattering of polite applause, broken by several whispers at the new professor's eccentric appearance. For his part, the new professor only raised his right hand with detached acknowledgement while his white-blue eyes scanned the room.

"Quidditch tryouts will begin soon," Dumbledore continued, "and please speak with your team captains and Heads of House if you wish to try out. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would also like to remind all of you that there is no magic in the corridors, and our gamekeeper, Mr. Hagrid, would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a _reason_. He would also like to remind you all that the Whomping Willow is a very dangerous plant, and that students should avoid it at all costs if they don't want to lose an eye."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched slightly, and Severus rolled his eyes. _Of course, the old bastard would think it funny that Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, but I know that he _doesn't_ think it's that funny when a certain young Slytherin nearly gets killed getting past it…_

Dumbledore raised a hand to quiet the Hall, which had broken out into a few discordant conversations, which immediately broke up at Dumbledore's gesture. Severus took a deep breath: he knew what was coming.

"Now, as many of you may be aware of, there has been an alteration to school policy over the summer. After some intense debate, we have decided to create several new events in Hogwarts that may prove to be of your interest. Given the rising activity of the man known today as Lord Voldemort," (nearly the entire hall gasped and began to whisper at the sound of the name) "the Ministry believes it is appropriate for you all to learn to appreciate the world that surrounds us – the Muggle world."

There was definite action now, as several Gryffindors whooped, while the Slytherins let out a mingled groan and muttered curse. _And for all of your advocating of house unity,_ Severus thought bitterly, _you had to find a way to polarize us again. Thanks a lot, Dumbledore._

"The Muggle world," Dumbledore continued, his voice rising slightly, "is not one to be taken lightly by anyone. Muggles outnumber wizards, by some estimates, at a rate of over ten thousand to one. They have had a profound impact upon our world, and their advances within the realms of mathematics, science, sociology, and philosophy have been astounding. Seven years ago, American Muggles launched a mechanical device that allowed them to set foot on the moon, something no wizard has ever done. To deny their contributions to our culture would be ignorant to the point of supreme arrogance.

"That is why, this year, certain Muggle social activities will be incorporated into the Hogwarts school system, for the benefit of all students. Each Friday, students will be encouraged to dress as Muggles during classes. Furthermore, once every month, there will be a Muggle social activity in which students can participate, to be determined, organized, and chaperoned by the teachers."

The whispering was getting louder, and Severus heard several cheers erupt from the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins simply looked mutinous. Most of the staff didn't appear to be especially pleased either – Professor McGonagall, in particular, had a muscle twitching visibly in her jaw.

"Why does McGonagall look so upset?"

"Probably because these 'social activities' are going to be an organizational nightmare," Narcissa whispered back, "and you know how much she loves structure and order."

"To aid us in our efforts, I am very pleased to introduce Hogwarts' first ever fashion and social consultant, Professor Miranda Feylen, who will also join Professor Fenwick in the occasional Muggle Studies class to provide her expert opinion." There was a bit more applause as the woman stood and offered a cheery wave to the students, looking incredibly out of place amongst the other professors.

Over half of the Slytherins were glaring at her with pure, concentrated loathing.

"I urge you all to work together with Professor Feylen so these new measures can provide a greater level of understanding and maturity to all of you," Dumbledore said with a wide smile. "Now, as I sure you wish to discuss these matters in detail, you are all dismissed for bed. Good night!"

Severus and Narcissa rose immediately and looked carefully at each other.

"Want to head back to the dormitory?" she whispered with a sly smile.

"Not just yet," Severus replied quickly, scanning the room. "I need to speak with Dumbledore or Slughorn quickly."

"What about?"

"I'll explain later. Go with Regulus and Avery – you'll be safe."

Narcissa sighed. "I bloody _hate_ this, you know. I don't want to have to hide from Rosier."

Severus' eyes were steely. "If everything works out the way I've planned it, you shouldn't have to worry about _him_ ever again."

* * *

Remus saw Snape stand up and speak to Narcissa, and then begin to move towards the staff table. _Damn, he's not for sticking around…_

Getting up, he quickly moved down the table to where Lily was already standing, shouting for the unruly first years to get ready. He had already told his friends to go up without him – he had business that he needed to attend to.

"Lily!"

"Lupin! Thank God you're here, can you help me with these brats?" she asked, her hair already getting disheveled.

"I need to stay around here for a few minutes, I've got business with the Headmaster. Can you handle them?"

Lily went red. "Damn it, Remus Lupin, you aren't going to leave me to deal with all of them by _myself_!"

Remus gave her a pleading look. "Lily, this is important…"

She let out a long, exasperated breath. "_Fine,_ but you owe me one, Lupin."

_Well, _that _went better than I expected, _Remus thought with relief as he moved back towards the staff table.

* * *

"So you're saying that there _is_ a way I can get a letter through Muggle post?" Severus persisted. "You're _sure_ you can arrange that?"

Professor Dumbledore gave Severus a warm smile. "Mr. Snape, I'd be delighted to help. Hogwarts does have ways so that Muggle-borns can receive their school letters via Muggle post, and for other reasons –"

"I know," Severus cut him off, already remembering Petunia Evans' livid face when she discovered Severus had read her conciliatory letter from Hogwarts. "But _will_ you do it? She can't discover that it's from Hogwarts."

"If you're sure, Mr. Snape, I can arrange for it," Dumbledore replied cheerfully. "Drop off the letter tomorrow during dinner, and I will ensure that it is delivered."

Severus let out a sigh of relief. _Well, at least _that's_ taken care of, _he thought. "Thank you, Professor," he replied, already turning away…

And coming face-to-face with Remus Lupin.

"Snape, I want to talk to you."

"Lupin, _you're_ in my way, and I'm in a hurry. Do you have business with Dumbledore?"

"Actually, I do, but I want to talk to you first," Lupin replied, flushing deeply. "I just… well… I just want to thank you for, you know… getting me here. Getting me off the streets."

"Why, Lupin, I never would have guessed you were going to apologize," Severus replied, trying to keep the snide tone out of his voice. "You do appear more sincere than that oaf Potter, though, so I'll take your apology for what it is. Good night, Lupin." And with that, Severus strode away, thankful that he had discovered a way to communicate with Roxanne, and furious that Lupin hadn't interrogated him about Narcissa. _He didn't even mention it, and that means Lily hasn't said anything… or noticed at all… bloody wonderful…_

* * *

Narcissa hastily combed out her hair as she examined her face and figure in the mirror. Nearly all the other Slytherin girls were in the common room arguing, and for once, she had a few moments of privacy.

She tugged on her robes, trying to get them to sit better around her shoulders. She needed to look professional – strong, and tough as nails – when she dealt with the other girls. _They'll pounce if I show weakness, and the last thing I need is my relationship with Severus being thought of as weakness… or worse…_

She eyed her hair and makeup speculatively and began to rummage through her makeup bag for some mascara.

Her hand instead closed on a wizarding photograph.

She pulled it out carefully and swallowed hard. She knew the picture very well, and she had always kept it in her makeup bag as inspiration. _I wanted to be beautiful for him and him alone, but now…_

Narcissa prided herself on her convictions. She knew that was a pure-blood of fine standing, and a witch. She also knew she wouldn't be someone who could be swayed by pretty words or a fine figure. _Even if Rosier tried to seduce me, he couldn't. I know the truth behind his lies… and I know what he does to girls…_

She swallowed hard as she imagined his smooth hands all over her, and she clenched back the bile rising in her throat. No, she would not surrender to Evan Rosier.

She had her convictions, but she also knew that there were some cases in which aid was required. She knew she couldn't take on Rosier alone. And _that_ meant she had to trust Severus, a young man with motivations and principles she could barely understand, and ambitions to act on them.

She had Lucius' word that Severus would keep her safe, and that meant she had to play her part in their plan. If anything, she was surprised how _easily_ it came. _Then again,_ she thought to herself, _the way Severus is right now and the way things are going, it's going to get easier and easier…_

She looked again at the photograph. It was evidence that she couldn't afford the other girls to find – a flaw in the plan that she couldn't allow.

She swallowed hard again, and forcing back a tear, Narcissa tore the photograph of her and Lucius in half.


	13. Trepidations

_**Author's Notes: thank you all for the kind reviews on the last chapter. Surprisingly, this chapter came far easier than I expected. This chapter details Severus' first day back at Hogwarts, and it's not a pleasant day. It's also very emotional and is pushing the bounds on the rating. Once again, I hope you all appreciate the chapter. I would usually say to read, review, and enjoy... but it's a hard chapter to really, well, **_**enjoy**_**. Until the next chapter, then.**_

_**-Silens Cursor**_

_Silencio!_

At the silent thought and jab of Severus' wand, the alarm clock on his bedside table went silent, mutely ticking away the seconds. He rubbed his eyes heavily as he slid out of bed, landing quietly on the stone floors. _Can't afford to wake the rest of Slytherin up at six in the morning… and I doubt they'd approve of this anyway…_

Silently reaching into his trunk, he pulled out the running clothes and shoes that he had piled on top of his textbooks. He had hesitated about even bringing the Muggle clothes, but he knew that Diagon Alley didn't have anything similar. _Hell, I doubt any shop in wizarding society sells decent running gear… it's not like I'm going to be running around in robes, I'd look like an overgrown bat…_

Pulling on his ankle socks and quickly lacing up his Reeboks, he stealthily crossed the room, creeping towards the stairs…

"Severus?"

He froze: he knew that voice. "Go back to sleep, Lestrange. It's just me – I'm going out."

"At six in the morning?" Rabastan Lestrange asked heavily, rubbing his eyes. He was a pale and thin young man, with the look of someone who spent more time studying and reading than sleeping or going outside. His eyes were perpetually rimmed with shadow, and his brown hair was a tangled mess around his bland features. His eyes, though, were what made people shy away from Rabastan Lestrange: flat, like cold mirrors, they gave no warmth and revealed nothing of the man behind them, and yet always seemed to hold their gaze longer than was necessary.

"Yes… I have work to do. Just go back to sleep." Severus said, trying to keep his voice friendly. It wasn't like the younger Lestrange brother was difficult to deceive – he had been the butt of many jokes in the dormitory for his child-like naivety and social awkwardness. _No doubt that's what caused him to become an introverted, Dark Arts-obsessed nutcase, _Severus thought, unable to stop the twinge of guilt in his gut for his partial (and often grudging) involvement in Rosier and Mulciber's antics. _But then again, he was a lot like me… except he never had the wisdom to stop and back away from the more… disturbing stuff that's in the Restricted Section. Now he's… strange. _Creepy_ would be the best word, closely followed by unassuming and completely average._

"Are you sure you're allowed to be out this early in the morning?" Lestrange asked blearily.

"Absolutely," Severus replied quickly. "Now just go back to sleep – I can take care of myself." And without another word, he noiselessly slid open the door of the room and crept out. _Well, that was easy…_

He felt a twinge of guilt for deceiving the younger Lestrange, who Severus had always pitied to some extent. That pity was tempered, though, with a healthy sense of survivor's instinct – the weak never lasted long in Slytherin. _Each of us has to find our niche,_ Severus thought to himself as he slid out into the corridors of Hogwarts through the hole in the wall, which slid closed behind him. _I found mine, and Rabastan found his..._

It only took a few minutes for him to reach the Entrance Hall. As he expected, the massive chamber was deserted. _Perfect,_ he thought, as he slowly pushed open the massive oaken doors that led out to the grounds. _No witnesses…_

The morning was cool and misty, and Severus could smell the rich vegetation, so different than the smoky odor surrounding Spinner's End. He swallowed hard as he carefully stepped on the wet grass, and with a single deep breath, he began to run.

* * *

"_That's_ your plan?" Remus asked incredulously, shaking out his wet hair as he wrapped his towel tightly around his waist with one hand and turning on the faucet with the other.

"What's wrong with it?" James asked indignantly. "I spent the entire summer working on it! And it's always good to have a plan with this sort of thing!"

Remus snorted. "Look, I'm all for having plans and being organized, but your 'plan' to win Lily Evans isn't even _plausible,_ let alone logical. I mean, if she actually liked you to start with, that would give you something to work with, but are you forgetting the end of last year so quickly? Didn't you have a duel in the common room that cost us the House Cup? You think she just _forgot_ about that over the summer?"

"She could have," Peter volunteered, after spitting into the sink and continuing to industriously brush his teeth.

"Wormtail's right, she could have," James said decisively, examining his jaw-line carefully. Remus sighed with exasperation.

"Prongs, we've been through this before. You _don't_ need to shave yet. The Potter family barely _gets_ facial hair anyways."

"I could be the first," James replied irritably.

"You could, and then Peter could be Minister for Magic and outfight Albus Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick in a duel," Remus replied sarcastically as he splashed hot water on his face. "Let's face the facts here, James: you may be popular, handsome, even somewhat intelligent, but none of that matters if you don't have _class_. And you know what that is, Prongs, so don't give me the puppy-dog look. Besides, I thought that move was Padfoot's signature."

"He hung out with me all summer, and our mannerisms may or may not have influenced each other," James said evasively. "But that's irrelevant! And besides, _if_ we go by what you say and Lily's looking for a guy with class, who _else_ is she going to pick from our year in Gryffindor?"

Peter snorted as he shoved away his toothbrush, while Remus put a hand to his forehead. "James," the young werewolf said quietly, trying to force himself to be patient, "you're missing the point. Lily needs _space_, not your advances. I'm sure if you give her time and act like a decent person, you'll impress her more than anything else."

"But that means…"

"Yes, it does," Remus replied, turning off the water and absently scratching the back of his neck. "It means _maturity._"

James looked horror-struck. "No."

"Yes. It happens to us all, sometimes a bit earlier or later than others."

"You know, that's what my mother told me about –"

"_Too much information_, _Peter_!" James and Remus said at the exact same time.

"What? She did say that," Peter replied indignantly.

"Yes, but we didn't need to know about it," James replied soothingly. "Why don't you… I dunno, go wake up Padfoot or something? The bugger's got to get up and get dressed _sometime _today."

Peter shrugged and hurried out of the bathroom. The second he was gone, James turned back to Remus, an anxious look on his face.

"Remus, come on, you've got to give me more than that –"

"I already told you, James, being mature will impress Lily more than anything else you might want to do. And being mature does _not_ mean acting like a stuck-up prat, or like McGonagall." Remus sighed and ran his hand through his short brown hair – longer than usual, given that he hadn't cut it since before the summer. "But I know that she still needs some time to get her own priorities in order too. You can go ahead with your plan if you want, and I could be completely wrong, but in my opinion, if you want to have the slightest chance of dating Lily, you've got to grow up."

"So you don't think my plan is a bad thing?" James said hopefully.

Remus grinned. "Well, I'm not gonna deny that it _is_ romantic – and somewhat asinine, especially considering most of your planned stunts are public. But _you're_ the one who termed me the expert on feelings, after all…" Gathering up his toiletries, he shoved them into his bag and quickly left the bathroom.

A few seconds after he left, Sirius Black bolted in, his black hair in complete disarray.

"What time is it?" he asked frantically.

"I don't know, seven something," James replied, checking his watch.

"_Seven something_?" Sirius said, completely aghast. "I'll be late for classes! I'll be late for breakfast!"

"I understand the breakfast part, but you never cared about being on time for classes anyways."

"I won't be able to properly fix my _hair_!"

James rolled his eyes. "Sirius."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Because you're a bloody prima donna if we do, and we also needed mirror space… although you might just be a prima donna all the time now…"

"I have no time!"

"Sirius."

"And why did you send Wormtail to wake me up anyways? He –"

"Sirius, the plan's a go."

The young Black stopped talking as James' words sunk in. A slow grin was spreading across his face. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, and _that_ means you have to hurry," James said urgently, his own smile growing as Sirius ran into the showers (nearly falling flat on his face as he skidded on the wet stone). "Operation Victory Lily is about to begin."

* * *

Severus panted heavily as he staggered up the front steps of the castle. _Damn, think I pushed myself too hard on those hills around the Quidditch Pitch… should have taken more time to adjust to the conditions…_

Clutching the stitch in his chest, he shoved his way through the doors and made his way back towards the Slytherin Common Room. Checking his battered watch, he sighed with relief. _It's still early – most students won't be up yet, and if I'm careful, I should be able to stretch and get ready before my housemates notice I was gone…_

As quietly as he could, he muttered the password to the stone wall that served as the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and slid carefully inside.

It was deserted, and Severus breathed another sigh of relief. He had time. Quickly moving to the center of the dimly lit room, he dropped to his knees and started doing his workout and stretches. _I can't rush this,_ he thought to himself as he stretched his calf muscles, even as his heart was pounding in his chest.

Finally, as he was completing his last set of push-ups and was thinking that he might actually be able to finish his workout in peace, he heard a voice.

"I told you I was a light sleeper, Severus."

Severus, despite himself, slumped against the floor and brought a cool smile to his face. "Your loss then, Regulus. I'm not stopping my training just because you can't sleep through it."

A distinctly irritated-looking Regulus emerged from one of the many shadows of the room, his black silky pajamas gleaming in the dim light. "What on earth are you _wearing_, Snape?"

"Workout clothes," Severus replied defiantly, grimly proud of the clothes and shoes he bought with his hard earned money. "Wizards don't make them, so…"

"What time did you get _up_ this morning?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "You don't want to know. Anyway, I'm going to shower and get ready for class, and I'd advise you do the same if you are averse to going to classes in silk pajamas."

"Oh shut up. They were a birthday gift from Narcissa's parents, and they're very comfortable!"

Severus rolled his eyes as he headed back to his dormitory to shower.

* * *

"So Rosier knows _nothing_ about the two of us yet?" Narcissa asked intently as she, Severus, and Regulus sat down for breakfast. "Nothing at _all_?"

"I told you already, he's been preoccupied with his bet with your cousin," Severus replied irritably. "Which isn't exactly a bad thing, if it's keeping him away from you. He was ignoring pretty much everyone last night anyways." He lowered his voice as he shoved sausages onto his plate. "What about the girls in your dormitory? I assume you told them?"

Narcissa's jaw clenched. "Oh, I told them all right. Blew their pathetic little minds wide open. Would you believe that none of them even _recognized_ you last night? They barely even asked where I was!"

"Well, pretty much _nobody_ recognized me last night," Severus reasoned fairly. "I didn't expect the Slytherin girls to be much better."

"All the same, I wasn't impressed that they didn't even bother to look for me," Narcissa growled. "I had them eating out of the palm of my hand last year, and they didn't even look for me or talk to me until _I_ approached _them_."

"So what did you do?" Regulus asked with a heavy yawn.

Narcissa grinned. "Reasserted my dominance, and told those prissy little bitches to back off if they knew what was good for them."

Severus could barely restrain his snort at the irony – for the term 'prissy little bitch' had once nearly fit Narcissa to a tee – but he was still relieved at the development. _At least they won't be much of a problem, if Narcissa has them under her control_.

"What about Avery?" Regulus asked in a low voice. "Can we trust him?"

"He's too close to Rosier," Severus said with a grimace, pouring himself a glass of juice. "And frankly, this is Malfoy's business as well as mine. I don't want his dealings with Cygnus Black jeopardized."

"Sensible reasoning," Narcissa mused as she pulled some fruit onto her plate. "I can talk to him when it might be necessary to inform others…"

But Severus was no longer listening – his eyes were scanning the staff table even as the owls were pouring into the Great Hall. "Narcissa, tell me if I'm wrong, but why is it that our Ancient Runes professor seems to have vanished?"

There was a flutter of wings and a thump as a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ fell on top of Severus' sausages. He scowled as he tore open the paper to the front page. "Oh bloody hell, just what we needed at the start of the damned _term…_"

"What?" Narcissa asked, looking curiously at the paper, only to gasp at the massive bold title across the front page.

Regulus swallowed hard as he read the title out loud. " '_HOGSMEADE RAID LEAVES SEVERAL INJURED'_," he read slowly. "Well… damn, this is _awkward_…"

"It wouldn't have been hard to execute, either," Severus said grimly. "With all of the attendants who meet us at Hogsmeade Station? There would have been a lot of traffic through the area, and it wouldn't have been difficult for a few of the Dark Lord's men to infiltrate the group –"

"Keep your voice down!" Narcissa hissed. "We don't want to look like we know too much – they might start asking questions of us!"

"We're already suspects because we're Slytherins," Regulus noted bitterly, taking a deep swallow of his tea and sputtering on the hot liquid.

"Shh, Dumbledore's getting up," Severus muttered as the old man rose to his feet, a saddened and grim expression on his face.

"I regret to inform you of some troubling news," Dumbledore said, his voice ringing across the hall, effortlessly silencing the other conversations. "Last night, there was an attack upon Hogsmeade. Although nobody was killed, several people, including our Ancient Runes specialist, Professor Tolkane, were critically injured. The Ministry is still trying to collect evidence relating to the raid, but one cannot deny that this attempt upon the safety of our village has done damage to the credibility of our security measures."

"Tonight, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, and I myself will visit the homes of those wounded in this terrible attack after we attempt to augment the magical protections over this school and the village outside our walls."

"What about Professor Tolkane?" a seventh-year from the Ravenclaw table shouted anxiously.

"He is currently in the hospital wing, but he is expected to make a full recovery," Dumbledore replied. There was a collective gasp of relief (one echoed by Severus – he didn't want to lose a good Ancient Runes professor, and Clive Tolkane was excellent), and Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure, however, that he will appreciate your concern. Until he makes his complete recovery, however, all Ancient Runes lessons are cancelled."

"Damn it!" Severus swore furiously (albeit under his breath), as he turned back to his sausages. "I was actually looking _forward_ to that class."

"Other than the Ravenclaws, I think you might have been the only one," Narcissa noted wryly. "It's not exactly fun."

"It's interesting, Narcissa, and besides," he added in a low voice, "I was going to ask him if he can identify any of the symbols on that brooch, see if they're tied to any runic forms of magic."

"Not a bad idea," Regulus mused, slicing up the last of his pancakes. "Although you might have more luck with that Professor Charon. Despite how creepy he is, he probably knows enough curses to at least give you a cursory identification."

"Regulus, he's staring at you," Narcissa said quietly.

"Who's staring?"

"The professor," she whispered. Severus turned back towards the staff table, and to his shock, the dark-haired Defense Against The Dark Arts professor was staring right them with an intensity that Severus found disconcerting. _It's as if he heard Regulus say his name, but how could he, we were halfway across the hall and Regulus was speaking quietly…_

"He scares me," Narcissa muttered.

"You and me both," Regulus agreed. A few minutes later, Regulus' schedule was passed down the table from an irritated Avery, and he had to leave for a first period Charms lesson. Severus and Narcissa, along with the rest of the sixth years, stayed behind, waiting for their Heads of House to speak with them.

Severus could see Rosier and Mulciber much better now, and his gut churned. The two seemed to be engaged in deep conversation, but it would only take a motion and they both would see him with Narcissa. _And it's not like they've passed up on chances to speak with me before, if it's only for Rosier to ask for homework or flirt with Narcissa._

He suddenly felt Narcissa's hand slid into his. "You wouldn't have happened to invent that porcupine quill spell yet, would you?"

"No," Severus whispered back quietly. _Although I might get on that – it's looking more and more attractive all the time, especially against certain people…_

"So, so, _so_," a jovial voice erupted out of the uncomfortable silence. Severus turned towards the source, although he knew that he didn't need to – he would recognize the tones of Horace Slughorn anywhere. Severus sighed with exasperation – it wasn't that he despised the old buffoon, he just found him annoying and prone to frustrating favouritism. He had almost gotten over the fact that Slughorn had always tended to overlook his own excellent work to praise Lily. _But then again,_ he suddenly remembered, _if Regulus' parents are to be believed, my work _was_ recognized – it's just that Slughorn never praised me openly. _

"Professor Slughorn," Narcissa said with a winning smile. "Glad to see that you've had a good summer." Severus could barely hold back a smile – he knew Narcissa's routine of flattery. Even despite her unspectacular potions skills, she had taken a spot in the 'Slug Club' almost instantly.

Slughorn smiled widely, his graying mustache bouncing as he turned up from his paperwork. "My summer was quite good, Miss Black… and judging by your O.W.L. results, yours was quite good as well. You're clear for… hmm, let's see… Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Arithmancy. I've noticed you didn't put your name down for Ancient Runes; how come?"

Narcissa winced. "I didn't think an 'A' would get me in – I know Professor Tolkane's standards…"

"Nonsense, good Narcissa, take Ancient Runes," Slughorn said briskly. "You're a smart girl, and I'm sure you can handle the course if you put in plenty of hard work. Still interested?"

Narcissa looked uncomfortable and chanced a glance at Severus, who only shrugged. _It's your choice, Narcissa. You needed a lot of help when you took that course last year, and only you can say whether you can handle it. And we both know how accepting Tolkane is of people who don't do well in his class…_

Narcissa finally swallowed hard. "I appreciate your faith in me, Professor," she said carefully, "but I don't think I'll be able to handle Ancient Runes this year, especially with Professor Tolkane teaching it – you know how he is."

Slughorn scowled. "He's a stodgy old bugger, I won't deny that," he said in a low voice. Leaning close, he gave Narcissa a small grin. "Drinks like a fish too."

Narcissa's eyes went wide. "I didn't know –"

"Why do you think he was in Hogsmeade the night before classes started?" Slughorn said with a sly smile. "He's a brilliant man – never seen a better Runes specialist in my life – but still…" The fat old man shrugged and turned quickly back to his paperwork, all business-like. "In any case, your schedule seems all in order, and I'll expect to see you in Potions tomorrow. Relatively light day for you, in any case – only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon… now who is this handsome young man next to you, he doesn't look familiar."

"Why, Professor, you forget your Slytherins so quickly?" Severus asked blandly, a bit surprised in spite of himself.

Slughorn frowned and peered closer at Severus. "You were in my House? Dear Merlin, my memory isn't going already, isn't it? I didn't think I was _that_ old –"

Severus sighed. _Best to get it out of the way now. _"Professor, it's Severus Snape."

Slughorn jumped back, astonishment plain on his face. "Dear Severus, is that _you_? You look so _different_! What did you do to your hair? It looks… different."

Severus grinned. "A little potion that Narcissa dug up for me."

"Astounding! Marvelous! Well, I must say, I am _impressed_!" Slughorn's exuberance was practically making the old man bounce off the walls. "I must also say that your O.W.L. marks were excellent, some of the best in the year! Several 'Outstandings' with the rest 'Exceeds Expectations' –"

"There were only four 'O's, sir," Severus mumbled, embarrassed despite himself at the attention. _You don't need to blow my accomplishments out of proportion while Rosier and the others are still here…_

"Still, quite fantastic, I must say," Slughorn said with a smile. "Now what do you want to take this term? Arithmancy, Potions – superb job on your O.W.L., by the way, the examiner said he had never seen a Draught of Peace quite so well-prepared – Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Herbology –"

"No thank you," Severus said smoothly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I wasn't planning on taking Herbology this year. I was actually planning to take History of Magic."

Slughorn's bushy grey eyebrows nearly disappeared into his thinning hair – a remarkable feat, considering how little of it was left. "History of Magic? Are you quite sure? I mean, I find it admirable that you wish to continue the study of our history, but –"

"You had a disagreement over those Demiguise farms with Professor Binns back when he was still alive, and thus hold a grudge to him even as a ghost," Severus finished with a smirk.

Slughorn's went wide with confusion and he looked distinctly uncomfortable. "But I… ah… well, I didn't… how did you _know_?"

Severus smiled. "I have my sources." He didn't state that _all_ of the Slytherins knew, for when Mulciber (under a dare) had asked the old ghost to provide his 'personal recollections' of the Hogwarts professors, he had been particularly verbose. _I didn't even think the old windbag used words like that._

Slughorn cleared his throat several times, but the flush on his face was obvious. "Well, ah, you've… well, I guess I approve of your decision… after all, you _did_ get an 'O' in that class… never mind my opinion of Professor Binns, for I'd _never_ speak ill of my colleagues…"

"Of course, sir," Severus replied graciously, the hint of a grin still on his face.

"Very well, then, although I can't understand why you're dropping Herbology, as an aspiring Potions Master –"

Severus shrugged. "I prefer the more alchemical potions more often than not, and… well, I guess I feel I've learned all I really need as a Potions Master in that course already."

"Of course, of course," Slughorn replied, his jovial expression quickly returning as he handed Severus a freshly altered timetable. "I expect, then, to see you in Potions tomorrow. A pleasant day to you."

As the professor shuffled away, Narcissa turned to Severus with an expression of incredulity. "You actually want to be a Potions Master?"

"If it means teaching _here_, definitely not," Severus replied sourly, watching carefully as Rosier discussed his time with Slughorn. "He's up for retirement soon, though. And as far as I've heard, being a Potions Master _does_ pay well."

"But you'd actually _like_ working with potions for the rest of your life?" Narcissa asked, wrinkling her nose. "I mean, wouldn't you like working with _people_ more?"

Severus snorted. "I'd prefer potions over people any day, Narcissa. Most are complete idiots in any case, and those who aren't are typically trying to take advantage of me. What about you? I've seen your list of courses – you've taken some of the hardest ones offered here."

Narcissa flushed as she turned back to her own timetable. "Well, I guess _I_ always saw myself around the family manor…"

Severus smiled. "I get the picture."

"It's more than just a housewife, though!" Narcissa said quickly. "You have to be good with finances, able to entertain, smart enough to help your husband when it comes to esoteric magic, and plenty of other things. But," she lowered her voice, "Lucius knows that I don't want to get married straightaway. I want to see the world a bit first too. Bellatrix and… Andromeda, they both thought the same way too. You honestly think Bellatrix would settle down _anywhere_?"

"I see her serving the Dark Lord, that where I see her," Severus muttered as Rosier and Mulciber got up from the table and headed towards the doors. "Where do you think _they're_ going?"

"They might actually have classes coming up," Narcissa said with a smirk. "They could be in Divination or Care for Magical Creatures."

Severus snorted. "And lose a few more limbs with Kettleburn? I don't think so. More likely Rosier's off trying to shag some clueless bint and get an edge on Black."

Narcissa shuddered. "That's sick."

"Tell me about it. And that reminds me, _we_ should get going too. I want to head to the library."

"When do you _not_?" Narcissa replied with irritation. "What for, this time?"

"Tolkane's injury gives me some time to do some research before I pose my questions to him," Severus said, getting to his feet and carefully shouldering his book bag.

Narcissa understood instantly. "The brooch?"

"I'm going to crack its secrets this year," Severus said, steel in his eyes, "and then either Black or Potter will be in for a little… _surprise_."

* * *

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Should I?"

"You do realize we are missing lunch as you speak?"

"I missed lunch plenty of times when I was working, Narcissa, it's not that big of a deal. And you don't eat much anyways."

"Not the point," Narcissa said, sitting down opposite of Severus, where three massive piles of books sat along the desk he was working at. "Have any luck?"

"Nothing yet, but there are some good signs," Severus muttered, pulling a scrap of paper from his bag. Laying it out flat, he pointed at the twisted symbols scrawled across it. "These are the runes or symbols carved into that damned brooch, and I believe they have something to do with activating the magic. Right now I'm trying to cross-reference the runes with other dictionaries to see if there is anything similar."

"Sounds dull."

"Not really, just incredibly frustrating. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Narcissa smiled. "Well, I did see Nicholas Avery having a _very_ good time with Marlene McKinnon over in the Transfiguration section –"

Severus set down the book he was perusing with a thud and gave her an exasperated glance. "Were you spying on them?"

Narcissa shrugged. "A little. It's good blackmail material."

"You're a little voyeur… never would have thought it of you, Miss Black."

"Oh, stop it. You would have watched too."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Of course I am. _You_ probably would have kept studying even if it was happening right in front of your face. But that's not the point." She leaned close, her eyes meeting his. "You know that Rosier saw you at breakfast."

Severus rolled his eyes. "He noticed and did absolutely nothing."

"He saw you with _me_."

"And he knew we got along well before this year."

"That's exactly my point – he doesn't know that you're going out with me. Either that or he doesn't believe what he's heard." Narcissa walked around the desk and pulled a chair up next to Severus. "We might have to do something to convince him."

"Not in the library, I'm busy."

Narcissa gave him a frank look. "You knew this was likely going to come, Severus, and you agreed with Lucius that it might be necessary."

"If I remember correctly, I was the one that brought it up," Severus replied, not looking up from his book.

"So, I assume you have a plan, then?"

Severus did look up then, a strange perplexed expression crossing his face. "Plan?"

Narcissa huffed. "You make plans about everything, Severus, don't tell me you didn't make a plan for this!"

Severus looked a bit uncomfortable now. "Well, you see…"

"You don't have a plan, do you?"

"I didn't know what was required, so I didn't even start!" Severus hissed, his frustrated exasperation finally coming out. "Narcissa, this sort of thing is not my specialty, you know that!"

"Right," Narcissa replied with a smile. "And _that_ means you have to defer to somebody who might have more knowledge on the subject."

"You?"

"Who else?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "So do _you_ have a plan, then?"

"Of course I do."

"And?"

"First step is tonight, in the common room. You and I are going to feign studying in one of the corners until Rosier's attention is caught, and then… well, we'll go with it."

"Great plan."

"Oh shut up, it should work, at least to get Rosier off your tail."

"And you're _sure_ you have control over the Slytherin girls?"

A look of confusion crossed Narcissa's face. "Why would that matter?"

"Because they're bound to see." Severus lowered her voice and leaned close. "And the last thing we need is for Lily to discover this before I'm ready –"

"With all due respect, Severus," Narcissa said in a low voice, "she probably already knows."

* * *

Severus and Narcissa only made it to Defense Against the Dark Arts five minutes before class, and already the classroom was quite full. Severus quickly spotted two seats near the side of the room and they quickly sat down. Much to Severus' displeasure, the Slytherins weren't the only ones in the classroom. The red and gold trim on the robes and James Potter's laughter made it very clear that Gryffindor and Slytherin were learning together.

"So first lesson is… what? Non-verbals?" Narcissa asked tensely, drawing her wand.

"Possibly, but I don't know anything about this professor. He might change things last minute," Severus muttered back, his own wand sliding into his hand. "We've had some strange Defense professors the past few years."

"And they've had some strange exits too," Narcissa remarked with a crafty smile. "First year was that Capport fellow –"

"They never found him, did they?"

"Well, given the number of hallucinogens he was taking, you can't really be surprised," Narcissa replied wryly. "He probably just wandered off somewhere, thinking he was heading to the 'Flower Kingdom' or whatever the hell he was calling it. Then there was Dearborn –"

"Despite coming on Dumbledore's recommendation, he was an atrocious teacher. I'm actually _happy_ Slughorn and McGonagall got him thrown out."

"Agreed. Then there was Professor Jagenda… Merlin, do you remember him? He was _strange_."

"Good teacher, though. We actually learned something that year, even if it was never to throw a Tickling Charm at a Dementor."

"Is that even _effective_?" Narcissa asked incredulously.

"Have you ever tried?"

"Good point," Narcissa conceded. "A pity he nearly drowned in the lake searching for the giant squid and refused to come back to Hogwarts once they fished him out. Then there was that horrid Perks woman –"

"I don't think I ever heard as much cheering as when that bitch was thrown out," Severus said with a satisfied expression. "And most from the teachers too. But then again, trying to paint the entire school pastel colours and teach us all to 'make peace, not war' was entertaining, even if she made the mistake of trusting Peeves."

"It's a pity that she went crazy," Narcissa said lazily, twirling her wand around her finger. "She had a lot of money too, although flaunting it _right_ under our noses was a bit much."

"Right, and after Perks there was Troy, who we had last year. Now _there_ was a good Professor."

"He was easy on the eyes too," Narcissa replied with a smile. Severus gave her an odd look. "What?" she snapped. "He was cute, and a Quidditch player too! There's even talk that his younger cousins are prodigies that'll come to Hogwarts and snatch up positions in their first year!"

Severus snorted. "With someone like Baddock as a Quidditch captain? Not a chance. But Troy _was_ a good professor."

"Yeah, it was a pity he got caught sleeping with that Ravenclaw seventh-year," Narcissa said smugly.

"_That's_ the reason why he didn't come back?" Severus asked, completely shocked. "I never heard that!"

"They kept it really quiet, but Lucius heard about it and told me. Dumbledore was furious."

"I bet," Severus muttered. "Wonder what –"

BANG.

Several students jumped in their seats, but the entire room went silent as Professor Charon looked around the room from the doorway. Then, with exaggerated casualness, he walked up the center aisle between two rows of stunned students, circled around the desk, and leaned forward against in, resting against his palms, surveying the class.

"My name," he began, his voice mellow and calm, "is Professor Nathaniel Charon, but you all know that already, don't you? As for who I am and my qualifications, I'm a Hit Wizard. For those of you who don't know what _that_ is… I feel sorry for you."

A few people chuckled, but as soon as Professor Charon's gaze passed over them, they fell silent.

"I _also_ do some Auror work. Part-time," he added, raising a finger. "Leave the gritty stuff to Longbottom and the others that know what they're doing. I'm just called in when they want something dirty tackled and they want an extra hand. That's how I lost one hand and got it replaced with this thing." He tapped the pointed fingertips together, producing a high-pitched dinging sound. "Don't ask how I got this – let's just say it was painful."

Turning abruptly to the chalkboard behind him, he jabbed twice and jagged words began to scrawl across the board. "I am _here_," Charon continued, "because being a Hit Wizard does not pay as much as being a Hogwarts professor. No, I'm kidding, I'm really here because Professor Dumbledore asked me, and that's it. _Apparently,_ he was looking for an Auror to teach the class this year and couldn't find one to his liking, so he got me instead. It _really_ stinks to be him." Charon smirked. "Of course, I'm not going to exactly _teach_ this course the way an Auror would. With Aurors comes structure and lesson plans and all that stuff that means _nothing_ out in the real world. One thing Hit Wizards do and do well is handle ordinary crime. Since the good Headmaster enjoys touting Muggle society so much, I'll give you a little example: Aurors are the specialists, the detectives. Hit Wizards are the police that get called from Scotland Yard whenever the situation goes to hell."

"Isn't this a Defense Against the _Dark Arts_ class, though?" Rosier drawled from his seat at the back of the class. "Why are you teaching it, if you aren't an Auror?"

"Just because I'm not an _Auror_ doesn't mean I'm _stupid_, Mr. Rosier," Charon replied icily. "So as I was saying, what I _will_ teach you in this course is how to be smart, flexible, and able to deal with the problems at hand, not esoteric Dark magic that you won't see and hasn't been seen since the sixteenth century."

Rosier sat back, looking mutinous and a bit embarrassed, while Severus continued to listen intently, perplexed despite himself.

"What we will do in this class," Charon continued, "is address the problems of _today_, in ways you all can understand, and that includes being familiar with basic defense strategies and the curses and creatures you might encounter. So today we are going to start with something _difficult_." With another wave of his wand, a trunk slid out of the corner of the room. Made entirely of metal and bolted tightly shut, it appeared rather ordinary.

"With respect, sir, why aren't we starting with non-verbal –" Remus Lupin asked tentatively, as Charon seemed to completely ignore the few hands that were hesitantly waving in the air.

"Don't get me wrong, non-verbal spells are excellent," Charon cut him off, "but this is a creature you might face in ordinary life, especially considering that Volde… oh, _fine, You-Know-Who,_ has been creating them."

Severus eyed the trunk warily, even as most of the other Slytherins looked scandalized that the Hit Wizard had nearly said the Dark Lord's name. _Can't be a Boggart, the chest would have rattled around more…_

"With respect, sir, there's no proof that the Dark Lord could be responsible –"

"Oh really, Mr. Mulciber?" Charon hissed, moving quickly up the aisle to glare down at Mulciber. "Perhaps then _you_ can be the first one to face this creature? No, don't shy away, be a man and get up here!"

Mulciber defiantly got to his feet and glared daggers at the Professor, which the older man completely ignored as he walked behind the chest.

"Wands out, everyone, and I need seven or eight volunteers," Charon said briskly. "No volunteers? Really? I'm _disgusted_! Fine, I'll pick people at random. Snape, Black, Black, Potter, Lupin, Evans, Avery and…. Moon, why don't you all get up here?"

Severus groaned with exasperation as he got to his feet with Narcissa and approached the center aisle behind Mulciber, who was clearly reconsidering his decision to mouth off.

"Right, well, Damian Mulciber, honoured representative of your house, what do _you_ think is inside this trunk here?" Charon asked, a dangerous smile on his face.

"Your mother?" Mulciber snarled, his own nervousness and short temper getting in the way of his thinking.

Charon whistled. "Let's make that… twenty points from Slytherin and a detention, although that _was_ good, even though you haven't even met my mother. No, let's get a more intelligent suggestion than the pinnacle of intellect that answered the first question. How about… Lupin? Any ideas from Gryffindor?"

Lupin swallowed hard. "Well, the only thing I can think of is a Boggart –"

"You're absolutely…" Charon paused as he smirked devilishly, "_wrong_! Actually, you're partially right and wrong, because it's not _just_ a Boggart in there – it's a _Greater Boggart_. What's the difference, you might ask? Well, let's just say they aren't vulnerable to laughter anymore, and they have slightly different powers."

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius Black asked coolly, eyeing the wardrobe speculatively.

"Well, a regular Boggart might take the shape of what a person thinks is their worst fear," Charon said conversationally, sitting on the trunk. "Nasty little buggers, and difficult to get rid of on your own, but they can't actually do serious psychological or physical damage. A Greater Boggart, on the other hand, is _different_. This little beastie doesn't just take the form of the person's greatest fear – it distorts the immediate space around it to create an _environment_ that represents your deepest psychological terror, using a form of twisted Legilimency to discover said fear. Not only can the environment become potentially lethal, but the creature is also obscenely focused. The person that it warps space for _must_ be the one to drive it back. Now, considering none of you are very skilled in Legillimency or Occlumency –"

_So you might think,_ Severus thought to himself, containing his smile.

" – I'm going to provide a degree of aid in this encounter by standing right next to the person as they face their 'greatest fear'. Remember that this fear is not always the one you might think – it's the one that haunts you unconsciously, the one you don't want to admit to yourself that you have." Charon crossed his arms over his broad chest. "And before you even ask, your assignment for next class is to research exactly _what_ Legilimency is, and the main spell used in its practice."

"So how do you drive these things off?" James Potter asked, eyeing the trunk with distaste.

"Not so simple," Charon said with a twisted grin. "You see, laughter won't drive them off, and the Riddikulus charm doesn't work either. What will is Occlumency and confidence – sheer, unbridled belief in one's self. Not conceit, though – might be a fair short-term solution, but the Greater Boggart will find the holes in the armor. But someone with confidence… ah, fear can't get a firm hold on that person, and combined with the incantation _ferocitas tenure,_ you can repel these monsters." Charon drew a wand from his sleeve and moved next to Mulciber, who was now looking as if he could be somewhere else. "So Mulciber? Do have the confidence to face one of these creatures?"

Mulciber gritted his teeth and stood up a little straighter, much to Severus' amused surprise. "Just one question: what happens if the incantation works?"

"It won't be forced into a funny shape, if that's what you're asking," Charon replied back with a quick wink. "No, it'll just recoil a bit, and then ignore you until your confidence seems to break… which, judging by what I've seen, won't take long. Ready?"

Before a pale Mulciber could reply, Charon pointed his wand at the trunk and shouted, "_Alohomora!_"

The lock clicked, and the lid slowly – ever so slowly – creaked open. Severus craned his neck to get a better look, but all he could see was a dark mist slowly spilling out of the trunk…

CRACK.

Before Severus' astonished eyes, the castle walls of the room seemed to unravel and tear, leaving a massive inky sky open above them all. Quite a few students screamed as the mist seemed to coalesce and take shape into something big – very big.

Professor Charon only shook his head in disgust as the massive giant towered above them all, twisted and horribly deformed with gargantuan growths along its arms and legs. In a hand was a sword of blackened steel dripping red blood, while in the other was a gigantic spiked chain caked with rotting flesh. The stench was unbelievable, and several students clapped their hands to their noses.

Severus chanced a glance at Mulciber, who seemed to be breathing very fast. Charon almost looked bored.

"Are you going to cast the incantation before it rips your head off?" the professor asked conversationally.

At Charon's words, Mulciber's rage took shape. Raising his wand in a shaking hand, he slashed wildly through the air.

"_Ferocitas TENURE!_"

The giant stepped back quickly, and Charon gave Mulciber a grimly triumphant smile. "Better than I expected. Moon, forward!"

The dark haired Gryffindor stepped forward, already rolling up her sleeves and brandishing her wand. Severus smirked as Mulciber quickly stepped out of the way.

BOOM.

Severus could only watch with astonished eyes as the castle walls reformed and beds sprouted up from the floor. The sterile odour immediately caused him to wrinkle his nose in surprise. _Why would Athena Moon be afraid of the Hospital Wing?_

Then he saw the single occupied bed in the room, surrounded by four Healers. One was holding a large, particularly jagged saw.

And a simulacrum of Athena was on the bed, tears in her eyes as she clutched a leg that looked utterly mutilated. Severus even recoiled in disgust at the sight.

"_The damage is too extensive,_" Severus could hear Madam Pomphrey's voice say sorrowfully. "_We're going to have to take the leg…"_

Athena's eyes went wide as the saw descended downwards.

And then she began to scream. As if she was in excruciating pain. She fell to her knees, clutching her leg beneath her robes, and Severus could see, with growing horror, the blood emerging beneath her hands…

Professor Charon, swearing under his breath, grabbed the sobbing girl and hurled her out of the way, behind the desks. "Damn it! Lupin, get forward!"

Lupin shoved his way to the front, a mixture of horror and fury on his face…

CRACK.

Severus could only watch in astonishment as the roof of the room vanished again, this time revealing a tortured red sunrise. There was a green hill where the trunk used to be…

And a simulacrum of Remus Lupin was standing on the hill, crouched in filthy robes, blood streaming from his mouth. There were bodies strewn around the hill – Severus saw that some were even children…

Lupin's eyes blazed with fury this time, and Severus knew why instantly. _He sees his worst fear… it's himself as a monster… the monster within him, free and uncontrolled…_

"You," Lupin whispered, his voice completely calm and emotionless, "are _not_ me. _Ferocitas tenure!_"

The simulacrum was blown off its feet with a flash of light, and both James Potter and Sirius Black cheered.

"Good work," Charon said tensely, quickly looking back towards Athena (still sobbing as she held her leg). "Avery, you next!"

Avery stepped forward, his eyes set with determination as he raised his wand –

BOOM.

All the lights vanished in an instant, and several people screamed. The screams were stifled in an instant as a new figure appeared in the stony, dungeon room, a green light spilling from his wand.

"Avery," Lord Voldemort said in a cool, disdainful voice, "you… you have _failed_ me."

Avery's eyes were wide with horror as he sank to his knees. "No… no, my Lord –"

"He's not real, Avery, _he's not real!_" Charon roared, his face inches from Avery's. "Where's your confidence? _Fight_, damn it!"

"You _betrayed _me, Avery," the Dark Lord said, his voice icy as he pointed his wand at Avery, shaking and cowering on the floor, even despite the professor's shouts.

"No… please…."

"Avery_, fight it!_"

"There's only one fate for traitors," the Dark Lord hissed, raising his wand. "_Avada –_"

But Charon had intervened. Throwing Avery back with his metal hand, he yanked a surprised Sirius Black forward. He fumbled for a good grip on his wand –

CRACK.

There was barely any light now, only coming from guttering street lamps and a dirty, smoking fire at the end of the street. Sirius gasped in surprise as he saw a simulacrum of himself came into view, older and unshaven, his leather jacket torn and dirty, clutching his bleeding arm.

"You should have known, Sirius, it would come to this."

Severus froze. He knew that voice. _Oh shit, this isn't good…_

The faux-Sirius turned around and glared at the hooded figure coming out of the darkness.

"Regulus," the fake Sirius spat.

"Regulus," the real Sirius whispered.

"You should have known it would end this way. You never stopped running," the cold voice of the false-Regulus said from the shadows, raising his wand. His sleeve fell back and nearly everyone in the room gasped at the Dark Mark emblazoned there. Severus, despite himself, felt himself shaking. _No, no, no… not Regulus…_

The faux-Sirius collapsed to his knees at the foot of the real Sirius, and both versions looked at Regulus with tears in their eyes.

"Regulus… I'm so sorry…" the real Sirius said, swallowing hard, "but this isn't real. _Ferocitas tenure._"

The fake Regulus flew backwards, and Sirius wiped his eyes as James came forward, his expression grim. Severus could hardly blame him – after what they'd seen? _How Charon thinks he can get away with this in a class, I don't know…_

BOOM.

To everyone's surprise, there was no ominous location this time – just a massive manor hall with a huge crest emblazoned above the sweeping staircase. _The Potter manor,_ Severus realized instantly.

Then a voice came from a figure at the top of the stairs, cold and causing James Potter to freeze.

"What are you doing in my house?"

James swallowed hard. "Dad, I –"

"I told you I didn't want you here in my house again!" Charlus Potter snarled, descending the stairs and glaring daggers at his son.

James was baffled. "What? I don't –"

"You're a failure. After what you've done… after everything you did to the family… how dare you show your face to me, especially after your mother gave her life to save you!"

Tears were in James' eyes now. "Dad, I _swear, _I'd never –"

"You're a disgrace. Get out of my house."

"Potter, it's not real, James, you _know_ it's not real!" Charon roared, grabbing James by the arm. "You'd never do this –"

"You don't deserve the Potter name," the fake Charlus Potter spat. "Get out."

"He's your son!" Charon bellowed, raising his own wand.

James was shaking, but he couldn't even raise his wand now.

"No," Charlus Potter said with disgust. "I have no son."

James broke down at that second, collapsing to his knees. Severus was shaking with rage now – the fact that students, even Gryffindors, were facing this in the _classroom_ –

The professor shoved James back. "The other Black, come forward," he said in a grim voice. Narcissa took a hesitant step as she hurriedly wiped her eyes –

BOOM.

The room was spacious and ornately appointed, and Severus frowned in confusion. _It's a bedroom, and it looks like it's at Malfoy Manor, but –_

The doors blew open, and Severus saw the false Narcissa for the first time, sitting in a white nightgown on the bed. The real Narcissa gasped as she saw Lucius Malfoy, garbed all in black, a terrible expression on his face.

The false Narcissa got up, a pleading expression on her face. "Lucius –"

SMACK.

The entire class gasped in horror as both Narcissa's reeled, clutching their faces. Severus shoved his way to the front and put his hands around Narcissa as she tried to stop the blood coming from her nose.

"You…" Lucius began in an icy voice, "_disgust _me. Filthy blood _traitor_!"

Both Narcissa's were crying now, and Severus could only hold the real one in his arms, trying to console her. Charon gave him a stern look, but he completely ignored the man.

"Your type of filth gets punished. _Rosier!_"

The real Rosier looked around wildly from his seat at the back, but that was not who the fake Lucius was calling. A second later, a dark garbed Evan Rosier entered the room, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"She's all yours."

Both Narcissas screamed as Lucius walked out of the room and Rosier stepped closer to Narcissa, his eyes blazing with lust –

Severus roared with fury. This wasn't going to happen, he wasn't going to watch Narcissa experience her worst nightmare. Stepping around her, he whipped his wand out and shouted, "_Ferocitas tenure!_"

BOOM.

Narcissa's horrific vision evaporated, while Charon looked livid. "She was supposed to fight it herself!"

"Shut up," Severus snarled, even as his own vision erupted into shape. He didn't know what he would even see. _Probably having something to do with the Dark Lord, or my father…_

But instead he saw the same disused Hogwarts classroom, with a massive mirror set in gold in the corner. Severus' eyes narrowed when he saw an older man standing limply, leaning against the mirror, blood trickling from split knuckles…

"So you are… what?" Severus snarled, already forgetting that he was inside the Greater Boggart's vision. "I'm not afraid!"

The figure turned, and Severus saw a man likely twenty years older than himself. Oily hair hung lank over his face, and he gave Severus a disgusted smile between crooked teeth. He wore heavy black robes, although Severus could see that one arm was bare – and the Dark Mark was seething across it.

Dark eyes met dark eyes.

Severus was looking at himself.

"You fear me," the older man said in a low hiss, "because this is who you _are,_ who you'll become. She married the one you hated and she died because of _you_, so you were forced to swear your fealty to one who could manipulate you to his ends. Never any peace, never any completion, and in the end you killed the man who trusted you the most… and you already know who that is."

Severus' eyes widened as he saw the ghostly reflection in the mirror shift wildly between the scenes of death in his nightmare on the doomed bus. It began to center on the image of an old man, lying in the grass…

"It'll _never_ happen!" Severus snarled. "_This_ will _never –_ _happen_!"

The Mirror blurred, and he saw himself again, bleeding from a growing gash on his throat. The older version of himself only sighed with resigned disgust. "Of course, you end up dead… you cannot accept that you can't rewrite the song…"

_You can't rewrite the song…_

Severus clapped his free hand to his throat, where he already felt blood beginning to seep. He swallowed hard and looked directly at his reflection, repeating the words he had already said.

"Yes… I… _can_… _ferocitas tenure!_"

The mirror exploded, and the older version of himself crumpled to his knees, bleeding from the throat, silver leaking from every orifice on his face…

"Evans, forward!" Charon shouted, and Severus grimly took a step back as Lily stepped up, tears streaking down her face –

CRACK.

The night was dark, with few lights along a regular street – regular except for the Dark Mark glittering in the sky above a house engaged in flames. There was laughing – _laughing_ – and gleeful shouting as a group of people capered in front of the burning house, clearly celebrating.

Severus' breath caught in his throat as he recognized the flaming house: Lily's house. _The Death Eaters came…_

There was a snide cackle as one of the tallest Death Eaters cheered. "A fine hit, don't you think, boys?"

There was a cheer as the Death Eaters raised their wands and fired shots of light into the air.

"And the best part is," the tall Death Eater said, with a twisted smile, is that we have _three_ survivors. Bring 'em up!"

A second later, Severus' eyes widened as the three figures were dragged into view. Horribly beaten and bleeding badly, they were still recognizable. Severus felt his breath hitch in his chest when he saw James Potter lying there, cursing and snarling all the while, struggling against the bonds. Next to him was the writhing and sobbing figure of Petunia Evans.

The last was the furiously thrashing and swearing figure of Severus Snape.

Lily swallowed hard, but she remained on her feet. Raising her wand, she opened her mouth to speak the incantation when a new voice cut across the vision.

"So, which piece of filth should I incinerate first?"

This time, everyone in the room gasped in horror as they saw a new, shorter figure come into view, hidden behind the taller Death Eaters. Her auburn hair was tangled and matted, hanging over her sunken and sneering eyes. She was wearing scanty robes, barely obscuring white skin marred by long white scars. A heavy iron collar was wrapped around her thin neck, with a long leather leash dangling from it, held by another smirking Death Eater.

Lily looked, with pure astonishment and horror, upon a nightmare version of herself.

"Anyone you want, Mudblood," the Death Eater replied with a horrible smile. "They made you weak, and that's why you came to us… so we could make you strong… and besides, you deserve a little treat like the bitch you are…"

There was raucous laughter from the Death Eaters, and Severus could see the real Lily shake with fear and fury. Severus wished that he could help her, but he could only hold Narcissa in his arms, as she was shaking and sobbing against his robes.

The false Lily stepped forward, dispassionate eyes raking her sister, James, and Severus. A jagged wand was in her hand, and with a single motion, she pointed it at the three of them.

"Everything burns."

A second later, Severus felt searing pain erupt over his head. There was a strangled scream from James as he felt the same. He could even smell the stench of cooking flesh –"

"_FEROCITAS TENURE!"_

There was a succession of loud bangs, and the pain vanished. Severus kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see anything more… not now…

"It's over, Narcissa," he whispered. "I think it's over."

"Are you sure?" she asked, not even trying to hold back her tears.

Severus nodded as he slowly opened his eyes, and surely enough, the trunk was sealed and locked shut, and Professor Charon was sliding away his wand.

"Miss Evans, you can back away now –"

SMACK.

The entire class gasped, and Severus could only gape in wide-eyed astonishment as Charon put his hand carefully to his face, where Lily's livid handprint now resided.

"You think I deserved that," Charon said finally, looking up at Lily's tear-streaked, yet furious face.

"We're _sixteen_, Professor!" Lily said in a deadly quiet voice. "What makes you think you had the right to do this? When Dumbledore hears –"

"He already knows," Charon cut her off.

"When the governors hear about this –" Sirius began heatedly.

"Welcome to reality, Black!" Charon snapped. "You think I like teaching you this? Sorry, but I warned all of you! The world is brutal and cruel, especially now, and you _had_ to know! Class dismissed," he finished.

The class, all silent except for the girls who were crying, began to gather their things.

"One more thing," Professor Charon said in a quiet voice. "Fifty points to everyone who faced that monster, whether you succeeded or not. And a bonus twenty to Lily Evans for giving me what I deserved, because she's right – this was wrong, but it had to be done. I'm sorry, and if anyone wishes to speak with me on this matter… I'm available. And one final thing." He stared at everyone across the class with a dangerous expression. "If you utilize what you saw today to insult or hurt or spread rumors or do _anything_ to anyone else, I will personally make sure you are expelled from this school. Good day."

Slowly guiding Narcissa (who was still crying), they made their way towards the door. Severus was still shaking, his mind still remembering the pain…

He looked back quickly, to see Professor Charon standing alone by a window, a tortured expression on his face as he stared at his metal palm, and a single tear streaking his pallid face.


	14. Ramifications

_**Author's Notes: wow! Once again, thank you all for the long reviews. I know, last chapter was morbid and dark (and rather controversial), but it was necessary. Professor Charon's role in this story is minor, but important as well. This chapter deals with the aftermath of last chapter, and as you can see, some students deal with it differently than others... It's also important to note that Charon picked those particular students for a reason. It might be surprising that neither Pettigrew or Rosier got called up, but the fact that they didn't is important as well, especially when it comes to Rosier. **_

_**I honestly hope I did a good job with characterization here - this chapter was HARD to write. Particularly with Lily, who now knows about Narcissa and Severus, and with Narcissa too.**_

_**I'm probably going to work on updating one of my other stories after this, but another chapter is in the works. Until next time, read, review, and enjoy!**_

She knew it was strange, but even as she strode down the shadow-crossed corridor, she knew exactly what she wanted, and how to get it. It was bizarre, the feeling of such clarity, but she didn't mind it. She welcomed it – at least it freed her from the cloying uncertainty that she had been feeling for days.

_No question about it,_ Lily swore to herself, _I'm going to kill Narcissa Black._

She couldn't deny it anymore – hells, she had _seen_ Severus along with James and Petunia in the Greater Boggart's vision. She didn't want to remember the nightmare, but the flaming remnants of the image kept rearing its ugly head whenever her mind wandered.

She knew now that she had feelings for Severus, no matter how much she didn't want them. _I've been trying to deny it, but I hadn't reached a resolution – until now, _she thought, blindly turning down another deserted corridor_._ She knew that denial was useless – especially considering the hot flames of jealousy that was burning in her chest. When she had seen Severus holding a sobbing Narcissa in his arms…

_He should have been holding me..._

She gritted her teeth as she shoved away the images, but even as she tried, she could still see the connections. The snide little wink that Narcissa had given her on the platform while she was embracing Severus… it all made sense now, clear as the open sky.

_He should be with me,_ Lily thought furiously. _How dare Narcissa do this, try and seduce Severus? Why wasn't she just satisfied with Malfoy? Hell, she's _just_ like a filthy scavenger – pouncing on the juiciest bits of meat whenever they're left unattended… And I can't believe Severus either! He even said that he… well, he never really _said_ it, but he always implied that he liked me! And after his apology, he goes and becomes some Prince of Slytherin with Narcissa? What kind of game does he think he's even playing at?_

_But you threw Severus away,_ the snide little voice in her mind remarked. _YOU refused to apologize... YOU were the one who refused to accept his apology... YOU were the one that drove him away... why so jealous of a relationship you COULD have had, but threw away?_

Lily choked back a sob as the guilt came rushing back like a tidal wave of liquid pain. She knew she couldn't approach Severus now - he had moved on to other things, other people. _I guess... I guess you really don't appreciate things - and people - until they're gone..._

The image returned in her mind of the flaming house, and of the three figures lying on the ground. She wondered, suddenly, why James Potter was even there. _I can't stand the bastard,_ she thought with confusion, _so why is he even there? Do I have feelings for him too, despite everything_?

_And wouldn't that be ironic,_ the snide little voice sneered in her head, _that when you finally acknowledge your feelings for Severus, you lose him, while you also have feelings for a young man you can't stand…_

She growled with fury as she turned around another corridor. She didn't even know what floor she was on, but the castle seemed deserted. _Everyone must be down for dinner,_ Lily thought suddenly, her mind snapping back to the present.

But Lily didn't even want to go back down to dinner. She knew that there were people who were going to disregard Professor Charon's warning and spread the stories across the school. _I don't want to be known as the 'Mudblood Bitch',_ she thought to herself, remembering the nightmarish simulacrum of herself that the Greater Boggart had created. _And I don't want people to start thinking I'm in league with the Death Eaters…_

She leaned heavily against the wall, her energy leaking out of her as she slid down to sit against the cold stone as she remembered the horrifying visions. _Mulciber's vision was a giant… he must be afraid of things that more brutish and bigger than him... not that there's much of that. Athena… she's afraid of becoming weak, inadequate... which makes a lot of sense, given how she acts…_

She frowned when she thought about the next vision. Try as she might, she didn't understand why Remus' vision showed some twisted monster version of himself. _Remus is unassuming, a prefect and studious… why would that vision even make sense for him…_

She considered asking him about it later, but she shoved the thought aside. _If he feels the same way I do, he won't want to talk about it._

She sighed as she considered the next visions. _Avery's was of You-Know-Who… no surprises there, given he's on the fast track to the Death Eaters. Sirius… well, despite all his bragging over dinner last night, he must still have _some_ feelings for his family, otherwise he wouldn't have been so emotional with his brother as a Death Eater..._

James' vision seemed a puzzle. _I can understand fearing rejection,_ Lily thought to herself, _but to fear rejection from his family? Everything that I know about Potter doesn't match up with that… unless he's concealing things that the rest of Hogwarts doesn't know about…_

Narcissa's nightmare gave Lily pause, and her frown grew deeper as she considered the vision. _Lucius was the one that hit her… does she still have some feelings for Lucius inside? Although if he hit her for _real_, that could be the reason why they broke up. It would make sense… Narcissa's too possessive of her status for anything _else_ to be true… the scandal would be huge if she was cheating on Severus already…_

She shuddered as she remembered the leer on the fake Evan Rosier's face. Even though she and Narcissa were in different houses – _and practically rivals now,_ she thought with disgust – she didn't wish Evan Rosier upon anyone. Some of the stories she had heard... why girls still even sought out the handsome Slytherin, Lily couldn't understand. She still seethed with fury that Severus had stepped in, though. _It's not like he did ever did that for you, _the snide little voice sneered in her mind.

_Now for Severus' worst fear… he seemed to be facing an older version of himself, but the words didn't make a lot of sense… 'rewriting the song'… what the hell does that mean?_

_I know one thing, though,_ Lily though, even as she pulled herself to her feet and shouldered her book bag. _Narcissa's going to pay for taking advantage of Severus like this. I don't know what her goals are, but I'm going to find out, and she's going to see her sweet little scheme break all over her pretty little face!_

* * *

"No questions asked this time," Sirius said grimly, taking his seat at the end of the Gryffindor table with the rest of the Marauders. "I don't care what you all say: I'm going to _kill_ Nathaniel Charon."

Remus sighed with exasperation. "Look, Sirius, I know you're upset, but that doesn't mean –"

"_Upset_?" Sirius snarled. "The word 'upset' doesn't even _begin_ to describe how I feel right now!"

"Padfoot, cool down," Peter said anxiously, throwing a quick look at James, who was eating his food in silence. "You've got to think –"

"Wormtail, be quiet before I say something I might regret, it's not like _you_ faced that… that _fiend_," Sirius growled through gritted teeth, his hands still shaking with raw fury. "If I don't kill Charon, I'm certainly getting him thrown out."

Remus swallowed hard. "Sirius, you _know_ Dumbledore already knows what Professor Charon did –"

"Doesn't make it right, does it?" Sirius spat, slamming a fist on the table. "Dumbledore's made mistakes before, he says it himself! Well, this was one of his bigger mistakes – no, scratch that, his _biggest_ one!"

"Sirius, if you don't keep your head, you _are_ going to say or do something you'll regret," Remus whispered angrily. "Now, I know you're upset, but _this_ isn't going to solve anything! Let's just… let's just put it behind us, all right?"

"You think I can do that?" Sirius whispered back furiously. "You think I can just _put behind_ what I saw there? I saw… I saw Reg –"

"I know, Sirius," Remus said quietly. "Charon thinks he can play fast and loose with our secrets, and that's not fair to any of us, but do you _really_ think that people are going to start spreading around the fact that you still love your _brother_? He's _family_, Sirius, and it could have been worse."

"Easy for you to say," Sirius muttered.

"You think it is?" Remus hissed, his restraint finally breaking. "You think people won't starting to put two and two together about _me_? They'll figure out the truth, and I'll be lucky to still be at Hogwarts by the end of the year! People don't want their sons and daughters attending school with a _werewolf_! And think of everyone else you saw! Hell, look at _James_!"

They both looked up at James, who was still slowly eating his dinner, his face expressionless. The evidence of tears, so uncharacteristic for the Quidditch Captain and Marauder, was still on his face. Both Remus and Sirius knew why their closest friend was like this… James had seen something so unthinkable, so terrible for him… and he hadn't even been able to face it.

"The demon struck close to home for him," Remus said quietly, watching as the dark-haired Chaser slowly continued to eat, oblivious to his friends' attention. "Talk about a blow to the self-confidence."

"Probably one of Charon's goals," Sirius muttered. "What do you think? Bet he's from Voldemort, trying to break our spirits –"

"Watch your tongue, you _know_ that's not true," Remus said in a low voice. "Didn't you see how he was trying to get Avery to stand up to Voldemort?"

"Fast track to Death Eater, I bet," Sirius muttered morosely, taking a swig from his goblet.

"Possibly, but for some reason I think he might be wavering," Remus said thoughtfully. "Rosier would be the more likely candidate – although we didn't see _him_ go up there…"

"Or Lestrange. Mulciber's vision was just pathetic," Sirius grunted, cutting into his pork chop. "Guess there really _isn't_ anything more below the surface."

"Sirius, that's not fair."

"Could be true, though," Peter muttered.

"That's not funny, Peter." Remus ran a hand through his hair as he groaned with frustration. "Look, I'm sure Professor Charon was trying to show us those damned visions because he wants us to be ready. This coming war – and you'd have to be blind or a Death Eater not to see it – with Voldemort's not going to be pretty, and Charon knows that. Can you imagine facing one of those Greater Boggarts _without_ Charon there with his Occlumency protection?" Reaching into his book bag, he pulled out a few rather official-looking pieces of parchment. Sirius and Peter leaned close as Remus pointed to a paragraph. "See here? Without the mental protection that Charon was using, the visions would have been even _more_ real, we could have been mentally paralyzed, and the physical damage could have been even worse than it was."

"Athena nearly lost her leg," Sirius pointed out, narrowing his eyes. "Charon's protection wasn't _that_ good."

"And according to these notes, strong emotions tend to weaken Occlumency," Remus finished, shoving another piece of parchment to Sirius. "Didn't you see how angry he was getting? He wasn't enjoying this either, and the fact that some people _weren't_ able to fight those monsters really shook him. Hell, he's probably feeling terrible for what he did!"

"No proof of that," Sirius replied with disgust. "He's not even at the staff table! Wonder how he'd like to explain to McGonagall or Pomfrey or Dumbledore the repercussions of his little experiment, eh? I'm _happy_ Lily Evans had the balls to slap him across the face."

"Where _is_ she, anyways?" Peter asked curiously, scanning the table.

"She probably dealing with this whole mess in her own way," Remus said as he slid the parchment back into his bag. "Look, we've got to believe that Professor Charon was at least _trying_ to help us. I also believe," he added, lowering his voice, "that most people aren't going to bother talking about it or spreading rumors."

Sirius was skeptical. "Why do you think that?"

"Because it happened for _everyone_," James said.

The other Marauders looked at him with astonishment – those had been the first words that had left his mouth since the class.

"Only the nine of us went up there, Prongs," Sirius said cautiously.

"I know, but didn't you see all the girls crying?" James replied sharply. "Hell, there were _boys_ crying too, and I… by Merlin, _I_ was one of them. I… well, can't really deny it now, can I? Right now, I'm considering it a relief the rest of the school won't find out about it. The point here is that _nobody's_ going to talk about this. Even if they had the balls to go against Charon – not easy, the man's intimidating – they'd be set upon by members of their own house before they had a chance to even say the insult. Let's face it here, _everyone_ was scared and… hell, I'd even say _traumatized_ in some cases, by that… thing. Nobody will want to talk about it. They'll just want to move on." James sighed, and set down his fork, looking up towards the cloudy night sky. "If anything, I'm relieved I saw the monster _now_ instead of out there in the real world." He swallowed hard. "Might not sound like me, but I don't know how long I'd last against it."

"Come on, Prongs, you got enough nerve and bravado to match all of us put together, plus more," Sirius said with a hint of a warm smile. "After all, who's the one who plans to _woo_ Lily Evans this term?"

"Prongs…" Remus said warningly. "I don't think now is –"

"It's not a good time, I know," James replied bracingly. "But that _is_ part of my plans, and I'm _not_ throwing that away, not because of some… illusion."

Sirius finally cracked a wide smile as he threw an arm around James' shoulder. "Now _that's_ the James I remember." Remus couldn't even help but to smile as James swatted Sirius away from his food.

"Little puppies need to know to eat their own food, not someone else's."

"Oh bugger off," Sirius said lightly. "So, on a more serious note –"

"You're taking notes now, Sirius?"

"That joke's been done to death, Prongs, shut up. As I was saying, when did Snivellus and my beloved cousin become an item?"

James frowned. "Didn't they dance at Malfoy's party?"

"Still awfully fast," Sirius said, his eyes narrowing. "And I thought she was dating Lucius Malfoy… wonder what changed?"

Sirius looked at James. James looked at Sirius. Peter looked at both of them while Remus just tossed up his hands with exasperation.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Prongs?"

"I think I am, Padfoot. I think a little, ah, _reconnaissance,_" James said with a growing smile, "might be in our future."

* * *

"I honestly think," Narcissa whispered in a low voice as she and Severus sat down at the Slytherin table, "that I will _kill_ Nathaniel Charon and Albus Dumbledore."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I can understand the first, and I can even support it, but why Dumbledore?"

"Two reasons," Narcissa growled, her blonde hair a mass around her flushed face. "Because he let that demon-spawn Charon into our school and then _condoned_ his little exercise! How dare he? How _dare_ he?"

Severus gave a disgusted sigh as he shoveled pork chops onto his plate. Regulus Black, who had remained silent throughout Narcissa's threats, gave him a sympathetic look.

"There have been rumours…" he began slowly.

"What rumors?" Narcissa asked furiously, her head snapping up. "Tell me who's spreading them, and I swear I'll –"

"Cissy, _cool_ down," Regulus replied quickly. "Nobody knows anything about what happened, and I think _that's_ what's sparking the rumors. All people know is that most, if not all, of the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class came out in tears or in shock. _You_, Narcissa, reportedly went to the Hospital Wing –"

"Not true," Severus interrupted. "I managed to help fix her up, and her nose is still perfectly straight."

"I still wonder how you know healing spells," Narcissa muttered.

Severus snorted. "After all the years with Potter and Black and the rest of the damned Marauders after me? I would have to be stupid to the point of idiocy to _not_ have learned them."

"Anyways, while Narcissa reportedly went to the Hospital Wing, Athena Moon utterly refused to even go _near_ the place –"

Severus and Narcissa exchanged darkly significant looks. "No surprises there," Severus muttered.

"Will someone at least _tell_ me what's going on?" Regulus exclaimed with frustration. "I've heard everything from Charon being a vampire to him getting up there and molesting every student publicly! Surely Dumbledore wouldn't have condoned _that_!"

"The fact… well, the fact that he condoned what happened in the Defense classroom makes me wonder what his motives really are," Severus said darkly. "It was a practical lesson."

Regulus frowned. "Non-verbals? That's what the first lesson usually is –"

"No," Narcissa and Severus said flatly.

"Professor Charon decided to… change things, a bit," Severus added with a scowl. "And, well, you heard about the results, didn't you?"

Regulus swallowed hard. "That bad?"

"You have no idea," Narcissa muttered.

"Do you think the other class –"

"After what happened today, Professor Nathaniel Charon would have to be _insane_ to try this lesson with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws," Severus cut him off bluntly.

Regulus raised his eyebrows. "Dear Merlin, it _must_ have been bad. Well, how is he?"

"Who?"

"Professor Charon! Is he a good teacher, what's he like? Is he as good as Troy, or as bad as Perks?"

Severus took a large bite of pork chop as he considered Regulus' question. To be completely truthful, he didn't know what to think about Charon's erratic teaching methods. _He's cold, and he's brutal, and he's certainly not a teacher to take lightly. Yet there's something else about him… almost like he knows that what he's teaching will be terrible, and that he hates _himself_ for it. A strange dichotomy for a Hit Wizard like him…_

"He's not nearly as bad as Perks," Severus finally said after swallowing, "and certainly not one to take lightly. But as for the quality of his teaching… well, only time will tell _that_ much."

The trio ate in silence for a few more seconds before Narcissa suddenly tossed down her fork and stood up.

"I can't stand this. I need some privacy," she said, her face flushed and betraying her flustered expression.

"Where are you going to be?" Severus asked coolly, a bit surprised at Narcissa. "We still need to… well, act on our plan –"

"I… I don't know. I'll see you some time _later_, Severus!"

"Weren't _you_ the one that wanted protection?" he asked, his own eyebrows raising now.

"I… I… oh, goddamn it!" Muttering swear words that Severus was surprised she even knew, Narcissa strode out of the hall, her hair and robes fluttering behind her.

Severus stood immediately. "Regulus, I'm going after her."

"Are you sure? She could be –"

"Rosier noticed that she was gone, and I don't want her to get hurt," Severus replied curtly, picking up his book bag and hurrying out of the Hall right behind her.

Suddenly deserted at the table, Regulus turned to Avery, who was sullenly picking at his food. "So, Avery, are you planning to –"

"Black, don't want to be rude, and I appreciate your concern," Avery growled through clenched teeth, not even looking up, "but just be quiet and leave me alone, please?"

Regulus sighed with exasperation as he turned back to his food. _Stupid new professor,_ he thought savagely. _Gets everyone all worked up every time._

* * *

Severus caught up with Narcissa very quickly in the corridors outside of the Charms classroom. It appeared that she hadn't even been paying much attention to where she was going, and Severus noted with a flicker of concern the confusion on her face.

"Narcissa?"

She turned quickly – she hadn't heard him coming. When she recognized him, she sighed. "You didn't have to miss dinner for me, Severus. Merlin knows with your plans, you need your strength –"

"Said plans can wait, because Malfoy will have my head if anything happens to you," Severus cut her off, walking even closer. "And besides, Rosier noticed that you left."

"He probably suspects that this 'relationship' is a ruse," she muttered.

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"In fact, a lot of people probably have figured it out by now –"

"Narcissa, you're not making sense. Why do you think Rosier figured anything out, given that he's denser than rough granite and having about as much quality?"

Narcissa didn't answer, only pulling open a door to an empty Charms classroom and sitting down heavily on one of the desks. "Don't you think that after they saw _my_ little hallucination they figured it out? That I _obviously_ still have feelings for Lucius?"

Severus quickly entered the classroom and shut the door behind him, locking it with a wave of his wand. "Or they could have interpreted it to mean that you're terrified of pureblood reprisal, and given Lucius Malfoy's position –"

"That's reaching, Severus."

"As is considering that Charon molested the students this afternoon, but people still bought that." He snorted with disgust. "People will believe anything at this school."

Narcissa gave a weak smile as Severus sat down next to her heavily on one of the desks.

"So people know we are a couple now," Narcissa finally said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Severus replied listlessly. "And they know I've changed… I'm surprised I haven't heard more about it yet."

"Gossip takes time to spread, and let's be frank here: most people are too self-interested to gossip about your changes when they'd rather debate how the new Defense teacher could be a threat to them," Narcissa said fairly.

"True enough."

There was another awkward silence, punctuated by Narcissa looking out the window rather nervously.

"Severus…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming after me," she finished in a rush. "I mean… it could have been Rosier."

"That's one of the reasons why I came. So that it _wasn't_ him."

Narcissa gave a weak laugh. "I guess… still, I'm grateful."

_She's ducking around the issue – she knows what she saw, and she needs to talk about it if she wants to get over her fears._ "Narcissa, you don't need to be afraid of Evan Rosier."

Narcissa snorted. "I think I have a _very_ good reason _to_ be afraid of him."

"Not because of that – hell, most girls would be terrified of that happening." Severus lowered his voice. "It's more because _I_ won't let that happen to you."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "You… you really mean that?"

_She wouldn't even normally sound like this but for Charon's damned monster… it scared her badly, and she's latching onto any sort of security she can._ "It's not like I'm going to break a deal with Lucius Malfoy; doing that tends to be bad for one's health. And…"

His voice trailed off, but Narcissa noticed it in a second.

"And what?"

"If I had my way, Narcissa, Rosier wouldn't be touching any more girls," Severus growled savagely, clenching his fist. _And if he even thinks of touching Narcissa _or_ Lily…_

Narcissa swallowed hard, and Severus saw with some astonishment that her eyes were filling rapidly with tears. "That's… that's good of you, Severus."

Severus snorted. "Any decent person would think that, Narcissa. It's just a damned pity we don't have many of those in our house."

Narcissa stood up suddenly, and turned away towards the door, hurriedly wiping her eyes. "I've… I've got to go. Can you let me out?"

"Narcissa, we –"

Before Severus could finish his sentence, her wand was out and pointing at the door. "_Alohomora_!"

The door popped open, and Narcissa darted around it, heading around the corridor. _What the hell does she think she's doing_, Severus thought with a mixture of astonishment and frustration as he got up to follow her.

Narcissa moved quickly, but Severus had been running for over a month and a half, and he caught up to her easily.

"Narcissa, what on earth are you _doing?_" he called out, finally getting her to slow her pace as he came up behind her.

Narcissa whipped around, a strange look on her face. "Severus… I don't think –"

But Severus had already placed his hands on her shoulders and was looking into her big blue eyes, rimmed with tears. "Narcissa, you can't just keep running from me. I'm trying to help you!"

"I… Slytherins don't need help! Not like this," Narcissa's voice broke as she blinked back tears.

"You think I buy that for an instant?" Severus snarled. "Why did _I_ come to you and Regulus? Why did you and Lucius come to _me_? I'm trying to help you!"

"Why?" Narcissa shot back.

Severus lowered his voice as his grip on Narcissa's shoulders tightened. "Because… because… because I _care_ about _you_, damn it! And I don't want to see you get hurt!" He could hardly believe those words left his mouth.

He could _not_ believe that he had actually _meant_ them.

Narcissa's composure finally broke and she collapsed into Severus' arms, shaking as she cried. Severus, completely flummoxed about what to do, tentatively put his arms around her and held her close.

"Severus," Narcissa whispered, "I'm so scared."

"Rosier won't come near, I promise you that," Severus replied.

"It's… it's not that," she said in a hushed voice, swallowing hard. "I'm just s-scared that… well, with Lucius…"

"What? He'll be all right," Severus said. Looking down at her, he suddenly understood. _She's scared Lucius might hurt her the same way as he did in the vision! _That's_ why she's so unsure and unstable – she's afraid that she made a mistake in falling in love with Lucius in the first place…_

He took a deep breath. "Narcissa, Lucius would never hurt you. He loves you."

"Severus, how can you –"

"Be sure?" Severus let out a small chuckle. "He _hired_ me to protect you, and he's paying me to do it! He's doing this because he doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"But… look, Bellatrix told me rumors about Lucius…"

_Oh shit,_ Severus thought, guessing instantly that the rumors were likely about the trysts that Lucius had reportedly had while Narcissa was still at school. _Everyone's heard about that… and if Narcissa actually believes any of those rumors…_

"Severus?" Narcissa asked quietly. "Do you… do you know something about... about…"

Severus struggled for an answer. _I don't want to lie, but... _"He loves you," he said finally, closing his eyes so he didn't have to meet Narcissa's plaintive look, "and he would never want to see you come to harm."

"Are you sure?"

"You can trust me, Narcissa," Severus said firmly, finally looking back into her eyes. He noticed, for the first time, and much to his own astonishment, how beautiful they were. _They're like pools of the clearest, darkest water you've ever seen, which can either dance or sparkle in the moonlight…_

Narcissa, for the first time, gave him a weak smile as her hug tightened around him. "I know, Severus… you're one of the few people I _can_ trust in this school."

Severus' insides were turning to water, and he felt that his rational mind would soon follow the way things were going. He tried to dredge up an image of Lily's accusing eyes, but he couldn't. He could only see Narcissa's, imparting a trust so rarely given.

"Is… is it more than that n-now?" he whispered, choking on the words. His heart was starting to pound faster and faster, and he could feel his hands shaking slightly as they began to inch up Narcissa's back…

Narcissa blinked rapidly a few times as her blue eyes met his black. But her smile, genuine and filled with a rare life that Severus had never seen before, never dimmed.

"I think," she replied, her whisper husky, "that it is."

And then they kissed.

Severus closed his eyes as his lips met Narcissa's. His rational instincts were long gone, replaced with a warm, simple feeling that made his limbs quiver and his cares vanish.

And for one of the few times in his life, he felt completely safe and content, sharing a moment with a person for whom he cared.

They broke apart suddenly, Narcissa pulling away first. "I'm… I'm sorry," she stammered, blinking rapidly. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" Severus asked, trying to regain his senses.

"You… Lily… I... shouldn't have been first… shouldn't have interfered –"

"It was going to happen eventually," Severus said, as the images of accusing green eyes finally reappeared. He shoved them away this time, looking back into Narcissa. "Just, well… a bit sooner than we expected."

Narcissa swallowed hard. "You changed for her, not for me. She… she should be –"

"When it happens, it happens. Life… well, it goes on, and when we…" Severus said, closing his eyes against the clenching pain of Lily's rejection, still fresh as it surged up again. "I'm sorry, too."

"Why?"

"I… well, Lucius trusted me…"

"And he still does," Narcissa said with a little smile. "He knew this was going to happen too."

"Doesn't make it any less awkward," Severus muttered.

Narcissa giggled, a sound Severus had never heard her make before. "You know, Severus," she said in the same sultry tone she had used in the train compartment, "I didn't know you were such a good kisser. Practice?"

"Hardly, and you know it," Severus replied, smiling a bit himself.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Severus flushed red. "Not… not until a minute ago."

Narcissa moved close again, and Severus felt his heart pounding again. "I guess then," she whispered, "that we better make your first kisses good ones."

She came close again, and Severus' rational thought departed with nary a wave or tip of the hat as Narcissa's lips met his.

* * *

He kept his footsteps quiet as he stormed away – after all, he didn't want to give away his presence. It required a great deal of effort, as the stone floor seemed determined to make every footfall echo, but he managed it._ Giving away my presence there would have been foolish… no, I want to _remember_ this as it is… it'll be good motivation later._

He kept a handle on his building rage, which was intensifying with every step. _I can handle this… and after all, I _expected_ complications. My father warned me that she'd be a difficult one to catch, given her _temperament,_ but I'm patient enough. And I've got a better chance that _he_ does, especially since the main obstacle to my ambition has ceded his claim on her. Ahd her... she may be hostile, but she fears me, the vision made that clear. All the easier, then._

He had expected interference. _But it's coming from my side instead of Black's, though, and from someone I never would have guessed. But then again, times are changing… Well, if he wishes a rivalry and an enemy, he now has both. I just hope that he remembers that my rules will _always_ supersede his… That Gryffindor Black will learn it too, especially when he is hamstrung by his own foolish bargain…_

Shoving back his jealous rage, the corridors still deserted as he headed down towards the dungeons, he considered his newest predicament with the crisp, cool logic that had made him a political power in Slytherin. _It'll be a shame to lose him as an ally, considering how smart he is, but for my greater good, necessary… sacrifices will have to be made. Thankfully, he hasn't taken the Mark yet – it would be treason if I were to dispose of him then. Now, he's just… in the way. An obstruction to be removed. He's playing on my pitch now, and one with home-ground advantage tends to win. And I always win._

It was a momentary flaw in his plans, a hole in his lines that would have to be plugged. _Like I always plug said holes,_ he thought, drawing a bitter smile to his pale lips. _Forcefully, with a gesture that will always be remembered… and she _will_ remember it, too…_

Evan Rosier knew without a doubt that Narcissa Black would be his before the end of the year.

_And for that, _he thought, his smoldering glare finally matching the satisfied smile on his face, _I'm just going to have to kill Severus Snape._


	15. Insinuations

Severus had never felt more confused – and frustrated – in his life.

_What was I thinking_? he thought, gut-wrenching fear and frustration warring in his belly as he walked quickly down the stairs towards the dungeons. _Kissing Narcissa in plain sight in the hallway… besides being _not_ the girl I was after, anyone could have seen it! It was too soon, too quick… by Merlin, what was I _thinking_?_

_Perhaps the answer is that you weren't,_ the snide voice in his mind replied with a cool chuckle. _Or should I say that the wrong head did your thinking for you… and, of course, like the sex-starved teenager that you are, you let your hormones lead you on…_

Severus clenched his fist as he turned sharply down the corner, scowling at a pair of Hufflepuff second years that were jabbering by a nearby pillar. _Well, considering I don't have a Time-Turner, there's no going back now, is there? _he thought furiously. _I've got to deal with the ramification of my actions… I kissed Narcissa, and if that doesn't seal our relationship for all the damned gossip-mongers of Hogwarts, I don't know what will? Rosier's going to be furious, and so will Lily…_

Despite himself, Severus swallowed hard. He hadn't planned for this. _When I was making my plan to get Lily back, I wasn't _intending_ to get involved with Narcissa… especially not like this. I'm going to have to explain this all to her if I want to have a hope of getting her to talk to me again… but if I want to connect with Lily in any way, that'll mean crossing Narcissa, and if I value my skin, I can't do that! She might understand if I go to talk to her, but the rest of the school won't, and my reputation will be ruined, Lucius will know, and Narcissa will have to dump me or risk political ruination – a decision she won't want to make because that puts her between the loss of her status and the loss of her virginity to Rosier…_

_Okay, Severus, _stop_ this,_ the snide part of his mind finally spat as Severus felt himself getting worked up. To his surprise, both of his hands were clenched tightly into fists, and he was even shaking with pent up energy. _You're losing control, and you are footsteps away from the common room. If you go in there with your emotions out of joint, you'll lose control, and that'll cost you any social status you might have gained. Get a grip._

He took two long deep breaths and shook his head quickly as he slowed his gait. Muttering the password to the Slytherin common room, he slipped inside and quickly sliding along the wall, he crossed the room, darted down the hall, and quickly slid open the door to his dormitory.

Rabastan was reading on his bed, and Avery was pinning up a few Quidditch posters surrounding his niche in the room. Much to Severus' relief, Mulciber and Rosier were nowhere to be seen. _Hell, it doesn't even look like Lestrange noticed I came in._

"Evening, Severus," Avery said wearily, tacking up his last poster and slumping onto his trunk. "Some day, wasn't it?"

"Some day," Severus muttered darkly. "Thankfully, we won't have Charon again until later during the week – I don't think the school can handle such a… commotion very often."

Avery shrugged. "Couldn't be much worse, though," he mused, more to himself than to Severus, who was smoothing out his sheets. "I mean, it's not like anybody's going to say anything, or else they'd get their bits hexed off –"

"Do you know a curse like that?" Rabastan asked suddenly, his strange eyes brightening with interest.

"No," Severus said flatly. "Avery, somehow, I don't think this'll go away as quickly as one might think. The other classes have yet to have Charon, and frankly, with the kind of gossip that'll be sparked by that disaster of a class, I don't think we'll hear the end of –"

BANG.

"Is it true?" Mulciber asked, his eyes wide and his voice dripping with incredulity. "Are you and Narcissa Black – _Narcissa Black_ – a couple?"

There was silence in the room for a few seconds as both Avery and Rabastan looked at Severus. He shook his head with mingled astonishment and disdain. _Well, I've been wrong before._

"Appears I was wrong about the gossip," Severus said after a few seconds, a small grin crossing his face. "Apparently, people would rather talk about _me_ than Professor Charon and his horrifying Defense classes."

"More juicier gossip, Snape," Avery replied, rolling his eyes. "Mulciber, they are dating."

"What? _How_?" Mulciber asked, aghast. "How the _hell_ did you, Snape, score Narcissa?"

"I didn't _score_ her," Severus replied, miffed at the remark. _It was a deal with Lucius, not a 'score._' "After she broke from Lucius, we began to pursue a relationship. It… culminated over the summer, so to speak." _Not entirely a lie, but it's not like Mulciber will notice the discrepancies. Never thought he'd be the one to bring it up, though… thought it would be Rosier…_

"Was that the reason you two were dancing at Malfoy's?" Mulciber asked shrewdly. "Never knew you had moves like that, Snape."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mulciber," Snape replied smoothly. "Many of which would shock and appall you." _Like the fact I'm a half-blood, or that I spent most of the summer associating with a Muggle girl, or that I saved Lupin's furry little tail from the Ministry… no, those are secrets you won't discover…_

Mulciber let out a low whistle. "I gotta tell you Snape, I never would have thought it of you…"

"Don't tell me _you_ were involved in that bloody pool too!" Severus said with exasperation.

Mulciber gaped. "You found out? How –"

"Once again, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," Severus replied with a smirk. "Where's Rosier?"

Mulciber shrugged. "Probably shagging – I mean, what else does he do?"

"Plenty else, Damian, plenty," a new voice came from behind the burly student as Rosier shouldered his way into the room.

"So you won't be able to regale us with the tales of your sexual exploits?" Severus said sarcastically. "A _great_ tragedy, to be sure."

"Hey, it's _your_ turn to share now, Snape, now that you're with Narcissa – fine catch, by the way," Rosier said, with a growing smirk. There was something slightly off, almost strained about the young man's tone, and Severus immediately tensed. _It's no surprise he's not too thrilled that Narcissa chose me over him, especially considering his intentions…_

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I discuss the details of my relationships with you, Rosier," Severus replied simply, flipping open his trunk. "Or with anybody, for that matter. We've heard enough of your stories…"

Avery chuckled. "At least somebody has their priorities in the right place."

"So what about you and Marlene, Avery?" Evan snapped, rounding on the prefect. "Gotten any action, yet?"

Avery clenched a fist. "I swear, Evan, just drop it. It's not your business."

"I already told you she's a shitty shag," Rosier said with a shrug as he began to pull off his school robes and pull on his silk pajamas. "Bit of advice, mate, ditch her before she gets clingy, or you'll never hear the end of it –"

Avery went red. "For the last time, I don't want to hear about _anything_ that you might or might not have done with Marlene! And Snape doesn't have to tell you or any of us anything about him and Narcissa! It's his business, not yours!"

Rosier shook his head nonchalantly and sat down on his bed, kicking his feet out. "Gee, Nicholas, are you just trying to deny something that might be true, or did you finally grow a pair?"

"I'm a prefect, Evan," Avery growled. "And you'd do well to remember it."

"And the Dark Lord favours _me_," Rosier snarled back, getting to his feet. "_And_ my father. If you have any goals left of joining him, you'll remember your place here."

Every nerve in Severus' body was screaming at him to get to his feet and say something – _anything_ – to stop Rosier, but he knew better. _I can't have Rosier as an enemy, and even through there will be rivalry for Narcissa, I can't have open animosity between us – it would tear Slytherin apart…_

"How do you _know_," Avery asked slowly, "that the Dark Lord favours you?"

Rosier sniffed. "He favours my father and the Rosier line, and that line includes me."

"He favours your father," Avery spat, his mouth turning upwards with cold triumph. "He doesn't even know you exist."

Rosier's eyes were burning, but his cool aplomb didn't fade. "You can't threaten or hurt me, Avery," he said softly. "We're both on the same side. We _all_ are."

"The Dark Lord respects competition between families," Avery growled, "and he does not tolerate disrespect where it is not earned."

"Not earned?" Rosier asked, a faint incredulous tone to his words. "You're dating a half-blood, Nicholas! I'm trying to _help_ you avoid seeing your worst fear – betraying _him_. After all," he added, putting a hand on Avery's shoulder, "that's what friends are for."

_Some friend you are,_ Severus thought with disgust.

"I know what I'm doing," Avery growled, shoving off Rosier's hand and moving towards the bathroom.

"I hope so," Rosier replied, exhaling quickly. "I really do. You have talent, and the Dark Lord abhors seeing talent wasted."

"I'm sure."

"_And_ good blood."

"I _get_ it," Avery said through clenched teeth, not looking back at Rosier.

"But Nicholas, just remember one thing."

Avery stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"If you cross me again… forget your place…" Rosier said, his light tone belied by the quietness of his voice, "I can make Marlene just… _disappear_." He snapped his fingers. "Like that."

Severus could see Avery shaking with rage. "Is that," he asked in a low voice, not turning around, "a threat, Rosier?"

"No," Rosier said with a thin smile, shaking his head. "It's a promise between friends, one I intend to keep."

* * *

"Regulus, wake up!"

"Severus, what the –"

"Shut up, will you, we need to talk – _now_."

"Severus, it's past two, why the hell –"

Severus bent close to Regulus. "Because I need to know that we won't be overheard," he whispered furiously. "Now _come_!"

Regulus quickly got to his feet and flung on a robe. Severus, still fully dressed, pulled the young man out of his dormitory and into the abandoned common room.

"You know, if this is what being a friend to you is like, I might have to reconsider –"

"Oh, stow it for once?" Severus said with exasperation, pulling out his wand. "_Muffliato_."

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "You wake me at two in the bloody morning to talk, and you're still using charms to block the sound? Severus, what the hell is going on?"

"I kissed Narcissa today."

Regulus shook his head. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard, because _I_ just thought I heard you say that you kissed Narcissa today."

"This evening, after dinner."

Regulus' eyes went wide. "Not planning on waiting much, are you?"

"Regulus –"

"Oh fine, but I had to say it," Regulus said with a hint of an annoyed smile. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Was she… good?"

"I've never kissed a girl before her, Regulus, so I can't really be the one to tell you, considering I cannot compare it to anything," Severus said tensely. "I don't know what's good or not!"

"Were _you_ good?"

Severus let out a brief chuckle, despite everything. "Narcissa said I was, and I don't think she was joking."

"Lucky you," Regulus noted, his smile getting wider. "I guess the pool owes me a lot of Galleons –"

"We haven't gone all the way yet, so don't get your hopes up," Severus replied, his expression deadly serious again. "But I think we were seen."

Regulus shrugged. "That occasionally happens if you kiss someone in a school."

"I think Rosier might have seen us."

The cheer was gone from Regulus' face in an instant. "Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure, but I witnessed a pretty nasty argument between him and Nicholas Avery, and Rosier threatened to make Avery's girlfriend Marlene _disappear_." Severus fixed Regulus with a deadly eye. "You know what that means."

Regulus scoffed. "He was bluffing, and you know things have been tense between Avery and Rosier since the train."

"I think there might be more this time, though," Severus said in a low voice. "Rosier didn't like to see his prized prefect slip out from under his reach, and he threatened him in a way that makes it seem that he's willing to use family power to get what he wants."

"Well, he is –"

"But against a respected family like the Averys?" Severus asked incredulously. "The Rosiers are powerful, but a vendetta like that hasn't been declared for decades – and Rosier has never threatened Avery before."

"So how exactly does this concern you?"

"I think Rosier was trying to send a message to me," Severus said in a low voice, his eyes blazing. "Mulciber and Lestrange are already on his side, but he knows I've never been as close to him as even Avery. Why else would he make a show of things, if not to try and intimidate me away from Narcissa?"

"Rosier's not that cunning."

"Maybe, but he is determined, ambitious, and a conniving little bastard when he wants to be," Severus said darkly, "and I can't trust that he won't make my life hell. By Merlin, I've already got Potter and those damned Marauders to deal with, I don't need Rosier compounding the problem!"

"Severus, you can't solve this problem," Regulus said, his own voice low as he leaned closer. "You can only manage it. Look, I know that Rosier is twisted, but you were set to be rivals the second you made that deal with Lucius and Narcissa. You promised to protect her, and she's grateful for it. What you have to be aware of is that Rosier has political power in Slytherin. Narcissa might have a bit more, but Rosier's got family ties."

"So does Narcissa. Bellatrix would –"

"Do anything to protect her sister, but Rosier's also got the initiative," Regulus said in a low voice. "He'll have to make the first move – you can't touch him unless you have a solid way of destabilizing his political base. And part of that base is financial, and you can't touch him in terms of money, the Rosiers are an old family. Hard work and creativity isn't going to make a pile of gold like old family wealth, at least not in the timeframe we would need."

" 'We'?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You think I want Rosier in the family, marrying my cousin?" Regulus asked with disgust. "I've seen what he does, and Narcissa deserves better. If Lucius hadn't –"

"If Lucius hadn't _what_, Regulus?" Severus asked sharply, his voice gaining an edge. "Is there something he hasn't been telling me? Regulus, if you know something –"

"It's a rumor, all right?" Regulus hissed. "Bellatrix mentioned it to me when she was trying to convince _me_ to convince Narcissa not to go along with this charade. She still doesn't trust you."

"And vice-versa," Severus replied coldly. "But don't change the subject. What's this rumor?"

Regulus swallowed hard and even despite the _Muffliato_ charm, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Bellatrix is rising fast in the Death Eater 'hierarchy', if you can call it that, but the Dark Lord's inner circle is extremely exclusive. Lucius is the newest addition, and not all the Death Eaters are happy he's there – particularly Rosier Senior."

"Why would he even care?" Severus asked, bewildered.

Regulus gave a bitter laugh. "Severus, it's a power game. Lucius is extremely competent, charismatic, and dangerous. He also has the Malfoy fortune behind him, a force to be reckoned with. But the real cause is something deeper. Remember over dinner Rodolphus mentioning an 'incident with the Ludicrous Patents office'?"

"What has that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know all the details, but Lucius likes making power plays in business, and _something_ happened in the Ludicrous Patents office that caused serious friction between Rosier Senior and Lucius – enough friction to hit the _Prophet_."

Severus' eyebrows shot up. "Are you saying that Malfoy bungled a _business_ deal, and that's why I'm in this predicament? Why didn't he tell me this?"

Regulus looked visibly nervous now. "Look, I told you that I don't know the details – hell, Lucius is probably the only one who you'll get them from, and he's not talking – but I do know that the elder Rosier won whatever happened there, and that'll mean that _our_ Rosier will have the confidence and temerity to stand up against whatever Lucius Malfoy can throw at him. It doesn't hurt his situation that Cygnus Black has a much more cordial relationship with the Rosiers than the Malfoys."

Severus put a hand to his forehead and stared into the smoldering fireplace, where only a few coals were remaining. "So Malfoy's influence won't be enough to stave off Rosier in the short _or_ long term?"

"You knew that was going to be the case before you even got involved in this," Regulus said hesitantly.

"It would have helped that I knew this before I made this deal with Malfoy!" Severus snapped.

"Would it have changed anything?"

Severus stared into the fire for a long few seconds. "It would have given me perspective on the entire issue."

"But you still would have agreed to protect Narcissa."

"Malfoy should have stated his motive, and he should have told me what to expect from Rosier," Severus said flatly.

"Once again, it wouldn't change anything – you still would have agreed to protect Narcissa." Regulus held up his hands. "As I said, there's _nothing_ we can do about this now – we just have to manage the ramifications."

_Manage the ramifications…_ Severus shook his head as he put his hand to his temples, where there were beginnings of a throbbing headache. "So the only way I'll be able to intimidate Rosier back is to build a political power base of my own."

"Narcissa and I can help you there simply because of our presence," Regulus said bracingly, "but… hell, Severus, you must have seen this coming."

"I don't like manipulating people," Severus growled.

"You're sure good at it, if you don't like it," Regulus shot back. "Severus, you are a relative unknown in Slytherin political games – a bonus, really, because people fear the unknown. And your capacity for keeping secrets –"

"Even if it entails hauling you out of bed at this ungodly hour," Severus remarked with a faint smirk.

"Not always necessary," Regulus said with a heavy sigh, "but I appreciate your caution – I wouldn't want this getting out. The point is, you're a player now in this mess. Frankly, it's ridiculous that we're even getting involved in this – we're teenagers, for Merlin's sake – but we're Slytherins, and with that comes politics and that whole twisted game."

"And your piece is on my side of the board," Severus finished, rubbing his chin.

"Right now it is," Regulus muttered. "You're infinitely preferable to Rosier. And I still owe you for what happened with Sirius last summer."

"So how could I build my 'power base'?" Severus asked, turning away from the fire and looking at Regulus. "How could I implicitly threaten Rosier and make him back off?"

Regulus thought for a few seconds before breaking into a slow smile. "Rosier's going to be damaging his political reputation enough – at least among the girls – with his relentless shagging, but that'll be long-term damage. You want to hit him early?"

"The sooner he's off Narcissa's and my plates, the better."

Regulus got to his feet. "Join me on the Quidditch team, and Rosier won't be able to touch you."

Severus was incredulous. "You honestly think _Quidditch_ is going to intimidate Rosier, a future Death Eater?"

"It's Quidditch, and with it comes popularity and political power," Regulus said with an easy shrug. "It worked for Antonin Dolohov, it can work for you too. Don't tell me you haven't considered it! Hell, I _know_ you were considering it!"

Severus _had_ considered Quidditch, but the memories of the one trial he had attended were stark in his mind. _But I'm stronger, tougher, and smarter than I was before… no, Sirius Black wouldn't be able to stop me this time…_

"I'll think about it," he finally conceded. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Would I suggest something that doesn't?"

"Regulus…"

The younger boy shrugged. "It _probably_ will… hell, it worked for me, but I had family and power before. You'll have more of a fight going in than I did, but you've got a chance."

Severus considered this for a few seconds. _He's got a point… I wonder why he's been so cooperative, though. Regulus must have another motive behind my success…_

"When you find out when trials are," Severus said slowly, "please tell me."

Regulus shook his head in wonderment. "You're going through with it, aren't you?"

"Perhaps."

"You know you're going to flip Slytherin upside down with this?"

"You were the one who gave me the advice. You're as responsible for the loss of stability as I am, Regulus."

Regulus snorted. "Whoever gave you a smart mouth should be taken out and shot."

"I'll be sure to inform you, Narcissa, and Lucius of your intentions for them."

* * *

"Lily! Lily Evans! _Lily_!"

The red-headed girl spun and gave James Potter her most exasperated and frustrated glare. _Apparently,_ she thought with satisfaction as the young man stepped back in shock, _my glares have developed some stopping power over the summer… well, at least Petunia was good for something…_

"Potter, what gave you the mistaken impression that I would have any desire to hear your voice at eight o'clock in the morning before my favourite class?" she asked.

"I thought Potions was your favourite class," James said, his surprise plainly evident on his face. "You're saying that _Charms_ is now your favourite class? When did this change? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Probably because I avoid you like the Black Death," Lily said bitingly.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted. "I'm the Black Wonder! My oldest cousin is the only one who can claim that title!"

James, for one of the few times in his life, didn't laugh at Sirius' ridiculous pun, although he did allow a smile to creep across his face. "Since when did Charms become your favourite class?"

_Maybe because I have a strong suspicion that Potions is going to be a living hell with Severus in that class, but you don't need to know that, James Potter._ She shrugged. "Maybe because I got an 'Outstanding' on the O.W.L. or because I've always had an aptitude for the subject. Either way, it's not your concern."

"Oh come on, I'm trying to have a… a…" James took a steadying breath, "a _mature_ and _rational_ conversation with you!"

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "You decided to mature over the summer? So you're using the big-boy toilet now?"

"Yep," James replied with a smile. "Actually, I've been doing that for several years now."

"There's no proof of that!" Peter shouted down the hall from where he was standing with the other Marauders.

Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And how would he know one way or another? That's gross, Potter!"

James' face fell. "Okay, let's ignore Wormtail for a second before he _ruins_ everything." He gave his friend a furious glare, which only made the shorter boy shrug. "So you say you're good at Charms, right?"

"Why do you care?"

"Can you cast a Cheering Charm on me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "And why would I have any desire to do that, Potter?"

"Well, the alternative is to go out with me –"

"No."

"– So I figured I'd ask for the next best thing," James finished, deflating slightly at Lily's flat rejection. "I just want to be happy, Lily."

Lily stared at James for a long few seconds before shaking her head with incredulity and walking into the classroom, leaving James standing in the hallway.

"Hey! Maybe you can cast a Cheering Charm on yourself too!" James shouted desperately. "That way _you_ can be happy too –"

"Just lay off her for a bit, James," Remus said tiredly, coming up behind him. "By the way, you can add that line to the list of 'Most Pathetic Pick-Up Lines Ever Composed By A Marauder'."

"Duly logged," Sirius said promptly, yanking out a tattered piece of paper and quickly beginning to scribble.

"I don't get it," James said with confusion. "I was mature, I was rational, I was even _nice_, and she wouldn't even acknowledge the fact I exist."

Little did he know that Lily could still hear James' voice from her seat in the classroom, which was only beginning to fill up with students. She shook her head with exasperation. _At least my fellow prefect has his priorities in the right place…_

* * *

For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was actually dreading going to Potions. Even as he was getting up from lunch after a particularly nasty Transfiguration lesson, the dungeon classroom loomed in the forefront of his mind.

"Narcissa, we could have a problem," he whispered to her.

"Is it that you look like something the ghoul dragged in?" she asked wryly. "Sleep, Severus, is a good thing for most individuals, and it doesn't seem like you're superhuman in that category."

"I assume Regulus already mentioned to you what I spoke to him about last night, then."

"You didn't have to wake him at two in the morning to discuss house politics."

"When Rosier's involved, you can't be too careful," Severus muttered. "No, it's about Potions."

Narcissa's smile vanished from her face. "Ah."

"You know who I, well, _used_ to work with… or at least sit with when we were brewing our own potions."

"Did any of her fellow housemates make it through their Potions O.W.L.?" Narcissa asked sharply.

"I have no idea, Narcissa, I haven't talked to her for over two months," Severus replied, running a hand through his long hair with frustration. "But who else is she supposed to sit with if _not_ us? It's typically four to a table, and since I can bet every Galleon I own that Pettigrew didn't make it through, her only real option is sitting with the damned Marauders."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "And?"

"I wouldn't wish Potter on anyone, much less Lily," Severus whispered. "My aims haven't changed, Narcissa, nor has my list. You know my ultimate goal."

"And you know that you have responsibilities now, Severus," Narcissa shot back, her voice equally cold, but there was a pleading edge in her gaze that had never been there before.

"You won't have to work with Rosier, Narcissa, and I'm not suggesting you don't sit with me," he hastily said. "But it is four to a table, and I know better than to sit with Rosier and Mulciber – how either of those two imbeciles got through their O.W.L.s, I won't ever know –"

"You lent them your notes," Narcissa said with a faint noise of disgust. "You shouldn't have, but I know why you did."

"Like I had a choice then," Severus replied. "Although denying them notes now could strengthen my position…"

"Forget the politics now, Severus, what do you want to do with your _other_ interest?" Narcissa asked intently. "You know if we let her sit with us – something that all our good Slytherin instincts will deny – I'm not talking to her."

"You're not expected to," Severus said tiredly.

"And you know that you're jeopardizing your own position with this –"

Severus groaned in protest as he tried to stave off the raging headache that was erupting through his skull. "I can't bloody win this, Narcissa! I can either abandon her, losing any avenue to talk to her again, or I ruin any status in Slytherin by sitting with her!"

Narcissa snapped her fingers. "But if you get the situation to be taken out of her hands, you might be able to engineer it so she is _forced_ to sit with us! That way, you avoid a status loss _and_ you can get a chance to reestablish a connection."

"And how can I do that?"

Narcissa smirked. "Slughorn."

* * *

Lily swore as she scrambled to fit her books into her bag as she dashed down the hallway towards the Potions classroom. Surprised at the foul words that came from her mouth, she shook her head with disappointment as she shoved the door open with her foot. _To think that I've picked up swearing too… god, if I don't stop this degeneration, I'm going to start behaving like Athena…_

As she had expected, the Charms homework that Flitwick had assigned took longer than expected, and Lily had lost track of time in the library. She had told Mary to go on ahead to Potions without her – the two of them had been the only Gryffindor sixth-year girls that had passed the O.W.L. well enough to get into Slughorn's class – and she hoped that her friend has saved her a seat. _No matter the option, I'm not sitting with the Marauders… I'd fail the bloody class, or end up salvaging the messes of their Potions…_

But when she pulled open the door, already filled with heady scents, she saw the class was nearly full already – and that Mary had already taken one of the few available seats, at the Marauders' table, usually reserved for Peter Pettigrew in previous years.

"Oho!" a voice said from the front of the classroom as Professor Slughorn looked up from a small cauldron on his desk. "Looks like one of my potions prodigies is late for class!"

"I apologize, Professor," Lily replied, sliding inside the classroom. "Is there any particular spot you want me to take…"

Her voice trailed off as she saw the last seat in the classroom – at the end of a table at the front of the classroom.

Next to Severus Snape, Narcissa Black, and Nicholas Avery.

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but –"

Slughorn's bushy eyebrows shot up. "Oh, come now, Miss Evans, you've worked alongside Severus in the past –"

"With all due respect, Professor, that was the past," Lily said through gritted teeth. "If I could –"

"I insist," Professor Slughorn said with a decisive nod. "After all, I like having my best Potions students at the front of the room so I can admire their progress. Go on, Miss Evans, my Slytherins are civil."

Both James and Sirius let out audible snorts, and for once, Lily was inclined to agree with them.

"Please, Miss Evans, I would like to start my class."

Trembling with barely-contained anger, Lily strode up to her seat, brought up her cauldron, and slammed it audibly on the table. Then, sliding her chair as far as she could from Severus, she sat down, glaring daggers at Slughorn. Mary wore a horrified expression, while Sirius and James exchanged nervous looks.

"Now, I must say, I'm _impressed_ at the number of students that passed the O.W.L. this year," Slughorn said exuberantly, clapping his hands together. "Sixteen students: five Gryffindors, five Slytherins, five Ravenclaws, and a single Hufflepuff. On all four of your tables rest a large cauldron of potion. Who can identify said potions? Mister Rosier, what is the potion on your desk?"

Rosier, who was sitting with Mulciber and two Ravenclaw girls (who were batting their eyelashes at Rosier), jerked up and quickly looked inside the cauldron. "Uh… it looks like some kind of brown sludge…"

Severus shook his head with disgust, and Lily heard him mutter something under his breath.

"We don't brew brown sludge, Mr. Rosier," Slughorn said disapprovingly. "Mr. Snape, any ideas?"

"It's Polyjuice, obviously," Severus answered immediately, rolling his eyes. "A potion that allows a human being to be polymorphed into another's shape."

"Quoted right from the textbook!" Slughorn exclaimed with pleasure. "Fine work!"

"Probably because he ate the damned thing," James muttered. Sirius chuckled lightly, but the noise made Slughorn's gaze jump to them.

"Mr. Potter, would you be able to identify the potion on _your_ desk?"

James looked quickly inside the cauldron, frowning slightly. "I've seen this before… damn, it_ smells_ familiar…"

"You'll need more than that, Potter," Lily replied sardonically, rolling her eyes. "Next you'll think the best way to identify it is to taste it."

"So _you_ know what it is, Miss Evans?" Slughorn asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I caught a whiff of it as I walking by the desk," Lily said grimly. "And there's only one potion that smells distinctly like gunpowder while it's on a desk, Professor, and that's the Combustion Concoction. It's not on a fire like the others because it's a powerful explosive when heated."

Remus, James, and Mary all shoved their chairs as far away from the cauldron as possible, while Sirius moved closer to get a closer look, his eyes gleaming with awe and curiosity.

"Fine work, Miss Evans," Slughorn said with a smile. "Miss McKinnon, did you manage to identify your potion?"

"Easily, Professor," Marlene McKinnon said with a smile as leaned back in her chair, at the table with two other Ravenclaws and the lone Hufflepuff boy. "Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that makes one tell the truth. I'd need an analysis to tell you the strength."

"Smart girl," Avery muttered under breath with admiration as Slughorn congratulated Marlene for her knowledge.

"So she's not just a great kisser, Nicholas?" Narcissa asked slyly.

"Oh shut up," Avery replied quickly, his face going red.

"And who can tell me what is the potion on the front table?" Slughorn asked, gesturing at the massive cauldron in front of Lily.

"Amortentia," Lily and Severus said at the exact same time. Momentarily surprised, they glared at each other. Narcissa groaned as she put her hand to her forehead.

"Exactly!" Slughorn said, smiling widely. "And I would guess you both know what it does…"

"Characterized with mother-of-pearl sheen –" Severus began.

"And with its peculiar smoke patterns –" Lily interrupted.

"And the fact that it smells like everything we find most attractive –" Severus snapped.

"And _that's_ because it's the strongest love potion in the world!" Lily snarled, glaring daggers at Severus, who matched her glare with equal force. _You're not going to show me up, Severus Snape,_ she thought furiously. _Not now, not ever._

"Bravo!" Slughorn said, applauding lightly. "It appears that my best Potions students are still sharp in identifying their potion –"

"Probably the only way that Snape could get two girls to even sit anywhere near him," Sirius added loudly.

"Don't push me, cousin," Narcissa growled.

"Although why he bothered with a Mudblood, one could wonder," Rosier added, his lazy drawl a sharp contrast to Sirius' obnoxiousness.

"At least the girls sitting with Snape have a brain in their head," Lily snapped back, "and are not just trying to get into your pants!"

"Miss Evans!" Slughorn gasped, astonishment and disappointment warring in his voice. "That's hardly appropriate!"

"She's got a point," Sirius and James muttered in identical whispers.

"Enough, class," Slughorn said sternly. "We must get on with the lesson. Ten points to Ravenclaw, but I'm not giving any points to Gryffindor or Slytherin for this. Be grateful I'm not giving out detentions."

"Professor," Avery asked hesitantly, "what's the cauldron on your desk? What's in there?"

"I was wondering when somebody was going to ask that," Slughorn said, a smile returning to his wide face. "In this little cauldron is a finicky little potion that's known as Felix Felicis. Anybody _besides_ the two in front who know this potion?"

The lone Hufflepuff raised his hand hesitantly.

"Yes, Mr. Whitby?"

"Doesn't it make you… well, lucky?" he asked.

"Very good, Mr. Whitby!" Slughorn said with a smile. "A fine example of Hufflepuff pride! Reading ahead?"

Whitby flushed. "N-no sir, but I remember my mom and pop mentioning that they were both drinking a lot of it in the year before I was born…"

Giggles broke out across the room, and Lily shook her head, trying to restrain her tears of mirth. _To think that his parents had to resort to that… I bet there's a story there…_

"You might want to tell your parents that their strategy might have been, ah, _unorthodox_, but was ultimately very dangerous," Slughorn said, carefully keeping a sympathetic smile on his face. "Like all good things, this potion is toxic in high quantities, causing dangerous giddiness, overconfidence, and arrogance –"

"Wonder how long Potter's been drinking it," Severus whispered to Narcissa.

"Dangerously tricky to make, fiendishly expensive to purchase, but a treasure to possess," Slughorn finished. "And a single vial of this prized potion will be given to the owner of the best potion brewed at the end of this class!"

Nearly everyone's eyes snapped wide open. Could it be true what they were hearing?

"Of course, this little substance is banned in sporting competitions, elections, and examinations," Slughorn added, "but use it on an ordinary day and watch such a day become extraordinary! Your goal is to make a standard-strength Draught of Living Death. You have an hour: _go_!"

The entire class except Severus rushed to the store cupboards for ingredients. Lily, who had read over the lab the night before, already knew what the potion required, but she wanted it to be _perfect_ – perfect enough to beat Severus…

* * *

"Snape, are you awake?" Avery hissed. "Get up, get your stuff! You're not going to let Evans beat you, are you?"

Severus didn't reply, only muttering under his breath as he scribbled in his battered copy of _Advanced Potion-Making._ To Lily's surprise, the margins were already black with ink, and half of the ingredient list was edited! _Severus looks like he's making a different potion entirely, by the looks of that recipe! What is he playing at?_

Lily clenched her fist as she began examining the recipe carefully. _Then again, no wonder Severus edited this recipe… it's pathetic! How on earth does Libatius Borage expect us to make a proper Draught with this? The basics are correct, but it'll be substandard at best without significant editing…_

Bringing her cauldron to a low boil, she began adding ingredients carefully, triple-checking each measurement. She knew that the concentrations of asphodel and wormwood had to be identical – Borage had gotten that right, at least – but without adequate juice from the sopophorous bean, the valerian roots wouldn't secret the necessary chemicals to make the asphodel mix completely with the wormwood. _And you aren't going to get that kind of juice without squashing the bean with a knife, _Lily thought smugly, flicking out her silver knife. But a second later, she saw Severus do the same. _Damn, he saw it too…_

* * *

"Why aren't you sitting with McKinnon, Nicholas?" Narcissa asked as she chopped her roots.

"I'm rather busy here, Narcissa," Avery replied, irritated. "I want to do well here…"

"I'm curious, and it's not like we're going to beat our fellow 'potions prodigies'," Narcissa said with a shrug as she slid her roots into her cauldron.

"She wanted to sit with her friends, and I respect her wanting some space," Avery replied with a shrug. "And it's not like I'm going to sit with Rosier anytime soon…"

"Can't blame you there," Narcissa muttered as she tried to cut the shriveled bean on her desk. "Severus, how did you get so much juice out of this damned thing?"

"Squash it," Severus muttered, tipping the copious amount of juice into his cauldron.

"_What_?"

"You'll get more juice, trust me," Severus replied, picking up his stirrer and carefully eyeing his potion. Lily had picked up her stirring stick at the same time and was shrewdly watching Severus. Narcissa felt a hot surge of anger in her gut, closely followed with a pang of shock at the amount of sheer _jealousy_ in her heart. _Oh Merlin, am I…_

"Narcissa, your potion!"

Swearing under her breath, she quickly adjusted the heat below the potion, trying to prevent the cauldron from boiling over with foul-smelling lilac liquid.

* * *

_I know as well as Severus that the number of stirs are important here,_ Lily thought, nervously fingering her stirrer, _and I know that the numbers in the book are wrong, but is it six and two or seven and one? For once, I wish I actually took Arithmancy…_

Finally, Severus carefully lowered his stirring rod into his potion. His brow was furrowed with concentration.

"It's seven and one," he muttered, "but there's still something missing…"

Lily breathed easier. _I was right, thank God, but what does Severus think is missing?_

But before she could think, she heard Slughorn call out the time and her pragmatic instincts kicked in. _No time to experiment, I've got to finish this._ Setting her stirring rod in the potion, she slowly stirred the potion. _Seven counter-clockwise stirs, one clockwise…_

She noticed Severus doing the same as her, but to her own surprise, her potion was slowly getting clearer – faster than her former friend's.

"How are you doing it?" Severus demanded. "How are you getting it so clear?" But his eyes immediately fell to Lily's stirrer and his eyes widened. "Of _course_…"

Lily looked with confusion at her own potion, but then she saw the difference immediately. Severus held his stirring rod completely vertically, while Lily's was slightly tilted, letting her sweep a wider circle in her cauldrons with her strokes and thus ensure a greater dispersal of dissolution in her potion. _Amazing how such a tiny difference could make such a change…_

"And time's… _up!_ Well, class, let's see what you have!"

Severus and Lily wordlessly withdrew their stirring rods from their cauldrons, staring at the others' potion, wondering whose Slughorn would judge better.

"Not bad, Avery… a solid effort, Miss Black, very solid work… and now for my prodigies! Severus, Lily… incredible! Amazing! I have rarely seen such excellent potions! So clear, so crystalline, so _perfect_!" Drawing two flasks from his desk, Slughorn reached into the cauldrons and quickly filled them. Holding both flasks up to his eyes, he critically examined them.

"Well, sir?" Severus asked.

"Both are exceptional and are earning you perfect marks… and a healthy cut when I sell your potions in Hogsmeade this weekend, they're that good… but I must give my prize to Miss Evans this time! Lily, a finer work I have never seen! Such transparency is incredibly rare, and this sample is perfect!" Withdrawing the tiny vial of Felix Felicis from his waistcoat, he held it out to Lily. "Fine work, young lady, fine work! An extra five points to Gryffindor for such fine work too. Class dismissed."

"Well, you can't win all the time, Severus," Narcissa said consolingly as they left the classroom. "Frankly, I can't see how you two do it…"

"I'd be happy to win at least _some_ of the time," Severus replied irritably. "Now that Slughorn actually knows that I exist, it'd be nice to get some recognition."

"At least you're going to get a cut from Slughorn's sale."

Severus snorted. "I'd rather get a few vials of that Polyjuice Potion or Veritaserum or Combustion Concoction… I'd hate to see what your beloved cousin has planned with the flasks he swiped."

Narcissa's eyes went wide. "He _stole_ Slughorn's potion?"

Severus rolled his eyes and slid open his bag. Rummaging around inside, he carefully drew a flask halfway out of the bag – one filled with a very familiar potion.

Narcissa whistled softly in admiration. "_You_ nicked the Amortentia?"

"I'm a Slytherin," Severus replied with a huff. "I'd be foolish not to. And besides," he added, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Rosier was eyeing it. He's dangerous enough, but with love potions…"

Narcissa swallowed hard. "He got the Polyjuice, didn't he?"

"He nicked it before I even thought of grabbing this," Severus replied tightly, closing his bag. "And _we_ thought he was dangerous before."


	16. Manipulations

**_Author's Note: my readers, thank you so much for being patient! I'm still working on putting together the overarching plot of this story now that Severus is back at Hogwarts, and that's going to require a bit of work if I want to keep the chapters substantial. That being said, I have NOT abandoned this story for Renegade Cause - I may be updating one or another a little more depending on my personal mood, but both will continue until the end. So as always, read, review, and enjoy!_**

Severus put a hand to his forehead with complete disgust as he surveyed the Slytherin table. "I swear, when will this bloody week just be _over_?"

"There's still Saturday left, Severus," Narcissa said wryly. "Come on now, I know you enjoy your classes –"

Regulus snorted, while Severus rolled his eyes. "'Enjoyed' is too strong of a word, but go on, Narcissa."

"You found them interesting at least, and I'm sure that Dumbledore's announcement last night that classes were cancelled today so we all could meet with the new Hogwarts fashion consultant was a little –"

"Ridiculous? Insufferable? Completely unnecessary?" Severus growled. "My first Arithmancy class was supposed to be today, and I wanted to go to that, but _no_, I've got to meet with Professor Paylen –"

"Feylen," Regulus corrected, setting his glass down with a hollow clunk on the worn wooden table. "Her name is Miranda Feylen."

"_Whatever_, I don't care," Severus snapped. "In any case, it just seems like a waste of time to me. I know how to dress like a Muggle, it's not that hard."

Regulus choked back a chuckle when Severus gave him a dangerous look. _Don't even think about mentioning my work-out clothes, Regulus. Don't even think about it._

"Well, _I_ don't know a lot about Muggle fashion, Severus, so you can skip your meeting with the consultant if you want, but I'm going to go," Narcissa said coolly.

"I'm obviously not going to skip it," Severus replied stiffly. "I just don't see the point in it. When is your appointment, by the way?"

"Just after lunch – the boys are in the morning, girls in the afternoon."

"Yeah, Feylen reckoned that the girls might need more time than the boys in the fashion department," Regulus added with a smirk.

"Obviously," Narcissa replied, a small grin growing across his face. "When's your appointment, Severus?"

"Early this morning, in about a half hour," Severus replied distractedly as he flipped a page of the _Daily Prophet_ lying across his desk. "Oh, this could be interesting… Regulus, do you know anything about the Department of Experimental Charms?"

Regulus snorted. "Other than that it's bloody pointless, not much. Why?"

"Says here the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is deputizing a whole branch of Experimental Charms for work in the 'identification of strange magical effects and devices'," Severus read, his eyebrows furrowing behind the hair hanging in his face. Irritably brushing it aside, he scanned the article closer. "That's strange, why would they even bother with this?"

Regulus frowned. "Well, if it gives that Department something to do, I'm sure it's a good thing –"

"I'm not sure I like it," Severus muttered.

"Why would you even care?" Narcissa asked incredulously, sliding closer to Severus to examine the article.

"Because one of the negotiators involved in this is one Nathaniel Charon," Severus said in a low voice, his eyes flicking up to the staff table, where the strangely dressed professor was idly speaking to Professor McGonagall even as he ate his pancakes.

"What?" Regulus asked, leaning closer as well. "Why would the professor be involved in any of those negotiations?"

"He's been keen not to notice, I'm guessing," Severus murmured. "He didn't look at us when we mentioned his name like he usually does… so he likely knows we're talking about this and doesn't want to draw attention to it… but why?"

"Probably because it's a controversial move, and some high-level players aren't too thrilled about it," Narcissa replied, pointing at the article. "Crouch doesn't sound happy about it, and nor does Acontine."

"Acontine's going senile, and Crouch is going to replace him in a few years anyway, so he hardly counts," Regulus added with a snort. "I'm just curious what Charon's playing at –"

"Snape!" Closing his eyes and stifling a groan, Severus turned to Evan Rosier, who was standing behind him with a wide grin on his face. "And dear Narcissa, a pleasure to see you both!"

"_Should_ it be a pleasure to see you?" Severus asked dully.

"It _always_ should be a pleasure for one to meet with his friends, Severus, you know that," Rosier replied easily.

Suddenly, Narcissa's hand slipped around Severus's shoulders. He nearly jumped as her other hand slid up the side of his face.

"I get more _pleasure_," Narcissa said in a sultry voice, not even making eye contact with Rosier, "with Severus than I ever get meeting with you, Rosier."

And before Severus could say a word, she slid close and kissed him, in front of Rosier and half of the Great Hall.

Regulus dropped his fork with an audible clunk. Several wolf-whistles erupted around the table as Narcissa pressed even closer against Severus, who was completely astounded at the turn of events. His astonishment vanished along with his rationality as a warm feeling welled up inside his head…

Narcissa suddenly broke the kiss and leaned back slightly, her smug eyes meeting Rosier's gaze with cool triumph. Despite himself, Severus allowed a small grin to creep onto his face. _And if the school didn't think we were a couple now…_

* * *

"Moony, give me your bag, please," Sirius said quietly, his face pale.

"Why?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Because I think I'm going to puke in it –"

Remus rolled his eyes as he shoved his bag further under his seat. "Honestly, Padfoot, it shouldn't be a big deal if Narcissa and Severus are going out –"

"But did they have to kiss in front of the entire Merlin-forsaken school over _breakfast_?" Sirius demanded. "We have to consider the good digestion of the student populace –"

"What about the time you ran across the Great Hall completely naked during breakfast holding a toothbrush and shouting 'Even though I'm a Black, I sparkle white all over'?" Peter asked suddenly. "And then you proceeded to insert that toothbrush –"

"You see, _that_ was bad for the digestion," Remus groaned. "Thanks a lot, Wormtail."

"You're very welcome," Peter replied, a dignified expression on his face as he picked up the muffin on his plate.

Remus sighed heavily. "Look, Sirius, I know you're angry that Snape is actually kissing a girl in public –"

"Especially considering the girl's my cousin and one of the most popular girls in Hogwarts!" Sirius snapped.

"My, Padfoot, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't, it's just… _weird. _Disturbing. Shocking. Nauseating."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, Padfoot," James said calmly, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied expression on his face. "Who would have known that Snivellus was such a good kisser?"

"And why are _you_ so happy?" Sirius groaned.

"Well, Snivellus was one of the main obstacles in Operation Victory Lily, and considering as he's _obviously_ moved on, my path is becoming clearer all the time." James smiled widely as he twirled his wand around his finger. "Things are finally looking up, Marauders."

"I wouldn't be so sure all your obstacles are gone yet, Prongs," Remus said, his voice a mixture of exasperation, surprise, and amusement.

"Why would you say that?"

Peter peered down the table. "Well," he said slowly, "it's probably because Lily looks like she's going to kill both of those two with her bare hands."

* * *

"You know," Mary said thoughtfully as she slowly poured coffee into her mug, "if it didn't look so _strange_, one could say that they're a cute couple –"

"Mary, a little _help_ here!" Athena snarled as she struggled to keep a firm hold on Lily, who was struggling to get to her feet and draw her wand. "I'm all for commentary, but we have a _situation_!"

"Lily, control yourself," Catherine pleaded, her light eyes wide. "You don't want to hurt anybody and lose us house points –"

Lily was breathing very fast. "How could he? How _dare_ he? After everything he said –"

"Is there a problem, young ladies?" a sharp voice said from directly behind Lily's seat. Athena and Catherine let go of Lily's robes immediately, and she nearly got to her feet, her eyes fixed on the couple across the hall.

"No, Professor McGonagall, it's nothing," Mary said quickly, kicking Lily sharply under the table. "_Right_, Lily?"

She took a long slow breath and slowly – ever so slowly – turned to face the sternly disapproving face of her Head of House.

"There's no problem, Professor," she replied, straining to keep the edge of anger out of her voice.

"Good," Professor McGonagall replied crisply, "because I would hate to have to dock Gryffindor points for the behavior of the house's _prefects_. And despite the… _unfortunate_ events planned for today," she added, biting off each word as if it had a particularly bitter taste, "we must maintain our dignity and good grace. Clear, Miss Evans?"

"Yes, Professor," Lily replied quietly, as she slowly lowered herself back into her seat and turning back towards her book.

"You're lucky you didn't lose us house points," Mary said the second the professor was out of earshot. "She knew what was going on, and considering how you reacted –"

"He lied to me," Lily said in a low voice, her eyes fixed on a spot in the middle of the table. "All this time…"

"All this time _you_ haven't gotten over him, but apparently _he_ has," Athena replied heatedly, shoving her empty plate aside. "And now the whole bloody school knows too. Why the _hell_ haven't you gotten over Snape already? Clearly the shameless bastard doesn't mind hurting _you_, so why should you give a rat's arse about him?"

Lily swallowed hard. "He was a close friend –"

"And that was _it_, Lily!" Athena interrupted, her patience clearly gone. "Look, I know you're angry because you _think_ –"

"I know –"

"You _think_," Athena snapped, "that Snape had feelings for you, since you _obviously_ had feelings for him. Frankly, I don't know how you could have had feelings for the snarky git, but I'm not you and I never will be. The point I'm trying to make is that any connection you two had is _gone_, Lily. He's moved on – so should you."

"I can't lie to myself, Athena," Lily said quietly. "I still –"

Catherine sympathetically put her hand on Lily's shoulder. "I understand, Lily. Why don't you focus on other things, then? Forget about Snape and all that mess – leave it as the juicy gossip material that it is and spend your time… oh, I don't know, seeing other guys, schoolwork, your prefect duties –"

"Quidditch," Athena added with a smirk.

"Hell, even if you could help organize those social events that Dumbledore's talking about," Catherine finished. "Just to keep your mind off of him, okay?"

Lily sighed heavily, but didn't say a word as she ran a hand through her red hair. _I'm being a fool expecting something out of Snape,_ she thought, _especially considering I don't even understand where these feelings came from. Maybe the best thing is just to put them aside… forget the jealousy and move on…_

That _won't be so easy to do, though,_ the little voice in the back of her mind remarked, _at least not as simple as you might think…_

* * *

"Well, how did it go?" Regulus asked impatiently as Severus emerged from the Muggle Studies classroom, looking distinctly harassed and dragging behind him a small trunk.

"How do you think it went, Regulus?" Severus shot back with irritation, tossing his hair out of his face. "Feylen took two looks at me and nearly proclaimed me a lost cause. It was only after I could prove to her that I did indeed know how to dress somewhat decently did she give me any clothes."

"What did she give you?" Regulus asked curiously, moving around to the trunk and carefully pulling it open. "Doesn't look like a lot."

Severus snorted. "Trust me, it's more than enough. I only agreed to take it because it was all free, paid for 'on a Hogwarts budget', she said. Love to see her justify _that_ investment, particularly when she meets with the girls this afternoon."

"I'm no judge of Muggle clothing, but it looks like you've got some nice stuff in here," Regulus mused, clearly intrigued as he pulled out a sweater. "Nice fabrics, I take it."

"Well, none of it is 'Muggle vintage', according to Feylen, but it's cut in Muggle styles," Severus grumbled, taking the sweater from Regulus, and carefully shutting it inside the trunk. "Probably has a whole team of house elves working nonstop while she's taking the measurements –"

"And since when have you cared about house elves?" Regulus asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Still, it's some nice clothes. I'm curious what that woman will give me."

"Well, if you cooperate, you'll likely get more, and the stuff will be of better quality," Severus muttered darkly, his eyes falling on Rosier, who was angrily talking to Mulciber in the corner. Both had small trunks – even smaller than Severus' – sitting behind them. "From the looks of things, I don't think their interviews went well."

"Rosier was in a foul temper before he met with Feylen," Regulus replied in a low voice, "probably because you _kissed_ Narcissa in the Great Hall this morning –"

"She initiated it, not me!" Severus snapped. "I would have been content with something much less –"

"Keep your voice down," Regulus hissed, but Severus was undaunted, drawing his wand from his robe pocket.

"_Muffliato_. There, now I don't _have_ to keep my voice down," Severus said evenly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"People will still see us talking."

"The corridor's busy, and nobody cares anyway about what I say. I'm not bloody Rosier, for Merlin's sake," Severus replied caustically. "Besides, we don't have much time to chat anyways; _I've_ got to get to work. Did you talk to Baddock about Quidditch trials?"

"Surprisingly, he pulled himself together faster than even _I_ expected. They've already been scheduled for next week Wednesday," Regulus said, a small grin creeping onto his face. "There are two spots available, according to him: Keeper and Chaser. Any idea which one you want?"

Severus shrugged. "I was thinking Keeper –"

"Not if you want to impress _Miss Evans_, you're not," Regulus cut him off tersely. "Go for Chaser – between them and the Seeker, they're the ones that get the glory and attention, and the more Evans' eyes are on you, the better it will be."

"I'm not convinced –"

"And as Chaser," Regulus added, his eyes glinting, "you'll be able to test your skills – personally – against James Potter."

Severus' eyes hardened, and Regulus immediately knew that he had gotten through to him. "Of course," the younger boy added, "you have to make the team, first, and that means a broom. Brooms aren't cheap either, Severus."

Severus smirked. "Can I borrow your owl? I need to send an order."

"Good plan," Regulus agreed, his eyes twinkling. "So what are you thinking? What's your price range?"

"I was _considering_ one of those Silver Arrows," Severus replied, cancelling the Muffliato charm with a wave of his wand as he set out with Regulus down the hall. "What do you think?"

Regulus pursed his lips. "Not a bad choice. They're quick and maneuverable, but there _have_ been reports and criticisms about the stabilization charms. Apparently they aren't as good as the Comet or Cleansweep series."

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Do you see me affording a Comet Two-Hundred or a Cleansweep Seventy or for Merlin's sake a _Nimbus_ anytime soon?"

"I didn't expect to see you _flying_ again, Severus, let alone contemplating broom choices," Regulus replied with a shrug. "But you raise a good point – Silver Arrows aren't cheap, particularly the latest models. How are you going to be able to afford –"

"The money's not an object for once, Regulus, and that's all I'll say," Severus replied seriously. "Now aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?"

Regulus quickly looked down at his watch and swore. "Damn, I have to run. Any advice on meeting this fashion consultant?"

Severus snorted. "You're asking me?"

"_Severus_…"

"Try to be respectful, intelligent, and make sure to get a heavier sweater with decent sleeves," Severus said crisply as he twirled his wand around his finger.

Regulus frowned. "Why the latter?"

"Because, like it or not, you're going to end up wearing Muggle clothes at some point in a Potions class, and there's a very good reason why our robes have long sleeves."

* * *

"I don't know what she sees him…"

"She had such a good match already planned too, and then she threw it all away…"

"You know, I wonder what the scandal was between her and Lucius – it must have been truly _nasty_ if she's reacting like this –"

"Reacting like what?"

The three girls all looked towards the door – where Narcissa Black was casually leaning, her wand drawn and tapping lightly against the frame.

The girl closest to Narcissa, a tall brunette with a surprisingly delicate set of features, gave Narcissa a winning smile. "We were just commenting on how _gorgeous_ you and Snape looked together –"

"Sure." Narcissa's smile didn't waver as she slowly closed the door behind her. The three girls in the room exchanged slightly nervous glances. Finally, a short, rather swarthy-looking girl glared at Narcissa and huffed with indignation.

"Were you listening at the door?"

Narcissa gave the girl an exasperated glance. "What do _you_ think, Miranda Selwyn? Would I stoop to that kind of behavior with _friends_?"

All of the girls barely restrained incredulous remarks – every single one of them knew that they would eavesdrop in a heartbeat if it could better their station in Slytherin.

The third girl tossed her sweeping black hair back away from her stunning features and fixed Narcissa with a penetrating expression. "And who," she began slowly, "are _you_ to be throwing accusations of spying or gossiping at us, Narcissa Black? If you're stooping to going out with Snape, you've got lower standards than I thought."

"Those words, coming from _you, _Aphrodite Zabini, are absolutely meaningless," Narcissa replied with a sweet smile. "Considering you've slept nearly as many boys as Evan Rosier has girls, you've got no right to be calling _me_ a slut."

"How dare you –"

"I don't care if you're a seventh year, Zabini, we both know you wouldn't last ten seconds against me in _any_ competition," Narcissa spat, the mirth suddenly gone from her face. "Now, I know better than anybody that I attracted a bit of… _attention_ today, by kissing Severus publically –"

"Was he any good?" the brunette asked suddenly. At the disgusted looks of her two 'friends', she raised her hands in surrender. "I'm curious, what more do you want?"

Narcissa smirked. "Well, if you put it _that_ way, Helen, then yes, he was good. He's a damn good kisser, I'll admit that."

"So you _are_ dating him?" Selwyn asked incredulously. "_Him_? Snape?"

"Yes," Narcissa replied simply, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is that a problem?"

"You ditched Lucius for _him_?" Zabini asked bluntly, raising a delicate eyebrow. "Have some bloody shame, Black, at least Lucius Malfoy has class and money, unlike that craven excuse for a man."

"Says the girl who has slept with Evan Rosier at last count _six_ times," Narcissa replied smugly, "an even _more_ craven excuse for a human being than Severus Snape. What, Aphrodite, did you get tired of screwing quality men like Yaxley and decided to consort with trash?"

Zabini was bright red. "How _dare_ you –"

"I've got better sources of information than you'll _ever_ have, Zabini," Narcissa said with a shrug, "and frankly, it's a waste of time plotting against me."

"Why would we –"

"Oh, please," Narcissa spat, her eyes icy as she twirled her wand around her finger. "There was only three _real_ powers in Slytherin after my sister and Malfoy left, and one of those is set to leave this year – and when Baddock leaves, it'll be me or Rosier, and you know which one to whom you'd rather pay service."

"At least Rosier is willing to reward his people," Selwyn growled. "Reward them well, might I add –"

"If you're as sex-starved as the boys in this school to seek favours from _Rosier_, you have less shame than I thought, Miranda," Narcissa said with disgust. "You know better than anyone what he does to girls, and yet you keep going back to him."

Zabini crossed her arms over her ample chest. "We all have our reasons for what we do. Well, at least most of us do – you, on the other hand, haven't even bothered to explain why you've taken up with _Snape_. Now that's not a typical pureblood name, if I do say –"

"And if you can't tell by now that Severus is on the way up, then you're stupider than I would imagined, Aphrodite," Narcissa growled, taking a single step closer. "As I said, there are three serious 'powers' in the upper years of Slytherin right now. One's Baddock, one's Rosier, and the last one is _me_. And it is never a good idea to ignore or double-cross one of those powers." She cocked an eyebrow as she surveyed the three girls. "And I won't pander favours with any of you – it's not worth my time."

"Don't give yourself airs, Narcissa Black," Zabini snarled. "You're not in Rosier's league –"

"But Severus is," Narcissa cut her off, a mirthless smile on her cold face, "and I'm throwing my allegiance behind the winning side."

"I think you're just letting emotions cloud your judgment," Zabini said with a disdainful smile.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Are you so stupid not to have realized that Severus Snape would _never_ accept something like that?"

"You're throwing your power behind a nonentity, Narcissa," Helen Davies said quietly. "That's…"

"It's stupid, that's what it is," Zabini snapped, her eyes blazing with barely controlled rage. "And it's even more stupid to expect us to play along. Just because you have money and political power does not mean –"

"That I can't do what I want?" Narcissa interrupted. "Oh, I think you're _wrong_ there, Aphrodite. The sad thing is that I can't have you three slandering _my_ good name in your little power struggle, which isn't worth my time in the first place."

"You're not as 'above us' as you like to think, Narcissa," Selwyn spat. "Three-on-one is poor odds."

Narcissa's wand stopped in mid-turn as she took another step forward, a slow deliberate smile spreading across her face. "Go ahead, then," she said, raising a hand. "Fire off your jinxes, if you _dare_."

None of the girls raised their wands, and Narcissa's smile deepened. _Despite all of their talk, they don't have the nerve to take me on – and that means I still control the balance of power, for now. Still, Severus needs to get a political boost, and fast, or I could be in for some rough times._

"So let's make this clear, shall we?" she began, setting her wand twirling around her finger again with a practiced motion. "You don't spread your shameless gossip around the school about me and Severus, and I let you keep your social and political status in Slytherin. You know very well that I can ruin _all_ of you – I just choose not to."

"Nice bluff," Selwyn sneered.

"Try me, then," Narcissa replied with a sweet smile. "Oh, and I wouldn't be so determined to condemn Severus so fast – he's more powerful, and he's bound to be more _charitable_ to those he considers allies."

And with that, she walked straight out of the room, letting out a shaky breath with each quick step towards the library.

* * *

"Severus, we need to talk."

"Narcissa, I can appreciate that you're –"

Narcissa slammed a hand on the book resting on Severus' desk, a dangerous look in her eyes. "We can talk now – this is important."

Severus slowly drew his wand. "How important? Enough that I should be setting up charms –"

"If we keep our voices down, we should be fine," Narcissa said in a low voice, sliding into a seat across from Severus. "Besides, the fact that you chose the most out-of-the-way table in the entire Merlin-forsaken library gives me the impression that you didn't want to be disturbed either."

"You still found me."

"That's because I was _looking_ for you," Narcissa said quietly. "And for a very good reason. It's about Rosier."

Severus stiffened. "I know he's a threat."

"More than you know," Narcissa said, clenching a fist. "He's starting to make advances among the girls in my year, and if that's the case, he's likely already got his hooks in those in the younger years."

Severus shrugged. "And? Despite my complete distaste for his relentless shagging, it's not my problem if –"

"Severus, listen to me," Narcissa hissed. "The girls in Slytherin are dangerous for two reasons. Firstly, they often have as much influence as the boys – hell, I'm living proof of that. Secondly, they're not afraid to use their feminine charms as a weapon. You might have the Amortentia, but most of them have been brewing love potions since the age of twelve."

Severus gave her an incredulous glance. "You're saying," he began, "that they want to give _me_ a love potion?"

"I'm saying they're manipulative, and can be just as dangerous as Rosier," Narcissa replied evenly. "And Rosier's already making moves to destabilize my power base. He got to Zabini and Selwyn."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Zabini, you say? Isn't she already supposed to be engaged to some rich ponce who graduated three years ago?"

"A ponce who's too thick to realize that the bitch will likely strip him of his money within the year and murder him a month later," Narcissa muttered. "But that's not the point. Severus, Zabini's a seventh year, and we both knew they'd be trouble for you. And if Aphrodite Zabini is allied with Rosier – which is hard to believe, but given he probably bought her off, it makes sense – we could have a big problem on our hands. That girl has no shame whatsoever, you know."

Severus put a hand to his forehead. "Do you think you can handle her?"

"I can _try_, Severus, but there's only so much I do," Narcissa said, raising her hands with mock helplessness. "You need to build your political power base if you want to have a hope of holding Rosier off."

"Don't you think I _know_ that, Narcissa?" Severus growled, massaging his scalp. "There's only so much I can do here!"

"I know, Severus, believe me." She sighed. "I think I can handle Zabini for now, but not for long. But this shows that Rosier's already moving – you said yourself that you suspect he's trying to send a message to you to back down."

"He knows this game better than I do."

"And it doesn't help he now has Polyjuice Potion," Narcissa added, swallowing hard. "Do you know how easy it is to access the school laundry, what channels he might need to go through?"

Severus frowned. "I was under the impression that Dumbledore kept the house elves in charge of laundry secluded, so that they couldn't be bought off, especially after the Marauders stole a load of lingerie from the Hufflepuff girls –"

"You have to admit, it was a good prank –"

"Although one has to wonder where the school laundry is even _done_," Severus muttered, scratching his chin. "So you think that Rosier will steal hairs from the clothes for his Polyjuice?"

"Don't you?"

"Unfortunately, if he nicked enough from that vat, there's no telling what he'll do with it," Severus said darkly. "I only filled maybe five or six flasks of Amortentia, there wasn't much more I steal without catching Slughorn's notice. Rosier, on the other hand –"

"He could have nicked the whole cauldron, and Slughorn would never had noticed," Narcissa said in a hushed voice. "That's not good at all."

Severus' frown grew deeper. "Well, a reactive stance won't work here – I can't just _wait_ for him to steal hairs and cause mayhem. And it wouldn't exactly be difficult either, especially…"

His voice trailed off, and he suddenly got to his feet. "I've got an idea. Come with me."

"But Severus –" she began, but he was already moving, moving down the aisles with a fixed, determined expression on his face. A few seconds later, he stopped suddenly, turned to the right shelves, and carefully removed a slightly battered book from the bottom shelf. It didn't look like an old book, but it was certainly in rough shape.

"Severus, this is the Muggle Studies section," Narcissa said with distaste. "How are any of these books going to help us with Rosier?"

But Severus was already flipping through the small book, his dark eyes scanning the densely written text. "I think… _this_ might be what we want," he said with a smirk, carefully marking the page as he moved back to his table.

"Severus, what is that?" Narcissa demanded, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Damn it, you better have a good –"

"Here's what I'm thinking, Narcissa," Severus cut her off abruptly, slamming the book on the table and flipping it open to the marked page. "Take a look at this."

She frowned as she quickly scanned the title. "Severus, what is…'sexually transmitted diseases'?" Her frown deepened as she looked back up. "Are you suggesting –"

"It's a well known fact in this school that Rosier is promiscuous, almost as much as your beloved cousin," Severus whispered quickly, "so all you need to do to put a little 'dent' in his controlling efforts is spread the rumour that he contracted one of _these_. All of them are contagious – some even deadly. And if everything is correct, wizards haven't been able to cure any of them."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "No girl will want to sleep with him once they know this –"

"And subsequently one of his greatest methods of control is destroyed," Severus finished, a cool grin moving across his face. "If you start spreading our little story, Rosier won't know what hit him."

"My cousin should be thanking us," Narcissa muttered wryly as she carefully closed the book. "Where did you find this, anyways?"

Severus rolled her eyes. "If you must know, Lily showed it to me. She was doing a bit of research for Athena Moon when the stupid girl thought she got herself pregnant."

"Surely this school isn't _all_ so… brazen," Narcissa said distastefully, sitting down again across from Severus. "Don't they have some _class_?"

"According to the Muggle papers, we're part of the generation at the end of the 'sexual revolution'," Severus replied with a snort. "Besides, isn't it a bit rich of you to call anyone brazen when you kissed me today in the middle of breakfast –"

"Oh, you liked it, shut up," Narcissa cut him off hastily, but Severus was already chuckling as he reopened his book. "What are you working on, anyways? We don't have any homework."

"I'm working on trying to translate the symbols on that damned brooch," Severus growled, pulling another heavy book open with his free hand. "I think I might be getting close on tracing the runic dialect, and once that is done, half the battle is already won."

"How close are you?"

"Not close enough, that's for damned sure," Severus muttered, scribbling down a few notes in his cramped handwriting. "I've managed to trace the dialect to the sixteenth century runic forms, but there were dozens of variants in that century, none of which I'm fluent in. Unraveling this magic is going to take some time."

"Do you want me to check the family records? I can have Bellatrix –"

Severus gave her an exasperated look. "You should know, by now, that _that_ would be a mistake. She'd want to know why we have it _and_ likely demand it back."

"That's a good point," Narcissa mused, "but if she mailed us the records –"

"_There_ you are!"

Severus and Narcissa both nearly jumped out of their seats as Regulus walked into Severus' little alcove, a slight smirk on his face. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sure," Narcissa replied irritably. "How was your meeting with Feylen?"

"Not an issue," Regulus replied easily, leaning against the bookshelf. "What about you, Narcissa?"

Surprisingly, a dull pink flush crept into her features as she hastily turned away. Severus cocked an eyebrow.

"Narcissa?"

"I never thought I'd actually say it… but the Muggle clothes aren't exactly _bad,_" Narcissa muttered, her flush deepening with every word.

Regulus laughed while Severus just shook his head. "Why were you looking for us, Regulus?" he asked heavily. "Surely your brother hasn't done something stupid _already_ –"

"No, it's just that Dumbledore's posted the first 'Muggle social activity'," Regulus replied with a slight grimace. "Posters have gone up all over the school. It's called 'Hogwarts: A Homecoming."

Severus put his hand to his forehead. "Please tell me you're kidding me."

"Nope. And according to Dumbledore, it's a 'grand opportunity for House unification and celebration of the entire school'."

Narcissa turned to Severus, an incredulous expression on her face. "You know, I think you might be right. He _is_ going senile."

"And that only bodes ill for us all," Severus muttered, already envisioning the catastrophe that the event would become.


End file.
